BBC Big Brother Caribe! Versão Sparrabeth
by Lau Black Depp
Summary: O que acontece quando trancamos nove pessoas *e um macaco* em uma casa? Ainda mais se isso incluir UM CERTO corno, UM CERTO lindo, magnifico e gostoso capitão, e UMA CERTA beijoqueira fatal! É ler pra crer!
1. Apresentando: os participantes!

ATENÇÃO! EU NÃO ESCREVI ESSA FIC!!

Eu tentei por o link pro orkut da autora originl e pra fic na comu Sparrabeth, mas... não foi O.o mas tarde eu vejo se acho um jeito!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BBC – Big Brother Caribe – Versão Sparrabeth

_Abertura:_

_Música:_

_Se você pudesse me dizer_

_Se você soubesse o que fazer_

_O que você faria?_

_Aonde iria chegar?_

_Se você soubesse quem você é_

_Até onde vai a sua fé_

_O que você faria?_

_Pagaria pra ver?_

Lú: Salve, Salve!!!

Platéia de anônimos: Háaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Lú: Vamos receber os participantes da primeira edição do BBC. Serão 10 participantes (4 mulheres, 4 homens e um animal)... presos em uma casa, isolados na Isla de la muerta.Todos os participantes já são bem conhecidos do público. Eles estão chegando:

(10 carruagens estacionam, uma multidão de jornalistas se aglomeram prontos para dar os primeiros flashes(

Leitor metido: Mas estamos no século 17, não existem câmeras!!!!

Lú: no meu século 17, existe sim!!!!... e a casa é toda equipada, são personagens do século 17 em um Big Brother do século 21.

Leitor metido: Ah!...ta...!?!

Lú: E vamos receber o primeiro, ou melhor, a primeira participante. A maior beijoqueira dos 7 mares. Lizzie!!

Um telão Luminoso acende: (Aplausos!)

Platéia masculina (grita de alegria): Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linda!!!!!!!!!! (gritam mais algumas coisas, que eu não vou detalhar, porque essa é uma fic de família)

Platéia feminina: (Aplaude sem muita empolgação...)

Lizzie: Dá um sorriso e acena para platéia.

Lú: Olá!!!!! Bem vinda a casa!...

Lizzie: (da uma acenada... e entra na casa.)

Lú: Vamos ao nosso próximo participante...vocês vão adorar ele, particularmente ele é muito simpático. Esta arrasando corações..

Platéia (feminina): (Se levanta e prendem a respiração para gritar desesperadamente.)

Platéia (masculina): (Joga-se na cadeira...e finge que não esta ligando para o que esta acontecendo.)

_Suspense_

Tambores: tam..tam...tam...(eu não sei descrever som de tambores, mas vcs sabem do que eu estou falando).

Lú: ...JACK...o

Telão Luminoso: Aplausos!

Platéia (feminina): háaaáááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááááá!!!!!!!!!!! (janelas explodem!)

(A carruagem abre a porta.)

_silencio total..._

Lú: MACACO... bem feito! não me deixaram terminar de falar.

Platéia (masculina): hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! (Risos descontrolados)

Platéia (feminina): Que decepção!!!

Platéia (animal): Au!au!Au!

Lú: temos vários torcedores famosos, como Beethoven, Bade, Lassie (ela ainda esta viva?) e o papagaio do senhor Códon.

A produção acaba de avisar que o agente do King kong ligou, ele disse que esta muito triste por não estar presente mas manda todo o apoio..

(Jack, o macaco, entra na casa.)

Lú: Vamos ao próximo participante, Srº Gibbis.

Telão Luminoso: (Aplausos!)

Platéia: (Aplaude.)

Lú: Ola! Srº Gibbs!!!

(Passa reto e entra na casa.)

Lú: Quanta simpatia!!!! (Contorcendo-se de raiva.)

Produção: Acelera!!!!!

Lú: próximo participante... aaaa...agora o Capitão mais sexy dos 7 mares.

_suspense_

Lú: ….Cap. Jack Sparrow.!!!!!!!!

Platéia: Aleluia!!!

Placar Luminoso: (Gritos!)

Platéia feminina:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Platéia masculina: (tenta desesperadamente vaiar Huuuuuuuuuu, mas o som dos gritos femininos é muito mais forte...)

_Música:_

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)_

_The other boys don't know how to act (yeah)_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)._

(Jack sai da carruagem, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, manda beijo para platéia...)

Placar Luminoso: (Desmaia!)

Platéia feminina: (desmaia)

Lú: (desmaia.)

Mulheres da produção: (Desmaia)

Animais: (desmaia)

Internautas: (desmaia)

Você, leitora(o): (desmaia)

Gays: (desmaiam) (estes só foram descobertos pq desmaiaram entre a torcida masculina).

(Um gordo da produção corre e pega o microfone.)

Gordo sem nome: Alguns problemas técnicos, muitos desmaios, mas seja bem vindo!!!!!!

(Jack entra na casa.)

(Apresentadora levanta meio cambaleante do chão, com o cabelo parecendo um ninho de passarinho mau feito.)

Lú: Já estou melhor, pode devolver... (pega o microfone das mãos do gordo.)

(Recolhe as fichas espalhadas pelo chão.)

Lú: É... onde estávamos antes desse furacão passar por aqui... ah, sim os participantes... (Pega a ficha...) esses aqui não precisam entrar.

(Diretor olha com cara feia.)

Lú: O próximo, nem deveria estar aqui, mas a produção fez um acordo da china.

Momento continha de primário:

_1 dia em terra 10 anos no mar._

_O programa vai durar 75 dias. (espero que ele não fique tanto tempo) _

_75 dias em terra 750 anos no mar. _

Não o veremos por muito tempo depois desse programa.

Todos já sabem de quem estou falando...Will Turner.

Placar Luminoso: (Vaias!)

Metade da Platéia feminina vai a loucura: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Outra metade: (Vaia!!!)

Garota anônima da parte anti-will: Quem é? Eu não consigo me lembrar...

Outra garota anônima responde: O corno... lembra!.

Garota anônima da parte anti-will: Que pouca vergonha!! Isso é um péssimo exemplo para as crianças... não vou deixar meu filho assistir isso.

(Will sai da sua carroça, quero dizer carruagem...)

_Música:_

_Ser corno ou não ser?!_

_Veja que situação,_

_É cruel para um homem,_

_Ganhar esse sobrenome,_

_Um honesto cidadão._

Will: O que???

Lú: Oi!!! Vai ...Vai.. logo faz sinal para produção empurrar

Will (grita): EU NÃO SOU CORNO!!!

Lú: Nós sabemos.. nós sabemos... O próximo é outro corn... ops, quer dizer é outro homem.Venha James Norrigton!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, que foi ressuscitado especialmente para participar desse programa. E como tecnicamente está morto, não trabalha para mais para a Cia. E não precisa usar aquela peruca ridícula. A platéia agradece.

Telão Luminoso entra em curto: (vaias...aplausos...gritos...vaias...(

Platéia feminina: Huuuuuuuuuuu (vaias), plaf,plaf,plaf,palf,plaf (para quem não descobriu, é som de palmas), haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gritos), huuuuuuuuuuuuu (vaias).

Platéia masculina: (Cai na gargalhada!)

Lú: Parece que o Telão enlouqueceu, e a platéia também.

(Em meio a uma loucura de gritos e vaias, James entra correndo na casa!!!)

Platéia masculina: Que macharada é essa??????? 4 homens e 1 mulher!!!!!!!

Lú: e um animal...não se esqueçam do animal!!

Platéia feminina: (Vaia!!!!!!!) huuuuuuuuuu!!!!Seu bando de invejosos... assim está bom!!!...

Platéia masculina: (começa a jogar copos, pipoca, espetinho de gato, gato, cachorro quente, cachorros e cerveja, muita cerveja na platéia feminina...)

Platéia feminina: (abrem suas bolsas, e retiram guarda-chuvas protetores. Tem de tudo dentro da bolsa de uma mulher)

Lú: CHEGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Todos param!!!)

Lú: Tem mais participantes mulheres...

Platéia masculina: E porque não falou antes? Desperdiçamos cerveja aqui! Quem vai pagar?

Lú: Não falei pq não me deixaram...E vocês só jogaram as latas vazias, a produção tem tudo gravado!!!

Platéia masculina: (silencio)

Platéia feminina: (silencio)

Produção: (silencio)

Animais: (silencio)

Internautas: (Silencio)

Vc: (Faça Silencio!!!!)

Apresentadora: (Silencio)

Telão Luminoso: (Explode!)

Todos: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Lú: Alguém desliga essa porcaria!!

(Figurante mal pago vem caminhando lentamente...)

(Todos em silencio acompanham passo a passo com o olhar.)

(Figurante da à volta no estúdio, pega uma escada de aLúmínio, e volta pelo mesmo caminho, diante do Telão em chamas, abre a escada, sobe lentamente degrau por degrau, tira o casaco, pega um pequeno extintor do seu cinto de utilidades, apaga o fogo, tira o telão da tomada. Desce a escada, coloca o casaco, fecha a escada. E sai por uma portinha escura atrás do estúdio.)

Platéia depois de alguns segundos: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Plaf,plaf,plaf,palf,palf,plaf,plaf,plaf.

(5 minutos de palmas para o desconhecido salvador da pátria!!!)

Lú: (Ainda em choque depois de assistir a esse filme mudo.)

Voltando ao assunto a super lotação de machos...

Como esse filme tem apenas UMA mulher protagonista, tivemos que chamar algumas bem coadjuvantes. São três, mas como elas não são tão famosas não merecem apresentação individual...venham aqui!!! Eu esqueci o nome delas..

(O gordo sem nome volta, entrega uma ficha. E sai correndo.)

Lú: Scarlett, Gisele (que fique bem claro que foi a produção que trouxe as piruas, eles adoram ver o circo pegar fogo) e Ana Maria.

Platéia masculina: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Platéia feminina: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Não precisam desfilar muito não!!!! é só entrar...

(Produção vai empurrando elas.)

Lú: São esses os dez participantes do Big Brother Caribe. Prometem fortes emoções

E temos novidades, mas quem vai contar não sou eu...serão os teletubbies:

(Entram os Teletubbies)

Tinky Winky,: Oi!!!!!!

Dipsy: Oi!!!!!!

Laa-Laa: Oi!!!!!!!!

Pô: Oi!!!!!!!!

Tinky Winky: Mesmo que vc não goste do BBB, não deixe de acompanhar o BBC.

Dipsy: Vamos acompanhar a prova do líder.

Laa-laa: A prova do anjo, e o paredão. E quem vota é vc!!!! Através de depo!

Pô: Não deixe de comentar!!!!!!! E até breve com o primeiro dia de confinamento!!!

Lú: Ótimo!!!!! Obrigado Teletubbies!

Teletubbies: Dinovo, dinovo!!!

Tinky Winky,: Oi!!!!!!

Dipsy,: Oi!!!!!!

Laa-Laa: Oi!!!!!!!!

Pô: Oi!!!!!!!!

Tinky Winky: Mesmo que vc não goste do BBB, não deixe de acompanhar o BBC.

Dipsy: Vamos acompanhar a prova do líder.

Laa-laa: A prova do anjo, e o paredão. E quem vota é vc!!!!através de depo!

Pô: Não deixe de comentar!!!!!!! E até breve com o primeiro dia de confinamento!!!

Lú: esta bem, já chega!!!

Teletubbies: Dinovo, dinovo!!!

Tinky Winky,: Oi!!!!!!

Dipsy: Oi!!!!!!

Laa-Laa: Oi!!!!!!!!

Pô: Oi!!!!!!!!

(Platéia se irrita e começam a tacar tudo neles.)

Tink Winky: Mesmo que vc...haaaaiii... não goste do BBB...huuuuii, não deixe de acompanhar o BBC...sombrinhas não!!!!!!!!

Dipsy: Vamos ... (sai correndo antes de terminar...)

Laa-Laa: A prova do anjo, e o ...vassouras, socorrro!!!!!!

Pó: Não deixe de comentar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Platéias: (Risadinha maquiavélica) hahahahahahahahahaha! (Olham para a apresentadora, com ameaçadores cocos na mão.)

Lú: Bem...acho melhor eu sair daqui...beijo!!!A em breve os primeiros dias de confinamento... Socorro!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ps: Eu tentei escrever uma fic, não ficou muito boa, então resolvi escrever uma paródia.

È minha primeira fic, então espero que gostem!! Há, e antes que me chamem de plagiadora, no fanfiction também tem um BBC, mas a minha versão é bem diferente.

(auto-proclamada Beta Rider que não corrige coisissima nenhuma e está só postando a fic sem nem perguntar pra autora antes) OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GENTE:-D

Seguinte, eu sou uma big, big, big, biiiiiiiiig fã dessa fic - mas eu odeio comentar .-. então, pra mostrar pra autora como eu adoro isso :-D eu botei tudo que ela postou no Orkut pro Word e postei aqui na F.F.

Ah, e Lú... não me mata não, tá? NEM MANDE OS TELETUBIES ATRÁS DE MIM!! O.o

Qualquer coisa eu apago ou "passo o comando" do barato aqui pra vc!! Tomara que tenha gotado do meu resumo inutil! XD

Logo mais posto o resto aqui - isto é, se a autora deixar! - viu, gente? Bjs!!


	2. 1º Dia de Confinamento!

**1º Dia de confinamento:**

Abertura:...

_Música:_

_Se você pudesse me dizer_

_Se você soubesse o que fazer_

_O que você faria?_

_Aonde iria chegar?_

_Se você soubesse quem você é_

_Até onde vai a sua fé_

_O que você faria?_

_Pagaria pra ver?_

Lú: Salve! Salve!

Leitor metido: Salvar quem???

Internauta: Boa pergunta??

Lú: Eu sei lá! Roubei a frase do Bial, vão perguntar para ele..

Leitor: Sua ladra!!!!

Internauta: Se eu fosse o Bial te processava.

Lú: Chega!! Boa Noite Platéia de assassinos!!!!

Platéia: haaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee!!!

Lú: Eu disse Boa Noite!!!Vocês têm que responder Boa Noite!! Entenderam!!!

Platéia: Boa Noite!!

Lú: Aleluia Irmãos!!

Irmãos: Aleluia!!

Lú: Chega de papo... vamos ao que realmente interessa. Ver como foi o primeiro dia dos nossos Brothers! Há... esperem... tenho que dar uma noticia antes, a produção acaba de ma avisar que os Teletubbies estão na UTI...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

Lú: mas, já estão fora de perigo!

Platéia: haaaaaa... (suspiros de decepção)

Internauta: Credo! De onde eles tiraram esse povo da platéia...de algum presídio, ou um hospício???

Lú: Vamos ver os Brothers...

Telão (recentemente concertado): (acende)

8:30 a.m.

(Jack e Gibbs na cozinha, abrindo os armários, e jogando as coisas para o alto. Enquanto todos dormem)

Jack: NÃO TEM RUM!!!!!!!

Gibbis (desvia de uma tigela voadora...)

Gibbis: Pelo que parece... não.

Moralistas: Pelo menos isso!!, trancar pessoas em uma casa e dar bebidas para elas é uma pouca vergonha.

Alcoólatras, pinguços e afins: O que é isso? Trancar pessoas em uma casa sem bebida... é desumano!!!

Jack grita: Achei!!!!!

Moralistas: Droga!

APA: Oba!!!

Jack: Mas não é Rum...

Gibbs: O que é???

Jack levanta uma garrafinha, lê o rótulo: SMIRNOFF ICE!!!

Gibbs: E isso é bebida???

Jack: Estou passando por uma grave crise de abstinência, e é sempre bom experimentar coisas novas...

Gibbs: O Capitão vai tomar isso (aponta para garrafa). Sem saber o que é?

Jack: Eu não!!!! Vc vai! Ande... Beba!...

(Gibbs pega a garrafinha; olha meio desconfiado...)

Jack faz um gesto com a mão para ele virar a garrafa...: Vamos Homem!!!!

(Gibbs vira a garrafa de uma só vez.)

_apreensão_

Platéia: Hóóóóó

Internauta: (prende respiração)

Alcoólatras, pinguços e afins: Aff,...isso é muito fraquinho. Dá logo pinga pra eles!!!

Moralistas: Pelo menos não é pinga!

Lú: Passa a pipoca.

Produtor: Acabou

Lú: Gordo FDP!!!!

Jack: E... então????... Diga homem!!

Gibbs: Tem um gosto estranho, diferente... mas é bom!!!

Leitor: tanto suspense para nada... Isso eu já sabia!

Jack: hum...(olha desconfiado para garrafa... Gira os braços no ar com a garrafa na mão...) Fazer o que!! (Vira a garrafinha de uma vez só!)

A.P.A: Esse é dos bons!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Gibbs espera a reação de Jack...)

Jack: Pegue Todas! Rápido!!!!

(Gibbs limpa o estoque de garrafinhas de Smirnoff Ice.)

9:00

Elizabeth: Will!!!! Vc me sufoca!!! Fica me perseguindo pela casa...

Sparras: Tinha que ser o corno... pra incomodar mesmo.

Willas: Tadinho!!!

Will: Mas nós somos casados...

Lizzie: Isso não significa que você tem que ficar me perseguindo!!! Acho melhor dar um tempo...

Willas: (desmaiam)

Sparras: Oba!!!!

Will: Tempo?!?

Lizzie: É Will!!!um tempo... Enquanto estivermos aqui dentro, é como se fossemos desconhecidos.

(Bate a porta na cara do corn...quer dizer Will.)

Willas: (morrem)

Sparras: (Enterram as willas, e sambam em cima do caixão.)

Lú (fala com voz suave):A primeira briga...

Platéia: huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

11:30

_Na cozinha..._

Ana Maria: O que aconteceu Aqui???

Cena: (coisas espalhadas por todos os lados... Como se a terceira guerra tivesse acabado de acontecer...) [N/A: Estou com preguiça de descrever os detalhes, como diz o Bob Esponja usem a i-ma-gi-na-ção (faz um arco-íris no ar com as mãos).

(Todos correm para ver o que aconteceu...)

Will, Lizzie, Norrigton: Que bagunça!!!!

Scarlet e Gisele: (Passam os olhos pela cozinha)...: Não vejo nada estranho.

Internauta: São cegas!!!

Lú: Compreensível, Tortuga é bem pior...

Anônimo da platéia: Já estão acostumadas...

(Jack e Gibbis chegam. Imediatamente todos os olhares são apontados para Jack...)

Jack: O que foi!!?

Ana M: Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso!

Jack: Isso!?! (faz um gesto com a mão apontando para as coisas jogadas na cozinha)

Ana Maria: É!!!

(Todos se aproximam com um olhar assassino.)

Jack: Esse lastimável acontecimento, ao contrario do que todos imaginam nada tem a ver com a minha pessoa. Não sei nada sobre isso, mas prometo que assim que descobrir alguma algo... Eu aviso!

Platéia: Que cara de pau!!!

Lú: Não acredito que vão cair nessa...

Internauta: Já caíram!!

(Todos se entreolham desconfiados.)

Norrigton: Você acha mesmo que alguém acreditou em alguma palavra do que você disse?

Jack: Se não acredita em minhas palavras, então prove!!

Lú: Bem Feito!!!

Platéia: Huuuuuu!!!! (essa calou a boca dele)

Jack (chega próximo de James): Aqui entre nós, (olha para os lados) acho que foi o macaco.

James: O macaco? Sei!! O macaco atirando panelas que são o dobro do tamanho...

Ana M: Esqueçam isso!!! Mudando de assunto.. Já é quase meio dia... Alguém sabe cozinhar?

Will: Não olhe para mim...

Scarlet e Gisele: Não!

Leitor metido: Porque Scarlet e Gisele falam juntas, elas não têm idéias próprias???

Lú: Para economizar espaço. Elas são muito coadjuvantes.

Lizzie: Eu sou a filha do governador, vocês acham que alguma vez na vida eu toquei em alguma coisa?

Norrigton: Lembro-me bem que Elizabeth passava dias trancados na biblioteca, lendo inúmeros livros...

Jack: Nenhum livro de culinária; imagino!

Lizzie: E você deve ser um grande cozinheiro!

Jack: Não!!! Mas tenho a solução.

(Jack caminha pela cozinha, todos acompanham com olhar.)

(Vai abrindo os armários, procurando alguma coisa.)

Lizzie (sussurra para Gibbs): O que ele esta fazendo???

Gibbs: Não faço idéia.

Jack: Achei!!!

[Ele coloca tudo dentro de um pacote (que apareceu do nada), caminha até a mesa.

Despeja vários pacotes de miojo Nissin Lámen.

Jack: Eis a salvação!!!

(Todos ficam observando)

Lizzie: O que é isso??

Jack: macarrão instantâneo!!

Lú: Isso também sempre me salva!!!

Platéia: Salve!!Salve!!! Viva o Nissin Miojo!!!!!!Viva!!!

Will, James, Lizzie, Ana Maria, Scarlet, Gisele, Gibbis,macaco???????????????????

Ana Maria: Como se prepara??

Jack: Boa pergunta!!!! (levanta um pacote na altura dos olhos e começa a ler

Vc prefere no microondas ou no fogão???

Ana Maria: Do modo normal!!

Jack: 1-Ferva 2 copos e meio de água.

2- Junte a massa e cozinhe por 3 minutos.

3 Retire do fogo e misture o tempero.

Está pronto seu Miojo!!!Se desejar misture verduras a gosto!Savvy!!!

Internauta: Gênio!

Apresentadora: Gênio!

Platéia: Gênio!

Leitores: Gênio!

Gibbs: Gênio!

Jack: Obrigada!

Todos: De nada!

Jack: Meu trabalho já foi feito, posso ir tranqüilo agora que sei que não irão morrer de fome.

James: Não da para viver de macarrão... além de ser enjoativo...

Internauta: que cara chato!!!

Lú: logo, logo, ele sai...

Jack: mas esse não é um macarrão com gosto de macarrão... por exemplo,(levanta um pacotinho) esse aqui é sabor galinha caipira, esse outro é de carne, tem até de Pizza...

Bona Petti!

(Vira-se e sai...)

Platéia: plaf,palf,plaf,palf...(aplausos)

Lizzie: Agora que ele saiu, bom, eu não queria falar na frente dele, para não deixá-lo mais convencido... mas é uma ótima idéia.

Jack (grita): Eu ouvi isso!!!!!!!!

3:15 p.m.

_Escolha dos quartos. _

Lizzie: Tem dois quartos. (pega a ficha, que esta sobre a mesa, começa a ler.)

"_A escolha dos quartos fica a critério de vocês, desde que seja uma escolha democrática."_

Ana Maria: Escolha democrática... um sorteio!!

Will: Protesto!!!

James: SrºTurner, não estamos em um tribunal. Você não pode protestar nada.

Jack (com uma garrafinha de Smirnoff na mão): Apoiado!!

Lú e Internauta: Vaaaaiiiiii noriee!!!

Will: Vocês podem sortear os quartos entre vocês, eu e Elizabeth ficamos no mesmo quarto, é lógico!!

Jack e James: Protesto!!

Will: quem esta no tribunal agora???

Gisele: Por mim tudo bem, mas então Jack fica no nosso (apontando para Scarllet.)

Lizzie: Não!!!

(Todos olham para ela assustados.)

Willas: Deve haver uma explicação para isso...

Sparras: É CIÚME!!!!!

Will: (fala insuportavelmente bem devagar) Porque NÃO???

Lizzie: Porque... porque...(olha para os lados. Pega a ficha e levanta) Porque não é um método democrático.

Sparras: Ela acha que engana quem????

Willa: Ótima explicação!

Ana Maria: Porque não dividimos entre homens e mulheres?

Jack: Eu não vou ficar em um quarto cheio de homem, e com o Willian lá dentro. É muito perigoso...

Leitor: Muito perigoso!!!!

Will: O que você quer dizer com isso???

Lú: Além de corno... ainda é lento!!

Internauta:Uma coisa leva a outra...

James: Chega!!! Façam Sorteio!!!Elizabeth!, por favor...

(Lizzie começa o sorteio...)

A escolha dos quartos por essa semana ficou assim..

_Quarto 1:_

_Elizabeth_

_Norrington_

_Ana Maria_

_Jack_

_Quarto 2._

_Gibb__s_

_Gisele_

_Scarlet_

_Will_

_Macaco_

Will: Espera aí!!!! Elizabeth, Norrington e Jack ficarão no mesmo quarto... e eu em outro!!! (fala isso coçando a cabeça.)

Lú: É bem aí que nasceram os chifres.

(Todos olham para Elizabeth, esperando uma reação.)

Lizzie: Você fala de um jeito!!! Deveria confiar mais em mim!!

(Todos os olhares voltam para Will, como em uma partida de tênis.)

Will: Não confio neles!!!

Lizzie: Essa separação é até melhor... esqueceu do nosso TEMPO. (Vira de costas e saí...)

Will: (Fica parado com cara de bobo.)

Platéia: Múúúúúúúúúúúuúúúúúúúúúúúúúúú

Internauta: Touro faz "Múúúúú!!"??

Lú: Não faço idéia!!!

_De volta ao estúdio._

Lú: Acabou!!!!

Platéia: haaaaaaaaa...

Lú: Foi isso que fizeram de mais interessante durante o dia, depois disso brigaram mais um pouco, cansaram de brigar, comeram, beberam e dormiram. (mas isso não dá audiência). Amanhã veremos os acontecimentos do segundo dia.

Platéia: Oba!!!!!!!!

Lú: Beijos!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs: O sorteio dos quartos foi feito por sorteio mesmo!!!! (com direito a papelzinho, e tudo.) Foi tudo obra do destino!!

(pseudo-beta)

É isso aí, capitulo dois postado!! Já avisei a autora do barato aqui, resta esperar ela responder... ah, sim, o link pro profile dela e pra fic no Orkut tá no meu profile aqui da F.F.!... pode ser que só apareça daqui uma hora (eu acabei de att lá), mas vai aparecer.


	3. Edredons, Músicas e Cornos!

Abertura:

_Música:_

_Se você pudesse me dizer_

_Se você soubesse o que fazer_

_O que você faria?_

_Aonde iria chegar?_

_Se você soubesse quem você é_

_Até onde vai a sua fé_

_O que você faria?_

_Pagaria pra ver?_

Lú: Salve! Salve!! Boa Noite Platéia!!!

Platéia: Boaaaaaaaa Noiiiiiiiiiteeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Hoje não vou perder tempo com vocês. Vamos acompanhar agora como foi a primeira noite dos BBC's na casa...

Telão: (Acende)

_Noite do Primeiro dia..._

_12:45 p.m._

_No quarto 1. _

Lizzie: Não faz nenhum sentido, estamos no Caribe!!!! Não precisamos de edredom!!!

Jack: Isso não é um bom motivo, pois navegamos pelo Caribe debaixo de um sol escaldante com casacos enormes...

Diretor (falando com os figurantes): Diminua a temperatura!!!

Internauta: Por que diminuir a temperatura?...

Lú: Para obrigá-los a usar o edredom, ganhamos uma alta grana da máfia do edredom para fazer essa propaganda!!

James: É impressão minha ou a temperatura está diminuindo.

Internauta: A magia do ar-condicionado!!!

_Enquanto isso no outro quarto... _

(Um som insuportável... O que será???)

(Um pássaro???)

(Um avião???)

(Uma britadeira de construção civil???)

Lú: Não!!! É apenas Gibbs roncando!!!!

Will (com dois travesseiros enormes nos ouvidos): JÁ CHEGA!!!

(Joga os travesseiros contra Gibbs, Scarllet, Gisele e Macaco fazem o mesmo.)

(Gibbs coberto por travesseiros começa a se movimentar; vira-se para o outro lado, pigarreia, coça bunda, e volta a roncar.)

(Todos observam horrorizados.)

Will: Eu não fico aqui dentro nem mais um minuto!!!! (Saí marchando pela porta.)

_De volta primeiro quarto _

(A temperatura no dormitório esta próxima de ficar a baixo de zero!!)

(Jack e Norrigton brigam por um edredom, como se fosse um cabo de guerra...)

James: Solte este edredom Sparrow.

Jack: Me dê um bom motivo!!!

James: Você já tem dois!!!

Jack: Eu sou friorento!!

Lizzie (batendo queixo, enrolada em vários edredons): Ah... podemos achar outra soLúção, (pensa um pouco) dividir!!

Jack solta a coberta imediatamente, fazendo com que Norrigton caia de bunda no chão.

Jack: Ótima idéia!!! Eu durmo com você!!

Lizzie: há,há,há... engraçadinho.

(Ana Maria dorme tranqüilamente enquanto Jack tenta roubar seu edredom...)

Lizzie (sussurra): Jack!! O que você está fazendo??

Jack: Ela não vai sentir falta!!

(Ouviram-se fortes batidas na porta.)

James (levanta-se com dor nos países baixos): Haaaíi...QUEM É???

Will: Sou eu!!

Jack: Não abram!!!! Ele vai querer se encostar por aqui...

Lizzie: Não fale besteira. (Se desenrola da montanha de edredons.)

Produtor: Já está frio demais. Desliguem!!!

Diretor: Não dá!!! Quebrou!!

Lú: OMG!!!

James (fala com uma voz grave): O QUE VOCÊ QUER???

Internauta: Agora eu botei fé!!!

Will: É impossível dormir no outro quarto! Gibbs ronca de um modo assustador.

Jack: E porque você acha que eu faço tanta questão de ser o capitão????

Lizzie (olha para Jack): Para não ter que dormir com a tripulação???

Jack: Exato!!!!

James: Só você está reclamando...

Jack: É um truque!!!

Will: Cala a boca Jack!!

Norrington (passa a chave na porta): Só por via das dúvidas.

Lizzie: Estou muito cansada para discutir... Will durma na sala!!!

(Will percebe que é uma causa perdida e vai para a sala. Joga-se sobre um sofá, e dorme...)

(As horas passam, passam...)

(Temperatura ambiente do quarto descendo astronomicamente.)

Diretor: Está concertado!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaa...(decepção)

Lú: Incrível como o público adora ver os outros se ferrando.

_2º dia de confinamento:_

_7:00 a.m._

_Nos bastidores... _

Diretor: Deveríamos acordar eles, ninguém quer ver pessoas dormindo...

Internauta: Acorda logo!!!

Produtor: Isso aqui é uma reunião fechada!!

Diretor: Odeio Rackers!

Lú: Acorde com música...

Diretor: hehehehe... (risadinha maléfica)

Lú: Isso não é bom sinal!!

Diretor: Estou em dúvida entre dois clássicos: Mamonas Assassinas ou Menudos!

Internauta: Você quer acordá-los ou traumatizá-los???

Lú: Melhor do que ser acordado pelo Loro José!

Produtor e Internauta: Concordo!!!

_7:10 a.m._

_Na casa..._

(Todos dormindo tranqüilamente)

Diretor: Vai começar!

Lú: Não quero nem ver!!

_Música:_ (fundo, baixinho no inicio):

_Sábado de sol_

_aluguei um caminhão_

_prá levar a galera_

_prá comer feijão_

_chegando lá_

_mas que vergonha_

_só tinha maconha_

_os maconheiros tava doidão_

_querendo o meu feijão..._

Internauta: Aumenta!!

_Música último volume: _

_Sábado de sol_

_aluguei um caminhão_

_prá levar a galera_

_prá comer feijão_

_chegando lá_

_mas que vergonha_

_só tinha maconha_

_os maconheiros tava doidão_

_querendo o meu feijão..._

Will: (Leva um susto cai do sofá, dá de cara no chão!)

(Levanta-se lentamente, ouvi um grito): Háaaaaaaaaa!!!!! (Vindo do quarto 1. Seguido de mais dois gritos!)

(Will corre...)

_Alguns minutos antes... no quarto 1_

_Música: Sábado de sol_

_aluguei um caminhão..._

(Elizabeth está dormindo tranqüilamente, se vira para direita e da de cara com Jack.)

Lizzie: Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

(Jack acorda e dá de cara com Elizabeth gritando.)

(James acorda e vê Jack ao seu lado.)

James: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jack: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

James: Porque vocês estão gritando???

Jack (no meio dos dois): gritei porque vocês gritaram.

Lizzie (meio tonta com tantos gritos): O que você esta fazendo na minha cama???

(Antes de responder da um tapa na cara de Jack.)

James: É... ele não esta na sua cama...todos nós estamos no chão!!!

Jack: (se recuperando da bofetada): Eu sei que você estava doidinha para passar a mão, só não sabia como!!!

Lizzie (fingi não ter ouvido): Porque estamos no chão???

James: Devemos ter nos juntado para não passar frio...

Will (bate na porta): o que está acontecendo??

Leitor: Essa criatura não dá sossego!!!

Lú: E a audiência vai às alturas!!!!!!!!

(Todos se levantam rápido, jogando a montanha de edredons para todos os lados.)

(Lizzie abre a porta)

Will: Porque gritou?? E por está tão suada??? Não está tão quente assim!

Lizzie: Eu gritei por causa música... horrível não é?

Jack: Eu gostei...(começa a cantarolar) Sábado de sol, aluguei um caminhão...

Will: E o suor?

Lizzie: Eu dormi com edredons, por isso suei.

(Will dá uma olhada no quarto completamente bagunçado, observa que Norrington e Jack estão igualmente suados e que Ana Maria dorme tranqüilamente (mesmo com a música no último volume, o que não é muito normal) sem nenhuma gota de suor...)

Leitor: Será esse o momento histórico em que o corno cai em si?

_Suspense _

Will: Está bem!!! Vamos tomar café?

Platéia: Múúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúú...

(Gibbs se levanta calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido...passa pelo quarto, vai direto a cozinha sem dizer uma só palavra...)

(Scarlet e Gisele que observam tudo de longe, percebem o que Will, se recusa a perceber.)

(Lizzie vem caminhando quando escuta uma frase dita com arrogância:)

Gisele: Suadinha não!! Pobre Will, logo não conseguira se levantar com peso dos chifres...

Internauta: Há verdade isso!!!

(Elizabeth se virá, e encara Gisele com um olhar digno de Micke Taison. Parte para cima de Gisele, direto nos cabelos, como toda briga feminina.)

Produção: PORRADA!!!!PORRADA!!!!PORRADA!!

Lú: Pronto!!! Já esta parecendo o "falecido" programa do ratinho...

Leitor: OBA!!! BARRACO!!!

(Os outros participantes vão chegando perto...)

(Gibbs sai da cozinha correndo, se depara com a cena, esbarra em Jack...)

Gibbs: Capitão!! Não vai fazer nada?/??

Jack: Vou sim!!!... aposto 10 xelins na Lizzie!!! (jogando uma moeda para o alto)

(Will tenta separar a briga;

Lizzie da um chute;

Gisele desvia, o chute acerta Will,

Gisele revida com outro chute,

Lizzie desvia, acerta Will.)

Gibbs: Alguém aposta no Will!!!!

Internauta: Só o Will apanha???

Lú: Todo castigo pra corno é pouco...

(Gisele pega um vaso arremessa contra Lizzie.

Lizzie se abaixa; o vaso cai em cima de Will.

Lizzie pega uma cadeira e corre atrás de Gisele;

Will começa a recuperar os sentidos.

Lizzie faz um movimento e arremessa a cadeira;

Adivinha quem vai receber o golpe???)

Platéia: WIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ana Maria (se vira para Norrington): vai ficar aí só olhando?

James: O Srº Turner já está fazendo todo o trabalho... não quero atrapalhar.

Internauta: Sábia decisão.

_1 hora e muitos golpes no Will depois:_

(Lizzie e Gisele se entreolham ofegantes; dão de ombros e saem cada uma para um lado.)

Jack: Isso é um empate????

Gibbis: Acho que sim!!!

(Will está estirado no chão.)

Leitor: Isso deve doer!!!

_Voltando ao estúdio_:

Lú: Primeiramente quero avisar que já enviamos nossa equipe médica para atender Will, fora as quatro costelas quebradas, um rim perfurado, uma cicatriz na perna esquerda, um coagulo no cérebro, lesões por todo o corpo, alguns tufos de cabelo arrancados, três dentes quebrados, e o fato que ele não vai poder sentar por algum tempo... ele passa bem, e vai se recuperar!!!

Internauta: Esperai!!!Agora além de tudo está banguela??? To com pena...

Lú: Vamos dar uma espiadinha ao vivo:

Telão: (acende)

(Bom, neste momento estamos vendo:)

(Jack e Gibbs sentados em enormes cadeiras coloridas próximas a piscina, bebendo e vendo o tempo passar.)

Velhinha da esquina: Cambada de vagabundo!!!

Internauta: Quem é essa??

Lú: A velhinha da esquina da minha casa. Achei interessante colocar ela como comentarista também.

_Voltando a casa_

(Agora vemos o macaco estirado na cama, completamente imóvel.)

Produtor: Esse macaco esta assim há séculos!!

Internauta: Será que ele morreu??

(pseudo-beta: ele não era um morto-vivo?!)

Velhinha da esquina: Macaco Vagabundo...

Lú: Acho que ele está depressivo... se continuar assim, teremos que substituí-lo.

Leitor: Isso!! Tira ele e coloca eu!!!

Diretor (faz sinais exagerados com as mãos): Acelera!!!!Essa postagem está ficando muito longa!!!

Lú: Para fechar, veremos o que Will está fazendo.

Lú: Ali está ele, retocando a maquiagem no banheiro.

Platéia: Huuuuuuu...!!!!

Chapollin: Suspeitei desde o principio.

Internauta: Eu sabia!!!

Velhinha da esquina: Boiola Vagabundo...

Produtor: Essa velha só sabe falar isso!!

Lú: Chega!!!! Na próxima edição vou diminuir o número de comentaristas!!!

Beijo a todos os leitores... E até a próxima!!

Platéia: plaf,plf,palf,palf, (aplausos)

(Créditos finais passam na tela)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Música utilizada nesta edição:

Sábado de sol Mamonas Assassinas

(pseudo-beta)

CONSEGUI A AUTORIZAÇÃO DA LÚ!!!!!! risada maléfica

Agora somos sócias!! (h) vou continuar postando Lú! dancinha feliz e muuito brega tem o link pro Orkut da autora no meu profile!! ;-)


	4. Água Negra! :O

_Abertura:..._

_Música:_

_Se você pudesse me dizer_

_Se você soubesse o que fazer_

_O que você faria?_

_Aonde iria chegar?_

_Se você soubesse quem você é_

_Até onde vai a sua fé_

_O que você faria?_

_Pagaria pra ver?_

_Transmissão ao vivo!!!!_

Lú: Boa Noite!

Todos: Boa Noite!!

Lú: Chegou o grande dia, vamos conhecer o primeiro líder da casa!!!!Hoje é dia de prova do líder, e depois do arranca rabo da manhã de ontem, nunca foi tão importante pegar a liderança.

Platéia: Hóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó!!!!

Lú: Daqui a pouco vamos falar ao vivo com os nossos confinados.

Platéia: Oba!!!!

Lú: Mas antes...Tenho que avisar a platéia que vocês estão fazendo um grande sucesso.O Múúúúú!! Já esta na boca do povo.

Internauta: Daqui a pouco vira funk!

Platéia: Haaaaeeeeeee!!!!

Lú:Vamos ver o que aconteceu hoje na casa...

Telão: (Compacto com os melhores momentos do dia...)

_Noite do dia 2º dia_

_12:51 p.m ._

Will: Eu não posso continuar dormindo no sofá!

Jack: Durma no chão, então.

Will: Eu posso dormir no chão... mas, nesse quarto! (aponta para o quarto 1).

Jack: E qual a diferença de dormir no chão (aponta para o assoalho do quarto) do quarto ou no chão da sala? (aponta pra sala)

Internauta: Jack ainda tenta achar alguma lógica na mente de um corno manso.

Leitor: Será que cornice afeta os neurônios??...

Internauta: Mas é claro!!!! Eles têm que dar espaço para os chifres.

Will: porque não fazemos uma votação???

Lú: Uau!! Ele pensou nisso sozinho?

Jack: Está bem.

Lizzie: JAMES!!!!!! Venha aqui!!!

Norrington (surge de algum canto obscuro da casa): O que foi??

Lizzie: Will quer dormir no nosso quarto, vamos votar!

Jack: Ele pensa que pode invadir o cafofo dos outros assim...

Lú: Eu adoro a palavra cafofo!!!

(pseudo-beta) Lau: Cafofo me lembra uma espécie de alfafa!

Lizzie (se segurando para não rir): Levante a mão quem não se importa de Will dormir aqui!!

(Jack e Norrington se mantêm imóveis.)

(Lizzie levanta mão.)

Jack: Isso tudo é medo de não resistir à tentação???

Lizzei: Sim... quer dizer, NÃÃÃO!!! Sei lá...

James: Dois contra um.Ganhamos! Fora Will...

(Will pensa em continuar a discussão, mas ao invés disso, começa a arquitetar um plano.)

Iternauta: Como você sabe disso?

Lú: Ninguém pode esconder nada... nós sabemos de tudo. TUDO!!!

Lau: Faltaram só os trovões e a risada do mal...

Lú: Agora os acontecimentos da tarde de Hoje!!!!!

_2:00 p.m._

(Jack caminha pensativo ao redor da piscina. As câmeras seguem cada um de seus passos...)

Lú: Até agora ninguém entrou na piscina... Isso é muito triste.

Internauta: Você ta pensando o que? Que já vão chegar tirando a roupa? Se fosse Big Brother Brasil, seria outra história! No Caribe as pessoas são mais tímidas...

(Jack para de caminhar e coloca a mão no casaco...)

Platéia (feminina): Tira!...Tira!...Tira!...

Lú: Tira!

Leitora: Tira!, tira!, tira!

Você leitora: Tira!, Tira, Tira!

(Ele passa a mão pelos botões... e tira o casaco.)

Platéia feminina: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Huuu- Ruuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!

Leitora: Tem que tira a camisa agora!!!

(Jack joga o casaco sobre um Puff cor de rosa.)

Lú: Se ele tirar a camisa...bateremos recordes de audiência.

(Jack passa alguns minutos olhando para a água. Passa a mão pela a abertura da camisa...)

Platéia feminina (desesperadamente): TIRA!!!!! TIRA!!!! TIRA!!!! TIRA!!!! TIRA!!!!!! TIRA!!!!!! TIRA!!!!!!! TIRA!!!!!!!! TIRA!!!!!!!! TIRA!!!!!!!!! TIRA!!!!!!!!! TIRA!!!!!!! TIRA!! TIRA!!!!!!! TIRA!!!!!!! TIRA!!!!!!! TIRA!

Apresentadora: TIRA... TIRA... TIRA...

Leitora: TIRA!! TIRA!!! TIRA!!!

Você que esta lendo neste momento: TIRA!! TIRA!!! TIRA!!!

Lau: TIRA!! TIRA!! TIRA!!

_suspense_

Lú: Eu vou narrar esse acontecimento bem rápido para não matar ninguém, lá vai...

(JACK TIRA A CAMISA!!!)

Platéia: (Desmaia!!!)

Leitor: (Desmaia!!)

Lau: (Desmaia!!)

Você: (Esta se preparando para desmaiar... quando ouve...)

Lú: PAAREEEM!! Não desmaiem!!!! Quem sabe ele tira a calça???

Lau: (levanta e bate a cabeça na mesa)

(Todos levantam rápido, e fuzilam a apresentadora com o olhar!!)

Leitora: Sua TARADA!!

Lú: O que foi??? Por que o espanto?? Ele não pode entrar na piscina de calças...

Platéia feminina (pensa por alguns minutos): TIRA A CALÇA!!!!!! TIRA A CALÇA!!!! TIRA A CALÇA!!!!

Lú: TIREM AS CRIANÇAS DA SALA!!!!

(Todas observam sem piscar...)

(De repente um ruído estranho vem do fundo do jardim.

Jack olha para o lado;

Todas as espectadoras seguem seu olhar... )

**ATENÇÃO: A cena a seguir contém imagens altamente perigosas, a exposição a tais cenas de horror pode causar danos permanentes. **

Você vai continuar lendo mesmo assim!!!!...

Depois não diga que eu não avisei!!!

(Gibbs vem correndo em direção a piscina...)

Platéia feminina: Nããããããããããããããããããããããããããoooooooooooo!!!!

(Gibbs Tira o Casaco...)

Leitora: Ele vai fazer o que eu estou pensando??

Lú: Acho que vai!!

(Tira a Camisa...)

Platéia feminina: Áaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!(gritos de terror)

Lú: ALGUÉM PARE ESSE HOMEM!!!! ANTES QUE ELE TIRE...

(Ele Tira a CALÇA! E se joga na piscina...)

Lú: Tarde demais...

Velhinha da esquina: Gordo Vagabundo!!!!

Platéia feminina: (Entra em choque.)

Leitora: Entra em choque.

Lú (pensamento): Até a velhinha estava acompanhando o Strip-tease do Jack. Velha Vagabunda...

(A água da piscina fica imediatamente negra...)

Jack: Arg!!!

(Vira-se de costas, recoloca a camisa e sai...)

Lú: Nããããããooo!!!! Alguém o segure!!!

Leitora: Tarde de mais!!! Ele se foi...

Diretor (olhando para a água negra da piscina): Que prejuízo...

(Voltando ao estúdio)

Lú: Eu nem consigo rever essas cenas... estou à base de tranqüilizantes!

Lau: (chorando de decepção há meia hora)

Platéia masculina: (Ri descontroladamente.)

Platéia feminina: (Ainda em choque.)

Lú: Eu não vou conseguir falar com os participantes, Gibbs está ali no meio.

Agora só se Jack tomar banho nú eu me curo... hehehe (risadinha pervertida)

Platéia feminina: APOIADO!!!!!!! PRECISAMOS DE TRATAMENTO!!!

Diretor: Engraçadinha!

Lú: Vamos a prova do Líder... Boa Noite! Participantes..

Sala: (Apenas um único participante no sofá; o macaco.)

Lú: Cadê o povo??? Se fosse o Bial estariam todos sentadinhos ali...

Produtor: Vamos procurar...opa! esta chegando alguém.

Lú: Quem??

Diretor: Gibbs!

Lú: Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!(grito de terror)...

(Apresentadora sai correndo...)

Gordo anônimo da estréia do programa (pega o microfone): Barbaridade tchê!!

Diretor: Não diga isso no microfone!!!

Gordo anônimo da estréia do programa: Srº Gibbs, o senhor poderia fazer o favor de acompanhar o programa trancado em um dos quartos?

Gibbis: É...

Gordo anônimo da estréia do programa: Obrigado!

Lú (escondida atrás de um biombo): Ele já foi??

Lau: (escondida atrás da autora) meus olhos ardem!!!

Diretor: Já!

Lú (Pega o microfone das mãos do gordo, de novo!): Ufa!!! Como esta difícil eu conseguir falar com eles hoje. Vou logo dar as instruções para a prova do Líder.

Internauta: Aleluia irmãos!!

Irmãos: Aleluia!!

Lú: É o seguinte, na dispensa tem urna, dentro dessa urna tem algumas fichas. Uma está escrito "ELIMINADO" - quem tira essa ficha, está eliminado da brincadeira, em outra esta escrito "ELIMINA" - Quem tira essa ficha pode eliminar alguém, e outra escrito "LÍDER" quem tirar é o novo líder. Entenderam?

Internauta: Que falta de criatividade.

Produtor: Oh ,provinha mais sem graça...

Leitor: Ela pensou nisso sozinha.

Kiko: CALEM-SE, CALEM-SE, VOCÊS ME DEIXAM LOUUUUCO!!!!

Lú: Obrigado Kiko!

_Na casa..._

(Todos já estão na sala.)

Lú: Vamos começar!

_Continua... na próxima Att!_

(pseudo-beta) (autorizada pela autora a botar alguns comentários, mas está tão gripada que mal respira, muito menos fala).


	5. Programão Dois em Um!

_Programão Dois em Um: Continuação da prova do líder e os melhores momentos de hoje!!!_

_Continuação da prova do líder..._

Lú: Vamos começar.

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Internauta: Até que enfim, estou quase enfartando aqui...

Lú: Vou sortear quem começa. (coloca a mão em um saquinho preto, que mais parece uma meia) Ana Maria!!!

Diretor (sussurra para produtor): É uma meia!! (aponta para um dos pés descalços.)

Produtor: Argh!

_Na casa:_

(Ana Maria pega a urna e tira uma ficha.)

Lú: Leia em voz alta!!

Ana M: ELIMINADA!

Platéia: Haaaaaaeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Que azar!!

Produtor: Eu nunca fui com a cara dela mesmo.

Leitora: Ela me assusta... A Paradis também, mas isso é outra história...

Lú: Vou sortear outro, (olha para a produção) dá onde vocês tiraram esse saquinho de sorteio???? Ele fede...

Diretor e produtor: (Assovios!!!)

Lú: O próximo é...(suspense) James!!!

_Na casa..._

(Norrington coloca a mão na urna.)

_suspense._

James (retira a ficha e lê): ELIMINA!

(Ele dá uma olhada pela sala, encarando um a um.)

(O olhar passa por Lizzie [que esta olhando para outra pessoa, ele segue os olhos de Elizabeth, leva um susto ao perceber estão olhando para Jack.)

(Jack percebe que Norrington esta encarando ele e dá um sorrisinho falso.

James continua a inquisição com seu olhar arrasador e para em Will.)

Lú (Que acompanhou toda a cena): Quem você elimina?

James: Willian.

Will: Por que eu?

James: Você quer que eu faça uma lista???

Internauta: Disputa de touros!!!!!

Platéia: Ooooooolééééééééé!!!!!!!!!!...

Lú: Uma tourada! Literalmente...

Internauta: Nem o Silvio Santos tem uma platéia tão boa quanto a nossa...

Lú: Will está eliminado.

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Lú: Vamos ao próximo... (sorteia).O macaco!!.

_Na casa._

(Por mais incrível que possa parecer o macaco entendeu o que eu disse, correu até a urna e retira uma ficha.)

(Todos observam...)

Internauta: Ótimo... agora só falta "ler".

Lú: Alguém pode ler o que o macaco tirou, fazendo o favor?

Elizabeth pega a ficha e lê: ELIMINA!

Leitor: Agora é só ele "FALAR" quem ele elimina.

Internauta: Quem foi à anta que teve a brilhante idéia de colocar um macaco na casa?

Diretor: Não foi minha...

Chapollin: Calma, calma, não criemos pânico...

Lú: O Chapollin tem razão. Eu sei como resolver esse probleminha. Pensei em tudo!. Venha ao palco Dr. Dolittle!

Platéia: Plaf,plaf,plaf,plaf,plaf...

Drº Dolittle: Boa Noite!

Lú: É uma honra ter o senhor aqui, para nos ajudar, a saber, quem o macaco elimina.

Internauta (pensamento): Essa eu quero ver!

Drº Dolittle: Sem problemas.

(Ele se vira para o telão. E encara o macaco!)

Jack macaco (começa a emitir alguns sons de macaco): Uhu ahaaa!!!!

Drº Dolittle: Sim, entendo. Diga mais...

Internet: Não acredito que ele esta mesmo falando com o macaco.

Jack macaco (começa a ficar animadinho): Uhu! Aha! Ahhhaaaa!!!!!

Drº Dolittle: Calma!!! Esta bem...

Lú: É... Eu não quero atrapalhar, mas quem o macaco elimina?

Drº Dolittle: Eu vou dizer! Mas não com as palavras dele.

Lú:Esta bem...mas porque?

Drº Dolittle: Porque ele é um macaco muito mal educado. Basicamente ele disse:

"Elimino JACK!!! Eu odeio ele!!"

Platéia: Aaaaaaaah... (decepção)

_Na casa:_

Jack (joga um olhar assassino sobre o macaco): Tinha que ser o maldito macaco do Barbossa!!!

(O macaco da uma risadinha (eu juro!! Esse macaco é incrível...) corre pelo encosto do sofá, pega o chapéu de Jack sai pela varanda. E se joga na piscina com o chapéu.)

Internauta: Que macaco vingativo!

(Jack se levanta e sai atrás do macaco com o chapéu.)

Platéia: Maaaaaataaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Credo!!!... esqueçam o macaco. Obrigado Drº Dolitte. Vamos continuar com a prova. Pegue a urna... Srº Gibbs.

Platéia: IH FORA!!!!!! IH FORA!!!!!!! IH FORA!!!!

Internauta: A platéia declarou guerra ao Gibbs.

Lú: Eu também! (Cruzando os dedos...)

Gibbs: Lê a ficha: ELIMINADO!!

Lú: yes!!!!

Platéia: (Delira!!!!!!!!!!)

Lú (mão na meia): A próxima é Elizabeth!!

(Lizzie pega a urna.)

_Apreensão_

(Platéia levanta os braços e manda boas vibrações.)

Internauta: (cruza os dedos.)

(Ela retira a ficha e grita: )

Lizzie:LÍDER!!!!!!!!!!!

Platéia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Lú: Parabéns você é a nova líder. Fica imune esta semana e o melhor de tudo!!

Lizzie: O que é??

Lú: Terá um quarto só seu!!!!!

Jack (que acaba de entrar na sala todo molhado, depois de se jogar na piscina para resgatar o chapéu): aaaaaaaaaaahhh... (decepção)

Leitora: Sa-fa-di-nho...

Will: Yes!

Lizzie (olha para Will): Por que essa vibração! Você não está pensando que vai pra lá comigo.

Leitor: Estava!!

Will: Não!!! Imagina se eu ia pensar uma coisa dessas...

Internauta: Cara de pau... Nem sabe mentir...

(Lizzie sai correndo para ver o quarto.)

_De volta ao estúdio._

Lú: Essa foi a emocionante prova do líder de ontem noite. Veremos agora os acontecimentos de hoje.

Telão: (Acende)

_Na madrugada daquele mesmo dia._

_3:20 a.m. _

_Na produção..._

Diretor: haaaaaaa!!!Que sono!!

Produtor: Esse é o pior emprego do mundo. Ficar observando pessoas dormindo.

Seu Madruga: Não existe um mau emprego, o mau é ter que trabalhar...

Lú: Belas palavras, Mestre Madruga!

Lau: Barem de reclabar! (entupida e gripada) Belo benos vocês estão resbirando...

Diretor: E nunca se sabe quando alguma coisa pode acontecer. Principalmente à noite...

(Todos observam pequenas telas, cada uma filmando um cômodo da casa.)

Produtor: Tem alguém se levantando.

Lú: Quem??

Diretor: Will!

Internauta: QUEM?!?!?!

Lú: haaaaaa!!! Que susto, tu não dormes não?...

Internauta: Aqui é mais divertido...

_Na casa..._

(Will (que se encontra acampado na sala) se levanta e começa a tirar as coisas do lugar.)

Lú: O que ele está fazendo???

Diretor: Redecorando???

Internauta: pode ser sonâmbulo.

(Ele vira os sofás, de forma que ficassem um de frente para o outro e um espaço no meio, coloca algumas cadeiras, e joga vários lençóis por cima. Volta para o quarto e busca travesseiros, e edredons.)

Lú: Será que ele enlouqueceu??

Internauta: Pode ser mais um efeito colateral da galhada...

Produtor: Não sei o que é, mas vai ser bem confortável.

(Will vai à cozinha e assalta a geladeira. Leva tudo que tem de melhor lá dentro.)

Lú: Ladrão!!!

Velhinha da esquina: Corno..

Diretor, Internauta, e apresentadora: Já sabemos... CORNO VAGABUNDO!

Diretor: Vou acender a luz!

Lú: Nããããoooo!!! Vamos ver o que é amanhã de manhã.

_Na manhã seguinte..._

9

Jack se levanta meio sonolento, e vai passando pelo corredor. Chega à sala e se depara com uma barraca de lençóis, esfrega os olhos para ter certeza que não está sonhando.)

Jack: O que é isso??? (faz um circulo no ar, como se estivesse cercando a barraca)

Lú: Eu também gostaria de saber.

Internauta: Idem!

(Depois de alguns minutos todos estavam ao redor do barraco do Will.)

Will: Já que eu não posso ficar no quarto, e não consigo dormir no outro. Construí meu próprio cantinho.

Lú: É uma Cornocaverna!!!! (músiquinha do Batman)

Jack (Olha para a caverninha): Está faltando algo.

(Ele saí da sala e volta com uma plaquinha: "Cafofo do Will"!!!!) (Coloca na entrada do barraco.)

Jack: Pronto!! Bem melhor!!

Internauta: Dá onde saiu essa plaquinha???

Lú: Eu coloquei de propósito em um cantinho...

Will: Hoje, nem as suas ironias vão estragar o meu humor...

Diretor: Temos um problema...

Lú: Qual???

Diretor: NÃO TEMOS CAMERAS DENTRO DAQUELE MUQUIFO!!!

Lú: O que pode acontecer ali dentro???...

Diretor: Se acontecer... Não vamos ver!

_2:00_

**Prova do Anjo**

Lú: A prova do Anjo não é muito importante. Mas eu resolvi fazer uma prova que envolve sorte, intuição, agilidade e técnica.

Platéia: hóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó...

Lau: Eles ainda acreditam nela?

Leitor: E que prova seria essa?...

Lú: Vou fazer eles... (tan,tan,tan) tirarem no Pa-li-ti-nho!!!

_Trovões._

Internauta: Estou chocado!

Lau: Eu avisei!

Lú: Demorei horas para ter essa brilhante idéia.

_Na Casa..._

Microfone: (ligado)

Lú: No jardim vocês encontraram vários palitos com a logo marca BBC (muito bonitinhos por sinal) quem tirar o palito menor é o novo anjo... Divirtam-se!!!

Todos (menos a líder é obvio): (tiram um palito...)

_Espera..._

Lú: Momento comparação de quem tem o palito maior. ..

Internet: Que frase de duplo sentido essa sua...

Lú: Só para mentes maliciosas...

_1 minuto depois..._

_Gibbs é o novo anjo..._

Platéia: Droga!!!

_De volta ao estúdio_

Lú: Por hoje é só..

Obrigado a todos os nossos fiéis leitores, é para vocês que eu perco meu precioso tempo escrevendo essas coisas...

Internauta: Até Amanhã!!!

Velhinha da esquina: Leitoras pííííííííííí!!!!!!!!!!!

Este programa foi cortado por motivos técnicos e uma velha faladeira!

(pseudo-beta) ATCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (assoa) doente e trabalhando... TT


	6. King Kong & o quase assassinato de Gibbs

_Abertura:_

_Música do Paulo Ricardo!! Você já sabe qual é!_

Lú: Salve!Salve!!!! Boa Noite!!!!!!!!!!

Platéia : Boaaa Noiteee!!

Lau (resmunga): O que tem de bom nessa joça de vida? (resfriadérrima, mal-humorada e enterrada numa montanha de lenço de papel)

Lú: Hoje eu estou animada!!! O dia na casa hoje foi... muito "interessante"... Tirando uma certa criatura! É melhor deixá-los tirar suas próprias conclusões

Telão: (Melhores momentos do Dia!!!)

_Durante à tarde..._

_1:15 p.m._

Produtor: Essa casa já foi bem mais animada...

Lú: Durante a tarde é um tédio!!!

Diretor: Porque não fazemos alguma coisa?

Internauta: Porque não inundamos a casa?

Lú: Pra que?

Internauta: Para ver quem bóia..

Lú: Que piada mais sem graça...

Internauta: Não pude resistir.

Lau: Seria útil!! O corno ia afundar com o peso dos chifres...

_No quarto da Líder._

Lizzie: (Curti a paz e tranqüilidade de um quarto só seu.)

Produtor: Olhem!!! Jack esta caminhando para o quarto da líder...

Lú: Aleluia! (música de Aleluia!)

_No quarto..._

(Batidas na porta...)

(Elizabeth abre a porta...)

Lizzie: Jack???

Jack : Oi!

Lizzie: O que... (antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele passa por debaixo do braço dela e entra no quarto…)

(Ele começa a caminhar pelo quarto, como se estivesse marcando território.)

Lizzie: Eu não lhe convidei para entrar...

Jack: Eu não preciso de convite...

Leitor: Boa resposta!

Lizzie (seguindo Jack pelo quarto): O que você quer?...

Jack (abrindo o frigobar e pegando uma garrafinha de Smirnoff): Nada! Só vim fazer uma visita! Não sei porque o espanto...não estamos brigados... (pensa um pouco) estamos?

Lizzie: Não!!... mas...

Jack: Sem "mas"!!! (Se joga na cama com a garrafa na mão)

Lizzie: O que é isso??... Seu folgado!!

Internauta (com os olhos brilhando): Meu ídolo!!

Lú: Pronto!!! Já chegou na cama...

Platéia (que adora uma sacanagem): Huuuuuu-Ruuuu...

Lau: Eu bem que queria um Jack na minha cama... eu disse isso em voz alta??

(Batidas na porta...)

Lú: Não acredito! Se for o corno eu vou entrar lá e mato ele!!!

Internauta: Então se prepare para o combate...

Lizzie (preocupada): Quem é???

Will: Precisamos conversar...

(Jack levanta da cama lentamente e prepare-se para sair.

Lizzie: Não!!! Você não pode sair... como é que eu vou explicar isso???

Platéia: Múú (remix) Mú...mú...mú...

Lizzie: Esconda-se!!!

[Jack coloca a garrafinha em cima de um bidê, olha em baixo da cama e dá de cara com duas gavetas enormes, (impossível esconder-se ali)

Internauta: A modernidade acaba com velhos hábitos.

Lizzie: No armário...

(Ele abre o armário lotado de travesseiros dos pés à cabeça.)

Jack: Que tipo de quarto é esse? Que não tem nem lugar para um amante?

Lú: As fabricas de móveis deveriam fazer um compartimento especial.

Internauta: "porta-amante"!

Will: Tem mais alguém aí?????

Lizzie: Não!!!! (Faz gestos exagerados apontando para o banheiro)

Platéia: (Delira.../0

(Jack responde "NÃO", joga todos os travesseiros para fora do armário, e enfia-se lá!!)

Lú: Eu acho que ele faz de propósito. No fundo ele quer que o corno o encontre e pense o pior...

(Elizabeth abre a porta.)

Platéia: (Silencio)

_Suspense._

_Tambores..._

Lizzie (abre a porta com o mais falso dos sorrisos, respira fundo): Oi!!!

Leitor: As mulheres são perigosas!

Todos: shiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuu. (sinal de silencio)

Will (olha desconfiado): Oi!!

Lizzie: O que você quer???

Will: Não vai me convidar para entrar???

Platéia: Nããããããoooooooo!!!!

Lizzie: É... se você não se importa, eu estava muito ocupada. Não poderia voltar mais tarde???

Will: É rápido... (entra no quarto e fica olhando para todos os cantos procurando alguém, olha para os travesseiros jogados)... Que bagunça, não?...

Lizzie: É exatamente por isso que você deveria voltar depois... eu tenho que arrumar essa bagunça.

Lú: Vai embora logo!!!!

Internauta: Xô!!!!!

Will: Eu tive a impressão de ter ouvido vozes. (entra no banheiro e começa a revistar)

Lú: Quase que Jack se esconde lá.

Lizzie (pega um pote com bolinhas de chocolate, e começa a comer descontroladamente): Vozes?...Eu estava cantando...

Will: Cantando???

Lizzie (empurrando Will, para fora): Se você não vai falar o que quer, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

(Will estava quase na rua quando repara na garrafinha de Smirnoff.)

Will: Esta bebendo???

Lú (cruzando os dedos): Diz que sim!!!Diz que sim!!!

Platéia (levanta os braços): (Enviando boas vibrações.)

Lizzie: Não!!

Platéia: Huuu!!

(Will sai sem dizer nada;)

Lú: Não gosto da cara dele, vai aprontar alguma coisa.

(Lizzie tranca a porta. Jack salta do armário.)

Jack (ofegante): Isso aqui é um forno!!!

Platéia: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Lú: Muito sexy essa imagem. Jack sai todo suado se dentro de um armário como se fosse um amante.

Platéia: uulaa-lá!!

Lizzie: Saia daqui! Agora!!

Jack (aponta para janela): Não dá...

(Todos olham para o jardim.)

(Will traz uma cadeira de praia , um guarda-sol e um isopor. Arruma tudo bem de frente com o quarto de líder.)

Lú: Ele vai ficar vigiando?...

Lizzie (abre a janela, bem simpática): O que é isso???

Will: Vou pegar um bronzeado.

Internauta: Ta precisando...

Lizzie: O sol esta forte, cuidado para não se queimar...

Platéia: Queima... queima... queima...!!

Will (recosta a cadeira): Obrigado por se preocupar. Não vou ficar muito tempo.

Jack: Pelo que parece vou passar algum tempo aqui.

Lizzie: Não! Você tem que sair...

Jack: Como??

Lizzie (andando pelo quarto): como...há! Pela janela do banheiro!

Jack: Você só pode estar brincando... já viu o tamanho da janela!

Lú: Salve! Salve! Às pequenas janelinhas de banheiro!

Jack: Não vai ser tão ruim assim... temos bebidas (aponta para o frigobar), mantimentos (aponta para os potinhos com Confete) e filmes (abre o armário e retira alguns DVD's).

Lizzie: Fazer o que...

Lú: No fundo ela está adorando...

Lau: Quem não adoraria???

Lizzie (pega os DVDs na mão): O que temos para assistir???.. Que tal esse?? "O Senhor dos Anéis"!

Platéia: Nãããããããoooo.

Jack: Não!... Não fui com a cara desse aqui (aponta para o Bloom)

Internauta: Também não vou com a cara dele...

Lú: Me lembra o Will...

Jack: Melhor esse (levanta outro DVD) o ator é mais simpático... "A Lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça" ou "The Libertine".

Lú: Concordo!!! Jonny Deep é bem melhor...

Internauta: "The Libertine" é hot!!!!

Lau: Nããããooo, bota "A Lenda do Cavaleiro sem cabeça"!!!!

Lizzie: Que tal esse? "Orgulho e Preconceito"!!!!

Platéia: Anda logo... (impaciência)

Lizzie: Não importa o filme... é só para passar o tempo mesmo. (joga todos os DVDs, e sorteia um.) Esse aqui esta ótimo... "King Kong"

Jack: "Não importa o filme!"... mas pega logo um de três horas!

Internauta: King Kong? Credo!!

Lú: Eu gosto de King Kong!

_No quarto..._

Lizzie: Você vai ficar na cama??

Jack (olha em redor): Só tem a cama!

Lizzie: Chegue bem para lá... (ela pega um monte de travesseiros e coloca no meio, como se fosse um muro.)

Internauta: Como se isso impedisse alguém de alguma coisa...

Lú: A partir desse momento vou narrando os acontecimentos de acordo com o tempo de filme...

_10 minutos de filme..._

(quarto todo escuro só com a luz da T.V.)

(Lizzie fica vidrada no filme e não se atreve a olhar para o lado.)

_20 minutos de filme..._

(Jack olha por cima da muralha de travesseiros, e vai puxando um devagar...)

_25 minutos de filme..._

(Jack puxa outro travesseiro.)

Lú: Esses travesseiros são piores que o muro de Berlim...

_57 minutos de filme..._

(Não há mais travesseiros...)

Internauta: O filme é tão bom que ela nem percebeu...

Lú: Ou ela fingiu que não percebeu...

_1 h:20 min de filme..._

(Jack vai chegando perto disfarçadamente.)

Internauta: Ao Ataque!!!

_algum tempo de filme (não estou mais prestando atenção)..._

[A "mãozinha" vai subindo sorrateiramente pelo ombro direito, (um meio abraço)

(Aparece um dinossauro na tela, perseguindo a protagonista)

(Lizzie leva um susto e agarra Jack, que já está a poucos centímetros mesmo.)

Platéia: Beija!!!! Beija!!! Beija!!!!

(Todos ficam grudados no Telão sem conseguir piscar... só esperando o beijo...)

_Tambores..._

Velhinha da esquina: (Esta completamente muda...) (esse é um grande acontecimento)

(No quarto os centímetros entre os dois vão diminuindo... diminuindo... e...)

(Ninguém respira...)

.Toc... Toc... Toc... (alguém bate a porta)

Internauta: (cai da cadeira...)

Lau: (cai também)

Lizzie (leva um susto) (como se estivesse acordado de um transe) (levanta rápido ascende a luz, e corre para atender a porta.)

Lú: Quem será o desgraçado???

Lizzie: Srº Gibbs????

Platéia: Gordo Vagabundo!!

Velhinha da esquina: (fica sem palavras.)

Lú: Só podia ser... (joga as fichas para o ar)

Gibbs: é… eu vim aqui perguntar se você não viu Jack por ai?...já o procurei pela casa inteira...

Internauta: Estou começando a desconfiar que Gibbs é sexualmente ambíguo...

Produtor: Ele não desgruda!!

Lú: (Tomando chá de camomila!!!!)

Lizzie (olha por cima dos ombros de Gibbs e vê Will dormindo de boca aberta completamente roxo do sol): Que bom que o senhor apareceu!!! Jack esta aqui... mas já esta de saída...

Jack: (diz ironicamente): Obrigado Srº Gibbs.

(Jack se levanta, e passa por Gibbs com um olhar assassino. Passa pela piscina sem olhar para trás e entra na casa.)

(Lizzie fecha a porta.)

(Gibbs fica com cara de bobo sem entender nada!!!)

Will acorda (olha em direção ao quarto do líder): Gibbs?????

Internauta: Será que ele pensa que Gibbs estava escondido lá???

Diretor: Deixe-o pensar o que quiser...

_De volta ao estúdio..._

Platéia: (Ainda rogando milhares de pragas para Gibbs.)

Produtor: Oi pessoal!!!!!!!

Internauta: Cadê a apresentadora???

Produtor: Bom, a apresentadora após rever essas imagens tentou invadir a casa com um facão na mão. Dizendo que ia matar Gibbs... Felizmente nossos seguranças a detiveram...

Platéia: Haaaaaa... (decepção)

Produtor (fazendo um bico como apresentador): Por hoje é só... Até o próximo post. Com a apresentadora de volta ao seu posto... eu espero. Beijos!!!!

(Produtor volta correndo...)

Produtor: Eu já ia me esquecendo... próximo programa, PAREDÃO!

(trovões...)

Produtor: Não percam!!!


	7. PROGRAMA VAGABUNDO, o ataque!

Lú: Salve! Salve!!!

Platéia: Plaf,plaf,palf,palf,palf,!!!!!!!!

Lú: Hoje é dia de formação de paredão!!! O mistério é grande... vamos saber quem será o indicado pela líder, e quem será indicado pela casa...

Platéia: Huuuuuuu...

Lú: Antes de falar com nossos brothers... Nosso repórter BBC foi às ruas para saber quem o povo quer ver no paredão. Boa Noite!

Repórter: Boa Noite Lú!!! Estamos ao vivo!!

Lú: Isso eu já sabia... onde vocês estão?

Repórter: Esse é o problema, estamos perdidos e não sabemos onde estamos, e o pior que não tem nenhuma alma por aqui para ser entrevistada.

Lau: Achem alguém então, cambada de inúteis! (nunca mais vai se recuperar do resfriado)

(Passa uma senhora correndo ao longe...)

Produtor: PEGA!!!!! (apontando para a velha)

(Toda a produção sai correndo desesperadamente.)

Repórter: Minha senhora, quem a senhora acha que vai para o paredão hoje??

Velha: Repórter Vagabundo!!!!

Produtor: É só a velha comentarista...

Repórter: Por que a senhora esta correndo?

(Velha aponta para trás e se esconde atrás de um muro.)

(A terra treme...)

(Repórter, produtor e cinegrafista olham para trás em câmera lenta...)

(Ao longe vêm correndo uma multidão de fãs com cadernetinhas, bonés e camisetas escritas coisas do tipo: "O mundo é vagabundo", " Essa velha é irada!" e "Fã clube vagabundo da velha".)

Repórter (joga o microfone para o auto e sai correndo): SOCORRO!!!!!

Produtor: Espere por mim!!

(Imagem cortada.)

Lú: (Retocando a maquiagem com um espelho de mão...)

Diretor: Estamos no ar...

Lu (joga o espelho para o alto): Bem...tivemos alguns probleminhas técnicos...

Diretor (pensamento): Espero que a velha não tenha se machucado...

Lú: Bom... já que nossa dupla dinâmica não conseguiu entrevistar ninguém eu vou perguntar para a platéia mesmo...QUEM VOCÊS GOSTARIAM DE VER NO PAREDÃO DE HOJE?

Platéia: GIBBS!!!!!!GIBBS!!!!!!GIBBS!!!!!!

Internauta: Gibbs está na mira do povo…

Lú: VINGANÇA!!!!

Lau: Quando eu digo que faltaram só os trovões ninguém acredita...

Seu Madruga: A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena..

(Lú vira-se para o lado dá um beliscão no Kiko...)

Kiko: Mãmãeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Dona Florinda aparece no meio da platéia, desce para o palco e dá em tabefe em seu madruga!!)

Platéia: Plaf,plaf,plaf,plaf...(aplausos)

Lú: Isso é para o Seu Madruga aprender a não falar mais essas besteiras. Gibbs não viverá tempo suficiente para pagar o que fez... Onde está o meu facão???

Diretor: Bem guardado...

Lu (Respira fundo): Vamos falar com os nossos confinados...

Internauta: Até que enfim!!

Lú: Boa Noite!!

_Na casa: _

(Sala completamente tomada pelo cafofo do Will.)

Lú: Eu tinha me esquecido que a localização da Cornocaverna é a sala... onde eles estão?

Diretor: Na cozinha!

_Na casa..._

(Todos sentados em cadeiras e puffs na cozinha falando com a apresentadora por uma T.V. portátil.)

Lú: Boa Noite!

Todos: Boa Noite!

Lú: Eu não vou ficar enrolando com perguntinhas e piadinhas sem graça como o Bial. Vou direto ao ponto...

Diretor: Mas isso não segura a audiência!!!

Lú: Não estou preocupada com a audiência. ..

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Diretor: (Desmaia)

Lú: Primeiramente vamos ver quem será imunizado pelo anjo. Gibbs! Para quem você passa o colar do Anjo???

Gibbs (curto e grosso): Jack!

Internauta: Puxa saco!!!

Leitor: Hum... muiiiito suspeito!

Lau: E pra quem mais ele ia passar?... Esse gordo não tem vida social!!

Lú: Percebo que você não esta muito a fim de dizer o motivo...

Jack: Não importa o motivo, importa a conseqüência. Passe isso para cá (pega o colar e coloca no pescoço) estou imune. Certo?

Lú: Sim. Você e a líder estão imunes!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Elizabeth... nossa líder! Quem você indica para o paredão???

Lizzie: Bem, no inicio da semana eu tive eu pequeno desentendimento com a Gisele.

Jack: Pequeno??

James: Will que o diga...

Lizzie: Está bem...uma briga. A convivência entre nós duas está muito difícil e é por esse motivo que minha indicada é ela!! Gisele!!

Gisele (levanta-se da cadeira): Tinha que ser a mimada filhinha de papai com seu marido corno.

Lizzie: O que?

Internauta: E vai começar tudo de novo...

[Começam a brigar de novo... (feche os olhos...não agora!...depois que ler. Imagine uma luta... Ótimo!...agora coloque saias nos lutadores...é isso aí!)

(Will levanta e sai correndo...)

Internauta: Para onde ele foi?

Lú: Esconder-se no cafofo...

Leitor: Covarde!

Platéia (Deja vú): Porrada!!!! Porrada!!! Porrada!!!

Lú: Será possível que ninguém vai separar...

_Na casa..._

(Enquanto todos ficam andando de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

Jack levanta-se calmamente do seu puff cor de rosa, da à volta na confusão, passa pela cornocaverna, vai até a lavanderia, pega um balde, enche de água, volta pelo mesmo caminho, aproxima-se da confusão, abre caminho...)

Jack: Com licença... (Vira o balde de água fria em cima das duas)

(Elas param de brigar imediatamente.)

Jack: Isso deve resolver!

Internauta: Genial!

(Elizabeth e Gisele levantam-se do chão em fúria olham para Jack. Dessem a mão nele...)

Internet: Hum...Isso deve doer!!

Lú: Chega!!!!!! Se alguém der mais algum tapa será expulso. Estou falando sério.

Jack: Obrigado!

(Elizabeth sai bufando para o quarto do líder... e Gisele vai para o banheiro.)

Will (grita de dentro do seu muquifo): Por que essa regra não valeu quando eu estava apanhando???

Lú: Por quê? Por quê? As regras mudam... tudo muda...e mudando de assunto. Vamos logo começar a votação...

Internauta: Que saia justa!

Lú: O primeiro a votar é...Gibbs!

(Gibbs vai até o confessionário...)

Diretor: Vamos ligar a maquina da verdade. Para você leitor entender, o que a maquina disser vai estar entre colchetes [ .

_No Confessionário..._

Lu (morrendo de raiva): Oi! Senhor Gibbs!!! Em quem você vota e por quê???

Gibbs: Eu vou votar no Will, ele é muito corno. [verdade

Lú: Ótimo motivo!!!

Lau: Nada é ótimo!! Tudo na vida é ruim!! (extremamente emo por causa do resfriado)

(Gibbs sai do confessionário.)

Lú: O próximo é Will.

(Wiil senta na cadeira.)

Will: EU NÃO SOU CORNO[mentira

Lu : Nossa! Por que essa declaração?

Internauta: Quem não deve não teme...

Will: Eu só gostaria de deixar isso bem claro[incerteza

Lú: Claríssimo!! Em quem você vota e por quê??

Will: Meu voto é Gibbs!! O vi saindo do quarto da líder ontem, e até eu descobrir o que ele fazia lá... Ele está na minha mira[verdade

Internauta: Eu não disse que ele pensou que o Gibbs era o "outro"!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

Lú: A platéia adorou a indicação do Gibbs!! Próxima é Ana Maria!

Internauta: Ela ainda mora aí??

Lú: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Ana Maria: Eu não tenho nenhum motivo especifico para votar em alguém [mentira. É mais uma questão de afinidade [mentira. Meu voto é para Jack.

Lú: Ele está imune!

Ana Maria: O macaco!

Lú: Há!!!! Obrigado!!! O Próximo é o macaco...

Jack macaco: (Senta na enorme poltrona do confessionário...)

Lú: Drº Dolitle já esta no palco para a tradução.

Paltéia: Plaf,palf,palf,palf,palf,palf,...

Lú: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Macaco: Uhuuuu!!! Haaaraaa[verdade (faça de conta que seja o som dos macacos, seria tão mais fácil se eles fizessem piu-piu!)

Drº Dolitle (traduzindo): Já que eu não posso votar em Jack, voto em Gibbs que é um bajulador!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Internauta: Concordo!!

Lú: Obrigado Drº Dolitle!!! A próxima a votar é Gisele!

(Gisele entra no confessionário enrolada em uma toalha, com a maquiagem toda borrada.)

Lú: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Gisele: Eu votaria em Elizabeth [verdade. Mas como ela está imune... Voto no macaco, por uma questão de afinidade[verdade

Leitor: Fica difícil se socializar com um macaco!

Lú: Vamos ver como esta o placar.

Telão: (Participantes; Votos)

_Will 1_

_Jack M 2_

_Gibbs 2_

_Jack S 0_

_James N. 0_

_Ana Maria 0_

_Scarlet 0_

_Elizabeth 0_

_Gisele 0_

Internauta: macaco e Gibbs estão empatados!

Lú: O próximo a votar é James Norrington.

(James entra no confessionário.)

Lú: Em quem você vota e por quê

James: Meu voto é para o Sr Turner. Nós tivemos algumas desavenças no passado e eu simplesmente não o suporto[verdade

Lú: Obrigado... pode sair!!

Internauta: Agora temos três empatados!

Diretor: E a disputa vai ficando cada vez melhor!!!

Lú: O próximo a votar é Jack!

(Jack entra no confessionário...)

Lú: Em quem você vota e por quê??

Jack: Eu voto no macaco, por que eu tenho certeza que ele votaria em mim[verdade

Lú: Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

Drº Dolitle (se intrometendo na conversa): Isso é mais comum do que se pensa, quando eu comecei a falar com os animais foi muito difícil para mim, mas com o tempo você se acostuma.

Todos: (Silêncio.)

Lú: É... eu acho que esse não é o caso dele. (vira-se para o telão). Como eu ia dizendo... Como você pode ter tanta certeza que o macaco ia votar em você?

Jack: Dá para ver nos olhos dele. Sabe... isso me lembra uma vez em que eu estava completamente cercado por dezenas de gorilas assassinos com a apenas uma bala... [mentira,mentira,mentira,

Lú: Eu adoraria escutar essa incrível história, mas o nosso tempo é curto. Obrigado! Pode sair... (doeu à alma dizer isso)

Internauta: Eu queria ouvir!!! É mentira, mas é criativa...

Lau: Capitão gostoso vagabundo!! (encarnou a velha)

Lú: A última a votar é Scarlet!!!

(Scarlet entra no confessionário.)

Sacrlet: Bom, eu votaria em Jack, mas como ele está imune eu vou ter que votar em outro. Meu voto vai então para Gibbs. Por ter dado o colar a Jack! É um puxa-saco!

Lú: Está bem! Obrigado!!!

(Voltando para a transmissão com a casa...)

Lú: Temos um empate... entre Gibbs e o Macaco, com 3 votos cada!

Platéia: Gibbs!!!! Gibbs!!!! Gibbs!!!!!!

Internauta: Vai sobrar para a líder!!

Lú: E a líder vai ter que desempatar.

(Lizzie volta à sala mais calma e com roupas secas.)

Lú: Quem você envia para o paredão?

Suspense...

Lizzie (pensamento): Eu poderia mandar Gibbs. É um puxa-saco do Jack, (olha para Jack) a idéia do balde não foi tão ruim; brigar em rede nacional seria ridículo.Mas eu não posso deixar ele perceber isso, ia ficar muito metido. (percebe onde estão seus pensamentos) Eu tenho que pensar no paredão!, não vou mandar Gibbs, pelo menos posso conversar com ele e saber em quem ele vota. E ele imunizou Jack, foi legal da parte dele...

Enquanto isso...

Platéia: (dorme)

Apresentadora: (retoca a maquiagem com seu espelhinho!)

Internauta: (Sai para fazer um lanchinho...)

Lau: (fazendo inalação)

(Na casa todos esperam impacientes...)

Diretor: Chega!!! Que lerdeza !!!

Lú: Lizzie quem você envia para o paredão!!!

Elizabeth: O macaco!!!

Platéia: Aaaaaaaah...(decepção)

Lu (falando com os participantes): Por hoje é só, nós voltamos a nos ver na eliminação!!!!Beijos!!

(Corta a transmissão com a casa)

(Passa correndo por trás da apresentadora uma velha...)

Lú: O que é isso??

(Depois aparecem o repórter o produtor e o cinegrafista.)

Repórter: Salve-se quem puder!!!!!

Produtor: Eles estão chegando!!!!

Ao longe se escuta os gritos de guerra: "PROGRAMA VAGABUNDO!!!" "PROGRAMA VAGABUNDO!!!!!"

Lú: São os adoradores de velhinha!!!!!!!

Platéia: (saca seus fuzis, bazucas, vassouras, cocos, estilingues, tomates e vários tipos de armas. Colocam seus capacetes de futebol americano e esperam a hora de atacar.)

Lú: OMG!!!! (Saí correndo...)

Lau: É O APOCALIPSE!!!!!!!!!!! (corre atrás)

(Gritos, tiros, explosões!)

(Imagens cortadas!)


	8. O Macaco Cinderelo!

_Abertura:_

_Música:_

_Se você pudesse me dizer_

_Se você soubesse o que fazer_

_O que você faria?_

_Aonde iria chegar?_

_Se você soubesse quem você é_

_Até onde vai a sua fé_

_O que você faria?_

_Pagaria pra ver?_

(músiquinha do Rock Balboa)

Locutor da Globo: Big Brother em noite de eliminação!!

Do lado direito do ringe: Jack Macaco!

Primeiro paredão.

Indicado pelo voto de Minerva da líder!!!!!!!!!

Do Lado esquerdo Gisele!!!

Vinda diretamente de Tortuga para o BBC.

Primeiro paredão.

Indicada pela Líder!!!!

Quem vencera essa disputa???? (acaba a músiquinha do Rock Balboa)

Lú: Salve!!! Salve!!! Primeiro paredão do BBC!!!!!!!

Diretor: Depois de enfrentamos o batalhão de fãs da velha, nem sei como estamos vivos!!

Produtor: Eu sei! Foi graças à nossa super platéia, bem armada, que colocou todos pra correr.

Lau: Inclusive a gente!

Lú: Hoje a platéia é especial! Em vez dos maníacos de sempre, são as torcidas dos participantes emparedados!Do lado esquerdo a torcida de Jack Macaco!!!!!!!!!

Torcida J.M: Uhunnnnn!!! Ahammmm!!! Piu-piu!!!!!!!!! Múúúúúúúú!!!!!!!

Lú: É um verdadeiro Zoológico!! Até os parentes do Will estão ali no meio! O cheiro por aqui está insuportável... Mas nosso produtor fazendo bico como veterinário, esta se virando bem!

Produtor (fazendo bico como veterinário) (com uma pá enorme na mão): # !&$# #$

Lú: E do lado direito a Torcida da Gisele!!!!

Torcida da Gisele (formado por todas as "trabalhadoras" de Tortuga): Vaiiii amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Mais animais... agora um Galinheiro.

Velhinha pop star: Platéia de Vagabundas!!!

Internauta: Sai correndo de alegria... é ela!!!! É a velha!!! Que emoção!!!!

Lú: Concordo com a nossa super star!!Que se mudou da esquina da minha casa e foi morar em uma cobertura em Copacabana!

Produtor: Essa velha ta ficando metida!

Lau: Ficando não, ela já tá...

Lú: Antes de começar as emoções da noite de hoje. Vamos ver como foi o dia de um dos participantes que está no paredão de hoje...

Diretor: Estamos sem telão!!! Ele foi destruído ontem!!!

((Figurantes entram penduram um lençol branco e ligam um projetor.)

Lú: Que pobreza!

Produtor: Bem vinda ao Caribe!!!!!

Telão de lençol: (O Dia de J. Macaco)

(música de suspense)

(Jack macaco sentado em um puff da sala com um olhar maligno!)

Diretor: O que será que ele está pensando?

Lú: Esta tentando descobrir quem pode ter votado nele!!

Internauta: Eu tenho medo desse macaco!!

Lau: Ah, eu acho ele bonitinho...

Diretor: Vamos acompanhar seus passos!!

Vinheta: UM DIA NA VIDA DE UM MACACO CONFINADO!!!!

7:00: (Acorda ao som de Rock paulera.) (cortesia do diretor)

8:00: (Vai caminhando até o banheiro, onde há uma "pequena" fila. Ninguém respeita o macaco na fila, Jack chega e corta a sua frente, seguido por Gibbs, Gisele e Norrington.)

[Ele tenta reclamar desesperadamente mas seus gritos desesperados são ignorados sem dó nem piedade. (música triste de violino)

9:45: (Finalmente consegue entrar no banheiro. Escova os dentes, penteia o cabelo.)

10:00 : (Quando chega na cozinha não restam nem as migalhas do café da manhã. Ele tenta abrir a geladeira que possui uma trava de segurança para economizar energia. Passa alguns minutos tentando, mas não consegue...)

(Jack aparece, abre a geladeira, pega uma garrafa lá dentro, olha para o macaco, dá um sorrisinho, o pobre macaquinho se enche de esperança. Mas o monstro Sparrow fecha a geladeira sem dó nem piedade...)

Internauta: Isso explica porque ele odeia Jack!

10:30: (Desiste de comer e vai andando desiludido até a sala. Coloca um DVD, "King Kong". Fica um pouco mais alegrinho.Jack senta no sofá olha para TV.)

Jack: King Kong de novo! Não! (Levanta-se e troca o DVD)

(Jack macaco desejou ter vinte metros de altura só para subir no prédio mais alto e jogar Jack lá de cima!)

12: 00: (Depois de uma manhã frustrada. Ele caminha até a cozinha, onde mais uma vez é ignorado pelos outros participantes.)

12:30: (A única coisa que consegue comer é uma banana colocada pelo nosso diretor que está aqui morrendo de pena do macaco!)

13: 00: (Todos saem da cozinha, o pobre macaquinho fica sozinho lavando toda a louça...)

14:30: (Finalmente termina a louça, e vai dar uma limpadinha na casa.)

Lú: Não acredito que é o macaco que faz a faxina!!!

16:00: (Termina de limpar a casa, arrumar as camas, limpar a piscina, escovar os banheiros.)

16:20: (Completamente exausto do dia desgastante de trabalho. Chega próximo da cama, sonhando com seu merecido descanso. Adivinha que aparece cantando no último volume? Quem respondeu Jack! Acertou!)

Jack: A Pirates life for me!!!!!

16:30: (O macaco não agüenta e vai para o outro quarto. Chegando-la se joga na cama. Mas Gibbs dorme na cama ao lado. E seu ronco impede que nosso herói tenha o descanso merecido.)

17:00: (A última esperança é o cafofo do Will!!! Ele entra lá e...)

_(Não temos câmeras lá dentro, não sabemos o que acontece por lá!) _

17:10: (Macaco sai correndo desesperadamente da Cornocaverna! Vai para trás do sofá e dorme por ali mesmo!)

19:00: (Acorda assustado e todo dolorido.)

20:00: (Todos estão jantando. O macaco vê que a geladeira esta aberta, vai correndo [música do Airton Sena [câmera lenta, vai se aproximando... um sorriso brota em seu rosto... a distância vai diminuindo... diminuindo... diminuindo. Esta apenas à poucos metros...)

(Quando o monstro Jack Sparrow dá um chute na porta e tranca a geladeira.)

(O macaco não consegue frear e dá de cara na portado do refrigerador.)

21: 00: (Todos terminam de jantar. Nosso penoso diretor entra em ação novamente e coloca uma banana estrategicamente na fruteira.)

(Nosso herói termina o dia com sua bananinha, depois lava toda a louça do jantar.)

23:00: (Vai ao banheiro, espera na fila, escova os dentes, coloca seu pijama listrado.)

24:00: (Finalmente consegue dormir!!)

FIM!

_De volta ao estúdio..._

(Todo mundo chorando...)

Lú: Pobre macaquinho... (limpa os olhos com um lencinho.)

Lau: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ (morrendo de pena do Jack macaco!)

Torcidas: (Choram!!!!!)

Produtor: Macaco Isauro!!!

Lú: Vamos fazer uma campanha... "Macaco Esperança", ligue e faça sua doação para ajudar esse macaquinho escravo. (Músiquinha do criança esperança)

Internauta: Jack é um monstro... mas mesmo assim ainda é meu ídolo. O macaco tem que trabalhar mesmo.

(Platéia animal fica revoltada. Começa a nos atacar com o que tem, que não é muito cheiroso.)

Lú:SALVEM A MINHA CHAPINHA!!... (sai correndo e se esconde.)

Lau: (vai ajudar a platéia animal e joga uma cadeira direto no Internauta)

Produtor (fazendo bico como veterinário e apresentador): Como eu já estou fedendo mesmo. Continuo o programa... Vamos ver agora como foi o dia de Gisele...

Vinheta: O DIA DE UMA PIRUA POBRE!

7:00: (Acorda...lembra que está no paredão e começa a chorar): Buáááááááááááááá!!!!!

8:00:(vai chorando até o banheiro): Buáááááááááááá!!!!

_Eu não vou aquentar ver essa mulher chorando o dia inteiro..._

9:00 ás 15:00 : Buááááááááááááááááááááááááááá...

16:00: (Para pra respirar!!! Nosso macaquinho cinderelo aparece com um paninho secando o chão dos litros de lagrimas...)

17:00 ás 20:00 : Buááááááááááááááááááááááááá...

23:00 (Corta a fila do banheiro, bem na frente do macaco. Tira um quilo de maquiagem do rosto e das pernas e dos braços.)

24:00 : (Termina o ritual da purificação!!! Respira fundo e Buááááááááááááá...)

(20 minutos depois pega no sono...)

Torcida da Gisele: Buááááááááááá!!!!!!!!!!

Produtor: Percebemos que ela encarou bem o fato de ter ido para o paredão... nem parece triste!

Lú: (volta com uma capa de chuva amarela, luvas de borracha, óculos de mergulho e mascara de gás.): Deixe que eu continuo (pega o microfone). Vamos falar com os emparedados...

Lau: (ainda chorando) pobre macaco... SE ELIMINAREM ELE, EU DENUNCIO PRO IBAMA!!!

Telão de lençol: (acende.)

(Na cozinha... todos olhando para a TV portátil.)

Lú: Boa Noite!!!!

Todos: Haaaaaaa!!! (gritos de terror)

Ana Maria: Os aliens tomaram o programa!!...

Lú: Não!!! Sou eu. A apresentadora... (tira os óculos e a mascara de gás). Os amiguinhos do de Jack Macaco me obrigaram a me proteger!

(Jack Macaco fica todo animadinho!!!!)

Lú: Vou chamar o Drº Dollitle, que já esta virando sócio do nosso programa.

(Drº Dolitle entra no palco.)

Lú: Então Jack M como você está se sentindo na estréia do paredão?

Jack M: Uhuuuu...haaa...huha...uhhhuhaaa.huuha

Drº Dolitle: Hoje eu estou me sentindo um pouco cansado depois de trabalhar o dia inteiro.

Jack M: hhhhaaaa... huhhhuhhhh.

Drº Dolitle: Mas estou confiante no julgamento do público.

Torcida animal: Uhuuuuuu...ahhhaaaa...piu-piu, Au, au,au. Múúúúúúúúúúú...

Lú: Ótimo!! E você Gisele como você esta?

Gisele (soluçando): Estou muito bem... só chorei um pou-pou-quinho... Buáááááááááá...

Lú: Recebemos milhões de votos.

(Gisele e macaco, abraçados esperando o resultado.)

Lú: Quem sai hoje é... (ta,tan,tan) é...

_Suspense_

Lú: Com 72 dos votos quem deixa a casa hoje é Gisele!!!!!!!!!!

Lizzie: Yes!!!!

Lau: VIVAAAAAAAA!

Gisele: (Faz um escândalo!!!! Sai correndo desesperada dÁ três voltas no jardim, entra na casa quebra alguns vasos, se descabela, se joga na piscina, grita por 5 minutos seguidos, sai da piscina, começa a rir e desmaia.)

(Todos em choque.)

Lú: É... com certeza isso foi inédito e inesperado...

_Na casa..._

Jack (dá uma mexida com o pé): Será que ela morreu??

(Todos observam...)

Lú: Ta minha filha chega de show... vem aqui para fora!!! AGORA!!!

(Seguranças invadem a casa e trazem Gisele para fora.)

Seguranças: aonde jogamos ela?...

Lú: Por ali... no meio dos animais...

(Seguranças se dirigem a torcida do Zôo...)

Lú: Não desses animais, no meio das galinhas...

Produtor: Mais um dia no BBC...

Lú: Parabéns macaco!!!!! Você continua com a gente!! E até o a próxima edição do BBC!!!! Boa Noite Leitor até o próximo post!!!!

Lau: (em conferencia com a torcida do Zôo e o Dr. Dolitle pra decidir como ajudar o pobre macaco).


	9. Entre apagões e agarrações!

_Primeira Festa!_

_Abertura:_

_Música do Paulo Ricardo!_

Lú: Salve! Salve!!

Internauta: Boa Noite!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeee

Lú: Nossa velha platéia guerreira está de volta.

Internauta: Já estava com saudades...

Lú: Vamos ver como foi a primeira festa do BBC, uma festa egípcia!!!

_10:38 p.m ._

_FESTA Egípcia._

Decoração: (Jardim cheio de adornos dourados, uma pirâmide no canto, alguns sarcófagos, bandinha de tortuga no palco...)

Internauta: Bandinha de Tortuga?????

Leitor: A festa não é egípcia????

Lú: E alguém por acaso sabe o que estava nas paradas de sucesso do Egito??

Lau: Claro que sabemos!! Citara!!

Produção: Foi o melhor que o nosso curto dinheiro pode pagar.

Lau: Programinha pobre esse...

(Continuando a falar da decoração... Temos também uma pista de dança, uma mesa enorme com muita comida, o mar vermelho [feito com muito Tang de morango e gigantescos Puffs coloridos.)

Internauta: Puffs no Egito???? E coloridos ainda por cima...

Lú: Eu adoro Puffs, não podia faltar puffs na festa.

Leitor: E as fantasias???

Lú: Essa é a melhor parte...

Lizzie: _Cleópatra_ (peruca preta chanel, vestido dourada, muito ouro)

Will: _Julio César._ (general romano)

Jack: _Marco Antonio._ (general romano)

Lau: Peraí, o que tem a ver Roma com o Egito Antigo???

Internauta: Cleópatra e seus rolos amorosos. Foi por isso que escolheu esse tema.

Lú: Na verdade, não! Foi porque os homens dessa época usavam saias na altura dos joelhos.

Leitor: Esta faltando Otavio!

Lú: Eu ia dar essa a Norrington, mas achei uma melhor para ele...

Norrigton: _Moises._ (camisolão vermelho, peruca de cabelos longos, cajado, bem cara de pobre)

Internauta: (Ri descontroladamente.)

Gibbs: _Múmia_. (gaze, muita gaze enrolada pelo corpo)

Lú: hehehe... quero ver o Gibbs se mexer com essa fantasia.

Scarllet: _Escrava pobre do Egito!_ (Vestido enorme e bem tampado)

Platéia masculina: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! (vaias)

(Mulheres fuzilam os homens com o olhar.)

Platéia masculina (para e pensa): Não é tão ruim assim...

Ana Maria: _Pirâmide_ (vestido em forma de pirâmide e um simpático chapeuzinho de pirâmide na cabeça)

Leitor: Que raio de fantasia é essa???

Lú: Foi idéia do meu irmão. Achei bem criativa...

Produtor: Achei hilária...

Velhinha pop star: Fantasia Vagabunda!

Platéia: haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Velha! Velha! Velha!

Lau: Ela ficaria mais legal de esfinge...

Jack macaco: _Discípulo de Moises._ (roupas rasgadas de discípulo pobre)

Lú: Eu não podia deixar o Norrie sozinho...

Internauta: Sei... sei... Moises e seu único discípulo.

Leitor: Até o seu Madruga tem mais seguidores...

Lú: A festa vai começar!!!!

(Na casa... Todos trancados.)

Norrington: Eu não saio daqui, vestido desse jeito...

Elizabeth (devidamente fantasiada): Não pode ser tão ruim assim! Deixe-me ver!!

(James sai do quarto com uma túnica vermelha até os pés, cabelos compridos até a cintura, e um cajado.)

Lizzie: Existem coisas bem piores...

James: Pior que isso??? (aponta para si mesmo)

Lizzie: Já viu a fantasia de Jack e Will??? Pelo menos a sua tampa os joelhos.

Lú: Eu me esqueci de cortar essa túnica..

_No outro quarto..._

Will: Eu me recuso a vestir uma coisa dessas!!! É ridículo...

Jack: Não acredito que essas palavras estejam saindo de minha boca, mas eu concordo com Willian, também não vou vestir isso...

Lú: Adoram fazer um drama...

(Ana Maria aparece na porta vestida de pirâmide... muito, muito brava olha para os dois e diz: Alguém quer trocar????)

Will: (Contém-se para não rir.)

Jack: (Começa a rir descontroladamente.)

Ana Maria: Eu só me presto a uma coisa dessas porque sem fantasia não se pode ir à festa. E na festa tem comida.

(Os dois param de rir bruscamente e começam a lembrar que desde que entrara na casa a única coisa que comeram foi miojo, e que não aquentavam mais tanto macarão!)

Elizabeth (aparece na porta vestida de Cleópatra): Ainda não estão prontos??

Internauta: Elizabeth ficou ótima de Cleópatra!!!

Jack: Situações de desespero, pedem medidas desesperadas... (pega a fantasia e vai se vestir)

Lú: Um detalhe! A fantasia de Jack é a mais curta de todas!!!!

Will: Olha para a fantasia por alguns instantes... vai para sua caverna se vestir..

(Alguns minutos depois...)

(Will sai com suas pernas finas.)

(James começa a rir descontroladamente.)

(Platéia feminina e apresentadora aguardam ansiosas a saída de Jack que encontra-se trancado no banheiro.)

Lizzie: Você não vai sair daí nunca???

Internauta: Me parece que vocês não são as únicas que estão ansiosas.

Jack: Pode esquecer amor!! Não vou sair daqui!!

Lú: Não sei por que todo esse drama, a próxima festa vai ser indígena, todos de tanga!!!

Internauta: Quero só ver!!

Lú: Liguem o microfone da casa... que eu vou falar.

Microfone: (ligado.)

Lú: Eu já mencionei que a festa tem muita comida, dança... Rum!

Internauta: Rum em uma festa egípcia??

Lau: Eles não bebiam vinho??

Lú: Cale a boca!

Jack: (Respira fundo) O que eu não faço pelo Rum?

(Começa abrir a porta devagar. )

_Suspense_ (adoro fazer suspense)

Lú: Desse jeito ele vai nos matar!!!

(Abre a porta!)

Descrição da cena: (vou começar de baixo; sandálias de tiras) (na verdade os generais romanos usavam botas, mas eu fiz algumas modificações), (pernas tatuadas) (muiiito sexy). (Chega, é só isso que interessa!!)

Platéia: (Delira!!!!)

Elizabeth: (Sem palavras.)

Will e James: Hahahahahahaha!!!!!

Lú: Só tem uma coisa que não combina com um general romano...

Internauta: O que?

Lú: Dreads! Só se fosse um general africano...

Internauta: É só mais um detalhe em uma festa egípcia com Rum, música de tortuga, Puffs coloridos, e um general romano com dreads africanos e uma bandana pirata...

_Na casa..._

Lizzie: Não está tão ruim, pelo menos você não tem pernas finas, como Will...

Will para de rir bruscamente e olha para as pernas.

Lizzie: e não esta parecendo uma velha de 60 anos com um vestidão e um pau na mão!

(Norrington (fica sério): Não precisa humilhar!)

Jack: Olhando por esse ângulo!!

Lú: Dá-lhe Lizzie!!!!

Leitora: Tá lindo!!

(O macaco aparece na sala com uma roupa em miniatura igual à de James.)

Jack: Seu discípulo chegou!!!

(Gibbs sai do banheiro mal conseguindo andar, enrolado em uma tonelada de gaze.)

Internauta: Essa fantasia é cruel!!

Lú: Ele merece!

_Na casa..._

(Will começa a rir da fantasia de Gibbs.)

Gibbs (bravo, olha para Will): E você! Esta ótimo, de saia com essas canelas finas.

Will: Pelo menos não estou parecendo um rolo de papel higiênico.

Lú: Foi dai mesmo que eu tirei a expiração!

Lau: É a pergunta do século!! O que é pior, ser um rolo de papel higienico ou um franguinho de saia??

Diretor: Abram as portas...

(As portas do jardim se abrem!!!)

(E todos correm para a mesa da comida, como já era esperado.)

(Gibbs tropeça na fantasia e sai rolando.)

Ana Maria: Ninguém vai ajudá-lo?

Jack: Eu não posso me abaixar, por motivos óbvios.

Platéia: Abaixa! Abaixa! Abaixa!!

Will: Por mim ele pode rolar até a china.

(Gibbs continua rolando e cai na piscina.)

Internauta: (cai da cadeira de tanto rir.)

Jack: Eu tenho problemas maiores para me preocupar.

Will: De que tipo??

Jack: De começar a ventar, por exemplo.

Lú: Um ventinho sul, por baixo dessa saia. Seria bem vindo!

Platéia. Afuuuuuu... afuuuuuuuu (Assopra!)

Lau: A nossa platéia, além de psicopata, é pervertida...

(Alguns minutos de festa... todos espalhados pelo jardim. No maior tédio.)

Diretor: Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Lú: O que?

Internauta: Tira essa banda e coloca uma música que preste!

Lú: Que música?

Platéia: Crrrééééééééééééééeuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: NÃO!!! Creu é definitivamente o fundo do poço!!

(Começa a relampear.)

Produtor: Será que vai chover??

Diretor: Não!!!! Seria muito azar!!!

Internauta: Nunca chove nas festas do BBB.

(Começa a chover muito forte. E todos voltam para dentro da casa.)

Lú: Que desastre!!!

Diretor: Que prejuízo!!!

(APAGÃO!)

Lú: Acabou a luz na casa. Não estamos enxergando nada!! E as câmeras noturnas?

Diretor: Eram muito caras!!! Só coloquei nos quartos!

Internauta: Ótimo!!! Agora só escutaremos!!!

_Na casa..._

(Não se enxerga um palmo na frente do nariz.)

(trovões!)

Alguém: Haaaaaa!!!

Jack: O que isso? Estou sendo agarrado!!

Will: Há! É você, pensei que fosse Elizabeth!!

Jack: Sei!! Falando em Elizabeth...

Will: Falando em Elizabeth o que??? Jack... Jack!! Para onde ele foi??

_No jardim..._

(Gibbs consegue sair da piscina, vai cambaleando e tropeçando todo molhado.)

(É atingido por um raio.)

_BUUUMMM!!!_

Lizzie: O que foi isso??

James: Não deve ter sido nada... opa!!! O que é isso? Quem esta me agarrando??

Will: há! É você! Pensei que fosse Jack!

(Todos ficam em silencio estranhando essa resposta.)

Will: Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando...

James: Eu estou pensando que você esta andando pela casa nessa escuridão tentando agarrar Sparrow! Não é isso?

Will: Mais ou menos... não com essas palavras. Deixa pra lá...

(Gibbs se levanta e vai cambaleando até a porta. [você deve estar se perguntando, como alguém que acaba de ser atingida por um raio, levanta-se e sai andando, no Caribe tudo é possível...)

(Na casa... fortes batidas na porta.)

Alguém: Haaaaaa!!!!!!!

James (abraça alguém): Elizabeth! Não se preocupe estou aqui com você!

Jack: Fico feliz de ouvir isso... mas, poderia me soltar! E cuidado com a saia...

James (se afastando rápido): Sparrow!!! Onde esta Elizabeth?

Jack: Ótima Pergunta!!

James: Will está caçando você, cuidado!...

Jack: Pelo que eu percebi... não é só com ele que eu tenho que tomar cuidado. Com licença...

(Gibbs desmaia...)

_Silencio_.

Alguém: Achei!!

_Paaf!!!_ (faz de conta que é um som de tapa).

Lú: Alguém apanhou e nem sabemos quem foi!!

(trovões)

Elizabeth (se agarra no pescoço de alguém): Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Ana Maria: (Vai atrás de alguma coisa para bater no peso morto da porta.)

Internauta: No caso... Gibbs!!

(Silencio.)

(Coisas quebram...)

Will (vai se arrastando e agarra a canela de alguém): Peguei!

Jack: AI!!!

Elizabeth: Jack!! É você!!!

Jack: Não se assuste, pode ficar grudada no meu pescoço o tempo que quiser amor!!!

Elizabeth: Você esta se aproveitando da situação!!!

Jack: EU! Você é que esta se aproveitando de mim. Ou acha que eu não percebi onde esta a sua mão?

Lú: Alguém esta se aproveitando de alguém...

Produtor: E tem uma mão no meio...

Diretor: Consertamos!!!

(A Luz volta...)

Cena: (Casa logo depois da volta da Luz:)

(Elizabeth grudada com Jack,)

(Will agarrado na canela de Jack. Com o rosto vermelho depois de ter levado um tapa.)

(Norrigton com a mão vermelha depois de ter dado o tapa.)

(Ana Maria com um facão na mão pronta para matar Gibbs.)

(Gibbs desmaiado, torrado, praticamente nu, e de boca aberta!)

(Scarllet ainda gritando.)

(Banda de Tortuga assaltando a geladeira.)

(Torcida do Corinthians gritando "AQUI TEM UM BANDO DE LOUCO...")

Internauta: O que a torcida do Corinthians esta fazendo ali dentro???

Luciano Huck: Loucura! Loucura! Loucura!!

Lú: Essa foi à festa mais estranha que eu já vi!!

(Voltando ao estúdio...)

Lú: Essa foi a primeira festa do BBC. Tirando esses pequenos imprevistos. Tenho certeza que eles se divertiram.

Lau: "pequenos imprevistos"????????? Eu não ganho o suficiente pra agüentar essa gente...

Internauta: Até agora eu não entendi!! Como a torcida do Corinthians entrou na casa?

Produtor: Será que toda essa macharada estava escondida no Cafofo??

Diretor: Isso explicaria porque o Will vive lá.

Leitor: E o macaco deve ser palmeirense.

Lú: Hipóteses!! Apenas hipóteses!!! O BBC termina aqui, até a próxima edição. Beijos!!!

Nada contra o Corinthians. Escolhi por causa do grito de guerra!!!!


	10. Algemados!

Lú: Salve!!!!Salve!!!! Mais um BBC!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

Lú: Nosso programa está fervendo, já tivemos de tudo aqui... barracos, choro, brigas, disputa de edredons, gordo na piscina, paredão, torcida do Corinthians...e por ai vai!

Internauta: Esse programa esta longe de se tornar um reality chato!

Lú: Estamos com cenário novo, roupa nova, platéia nova. E eu tenho uma noticia que vai levantar o animo. Conseguimos um patrocinador!!!!!!!!!!

Lau: Será que agora eu ganho um aumento??

Platéia: Haaaaaeeeeeeeee!!!

Lú: Agora teremos mais dinheiro!!!! Vamos ver o intervalo comercial:

_Comercial:_

_Sua vida está uma porcaria, você foi demitido, sua mulher te largou, te roubou tudo e ainda esta querendo pensão?_

_Não se preocupe!!! Deixe tudo para trás e venha navegar conosco. Com a Cia de viagens no Caribe: Holandês Voador!!!_

_Sem burocracia, sem consulta ao SPC (Serviço Para Caloteiros) ou a qualquer outra sigla do governo!!!_

_Basta fazer um juramento, (nós confiamos na sua palavra), e você terá 100 anos para pagar, sem juros. Em matéria de prazo de pagamento nem as Casas Bahia nos bate!!!!_

_Conheça as maravilhas do Caribe de graça!!!_

Voltando ao estúdio.

Platéia: plaf,plaf,plaf,plaf... (aplausos)

Lú: Cia de viagens Holandês Voador, é o nosso patrocinador!!! Voltando com nosso programa, vamos ver como terminou a noite de ontem:

Telão: (acende...)

_Noite de ontem, logo depois de todo o fuzuê da falta de luz..._

Jack: Posso saber o que você esta fazendo com a minha perna??

Will: Respondo depois que Elizabeth disser o que esta fazendo com seu pescoço?

Internauta: Esta com ciúmes de Elizabeth ou de Jack??

Elizabeth: Eu!... (se solta rápido) nada! Eu não sabia que era ele...

Jack: A luz voltou já faz tempo.

Leitor: desculpa esfarrapada...

Lizzie: Me assustei com a torcida do Corinthians!!!

(Todos olham para a torcida...)

Jack: Bem lembrado, da onde vieram??

Will: Do Brasil!!!!

James: Acho que ele quis dizer no sentido de como entraram aqui?

Will: Por que todos estão olhando para mim? Não tenho nada a ver com isso!

Lau: Ninguém estava olhando pra ele... isso não é suspeito?????

Diretor: Tirem aquela torcida de lá AGORA!

Produtor: É pra já!! (aperta um botão)

(Um compartimento secreto se abre em baixo da torcida, todos os corinthianos despencam!)

Lú: Compartimento a lá Sweeney Todd!!!

James: Credo! Deveriam fazer isso com mais pessoas aqui dentro... (olha para Will)

Internauta: Ia ser legal ver Will descendo até a cozinha.

Lú: Ele ia ficar preso pelos chifres!

Produtor: Perai!!! Mandaram os Corinthianos para a cozinha???? Salvem a comida... (sai correndo)

Jack: Uma outra questão ainda continua sem resposta.

Lizzie: E qual seria?

Jack: Por que Willian ainda esta a agarrado nas minhas pernas?

Lú: Ele esperou por isso a vida inteira!!

Will (se solta rápido): disfarça... Vou trocar essa roupa ridícula...

(Todos saem da sala!)

Jack (passa os olhos pela casa): Por onde andará Gibbs??

Produção: GIBBS!!!!Esquecemos do coitado!

Lú: Com sorte deve estar morto...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

(Equipe de médicos do SUS entram com uma maca. [Tiram Gibbs (que se encontra em um estado deprimente) da casa.

_Voltando ao estúdio._

Lú: Esse foi o final da noite de ontem. Fãs do Gibbs (se é que existem?) não se preocupem!Ele está melhor e já voltou a casa.

Platéia: haaaaa...(descepção)

Lau: Vaso ruim não quebra...

Lú: Chega de papo!!! Vamos ver o que rolou na casa...

_Manhã do dia seguinte _

(Lizzie esta sentada sozinha na varanda.)

Internauta: No que ela estará pensando?

Produtor: Ou em quem? Depois da mão boba da noite de ontem.

Lú: Aposto todos os meus xellins, que ela esta arrependida porque não aproveitou mais.

(Ela começa a rir sozinha! Fecha os olhos...)

Lú: É homem!

Produtor: Come pode ter tanta certeza?

Lú: Uma mulher não ri sozinha lembrando do cachorro!!! Ainda mais de olhos fechados!

Lau: Não é lindo isso??

Diretor: Temos varias possibilidades.

Lú: Varias?? James ela já deixou bem claro que é só amigo mesmo. E o corno... Me polpe; alguém acredita mesmo que ela ta pensando no corno.

Diretor: Eu não!

Produtor: Ela esta rindo! Pode ser da cara dele.

(Todos ficam em silencio.)

Produtor: Retiro o que eu disse.

_Durante a tarde..._

[Casa completamente bagunçanda (parecendo um país em guerra)

Lizzie: Isso não pode continuar do jeito que esta!!!! Não consigo nem ver mais a cor do piso.

Lú: Dessa vez eu vou ter que concordar com a velhinha, cambada de vagabundo!!

Diretor: O macaquinho cinderelo não dá mais conta de tamanha desordem!!

Jack: Não vejo nada de mais... a minha bagunça é organizada!!

Lizzie: Mas não dá para continuar assim. Não se consegue achar nada!!! E essas migalhas podem atrair animais... como formigas.

Jack: Barata!

Lizzie: Baratas também!

Jack: Não, Barata ali! (aponta para uma simpática baratinha correndo pela cozinha)

Lizzie: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (sobe na cadeira)

Scarlet :Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (sobe na cadeira)

Will: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (sobe na cadeira)

(Todos olham para ele.)

(Will desce da cadeira.)

Internauta: Will esta se revelando!!!!!

Lau: Me salvem!!! (sobe na cadeira)

Apresentadora: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (sobe na cadeira) Ó e agora? Quem poderá me defender?

Chapollin: Eu!!!!!!!! (olha para barata) Haaaaaaaaa! (sobe na cadeira)

Lú: Esse é o meu herói...

(Jack e Gibbs pegam à barata e colocam dentro de um vidro de conserva!)

Lizzie: O que você esta esperando para matá-la?!

Jack: Não vou matá-la!!! Fui com a cara dela!!!

Lú: Só o que faltava uma barata como mascote!

Jack: Como a chamarei? (olhando para barata) Como eu não sei se é macho ou é fêmea, vou chamá-la de Willian!!!!

Lú: Pobre baratinha!

Will: Você vai colocar o meu nome em uma barata?

Jack: Colocaram o meu, em um macaco!!!!!

James: Mas... para que lhe serviria uma barata?

Jack: Para manter Will longe de mim. Agora que eu descobri esse seu medo secreto!

James: Que boa idéia!!! Será que tem outra? (Sai pela cozinha procurando baratas)

Lizzie: Mantenham Will longe de mim!!!

Internauta: Ela está se referindo a barata ou ao marido?

Produtor: Os dois...

Lau: (cai da cadeira de rir e se esborracha legal)

Lú: Isso vai ser bom!!! (dá um salto da cadeira). Agora temos uma espiã; chamamos o Drº Dolitle, fazemos um contrato com a barata. E ela nos informa o que acontece nos confins da cornocaverna!!

Diretor: Will Bond! (músiquinha do 007)

Platéia: VIVA!!!!

_Durante à tarde._

(Casa no maior tédio.)

Lú: Essa vida mansa tem que terminar!!!!

Diretor: Façamos à seguinte pergunta: O que o BBB faria?

Produtor: Fariam alguma prova ridícula, mas que obrigasse os participantes a ficarem expostos a situações variadas.

Lú: Você é um gênio!!!!!! Já sei o que fazer!!!

Diretor e produtor: O que?

Lú: Vou algemá-los por alguns dias!!!!

Produtor: Todos juntos?

Lú: Não! Duplas sorteadas!! (algumas colocadas estrategicamente, eu confesso, para agradar minhas caras leitoras sparrabeths.).

Diretor: Ótimo. Vamos começar...

_Na casa..._

Microfone: Todos devem se dirigir à cozinha para uma prova. A líder deve buscar as instruções na despensa

_Alguns minutos depois..._

(Lizzie vem para cozinha com uma grande caixa vermelha. Começa a ler a ficha.)

Lizzie: Vocês devem sortear um nome. As duplas ficaram algemadas até o dia da prova do líder. Não podem tirar as algemas em hipótese alguma. Quem tirar será automaticamente enviado para o paredão. Boa sorte!!!

Will: Teremos que ficar algemados???

James: Parece que sim!!!

Will: Eu fico com Elizabeth!!

Lizzie: Esta ficando surdo? Que parte do "sortear" você não entendeu?

(Na produção todos se levantam e se aproximam das telas... ansiosos.)

Platéia: (Espera pelo sorteio!)

Lizzie: Vamos logo com isso. (pega a meia de sorteio que acompanha a urna)

O primeiro é...

Continua... Na próxima ATT. (eu sou do mal!!!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essa ATT foi mais uma preparação para o que vira nos próximos dias...

Adoro algemas!!


	11. Um beijo? HEIM?

**Continuação**

_Abertura..._

_Música._

Lú: Boa noite!!! Bom como todos viram o programa ontem terminou no inicio do sorteio das algemas. Vamos o que aconteceu a partir daí...

Telão: (Acende!)

**Continuação...**

(Lizzie sorteia um nome na meia!!)

Lú: Agora temos um patrocinador. Podemos jogar a meia fora!!!

Diretor: O público adora a meia!!!

Lau: Que nojo!!

Lizzie: Scarlet!!

(Scarlet caminha até a urna e começa a sortear um nome...)

Lú (fazendo figa): Jack não! Jack não! Jack não!

(Tambores...)

(Platéia: nem respiram.)

Scarlet: Ana Maria!!

Lizzie: Ufa!!

Internauta: (Suspiro suspeitíssimo de alivio!!!!)

Lú: Tirou as palavras da minha boca!

Lizzie: o próximo é... Will!!!

Will (sorteando um nome, e murmurando): Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Elizabeth!

Produtor: Lizzie não! Lizzie não! Lizzie não!

Will: Gibbs!!!!

Lizzie: (respira aliviada!)

Will: Não... não... e não!!!! Eu não vou conseguir ficar algemado nem uma hora. Que dirá dias. Sem contar que ele ronca e...

Lú: Se ele começar a listar os defeitos de Gibbs passaremos o Natal aqui!!

Lizzie: Se você não se algemar vai direto para o paredão!

Produtor: O que não seria uma má idéia!

Lú: Iria ser fuzilado!!!

(Will faz mais um pouco de drama... mas aceita.)

Lú: Os dois participantes que eu menos gosto, algemados.

Produtor: Isso não vai dar certo.

Lizzie: Próximo... Jack!

(Jack assopra a ponta dos dedos para dar sorte...)

(Todos só na torcida!!!!)

Will e James: Elizabeth não! Elizabeth não! Elizabeth não!

(Produtor, diretor, apresentadora, pseudo-beta, velhinha, platéia, chapollin, vc leitor, internauta, figurantes...e por ai vai... todos fazendo quase que uma corrente): Elizabeth!!!! Elizabeth!!!! Elizabeth!!!! Elizabeth!!!! Elizabeth!!! Elizabeth!!!!! Elizabeth!!!! Elizabeth!!!!

Jack: Rá!! ELIZABETH!!!

James e Will: NÃO!!

Galera do programa: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!

(Câmera lenta da comemoração:)

(Velhinha de Copacabana sai correndo com tudo balançando) (música de plano de fundo: Olha que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graça)...

(A velha tarada pula no colo do produtor,

Produtor leva um susto e sai rolando com a velha para cima do diretor) (que pesa uns 120 Kilos)

(Diretor cai em cima da platéia... esmagando uns quatro!!)

(Todos ficam em silencio bruscamente.)

Chaves: Tudo culpa da velha bocuda!!!

Velhinha de Copacabana: Ta... ta... ta... ta... ta... ta...

(Voltando a casa...)

Jack: E por que não? Foi um sorteio honesto!

James: Não importa o porquê. Elizabeth nunca vai aceitar uma coisa dessas!!!

Jack: Vamos perguntar a ela.

(Todos se dirigem a Elizabeth que até o momento estava no seu canto evitando se pronunciar.)

Jack: Elizabeth; Você se importaria de passar uns poucos dias na companhia de tão agradável pessoa, no caso eu! Ou ir direto para o paredão para ser julgada pelo povo?

(Silencio!)

Lú: Ele falou de um jeito que até eu fiquei com medo!!

Lizzie: É... (olha para Will)... eu... (olha para James)... não... (olha para Jack)... tudo bem!!

Jack: Ótimo!!

James: Tudo bem??? Realmente não há conheço tão bem, como eu pensava.

Will: Bem vindo ao clube!!!

Lizzie (pensamento): Nem eu me conheço tão bem como eu pensava...

Lú: Adoro a nova Elizabeth!!!

Internauta: Idem!!!

Lizzi: Continuando o sorteio... James!

(Norrington se aproxima de Elizabeth que desvia o olhar como se não quisesse enfrentar a expressão de decepção no rosto de James.)

Internauta: Essa fic esta ficando profunda.

Lú: efeito colateral da leitura de algumas fics sérias!

James: Só restou o macaco... dos males o menor.

Jack: Acabou!!! Ótimo... onde estão as algemas.? (gira os braços no ar) O que estão esperando?

Lú: Pelo menos alguém esta animado!!!

Internauta: Nem imagino por que...

(As algemas são compridas, para dar mais liberdade. Mas obriga os participantes a dormirem próximos) (para não dizer junto)

(Daqui a pouco voltamos para ver a noite...).

_Na produção, algumas horas depois. _

Reunião entre Diretor, Drº Dolitle, apresentadora, pseudo-beta enxerida e Will (barata)

Diretor: Nossa proposta é simples. A barata tem...

Drº Dolitle (traduzindo as negociações com a barata): Barata não! Ele faz questão de ser chamado pelo nome.

Diretor: Desculpe Will! Como eu ia dizendo, vc só terá que se infiltrar em um lugar, e depois nos contar o que acontece por lá!! Simples, não!!

Drº Dolitle: Ela aceita os termos do contrato, mas tem um, porém... uma condição!

Lú: E qual seria?

Drº Dolitle: Will quer ser entrevistada!!!!!

Lú: O que??? Isso é ridículo!!

Lau: O que a gente perguntaria pra uma bara... quer dizer, para o Will????

Drº Dolitle: O sonho dela sempre foi ser famosa. Sem entrevista, sem serviço secreto!

(Lú respirando fundo.)

Diretor: Fechado!!!

_Votando ao estúdio_

Lú: Vamos ver o comercial de hoje da comu:

_Música de comercial:_

_Domingo dia 3, logo depois do domingo do Oscar..._

_Orkuwood apresenta:_

_Sparrabeth Orkut Awards!!!!_

_(Na comunidade "Jack Sparrow [coraçãozinho Elizabeth Swann!!" Link para a comu no profile da autora: já temos mais de mil membros!!!!)_

_Seu lugar já esta reservado nessa grande comemoração. Que vai premiar a nossa comunidade..._

_Não perca... _

_Voltando ao estúdio._

Lú: Sparrabeth Orkut Awards!!!! Nós também concorremos???

Internauta: Acho que sim!

Lú: Preparar a torcida... se bem que com esse besteirol diário, o máximo adquiro será o touro de chumbo!!!

Internauta: Tudo que vier será bem vindo!!!

Lú: Voltando a casa!!!

_Na casa... noite!_

Quarto: (As camas foram aproximadas.)

Will (sofrendo para dormir com o som do ronco de Gibbs): O que eu fiz para merecer isso???

Lú: Vou te mandar uma lista.

Diretor: Esqueçam o eunuco vamos explorar lugares mais interessantes. RUMO AO QUARTO DA LÍDER!!! AVANTE TROPA...

Todos: AVANTE!!!

(Produtor ainda em choque depois do ataque da velha.)

Lú: Tadinho do nosso produtor. Vocês não o vêm, mas ele é bem bonito. Eu o imaginei quase um clone do Johnny. Eu não vou colocar o verdadeiro Depp para sofrer como produtor. Mas arranjei um sósia! Há lembrei de outra coisa... DJ!

(Música romântica)

Lú: Nosso produtor esta solteiro. A única condição é você ter menos de 60 anos. As interessadas enviem cartas para o programa...

Produtor (saindo do choque): Pode parar!!!

Lau: Se a interessada trabalhar aqui, tem algum problema? (carinha falsa de anjo)

_No quarto da líder. _

Lizzie: Você dorme no chão!!!

Jack: Não dá! Vou ter que ficar com braço levantado a noite inteira.

Lizzie: Um pequeno sacrifico...

Jack: Me dê um motivo para eu me sacrificar.

Lizzie: Imagina o que as pessoas vão pensar. Você não vai me colocar em uma posição que comprometa minha honra!!

Lú: A gente não se importa. Fique a vontade!!

Internauta: "Você não vai me colocar em uma posição que comprometa minha honra!!"

Será que eu fui o único que maliciou essa frase???

Produtor: Eu também... mas prefiro não comentar.

Lú: O povo desse programa tem uma mente suja.

Lau: É o sujo falando do mal lavado...

Internauta: E eu aposto que Jack também tem... mas assim como nosso sábio produtor, prefiro não comentar!

Jack: Está bem... eu durmo no chão.

Platéia: Haaaaaa... (decepção)

Cena: (Lizzie do lado direito da cama) (que por sinal é bem alta), (Jack no chão do mesmo lado, a corrente não permite que abaixe o braço...)

Lú: Estou aqui analisando essa situação. Ele não vai conseguir ficar assim a noite toda... e se ele puxar a algema com a força certa. Adivinhem que vai cair em cima dele?

Internauta: Tenho certeza que ele já percebeu isso, só esta esperando a hora certa para ATACAR!

Platéia: Puxa!... puxa!... puxa!

_Meia hora depois..._

Platéia: (Cansada de gritar puxa!!!!)

Produtor: Que demora!

Lú: Calma...

Lau: Ele não pode deixar a Lizzie perceber...

Diretor: Olhe! finalmente!!

(No quarto os dois fingem que estão dormindo na maior cara de pau!!! Jack começa a descer o braço devagar...)

Lú (contagem): ...um!

Produtor: dois!

Internauta: três!

[Jack da um puxão forte na corrente, fazendo com que Elizabeth caísse em cima dele.

Os olhos (e o resto também) ficam a poucos centímetros...

Produtor, apresentadora e internauta: Yes!!!

(Eles ficam se olhando e...)

Jack (sussurra): Eu disse que não ia dar certo...

(Lizzie tenta disser alguma coisa mais não sai nada.)

Lú: uhhh... tremi agora!

Lau: Não foi a única!

(Platéia nem respira!)

Lú (agarra um cachorrinho de pelúcia): Um momento tão intimo...

Produtor: É... Jack... Lizzie... e alguns milhões de espectadores. Muito intimo!

_Suspense..._

Internauta: O que ele esta esperando? Agarra logo!!

Lú: Ai... ai... se ele agarrar. Ela vai se esquivar.

Produtor: Hum... ele esta esperando que ela o agarre...

_No quarto..._

**Continua... **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vou matá-las de curiosidade!!! Até a próxima ATT!!!!!

O post ia ficar muito longo se eu continuasse.

No próximo programa conheceremos segredos da emocionante vida de Will (barata)!


	12. Finalmente: O BEIJO!

_Música._

_Abertura:_

Locutor: Ontem, para desespero das leitoras, nosso programa terminou na hora mais HOT!!!!

(Voltando do exato momento em que a fic parou...)

_No quarto._

(Eles ficam a apenas alguns centímetros um do outro, a respiração se misturando.)

(O olhar perdido de Elizabeth denunciava suas verdadeiras intenções.)

Produtor: HAAAA MULEQUE!!!

Lú: Não estrague o único momento sério da fic, com comentários ridículos! Demorei um tempão para escrever isso...

_Continuando..._

(Mas ela sabia que se tomasse qualquer tipo de iniciativa, seria como assinar uma confissão. Não teria nenhuma desculpa para seu ato de paixão.)

Leitora: tremi!!!

Lú: (desmaia.)

Lau: (quase desmaia em cima da Lú)

(Ninguém se meche... Estão completamente estáticos olhando um para o outro. Tentando ler os pensamentos alheios... Os lábios vão se aproximando em milímetros por segundo.)

(Todos param de respirar... Literalmente!!!!)

Platéia: (Tenta gritar alguma coisa, mas a voz não sai!!!)

[Milímetro a milímetro curto espaço entre eles (que mais pareceram quilômetros) é percorrido. E (finalmente) acontece o nosso tão esperado beijo...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (5 minutos de gritos)

_Música: Aleluia!!!!!_

(Apresentadora abraça o produtor e ambos saem gritando...)

(Diretor se engasga com a rosquinha...)

(pseudo-beta soltando fogos e dançando)

(Chaves, Chapollin, Seu madruga, Velhinha de Copacabana, Exterminador do futuro, Rambo e Xiquinha dão as mãos em um encontro épico. Começam a girar e a cantar ciranda cirandinha!)

(Depois de alguns poucos minutos de beijo...)

(Lizzie se solta e se levanta rápido. Como se estivesse fazendo algo terrível.)

Lizzie: Não faça mais isso!!

Jack: ...

Lizzie: Eu... eu sou casada!!!

Jack: Não me culpe pelos seus erros!!

(No estúdio todos em choque!!!)

(Platéia fica muda.)

Produtor: Não era um momento romântico?

Apresentadora: (ainda em choque.)

Diretor: (engasgado desmaia roxo.)

Lau: (desanda a chorar)

(Chaves, Chapollin, Seu madruga, Velhinha de Copacabana, Exterminador do futuro, Rambo e Xiquinha param de cantar.)

Exterminador do futuro (pega sua arma olha em redor cheio de fúria): Hasta lá vista Baby!!!

TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA!TA

Internauta (chega atrasado): Perdi alguma coisa??

_Na casa..._

[Jack acompanha Elizabeth pelo quarto (já que estão algemados) enquanto revira os armários.

Jack: O que vc está fazendo?

Lizzie: Você vai ver!!!

[Ela pega uma corda de varal (que apareceu do nada!) e um lençol.

(Sobe em cima da cama, amarra uma ponta do barbante na parede, e a outra em um parafuso que segurava um quadro. De modo que a corda passe exatamente no meio da cama em uma altura considerável...)

(Ela joga o lençol branco por cima, formando uma enorme cortina no meio da cama.)

Lizzie: Pronto!!!! Daqui para lá (aponta para o lado esquerdo da cama) é o seu lado. Esse é o meu (aponta para o lado direito). E você esta proibido de atravessar para o meu lado!

Jack: Sem problemas... eu espero você atravessar para o meu!!

Lizzie (sumindo atrás do lençol): Espere sentado!

Jack: Veremos!

Lú: Ainda há esperança! Onde estão os outros? Nada de interrupções dessa vez.

_Giro pela casa..._

Produtor: Will esta tentando sufocar Gibbs com um travesseiro!!!

Lú: Nunca pensei q fosse dizer isso... Mas... VAI WILL, ESTOU TORCENDO POR VOCÊ!!!

Lau: MATA ESSE GORDO SEM VIDA SOCIAL!!!!!!!!

Diretor: Norrington esta na cozinha esperando o macaco terminar de lavar a louça...

Internauta: Nem para ajudar o macaco...

Velhinha de Copacabana: Almofadinha vagabundo!

Lau: Cadê o Macaco Esperança pro pobre Jack??

Produtor: Ana Maria e Scarlet brigando. Sobre algum assunto ridículo que não merece a nossa atenção...

Diretor: O corno esta se movimentando...

(Will não consegue matar Gibbs...)

Lú: Nem para isso ele serve!

(Decide arrastá-lo com ele.)

Will (puxando Gibbs pela mão): Vamos!!! Eu tenho que ir lá...

Lú: Lá aonde? Espero que não seja onde eu estou pensando...

Produtor: Acho que é!!! Temos que impedir...

Diretor: Eu tive uma idéia!!! Caneta... Por favor!!!

(Diretor escreve algo em um pedaço de papel, coloca em um envelope.)

Diretor: Alguém vai entrar lá, e colocar isso dentro do bolso de Gibbs.

Todos: assoviando!

Figurante gordo: Eu vou!!

(Figurante entra em um alçapão que se encontra de baixo da cama de Gibbs.)

Lú: E lá vai ele...

(Figurante coloca a mão sorrateiramente pelo lado da cama. E com muita destreza coloca o bilhete no bolso de Gibbs.)

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeee!!!!

Produtor: Agora saia daí!

(Figurante se prepara para tirar sua mão... mas Gibbs se vira e a esmaga. Figurante segura-se para não gritar!!)

Produtor: Uu!...

(Figurante tira a mão e sai do quarto...)

Lau: Que cara corajoso...

Will (continua com sua insistência insuportável): Levante-se homem!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Gibbs se levanta.)

Lú: Ele nunca vai ler!

Diretor: Temos os nossos meios...

(Gibbs se levanta e olha para o espelho. Aparece escrito "No Bolso!")

Gibbs: Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Will olha no espelho, mas não há mais nada!)

Lú: Isso foi sinistro!

Produtor: Efeitos especiais são um máximo!!!!!

(Gibbs coloca a mão no bolso e retira o envelope...)

Lú: Seja discreto... discreto!!!

Gibbs: (Lendo: "Mantenha Will longe do quarto do líder!! É uma ordem.

Cap. Jack Sparrow")

(Gibbs para de caminhar bruscamente. Guarda o bilhete.)

Will: Porque parou??

Gibbs: É... pensando melhor. Eu não tenho motivo para ir para esse lado.

Will: Mas eu tenho (começa a puxar a corrente)

Gibbs (puxa a corrente para o outro lado): Eu não tenho nada a ver com os seus problemas...

Platéia: Vai Gibbs!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Acaba com esse magrelo!!!!!

Produtor: Façam suas apostas!!!!!

(Gibbs esta vencendo...Will já esta escorregando...)

Lú: É isso ai!! Continua Gibbs... estamos torcendo por vc!!!

Lau: Não queríamos que ele morresse cinco minutos atrás? Que vira casacas...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

(Gibbs vira-se de costas para abrir a porta do quarto. Will pega um dos enfeites de ferro que esta sobre uma mesa. E em um único golpe derruba Gibbs.)

Platéia: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Lú: Corno covarde...

Produtor: Que golpe baixo!

(Will sai arrastando Gibbs pela casa...)

Lú: Esperai!... O quarto do líder fica para o outro lado.

Produtor: para onde ele esta indo?

(Will entra no banheiro!)

Platéia: (desmaia)

Diretor: BANHEIRO!... Não acredito!!!!!! Todo esse trabelho para evitar que fosso no BANHEIRO!!!

Produtor e Apresentadora: (sorrisão inocente!)

(Voltando ao estúdio)

Lú:Sejam Bem Vindos a mais um BBC!!!!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Lú: A noite de ontem foi cheia de surpresas. Hoje o programa é especial. Temos a nossa entrevista ao vivo. Mas antes eu tenho que avisar que recebemos milhares de cartas dedicadas ao nosso produtor. E até vídeos de YouTube!

Platéia: Huuuruuuuu!!!!!!!

Lú: Vou ler uma carta:

"Olá, meu nome é Marionilda.

Produtor: Que raio de nome é esse?

...Sou alta tenho olhos escuros. E um corpão!...

Produtor: "corpão" em que sentido? De largura?

...tenho 1,60 cm... e 97 quilos...

Produtor: Isso é alta?

Internauta: Agora já sabemos que o corpão era largura!

...tenho muita experiência...

Produtor: É velha!

...você não vai se arrepender de me conhecer...

Produtor: Prefiro não arriscar...

...Beijos. Marionilda!...

Lú: Muito romântico. Eu sei que essa carta tocou nosso produtor por dentro...

Produtor: Eu senti um certo enjôo...

Lú: No próximo programa; mais cartas. Não deixe de enviar! Agora que entre em nosso palco Will!!! Acompanhado do Drº Dolitle é obvio!

Drº Dolitle (traduzindo): Boa noite!!!!

Lú: Ola!!! Então Will como é a vida de uma barata?

Drº Dolitle: É muito difícil. Somos um animal que é muito humilhado...

Lú: Fascinante!!! Obrigado pela entrevista!!!! Foi um prazer conhecê-la!!!

Drº Dolitle: Já acabou? Não foi esse o acordo!

Lú: Ela disse que queria ser entrevistada. Não mencionou que tinha que ser longa!

Produtor: Nós somos maus!

Lú: O programa de hoje termina aqui!!!!

Internauta: Já!!! O tempo passou tão rápido!!

Lú: No próximo programa veremos como terminou essa noite e mais um dia dos nossos acorrentados.

Produtor: hahahaha... (risadinha do mal)

Lú: Eu gostei tanto desse negócio de algemas. Que acho q vou deixá-los assim por um mês!

Lau: Isso aqui dava um filme de terror a qualquer hora...

Lú: Beijos!!!


	13. A Prova do Lider!

**Prova do Líder!!!!**

_Abertura:_

_Música!!!!_

Lú: Boa Noooooiiiiiteeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Internauta: Chegou... chegando!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: A fic esta um pouco atrasada. Já estamos no fim da semana e nem escolhemos o novo líder.

Internauta: Muiiito atrasada...

Lú: Em virtude disso não vou poder me divertir com as algemas como eu pretendia.

Platéia: Haaaaaaa... (decepção)

Lú: Antes da prova do líder vamos ver o que aconteceu na noite de quarta-feira...

Telão: (acende...)

_No quarto da Líder._

Cena: (Jack lado esquerdo; parede de lençol; Lizzie lado direito.)

(Ambos olhando para o teto, pensativos...)

Lú: Hoje! Para fazer os comentários da noite serão apenas: eu, e o produtor...

Produtor: Olá!

Lú: Foi à forma que o diretor arranjou para nos castigar depois do "incidente" com o Will...

Produtor: A culpa foi dele... que não disse onde queria ir...

(No quarto)

(Jack olha para os pulsos.)

Jack: Algemas me trazem péssimas recordações...

Produtor: Que indireta!!

(Lizzie finge que esta dormindo. E que não escutou...)

Jack (continua falando sozinho): ...boas recordações também...

Lú: Nem imagino ao que ele está se referindo!!!

Lizzie: Até os melhores momentos trazem lembranças boas e ruins. É isso que os torna inesquecíveis.

Produtor: Elizabeth em seu momento Platão!!!

Lú: Essa vai para o meu caderninho.

Jack: Defina melhores momentos! Porque eu estou me referindo à prisão e navio naufragando.

Produtor: Elizabeth presente em todos esses momentos com algemas. Inclusive agora!

Lizzie: Só porque são momentos ruins, não deixam de ser inesquecíveis... se não fossem, não estaria lembrando deles agora.

Produtor: Dá-lhe!

Jack: Não foi exatamente a parte ruim que me fizeram lembrar deles...

Lú: Agora a conversa esta ficando interessante...

(Produtor e apresentadora levanta-se para escutar melhor.)

Lizzie (percebendo os rumos da conversa): Boa Noite Jack!!!!

Produtor: Covarde...

Jack (fica em silencio por alguns minutos, e só então responde): Boa Noite...

(Apresentadora e Produtor se jogam na cadeira decepcionados...)

(tédio!)

_Voltando ao estúdio..._

Lú: Eu estava sem idéias para a prova do líder. Tive que recorrer a um colaborador extra!

Internauta: Se irmão?

Lú: Exato!

Produtor: (calafrio!)

Lú: A prova do líder será... tan, tan, tan...Uma a disputa de vídeo game!

Leitora: Que horror!

Internauta: Adorei!

Lú: O jogo foi inventado pelo programa nosso programa. É um joguinho de luta com eles em forma de pequenos bonequinhos baixinhos.

Produtor: Pequenos bonequinhos baixinhos???? Em um jogo de luta...

Lú: Compensei isso com muito sangue!

Platéia: Haaaaeeeee!!!!!!!

Patrocinador: Logo o joguinho BBC estará a venda na loja mais próxima de vc!!!

Lú: Vou falar com eles!!!

Telão: (acende)

Lú: Boa Noite!!! È um prazer revê-los.

[Todos espalhados pela cozinha com caras péssimas (salvando algumas exceções) algemados...

Lú: Primeiramente... (dói dizer isso) Podem tirar as algemas!

Platéia: haaaaaaa... (decepção)

Will: Aleluia!!

Jack: Já?

Internauta: Se dependesse dele passava a vida algemado.

Produtor: Sem comentários...

Lú: Vamos logo começar a prova. Na mesa da sala esta um Play Station 1.

Produtor: Não conseguiram algo mais moderno?

Diretor: O patrocinador é muito mão de vaca. Depende-se deles seria um Super Nintendo.

Internauta: Esse programa é uma pobreza. Deveríamos fazer um teleton ou um BBC esperança... e pedir dinheiro para o povo.

Lú: A prova é simples, o jogo é de luta estilo vale tudo, com direito a tudo que é golpe. Dividam-se em duplas; em rodadas; o vencedor de cada rodada joga com o vencedor da outra até só restar um!!!

Internauta: Não entendi nada!

Produtor: Finja que sim!

(Na casa...)

James (olhando para o controle): Eu nem sei por onde eu começo!

Will (olha para seu bonequinho na tela): O que é isso na minha cabeça? É um chapéu?

Lú: Não!! São chifres!!! O bonequinho não podia ficar incompleto.

(Como nosso tempo é curto... resumindo... eles deram uma treinadinha rápida. Aprenderam a jogar, dividiram-se em duplas e começaram a disputa.)

(No estúdio as torcidas começam a se dividir...)

(sininho de luta) _Primeira rodada... _

_Scarlet x Gibbs!!!_

Lú: Vou torcer por Scarlet!

Internauta e produtor: Gibbs!!!!

_Na casa..._

(Scarlet e Gibbs pegam seus controles e se preparam para o combate...)

Tela do game: (Boneco gordo de Gibbs vem com tudo para cima de Scarlet. Que sai correndo pela arena.)

Lú: É isso ai... vai ganhando tempo...

Produtor e internauta: PEGA!!!PEGA!!!

_Na casa..._

(Gibbs segura o controle enquanto faz algumas caretas...)

Lú: É assustador ver Gibbs jogar!!!

(Scarlet, devido às unhas muito compridas, não segura direito o controle.)

Internauta: Só dou mais um minuto para ela...

_-----1 minuto depois-----_

Game: (O bonequinho gordo de Gibbs continua correndo pela arena.)

Scarlet: AI!!(solta o controle.) Quebrei a unha!!!!

Lú: Que desgraça!!!!!!

(Gibbs vence!!!!!!!)

Produtor: yes!

_Segunda rodada!!_

_James x Elizabeth!_

Game: (bonequinho de Norrigton com peruquinha de sorvete de coco e Elizabeth vestida com roupas masculinas.)

Produtor: Roupas masculinas??

Lú: Vc não pensou que ela ia lutar de vestido!!! E eu adoro essa roupa de DMC!

James: Isso é tão bobo, não acha Elizabeth?

Lú: Odeio esse lado almofadinha!!

Lizzie: James... Pegue esse controle e JOGUE!!!

Game: (bonequinho de Norrie parado bebendo chá. Bonequinho de Lizzie vem correndo com uma espada na mão...)

Lú: Vai!!!!! Acaba com ele!...

(James olha assustado para Elizabeth. Olha para o jogo...)

Produtor: Ele vai reagir!!

Game: (bonequinho de Lizzie levanta espada, bonequinho de James da uma rasteira. E ela cai!!)

Elizabeth: O que? Como vc?

James: Vc quer jogar? Vamos jogar!

Internauta: O jogo esta ficando sério.

Game:[b. (não preciso mais ficar escrevendo bonequinho toda a hora b bonequinho.)

b.James e b de Elizabeth começam uma luta de corpo com direito a socos ponta pés...

Lú: Os dois são bons!...

Game: (b.Lizzie desvia de um golpe e da um ponta pé na cara do b. James...)

Lizzie: Por essa vc não esperava...

James: Estamos apenas começando!!!

_-----------6 minutos depois----------------_

Game: (bonequinho de Elizabeth pula por cima do bonequinho de James puxando a piruquinha. O bonequinho fica cego... ela da o golpe final!)

(James perde!)

Lizzie: Yes!!!!

James: Isso foi injusto!!! A peruca se soltou...

Lú: Realidade virtual!!!

_Terceira Rodada!!_

_Jack x Will_

Lú: Uhu!! Essa eu quero ver!!!

Internauta: Vai Jack!!!!

Produtor: Não vou subestimar Will...

_Na casa..._

(Will e Jack se entreolham com se estivessem em um filme de faroeste... pegam os controles ao mesmo tempo...)

(Jack senta-se e estrala os dedos...)

Will (olha para tela): Esperai! Porque o bonequinho do Jack é tão alto? E o meu tem chifres...

Lú: Eu caprichei mais no bonequinho de Jack!

Internauta: Os chifres são apenas um acessório...

Game: (bonequinhos parados se encarando...)

_suspense..._

(Jack e Will começam a apertar os botões do controle furiosamente... chegando a levantarem-se da cadeira...)

Internauta: Desse jeito vão quebrar...

Diretor: espero que não, é o único que temos...

Game: (bonequinhos lutando rapidamente...)

(Ninguém respira...)

Lú: É melhor respirarem pq estou sentindo que isso vai demorar..

_------------------10 minutos ---------------_

(Na casa todos cansados de esperar...)

(Jack e Will continuavam com a mesma fúria do inicio da partida.)

Game: (bonequinho de Will da uma chifrada no de Jack que cai atordoado...)

Internauta: Isso não é bom...

(Todos fuzilam a apresentadora com o olhar...)

Lú: Como eu poderia saber que ele ia usar os chifres?...

_Na casa..._

Will: Acho que vc vai perder...

(Jack disfarça e faz sinal para Gibbs com o olhar...)

(Gibbs chega perto de Will disfarçadamente e joga Will barata em cima de Will.)

Will: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! (joga o controle para o alto)

Game: (bonequinho de Jack lixando o bonequinho de Will...)

(NOCAUTE!!!)

(Will perde!)

Jack: GANHEI!!!

Will: O que? Mas foi trapaça...

Jack: Pirata!

Internauta: Deja vu…

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Perdeu!!!! Xô!!!!!!

_Terceira Rodada_

_Ana Maria x Jack Macaco!_

Ana Maria: Isso é ridículo... até parece que o macaco pode vencer!!!

Jack M: (Olha com um olhar assassino.)

Produtor: Eu tenho medo desse macaco.

Game: (b. de Ana M. parti para o ataque, mas o macaco desvia de um modo surpreendente e da um golpe certeiro no pescoço.)

(Ana Maria perde.)

(Todos de boca aberta!!!)

Lú: É um novo recorde!!

_Continua... _


	14. Macaco versus Lizzie

**Continuação da prova do líder!**

_Abertura:_

_Música!_

Locutor: Ontem vimos o inicio da prova do líder. Foram quatro rodadas os vencedores foram Elizabeth, Jack, Gibbs e Jack macaco. Um deles será o novo líder. Acompanhe a partir de agora em todas as suas emoções a continuação da prova do líder...

(Na casa Ana Maria ainda chocada com a derrota que sofrera...)

Lú: Esse macaco é do mau!!!!

Internauta: Sorte de principiante...

_---2º fase---_

_Semifinais!!!!!!_

_Gibbs x Jack macaco!!_

Game: (Bonequinho gordo de Gibbs, dormindo em quanto esperava. )

(Macaco parado e concentrado...)

(Gibbs senta na cadeira seguro da vitória.)

Lú: Se eu fosse ele não estaria tão confiante. O macaco se mostrou um verdadeiro mestre da arte do vídeo game...

_-----------5 segundos de jogo------_

(Gibbs esta suando, nervoso, não conseguiu acertar o macaco nenhuma vez!)

(Jack M apertava calmamente os botões com suas patinhas...)

Produtor: Acho que o Gibbs tem uma arma secreta..

Game: (Bonequinho de Gibbs cai exausto, sem energia. Bonequinho do macaco finaliza cruelmente com um tiro!)

(Sangue na tela!!!)

(Gibbs perde!)

Produtor: Com essa demonstração de inteligência primata, Me trouxe uma questão a mente.

Lú: E qual seria?

Produtor: Será que nós viemos dos macacos...ou os macacos que vieram da gente?

Lú: Que coisa mais ridícula...

_De volta ao estúdio._

Lú: A disputa esta cada vez mais difícil... A vitória é essencial!!!

Platéia: Uuuuuuuuu!!!

Lú: Agora vamos para nosso intervalo comercial!!! Na volta o combate entre Jack e Lizzie!!

_Comercial:_

_Locutor: Esta solitária? Problemas nos negócios..._

_Apreensivo quanto ao futuro..._

_Disque Horóscopo!!!!!! _

_Calypso (ou Tia Dalma para os íntimos) vai desvendar o seu futuro..._

_CHEGA DE SURPRESA!!!! _

_Saiba de tudo!!!!! _

_5820011140_

_Traz seu amor de volta em 3 dias!!!! (se pagar adiantado em 2 dias!) _

_Voltando ao estúdio_

Lú: Meu horóscopo de hoje diz: "Vc passará por momentos de apreensão e perda..."

Produtor: Muiito interessante!!!!

Lú: Vamos voltar a prova...

_----------------2º combate------------_

_Jack x Elizabeth_

Game: (Cenário: Navio) (só me lembrei dos cenários agora!)

Jack (olha para Elizabeth): Não espere que eu seja bonzinho só porque é você..

Lizzie: Me decepcionaria se fizesse algo desse tipo... (olha para ele e pensa por um instante...) Ou esta procurando uma desculpa para o caso de uma derrota.

Jack: O que não vai acontecer, amor!

Platéia: hhuuuuuuuuuuu...

Internauta: Vamos apostar!!!

Lú: Não se devo apostar... meu horóscopo disse que teria perdas...vou arriscar: Aposto em Jack!!

Produtor: Aposto em Lizzie... tenho certeza que em algum momento ele vai desviar a atenção do jogo. A distração é grande!

Internauta: Muita tentação!!!

(Elizabeth esta vestida com um vestido longo, mas com um decote provocante e alças que realçam os ombros... mas por enquanto esta cobrindo a parte de cima do vestido com um xale.)

Lú: Ela veio vestida para matar!!

(Jack e Elizabeth começam a jogar furiosamente.)

Internauta: Esse jogo vai longe...

Produtor: São orgulhosos demais, para permitir que o outro vença.

Lú: Sábias palavras.

(A essa altura do campeonato ambos já haviam adquirido habilidade com os controles.)

Game: (Bonequinhos lutando com as espadas fervorosamente...)

_---------------------7 longos minutos depois----------------_

Jack: Tenho que reconhecer que é uma oponente a altura.

(Elizabeth não responde, mas o xale escorrega pelos ombros... e...)

Produtor: É AGORA!!

Internauta: Ele vai olhar...

Lú: Acho que ele não vai olhar...

(Tambores...)

(...e ...ELE OLHA!... esquece do jogo...)

Produtor e internauta: OLHOU!!!!

Lú: droga! Agora vem o extra que eu coloquei...

Game: (bonequinha de Lizzie da um beijo no bonequinho de Jack e amarra ele no mastro. Bonequinho de Will aparece no fundo gritando com seus enormes chifres e desmaia...)

Jack: perde!

Will (olhando para tela): O que foi essa cena?

James: (começa a rir descontroladamente.)

Produtor: Não sei por que ele esta rindo. Ele deveria apoiar o parceiro corno!

Lú: Eu tinha que colocar os bonequinhos se agarrando.

Lizzie: GANHEI!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jack (meio atordoado): Ganhou o que?

Gibbs: O jogo, capitão!

Jack: Que jog... há o jogo! Parabéns! (sorri cinicamente)

Lú: Eu perdi... devia ter ouvido o meu horóscopo!

Produtor: Ela ganhou... mas foi ele que recebeu o prêmio...

Lú: Só pensamento puro, nesse programa...

Internauta: Só um pensamento "puro" faria ele desistir do jogo...

_-----------------FINAL!!!!---------------------_

_Elizabeth x Macaco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Produtor: O macaco já mostrou que é fera!!! Vou torcer por ele!!!

Lú: Ia ser legal ver a Lizzie no quarto do líder por mais uma semana...

_Na casa..._

(Elizabeth e Jack Macaco se preparavam para o jogo. A essa altura ninguém subestimava as habilidades do macaco.)

(O jogo começa...)

Game: (Elizabeth esforça-se para acertar o macaco, que desvia dos golpes com uma agilidade impressionante...)

Produtor: Podemos ganhar bilhões com esse macaco!!!

Lú: A máfia do videogame já esta de olho nele!!!

(Elizabeth esta perdendo...)

(Os outros participantes aguardam apreensivos..)

Internauta: Se o macaco for o líder. Alguma dúvida que Jack será enviado para o paredão?

Lú: Eu não tinha pensado nisso!

_Silêncio..._

(Apresentadora sobe na cadeira): VAI LIZZIE... ACABA COM ESSE MACACO SAFADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Platéia: (assustados com a reação da apresentadora!)

Produtor (observando o jogo): Ele mata seus oponentes pelo cansaço!

Game: (Lizzie tenta resistir por alguns instantes, mas...)

(Elizabeth perde...)

Apresentadora: NÃOOOOOO!!!!!! (desmaia!)

Macaco salto da cadeira com satisfação... encara os outros participantes... da um sorrisinho para Will...

Produtor: Que sorrisinho suspeito!

Internauta: O macaco sempre foi com a cara de Will... até o ajudou em AWE!

Produtor: mais um na minha lista de sexualmente ambíguos...

Lu (recuperando-se do desmaio): Esse programa acaba comigo!!!!!

_-----------intervalo--------_

Lú: Vocês acabaram de ver o final eletrizante da prova do líder. Vamos fazer a prova do anjo rapidinho...

Internauta: Agora???

Lú: Já!! A fic tem que acelerar...

Produtor: Como será a prova?

Lú: Vai exigir muito de mim... (respira fundo)... lá vai!

Minha mãe mandou... eu escolher esse daqui!

Mas como eu sou teimosa eu escolhi esse...

Daqui!! (aponta para James!!!!)

Lú: James é novo anjo!!!!!!!!!!!!

Produtor: Que prova mixuruca...!!

Lú: Não tive tempo de pensar coisa melhor... na próxima prometo que melhoro! Até o próximo programa!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obs: Líder e anjo escolhidos por sorteio!!!!


	15. Formação de Paredão

**Formação de Paredão!**

_Abertura:_

_Música de mistério..._

Lú: Nosso programa hoje começou sinistro...

Platéia: Huuuuu...

Lú: Dia de paredão!

(trovões!!!!)

(Músiquinha alegre!!!)

(Produtor: Melhorou!!!)

Lú: Boa Noite!!!!!!

Platéia: Booooooaaaaa Noiiiteee!!!!!!!

Lú: À noite de hoje promete muitas emoções!!!!! Mas antes vamos ver como passaram o dia nossos confinados...

_8:00 a.m._

Lú: Vamos procurar nosso líder

(Macaco a beira da piscina com um olhar longe e sinistro...)

Produtor: No que ele estará pensando?

Internauta: Em quem vai mandar para o paredão!!!!

Lú: Esta se lembrando de quem mais odeia!!!

Internauta e Produtor: Jack!!!

Leitor: Se o anjo, não der o colar para ele... duvido que escape!

Diretor: É mais fácil Will assumir que é gay, que Norrington dar o colar a Jack!!

Lú: Eu não duvido de mais nada! Vamos ver o que o anjo anda fazendo...

(James está sentado em uma das poltronas da varanda. Elizabeth se aproxima dele.)

(Na produção uma bagunça total!!! Varias pessoas comendo em cima dos computadores...)

Lú: Isso aqui parece um circo!!!!!

Produtor: Que mal uma baguncinha pode fazer?

Lizzie: James; Tenho um assunto sério para falar com vc... preciso de um favor!

(Todos se aproximam para ouvir melhor!!! Diretor derruba o café, computador entra em curto!!!)

Lú: Eu sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer!!!

Produtor: Perdemos o áudio!!!

Lú: O que?? E agora como vamos saber qual é o favor...

Produtor: Leitura labial!!!!!!!!!! Vamos buscar os surdos/mudos do fantástico!!!

Internauta: É melhor ver as imagens e tentar adivinhar.

Imagem: (Elizabeth fala calmamente e James a escuta...)

Lú: Ela esta explicando algo antes de pedir!

Imagem: (Elizabeth para de falar; James fica pálido!)

Produtor: Parece que acabou de ouvir algo chocante...

Imagem: (James começa a falar com Lizzie.)

Lú: (Ele esta querendo fazê-la mudar de idéia...).

(Elizabeth começa a negar com a cabeça.)

Lú: Seja o que for ela esta decidida!!!!

(James fica sério como se estivesse pensando. Elizabeth olha para ele com um olhar de súplica!)

Produtor: Ele vai ceder... Seja lá o que for!

(James sorri e faz sinal que sim com a cabeça!!!!)

(Elizabeth agradece, o abraça e sai!)

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaeeee!!!

Lú: Conseguiu!!!!!!!!!!

Produtor: Conseguiu o que?

Lú: Mais cedo ou mais tarde, a gente descobre!

_Voltando ao estúdio..._

Lú: Infelizmente ainda não descobrimos o conteúdo dessa conversa.

Produtor: O patrocinador não gostou nada desse prejuízo!

Diretor: Nem nossos leitores, com certeza!

Lau: Peraí... os outros comentaristas já podem voltar? E ninguém me avisou???

Lú: Eu tenho que avisar que estamos recebendo vários comentários sobre o programa e até idéias. Algumas, muito boas!!!!!!

Internauta: As pessoas gostarem disso aqui é inexplicável!!!

Lú: Vou falar com os participantes:

Telão: (acende)

Lú: Boa Noite!!!!!

(Cozinha com todos os participantes menos Will. Perto do macaco está Will barata)

Internauta: Onde esta o corno?

Produtor: Will esta com medo de Will.

Platéia: Huuuuuuu!!!!!!!

(Procurando ele pela casa!)

(Will esta encolhido em um canto do quarto coberto por um edredon...)

Lu (sussura): Will!!!

(Nada)

Lú: Will!!

(Nada)

Lú: WILL!!!!!

(Will dá um salto!)

Will: Will!!! Onde??? Onde esta???

Lú: Estou falando com vc!!! Vá para cozinha!!!!

Will: è mesmo necessário?

Lú: É!

Leitora: Tadinho!!! Ele é frágil...

Produtor: Hummmm frágil... sei...

Lau: (em cima da cadeira com medo do Will barata)

Lú: Vamos começar logo com isso... James quem vc imuniza?

(Norrigton da um olhar discreto para Elizabeth...)

Lú: desconfio que o favor que ela pediu tem a ver com isso...

James: Desde o inicio eu já tinha em mente quem eu imunizaria... mas a pedido de uma pessoa...

Produtor: Aham!!

James: ...essa pessoa me convenceu que tinha alguém precisava mais... e a muito contragosto eu do o colar para..

_Suspense..._

James: ...JACK!

Apresentadora: (desmaia!)

Platéia: (desmaia)

Lau: Eu sabia que gostava desse cara!!!

Will: Jack??

(Jack fica sem reação...)

Macaco: (desmaia)

Internauta: Por essa eu não esperava...

Diretor: Pronto... agora só falta o Will assumir que é Gay!

Produtor: Esse programa é uma caixinha de surpresa!!!!

Lú: Depois dessa vou fundar um fã-clube para o Norrie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Platéia: Viva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Para saber a indicação do líder vou chamar ao nosso estúdio o já conhecido Drº Dolitle!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Jack (macaco) quem vc indica?

(Na casa todos ainda sobre o choque da entrega do colar do anjo...)

Produtor: Será que ele tinha um plano B?

Drº Dolitle (traduzindo): Eu... estou surpreso, pois não é surpresa para ninguém que a minha indicação era Jack!!! Mas como ele esta imune eu vou indicar o responsável por isso, Norrington!!!!

(Velha de Copacabana, Apresentadora, produtor, platéia, internauta, diretor e pseudo-beta): MACACO VAGABUNDO!!!!!!!!!

(Elizabeth olha para James sentindo-se culpada)

Produtor: O tiro saiu pela culatra!!!!!!

Lú: James esta no paredão!!! Vamos à votação...Gibbs ao confessionário...

_Confessionário..._

Lú: Ola Gibbs! Em quem vc vota e por quê?

Gibbs: Eu voto em Will! Pelo mesmo motivo da semana passada, e agora além de corno é marica[verdade

Produtor: Apoiado!

Lú: Obrigado! Pode sair...Venha para o confessionário Will!!

Will: EU NÃO SOU MARICA[mentira

Produtor: Repita isso até se convencer!!

Lú: Qual o motivo dessa frase?

Will: Eu queria esclarecer que eu não tenho medo daquela coisa... [mentira

Lú: Barata!!! Não desrespeite o pobre animal!

Will: barata! Como eu dizia não tenho medo... tenho nojo[mentira

Produtor: hum... sei...

Internauta: Desculpa esfarrapada!

Lau: Eu tenho os dois! Medo e nojo...

Lú: Em quem vc vota e por quê?

Will: Gibbs!!! Eu não gosto dele... ele não gosta de mim... nossa convivência é insuportável[verdade

Lú: Obrigado! Pode sair... a próxima é Scarlet!!!

(Scarlet entra no confessionário.)

Lú: Em quem vc vota e por quê?

Scarlett: Eu ainda estou muito frágil pela terrível perda da minha unha... [verdade

Lú: Uma desgraça...

Scarlet: E essa semana algemada, Ana Maria foi muito má comigo. Você acredita que ela não me deixou tirar meu sono de beleza a cada duas horas e nem esperar apenas 3 horinhas para eu me maquiar!

Lú: Não diga!! Jura!!!

Produtor: Chega dessa conversa de comadre!!!!

Scarlet: Juro! E é por esse motivo que voto nela!

Lú: Obrigado... pode sair... e desejo melhoras a sua unha... Próxima, Lizzie!!

(Elizabeth ainda meio abatida entra no confessionário...)

Lú: Olá!! Em quem vc vota e por quê?

Lizzie: Bem eu... não tenho motivos para votar em ninguém... é uma questão de afinidade. Às vezes parece que ela fica me encarando de um jeito estranho... [verdade

Lú: Ela quem?

Lizzie: Ana Maria!!!

Produtor: Ela esta eliminando as concorrentes...

Lú: Obrigado! Pode sair... e parabéns pelo beijo!!!

Lizzie: O que???

Lú: Nada... nada... O próximo é Jack!

(Jack entra no confessionário...)

Lú: ai... ai...(suspira) oi!

Produtor (cutuca apresentadora): Tá com cara de boba!!!!

Lu (voltando ao normal): É... você ficou surpreso com a imunização do anjo?

Jack: No principio sim, não esperava, mas agora começo a entender os verdadeiros motivos... [verdade

Lú: Em quem vc vota e por quê?

Jack: Will! Nós nunca fomos amigos... apenas nos suportávamos. E eu não tenho mais motivos para isso...

Platéia: Haeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Obrigado!! Pode sair!!! Ana Maria venha votar!!!!

Ana Maria entra rápido... senta na cadeira...

Lú: Em q...

Ana M: Scarlet!!!

(Sai do confessionário...)

Lú: O que foi isso?

Internauta: Voto Express!!!

Lau: Que antipática...

Lú: O último, finalmente, James!

(James entra calmamente no confessionário...)

Lu: Vc ficou surpreso de ir para o paredão?

James: Sim!

Lú: A ponto de se arrepender de ter dado o colar a Jack?

James: Não! Não fiz isso por Jack...

Lau: Amo esse cara!

Produtor: É bom mesmo vc ir se defendendo ou entra no clubinho dos ambíguos...

Lú: Esta bem... em quem vc vota?

James: Estou com dúvida de quem votar... eu pensei em mandar Will. Mas tenho que confessar que me divirto rindo da cara dele...

Produtor: Nós também!!! Direto!!!

James: E como Elizabeth comentou que não estava se dando muito bem com Ana Maria... meu voto vai para ela!

Lú: Obrigado!!!

Produtor: Acabou!!!!!

Lú: Mais um paredão está formado: James x Ana Maria!!!!! (falando com a casa) Volto a ver vcs na eliminação!!!!

Produtor: Hum... estou aqui pensando uma hora Jack vai agradecer Elizabeth!

Lú: Estou armando um plano para obrigá-los a olhar um para cara do outro por algumas horas... será quase uma missão digna de C.I.A.!!!!!

Produtor: (arrepio...) não sei, mas estou com mau pressagio!!!!

Lau: Eu sei muito bem o porque...

Lú: O BBC termina aqui!!!! Até a próxima edição... E não deixe de votar!!!!!


	16. ATAQUE! Os bebados de Tortuga!

**Paredão!!!**

_Música!!_

Locutor misterioso da globo: Bem vindos a mais um BBC. Em noite de eliminação!!!!!!!!!

_Música do Rock Balboa!!_

Locutor: Na Batalha de hoje... dois concorrentes de peso!!!!

De um lado: _James Norrington, _

Primeiro paredão!

Indicado pelo líder...

_Contra ele esta Ana Maria!!_

Primeiro paredão,

Indicada pela casa!!

Locutor: Quem vencerá essa disputa???

_Termina música do Rock Balboa; começa a do programa..._

Lú: Salve!!!! Salve!!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Internauta: Já estava ficando com saudade do "Salve, salve!"

Lú: A ocasião merece; afinal, hoje a casa perdera um dos seus moradores!!! E as torcidas já estão aqui!!!!

Torcidas: Haaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Lú: Do meu lado direito à torcida da Ana Maria; formada por todo o pessoal de Tortuga...

Cena: (Vários bêbados, garrafas de rum voando para todos os lados, bandinha de tortuga tocando a música de sempre...)

Internauta: Trouxeram o bar inteiro para cá!!!

Produtor: Os animais da semana passada eram mais civilizados...

Lu (desvia de uma garrafa voadora): E do meu lado esquerdo... toda a galera da Cia das Índias Orientais...

Cena: (Um mar de perucas brancas. Todos calmos tomando chá e olhando com cara de nojo para torcida de Tortuga.)

Produtor: Nada como a alta classe!!

Internauta: Norrigton só tem amigos almofadinhas!

Lau: Hey!! Eu tô aqui também!! (lá no meio da torcida do Norrie)

Lú: Hoje as Torcidas estão animadas!!!! Antes de ver como foi o dia dos nossos emparedados... vamos ver o final da noite de ontem...

(Telão...)

(James falando com Elizabeth...)

James: Não precisa sentir-se culpada. Sou responsável por minhas ações...

Lizzie: mas...

James: Sem "mas"... mais cedo ou mais tarde isso ia acabar acontecendo.É até melhor para saber como anda minha imagem...

Produtor: Péssima!!!Esse cabelo esta horrível e...

Lú: Acho que ele está se referindo a imagem que esta passando de si mesmo..

(James da às costas para Elizabeth e sai...)

(Elizabeth fica pensativa...)

Lau: Eu realmente amo esse cara!!

Produtor: Adivinhe quem esta se aproximando pelo quadrante B?

Internauta: Will...

Produtor: Não!

Lú: Jack!

Produtor: Bingo!

(Jack vê Elizabeth, gira nos calcanhares e dá dois passos para trás... caminha e pará.)

Produtor: O que ele esta fazendo?

Diretor: Pensando no que vai dizer. Ele não pode simplesmente chegar e dizer: "E aí gata! Valeu por ter convencido o branquelo a me dar o colar. Que qui tu acha de irmos lá pra di baixo dos edredon...?"

Internauta: A vida seria tão mais simples se as pessoas falassem assim...

_Na casa... _

(Jack volta e se aproxima devagar, Elizabeth olha para trás e leva um susto...)

Lizzie: Quer me matar do coração chegando desse jeito?

Jack: ...é... bem...

Lú: (Engasgo!)

Produtor: Pode falar! Vai logo meu filho!!!...

Lizzie: ...o que?

Jack: Obrigado!

Lizzie (fazendo-se de desentendida): pelo que?

Jack: Não precisa disfarçar (aponta para o colar do anjo no pescoço)... alias, você disfarça muito mal!

Lizzie: Há! Isso... não precisa agradecer... estava devendo!!

Jack: devendo?

Produtor: devendo?

Lau: devendo?

Lú: devendo?

Lizzie: Hora... você desistiu do Holandês para salvar Will...

Lú: Ela tinha que citar essa criatura...

Internauta: Só pode ser encosto!

Jack: A sim... Willian… claro!!!!

Produtor: Essa doeu!!

Lú: To com vontade de matar Elizabeth!!! Agora ficou parecendo que ela fez isso por causa do corno!!!

Lizzie: Se é só isso que vc tinha para me dizer, com licença...

(Elizabeth sai e entra em um dos quartos...)

_Voltando ao estúdio... _

Lú: PARADO!!! Deixe isso aqui!!!! Segurança... ladrões!!!!

(Apresentadora aponta para um grupinho de Tortuga que esta tentando roubar o microfone...)

Produtor: CHAMEM O FBI, A CIA, O EXERCITO, JACK BAUER, CHAPOLLIN,O BOPE!!!!!!!!

Diretor: Já roubaram até minhas calças!

Lú: O negócio aqui esta difícil... a torcida de Tortuga esta "pilhando" nosso programa. Fiquem agora com o resumo do dia de James!...

Telão: (O DIA DE UM CHATO!)

(Bom, basicamente ele faz tudo como manda o figurino...)

(Levanta cedo... toma café... troca de roupa... dá umas voltinhas pela casa... almoça... toma chá... toma banho... etc...)

(Uma chatice!!!)

(Em virtude do tédio que é a vida de Norrington nós vamos mostrar o único momento excitante do dia...)

17:00: (James levanta-se vai até a cozinha, enche um bule com água, coloca algumas folhinhas dentro.)

17:30: (Toma seu chá das cinco!!!)

_Voltando ao estúdio._

(Guerra entre a torcida da Cia das Índias e o pessoal de Tortuga...)

Lau: (pagando de enfermeira pro pessoal da Cia)

Lú: Socorro!!!!!!!

Diretor: Calma, já chamamos a policia..

Produtor: A policia brasileira só chega depois que todo mundo já morreu!!!

(Jack Bauer chaga correndo no estúdio!)

Jack Bauer: Onde esta o presidente?

Lú: Na casa dele!!

Diretor: O problema aqui é bem maior!!

(Jack Bauer olha em volta.)

Jack Bauer: Me dê 48 horas!!!

Produtor: Não eram 24 horas?

Jack B: Em 24 horas! Só milagre!

(Uma garrafa desgovernada atinge Jack Bauer na cabeça e desmaia.)

Diretor: É melhor chamar reforço!

Lú: Ó!!! E agora quem poderá me ajudar?

Chapolin: Eu!!!!!!

Produtor: É o Chapolin colorado!!!!

(Ladrões de Tortuga confundem Chapolin com um Teletubie...)

Bêbado anônimo: Olhem é a PÔ!!!!!

(Levam Chapollin embora...)

Produtor (acena para o horizonte): E lá vai o nosso herói...

Lú (desvia de tiros, garrafas e golpes de espada): Agora acompanhe o dia de Ana Maria!!!!

Telão: O DIA DE UMA "OBSEVADORA"

8:00 Acorda... passa pela cozinha e encara Gibbs assustadoramente...

9: 00: passa pelo cafofo encara Will...

10:0: passa pela varanda encara Scarlet.

11:00: passa pela piscina encara Elizabeth.

12:00 : passa pelo jardim encara Jack...

13:00: passa pela sauna encara James...

14:00: Passa pelo quarto encara o macaco...

(E começa tudo de novo...)

Produtor: Em resumo ela encara geral!!!!

_De Volta ao estúdio!!!!_

(Chega o carro do BOPE, lotado de homens com suas armas!!!)

Lú: Aleluia!!!!

_-------------------------20 minutos depois-----------------------_

Torcidas devidamente ensacadas!!!!

Lú: Nada que o BOPE não resolva...

Internauta: Já estão acostumados...

Lau: (foi ensacada por engano) me tirem daquiiiiiiiii!!!!!

Lú: Vamos eliminar logo alguém... Olá, meus confinados!

(Na casa todos na cozinha.)

Lú: Recebemos milhões de votos e com a maioria esmagadora de 100 dos votos quem sai hoje é...

(nesse momento entrariam os tambores, mas foram roubados!!)

Lú: Ana Maria!!!

Elizabeth e James: Ufa!!!

(Ana Maria pega sua malinha... despede-se rápido. Caminha até a porta e antes de sair da uma última encarada!!!)

_Do lado de fora!!!!_

Lú: Bem vinda!!!

(Ana Maria encara a apresentadora e passa reto...)

Produtor: Muito simpática!!!

Lau: Eu tenho medo dela (só com a cabeça pra fora do saco)

Lú: Cap Nascimento!!! Ensaca essa também, ela me parece suspeita...

Produtor: Isso é abuso de poder...

Lú: Estou sendo boazinha!!! Se fosse Will ou Gibbs seriam vassouras...

Diretor: Credo!!!

Lú: O BBC fica por aqui!!!! Até a próxima edição, assim que recuperarmos os objetos roubados...


	17. Doritos pelas Orelhas

_Abertura:_

_Música..._

Lú: Boa Noite!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Produtor, Inernauta, pseudo-beta e Diretor: Boa Noite!!!

Lú: Antes de começar. Tenho que avisar q estou recebendo várias sugestões para prova da comida, fica difícil colocar todas em pratica. Mas um dos nossos leitores (cap Jack) deu uma sugestão de fazer um triatlo!

Produtor: mas por aqui o povo é tudo sedentário...

Lú: Mas quem disse que vai ser um triatlo com esportes...eu fiz um tliatlo pirata!!!!

(trovões!!)

Diretor: Como vai ser?

Lú: Simples, dividimos a galera em duas equipes... "Azul" e "Vermelha"

Internauta: Até aí tudo normal...

Lú: Serão três provas (é obvio!), são elas... corrida do saco... pula corda e amarelinha...

Produtor: Isso aqui é o Big Brother ou a TV Xuxa??

Lú: Eu estava brincando... as provas são mais complexas...

1º "Devoradores de Doritos.." Cada equipe escolhe um representante, desses dois quem comer mais Doritos em 1 minuto... vence!!

Produtor: Essa vai ser uma prova suja!!!

Lau: Se fossem cheetos, seria pior

2º "Conhecimentos gerais.." Cada equipe escolhe um representante. Perguntas dificílimas serão feitas sobre os mais variados assuntos..

Internauta: Finalmente uma um pouco de cultura...

3º: "Paintball" equipe contra equipe...

Pontuação:

no rosto: 100

na cabeça: 75

no peito: 50

Outras partes do corpo: 25

Produtor: E qual o premio?

Lú: A equipe vencedora poderá fazer as compras no mercado de luxo... e os perdedores comem a xepa!

Diretor: Vamos começar!!!

Paltéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

(Microfone da casa...)

(Apresentadora explica tudo que vcs acabaram de ler!)

_Na casa..._

Lizzie (lendo uma ficha do programa): Cada equipe será escolhida por seu capitão...

(Will e Jack dão um salto a frente…)

Jack (olha para Will): Ela disse capitão!! Não aprendiz de marinheiro...

Will: Pelo menos eu tenho um navio!

Jack: Eu também!... Só por que algo não esta com vc, não significa que deixou de te pertencer... savvy!

(Will fica sem resposta!)

Internauta: Não gosto muito do savvy, ele me lembra francês; francês me lembra França; França me lembra Paradis...

(trovões)

(Todos se benzendo!!)

Lizzie: Tudo bem! São duas equipes! Cada um escolhe a sua!! Alguém se opõe?

(silencio!)

Jack: Ótimo!! Eu começo!!

Will: Por que vc??

Jack: Por que eu pedi primeiro!!!!

Lú: Ótimo argumento!!!

Lizzie: Tiremos na sorte! (joga uma moeda para o alto) Cara quem começa é Will, Coroa quem começa é Jack!!!

_suspense!!_

Lizzie: Cara!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaa (decepção)

Will: Me parece que estou com sorte... (começa a olhar pela sala)

(Todos se escondem com o que tem em volta...)

Will: Elizabeth!!!

Lizzie (cobrindo o rosto com um livro): Eu!! Tem certeza?

Will: Absoluta!!

Lú: Droga!!

Jack (pensa um pouco): Gibbs!!!

Wil (olha para James que retribui com um olhar pouco amistoso): Scarlet!

Jack: Norrington!

James (fala baixo): Obrigado!

Jack: Os inimigos dos meus inimigos são meus amigos...

Lú: uh... tremi nesse momento Platão Sparrow!

Produtor: Sobrou um participante; O macaco!!!

Lú: Ele fica sendo o juiz!!!

Lau: Quero só ver...

As equipes ficaram assim:

_Azul:_

_Will_

_Scarlet_

_Elizabeth_

_Vermelha:_

_Jack_

_Gibbs_

_James _

_1º PROVA!!!!!_

(Reunião da equipe vermelha:)

James: Quem vai mandar?

Jack: Srº Gibbs há quanto tempo esta sem comer?

Gibbs: Há duas horas!

Jack: Já ganhamos!!!

Produtor: Boa escolha!!!

Lú: Vamos ver quem será o concorrente...

(Reunião da equipe Azul)

Lizzie: Eu não!!!

Scarlet: Nem eu!!

Will: Esta bem, eu vou!!!

Produtor: Coitado...

Lú: Gibbs vai trucidá-lo!!!

(No jardim duas mesas foram colocadas com uma caixa d' água vazia, cheia de pacotes de doritos!!!!)

Lú: Quebrei o cofrinho para fazer essa prova.

(Gibbs senta do lado esquerdo, Will do lado direito!!!)

Torcida: Gibbs!!!!!!! Gibbs!!!!!!! Gibbs!!!!!!!

(Jack se aproxima de Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: VAI WILL!!!!!

Jack (sussurra para Elizabeth): Você acredita mesmo que ele tem alguma chance... (aponta para Will)

Elizabeth (olha em redor): Sinceramente... não!!

Lú: Doidinha para virar casaca!!!

(Na produção e na platéia todos vestidos com camisas vermelhas...)

Lú: Hoje temos um convidado para fazer os comentários junto com a gente... Galvão Bueno!!!

Lau: Ah, não, ele não!! (se esconde atrás do produtor)

Galvão: Boa Noite... Amigos da rede Globo!!!

Lú: Vai começar!!!

(Will e Gibbs se olham e concentram-se nos pacotes de Doritos...)

Lizzie: 1...

Jack: Dois...

Lizzie: 3...

Jack e Lizzie: VAI!!!!!

(Os dois começam a comer desesperadamente...)

_10 segundos de prova..._

Will: 5 pacotes...

Gibbs: 10 pacotes

_20 segundos _

Will: 10 pacotes

Gibbs: 20 pacotes...

Produtor: Já esta saindo Doritos pelas orelhas...

30 segundos

Will: 20 pacotes

Gibbs: 29 pacotes...

Produtor: percebemos que estão perdendo o ritmo...

Galvão: Mas Gibbs, esse grande atleta, com uma fome extraordinária esta em vantagem...

(De repente Gibbs começa a passar mal...)

(Will percebe a cara de pálido do oponente e dispara na comilança...)

_40 segundos..._

Will: 28 pacotes...

Gibbs: 35..

_50 segundos_

Will : 34 pacotes

Gibbs: 37...

_1 minuto_

Will: 40 pacotes!!!

Gibbs: 38 pacotes!!!

Lú: Que virada!!!!!!!

Galvão: Um azarão...

Jack: Maldição...

Lizzie (pra provocar, mesmo): VIVA!!!! EU SABIA QUE VC IA CONSEGUIR!!!!

(Will se levanta vibra; olha em redor; e desmaia...)

Platéia: Haeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Lú: Time azul sai na frente!!!!!!

Diretor: A próxima prova é de conhecimentos gerais...

Lú: Os escolhidos pelas equipes são...

Equipe Azul... Elizabeth!!!

Equipe Vermelha: James!!!

Lú: Quem vai apresentar as perguntas é... Eu mesmo!

(Uma enorme porta se abre na casa...)

(Apresentadora entra na casa...)

Lau: (tenta, sem sucesso, entrar também pra abraçar o Jack na cara de pau)

Lú: Essas perguntas foram elaboradas por Silvio Santos, acompanhado de vários pirralhos da quinta série!!

**Continua... **


	18. O Jogo de Perguntas e Repostas!

_Abertura..._

**Continuação da prova da comida...**

(Apresentadora entra na casa...)

Cena: (Jardim com aqueles balcões de perguntas e respostas com botões vermelhos em cima.)

Lú: Bom dia!!!... Preparados???

Produtor: Lú em seu momento Silvio Santos!

Lau: Eu quero entrar lá tambéééém!!!

(James e Elizabeth devidamente sentadinhos atrás dos balcões...)

Lú: Antes de começarmos tenho que avisar que as perguntas são sobre atualidades, feitas pelos nossos jovens nerds da quinta série! Cada jogador tem duas "ajudas" pode pedir ajuda dos alunos nerds, ou pedir ajuda da equipe.

_suspense!_

_1º PERGUNTA!_

Lu (pega uma ficha): mão na orelha! "Que famoso herói dos quadrinhos é o estudante Peter Parker??"

a) Batman

b) Homem Aranha

c) Harry Potter

d) Pernalonga

Produtor: Logo se vê que foram feitas por alunos da 5º série!

Elizabeth: Não faço a mínima idéia!!!

James: Parece grego pra mim!

Lú: Preparar!!! Já!!!!

(Ninguém aperta...)

Lú: Então vou sortear... (sorteia)... James!

James: Passa!

Elizabeth: Repassa!

Lú: Ou responde ou levara torta!!!

Platéia: Tor-ta!!! Tor-ta!!!! Tor-ta!!!

Produtor: Ela inventou isso agora, no improviso!!

James: é... vou chutar... Pernalonga?

_Suspense!!_

Lú: Chutou... pra fora!!!!! Resposta errada... TORTA NELE!!!

(Entra um anão correndo com uma torta na mão...)

Lú: Tem que ajoelhar para receber a tortada, para o anão alcançar...

Produtor: Faz parte da humilhação!!

Lau: Gente, que maldade...

[James ajoelha muito a contragosto, e o anão enterra a torta de creme gostoso (cortesia dos teletubiies) na cara dele!!!!

Platéia: No cabelo!!!! No cabelo!!!!!

Diretor: Agora a o cabelo ficou parecendo sorvete de coco com cobertura de morango!!

Lú: Vamos continuar... por enquanto 0 a 0!!!!

_2º PERGUNTA!!!_

Lú: "o que o Kiko diz quando soca o Seu Madruga?"

a) Gentalha, Gentalha!

b) Metralha, Metralha!

c) Canalha, Canalha!

d) Nada..

Lú: Preparar... já!!

(Elizabeth bate!!)

Lizzie: É... estou com dúvida... vou pedir ajuda de um nerd!!!

Lú: Pode entrar...

(Um menino de pouco mais de 1 metro e meio de altura entra no estúdio...)

Nerd: A resposta mais adequada é a alternativa A!!

Lú: Obrigada!!

Lizzie: Alternativa A!!!

_suspense!!_

Lú: Certa a resposta!!!!!

Jack (caminha até James:): SAIA DAÍ!!!! XÔ!! DEIXE QUE EU RESPONDO!!!

Produtor: Ele pode fazer isso??

Arnaldo César coelho: A regra é clara!!!.. .cada equipe só pode ter um jogador na disputa. Mas não proíbe a troca durante o jogo!

Lú: Esta bem!! Agora é Jack x Elizabeth!!!

_3º PERGUNTA!!_

Lú: Se o filho do Joaquim é pai do meu filho, qual o meu parentesco com o Joaquim??

a) pai

b) genro

c) filho

d) irmão

Lú: Preparar... já!

(Jack aperta!)

Lú: responda!

Jack: C! Filho!

Produtor: Uau! Eu ainda estava tentando entender à pergunta...

Lau: Eu ainda não entendi!!

_suspense_

Lú: A resposta esta... exata!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeee!!!

Lú: E esta tudo empatado 1x1... mas Jack ainda tem todas as ajudas e Elizabeth já usou uma.

4º PERGUNTA

Lú: "Quantos anos tem a Dercy Gonçalves??"

a) 99 anos.

b) 100 anos

c) 103 anos

d) 102 anos.

Lú: Preparar...já!

(Ninguém aperta!!)

Lú: Se ninguém apertar a pergunta vai automaticamente para o último que respondeu... Jack!

Jack: Passo!!

Elizabeth: Respondo!! Mas vou pedir ajuda da equipe!!

(Reunião da equipe azul!!)

Lizzie: O que acham? Eu acho que é 102!!

Will: Não!! Vai no 100!!

Scarlet: Não sei de nada!!

Elizabeth (olha para Will): Vc tem certeza do que esta dizendo...

Will: Sim!!

Lú: Pronta?

Lizzie: resposta B. 100 anos!!!

_suspense!!_

Lú: A resposta esta ... errada!!! O correto seria 102!!

Lizzie: O que? (olha com um olhar assassino para Will)

Produtor: Ela ainda segue os conselhos desse ferreiro semi-analfabeto!

Platéia: Tor-ta!!!Tor-ta!!!!Tor-ta!!!

(Anão entra com a torta...)

Jack: PARE!!! (se aproxima do anão) eu mesmo quero ter essa honra!!

Elizabeth: Ele pode fazer isso???

Lú (cara de boba): Ele pode tudo...

Jack passa o dedo na torta e leva a boca...

Lú: Muito sexy!!... (olha para os lados) Eu disse isso alto?

Lau: Disse, mas todo mundo concorda!!!

Jack: A torta esta ótima...

Lizzie: No cabelo não!! Por favor...

Jack: haaa... (passa o dedo de novo na torta e faz um pinguinho na testa dela) tem certeza?

Elizabeth: tenho!! Mantenha longe do cabelo!!!!

(Jack faz outro pinguinho de torta no queixo e um em cada bochecha...)

Produtor: Isso é tortura...

Jack: Esta bem... (afasta o cabelo com as mãos e joga a torta no rosto sem dó nem piedade...)

Lú: Salvou os cabelos... foi um gentleman...

(Jack volta para o seu lugar...)

(Will joga uma toalhinha para Elizabeth, que pega com fúria...)

Will: Ele te da uma tortada e você fica com raiva de mim?

Lizzi: Ele não teria a chance, se vc não tivesse dado a resposta errada...

Lú: Continuamos empatados... 1x1!!

_5º PERGUNTA!_

Lú: "Na série 24 horas qual o nome do protagonista?"

a) Jack Bauer

b) Jack Chan

c) Drº House

d) Chapollin

Lú: Preparar…já!

(Ninguém aperta...)

Lú: A pergunta vai para Elizabeth...

Lizzie: Passo!

Jack: Respondo!!! Peço a ajuda da equipe...

(Elizabeth olha discretamente para James que da uma piscadinha...)

Produtor: VIRAM ISSO!!!

Internauta: Um agente duplo!!

Lau: VAI NORIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

(Reunião da equipe vermelha:)

Jack: Tenho quase certeza que é Jack Bauer!!

James: E eu tenho certeza absoluta que é Jack Chan!!

Jack: Jura!!

James: Acredite... eu já assisti milhões de vezes... e não estou interessado em perder para Will...

(Jack fica meio desconfiado...)

Produtor: Não cai nessa!!!

Lú: Qual a resposta?

Jack: B! Jack Chan!!

Lú: Resposta… errada!!

(Elizabeth começa a rir)

(Jack olha para Lizzie e para James..)

Jack: Fui vitima de um complô!!!!

(Anão entra com a torta... Elizabeth corre e a pega...)

Lizzie: Minha vez!!! Quero ter essa honra...

Produtor: A vingança!!!

(Elizabeth passa o dedo pela torta e leva a boca...)

Lizzie: A torta esta uma delicia...

Jack (começa a rir)...: No cabelo não!... eu não sujei o seu!!!

(Elizabeth pega um pouco do creme com um dos dedos e faz um pingo na testa, um no queixo em cima da barba e dois nas bochechas...)

Internauta: Agora lambe!!!

Lú: Mente suja...

Lau: Que novidade.

(Elizabeth afasta os dreads do rosto... e joga a torta na cara dele...)

Lú: Isso foi tão romântico... exceto pela torta...

(Gibbs joga uma toalhinha para Jack, Lizzie volta para o seu lugar...)

_ÚLTIMA PERGUNTA!!!!!!_

(tambores...)

Lú: O placar esta empatado...1X1!!! Essa pergunta vai decidir essa fase da competição...

(Jack e Elizabeth se olham como se estivessem em um filme de faroeste...)

Lú: "Na primeira manhã do BBC, os participantes foram acordados ao som de música. Que música era essa???"

a) Sábado de Sol.

b) Quem de nós dois

c) Sexy in back

d) Hands on deck

Lú: Preparar…..

(tambores…)

Lú: Vai!!

(Os dois batem no botão quase que ao mesmo tempo...)

(Luz de Jack acende!)

Lú: Jack!! Qual a resposta

Jack: Sábado de Sol!

(apreensão..)

Lú: Se você estiver respondido errado a equipe adversária ganha... e a resposta esta...

Produtor: Fala!! Senão eu infarto!!

Lú: CERTA!!!

Jack: yes!

Lizzie: droga!!

Lau: Momento retrospectiva!! "Sábado de sol, aluguei um caminhão..." o Jack foi o único quem gostou!

Lú: E no placar geral este tudo empatado...

A equipe Azul venceu a prova dos Doritos...E a vermelha das questões...

O paintball vai desempatar...

**Continua... **


	19. O Massacre!

_Última fase da prova da comida..._

_Paintball!!!_

(Apresentadora sai da casa...)

Lú: Agora o jogo vai ficar mais perigoso...

Produtor: Não entendo nada de Paintball...

Lú: Nem eu!! Fiz uma pesquisa rápida no San Google!!!!

Arnaldo César Coelho: O objetivo do jogo é capturar a bandeira no centro do campo e levar até a base adversária...

Lú: A bandeira ficara em uma bóia no centro da piscina... e a base da equipe vermelha é o quarto do líder... da equipe Azul é na sala!

Arnaldo César Coelho: ...O jogador é eliminado quando é atingido por uma bola de tinta em qualquer lugar do corpo ou equipamento que ele usa dentro do campo.

Lú: Lembra daquela história de pontuação? Esqueçam!... ficaria muito cansativo ficar contando!!

Arnaldo César Coelho: ...Existem juízes dentro do campo para verificar a eliminação dos jogadores. Vencerá o jogo a equipe que conseguir agarrar e levar a bandeira até á base inimiga ou ter eliminado toda a equipa adversária

Lú: O juiz no campo é o macaco... e é claro, nós comentaristas que estamos de olho em todos!!

Produtor: Paintbal é um ótimo passatempo!!!

Internauta: BBC também cultura!!!

Lú: Chega desse momento aula de primário, e vamos ao jogo...

(Na casa... Cada equipe em sua base...)

(Base vermelha!)

_Equipamentos: máscara de proteção, arma, cilindro de gás, roupa e munição._

(Gibbs ainda meio "endoritado" cambaleia pelo quarto...)

James: Você está bem?

Produtor: Que pergunta idiota!!!

Lau: Ele vai vomitar...

Jack: Me parece que Gibbs não vai durar muito...isso me dá uma idéia!!!

Produtor: Oba!!

(Base da equipe Azul!!)

Lizzie: Estamos em desvantagem!!

Will (meio enjoado): Por quê?

Elizabeth: Olhe para vc! Mau se agüenta de pé!!!

Lú: é melhor desistir logo!!

Elizabeth: E ela!!! (olha para Scarlet, lixando as unhas), nem preciso falar nada!

Internauta: Vamos mandar um chá de boldo para Will!!!

Lau: O que é chá de boldo??

(Figurante entra na dispensa e abandona lá o chá de boldo...)

(Will bebe e quase vomita...)

Will: Que coisa horrível!!!!

Lizzie: Isso vai manter-lo de pé por algum tempo!!!

Platéia: Cai! Cai! Cai! Cai! Cai!!

Lú: Vai começar!!!!!!

sinal: (Diiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

(Macaco caminha pela casa com apito no pescoço...)

Lizzie (olhando pela janela): Não vejo nenhum movimento...

Will: Eles estão presos dentro daquele quarto... só tem uma saída!!

(No quarto...)

Jack: Prontos?

Gibbs: Sim!

James: Sim!

Jack: Vai!

(Gibbs sai correndo em disparada atirando para todos os lados...)

(Equipe azul começa a atirar em Gibbs com tudo que tem...)

(Gibbs desmaia e é metralhado...)

Macaco apita: Piiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Gibbs eliminado!!!)

Will: yes!

Lizzie: Isso foi fácil demais!!!

(Elizabeth olha para o quarto do líder e percebe que esta vazio...)

Lizzie: Eles usaram Gibbs como distração!!!! Agora não sabemos onde estão!!!

Lú: Ótima estratégia...

Lau: E o Gibbs seria imprestável de outro jeito!

Produtor: Cap. nascimento! Cuidado... Jack será o próximo capitão do BOPE!!!

Will: è melhor nos separarmos...

(Elizabeth vai pela esquerda e Will pela direita...)

Lú: Nesse momento Jack e James estão pelo lado de fora da casa... e Will, Elizabeth e Scarlet estão dentro

(Scarlet continua na sala se cuidada com uma das janelas... Elizabeth e Will vão se afastando devagar...)

(Jack a 16 metros de distancia, atrás de uma moita do jardim ajusta a mira...)

Lú: Ele não vai acertar...

Produtor: Acho que vai!!!

(Jack atira!!!) PA! (faz de conta que é som de tiro)

(Acerta na cabeça!)

Macaco apita: Piiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

(Scarlet eliminada!!!)

Elizabeth e Will (jogam-se no chão): Droga!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Essas cenas de ação são uma loucura...

Galvão B: Um grande espetáculo realmente... nós percebemos a astúcia, a garra dos jogadores que lutaram para estar aqui. Não perca a história de vida deles no fantástico... de...

Lú, pseudo-beta e Produtor: CALA A BOCA!!!!

_Na casa..._

Elizabeth: Nós temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui... não podemos ficar esperando...

_No lado de fora..._

Jack: Pula!!

(James olha para a janela da despensa...)

James: Vc só pode estar louco... eu não vou conseguir passar por ai...

Jack: Não é primeira vez que escuto alguém me chamar de louco... isso não me afeta mais... desista! Se tiver uma idéia melhor, diga!... senão, eu te dou pezinho para subir...

Lú: Sobe logo, meu filho!

(James entra pela janela e cai de cara... faz um barulho enorme!)

Lau: Coitado!!!

Jack: Se tivesse tocado a campainha teria sido mais discreto...

_Na casa..._

Lizzie: Ouviu isso?

Will: O que?

Lizzie: Na despensa... vai lá ver!

Will: Eu???

Lizzie: Te dou cobertura!!!

(Música de missão impossível...)

(Jack permanece do lado de fora da casa...)

Jack: Está vindo alguém..

(James se abaixa atrás de uma das prateleiras de comida, atira na lâmpada e espera...)

Lú (sussurra): momento de tensão...

(Will entra na despensa de pé em pé... tenta acender a luz...)

(escuridão total!)

(Elizabeth fica esperando na sala...)

(Jack aproveita a distração par dar a volta na casa e entrar pela janela do banheiro...)

(Will caminha pelas prateleiras lentamente... passa a poucos centímetros de James...)

Platéia: (não respira...)

(James mira em Will... que esta de costas...)

Lú (sussurra): porque não atira?

Produtor (sussurra): esta esperando ele se virar... o senhor certinho não quer atirar pelas costas... e por que estamos sussurrando?

Lau: ACABA COM ELE, NORRIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Elizabeth se aproxima da porta da despensa e vê James!)

Lizzie: WILL!! ATRAS DE VOCÊ!!!

(Will se joga no chão...)

(Elizabeth atira..)

(James se joga de baixo das prateleiras e sai se arrastando...)

(Will e Elizabeth atiram...)

(Elizabeth para de atirar e olha em redor...)

Lizzie: JACK!

(Lizzie sai correndo em direção a bandeira...)

(James consegue se esconder atrás de um barril enorme q apareceu do nada! Atira em Will... mas erra... acerta duas garrafas de azeite e um pacote de arroz...)

(Will usa uma das prateleiras como escudo... atira e acerta os miojos e Smirnoff.)

Produtor: Destruindo a própria comida... muito inteligente...

Lau: O cérebro encolheu pra dar lugar aos chifres, lembra?

_Na sala..._

(Elizabeth se aproxima pela parede esquerda...)

(Do outro lado...)

(Jack se aproxima pela parede direita, Jack olha rápido, vê o pé de Elizabeth e volta para trás...)

Produtor: Prova Eletrizante... Jack e James estão parecendo Jack Bauer e James Bond!!!

Lú: Bem lembrado...

_Na despensa_

(Will conseguiu em poucos tiros acertar tudo!... menos Norrington!)

(James ajusta a mira...)

Produtor: É agora, ou nunca...

(James atira!!!)

(Will tenta se esquivar... mas é atingido no pé!!!)

Macaco (aparece do nada e apita): Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Will Eliminado!)

Lú: Que tiro!!!

Produtor: Uau!!

Galvão: Aja coração!!!!!

Lau: VIVA!!!!!! (pulando)

Will: Droga!!

_Na sala..._

(Jack e Elizabeth continuam no vai... não vai!)

(Elizabeth atira e acerta a parede...)

(Jack volta rápido e revida...)

(James sai da casa... e se joga na piscina... pega a bandeira... e volta...)

(Jack e Elizabeth têm a mesma idéia, se jogam no chão levantam e ficam um com a arma na cara do outro...)

Lú: Momento Srº e Srª Smith!

Elizabeth (ofegante): Não vai atirar? Perdeu a coragem?

Produtor: provocar não é uma boa idéia...

Jack: A mesma pergunta faço a vc!

Elizabeth: Coragem é o que não me falta...

(Ela atira e atinge o pescoço...)

Macaco apita...: Piiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!

(James coloca a bandeira na base adversária...)

James: GANHAMOS!!!!!!

Lau: VIVA O JAMES!!!!!!!! (escândalo)

(Jack passa a mão no pescoço vermelho...)

Lú: Tadinho... isso deve ter doido...

Elizabeth (sente-se culpada): ai! É melhor colocar gelo ou vai ficar roxo...

Jack: Não será necessário, com todo rum... que eu vou comprar. Esse problema será facilmente esquecido...

(Jack sai para comemorar..)

(James e Gibbs estão em farrapos...)

(Will entra mancando e se joga no sofá...)

(Scarlet ainda inconsciente...)

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!

Produtor: ADOREI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Internauta: Di novo! Di novo!!!

Lú: Não! Chega... os coitados estão mortos...

Lau: (ainda berrando "viva o James")

Galvão B: E a nossa transmissão termina aqui, as emoções desse dia ficaram marcadas em nossas memórias e na história desse programa... Globo a gente se vê por aqui!!!

Lú: Ei!!! O programa ainda é meu!!! Xô!!!! Até o próximo programa, leitores...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ps: Eu não sou muito boa em fazer cenas de ação, espero que tenham gostado...


	20. Aprendiz de Enfermagem

_Abertura!_

_Música!_

Lú: Boa Noite!!!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Lú: Bem vindos a mais uma edição desse campeão de audiência!

Produtor: menos... menos...

Lú: E quero aproveitar o espaço para fazer uma grave denuncia...

(música sinistra de plantão da globo...)

Lú: Todos devem se lembrar da nossa querida velha da esquina que foi morar na esquina de Copacabana...

Produtor: Sei... a velha bocuda...

Lú: Pois bem, a velha foi seqüestrada!!!!!!...

Platéia: Oóooooooooooo...

Lau: Não!!!

Lú: Mas já começamos a tomar nossas providencias... a "Campanha seqüestradores vagabundos soltem a velha" esta mobilizando o Brasil...

Produtor: Se vc a encontrar, entre em contato conosco

Lú: Chega desse clima de Linha Direta... vamos ver como foi o dia pós paintball..

Telão: (acende...)

Casa...

_11: 00 _

Diretor: Esse povo não acorda...

Produtor: Já tocamos de tudo... rock, axé, samba brega, clássico, tiririca...e nem se mexem...

Lú: O paintball acabou com eles...

Internauta: No almoço eles vão acordar... a fome vence o cansaço..

_12:00 _

Lú: Temos algum movimento em um dos quartos...

(Jack esta se levantando...)

Produtor: Esta com uma marca roxa enorme no pescoço...

Lú: Se eu não tivesse visto o tiro diria que parece um chupão...

(Jack levanta-se e olha no espelho...)

Jack (falando sozinho): Eu deveria ter colocado gelo...

(Jack começa a revirar as gavetas de Scarlet e Elizabeth...)

Produtor: O que ele esta procurando?...

Diretor: Espero que não seja...

(Jack retira um lenço enorme verde limão do meio das coisas de Elizabeth... e enrola no pescoço...)

Diretor: Ufa!

Lú: O que vc pensou?

Diretor: Prefiro não comentar...

Lau: Mas é pervertido...

Lú: Esse lenço ficou horrível...

Lau: Eu queria ser esse lenço!!

Jack (olhando no espelho, e falando sozinho): Ficou horrível...

Jack imaginário: Melhor que a marca roxa...

Jack imaginário 2: Combina com a cor dos olhos.

Jack verdadeiro: Se fosse vermelho... combinaria com a bandana... (coloca o chapéu)

Produtor: Jack e seus momentos de loucura...

Lú: Vou mandar um vermelho de presente...

Jack (tira o chapéu): Pensando melhor... não vou usar nada...

Lú: Oba!!!!! Ótima idéia... tira tudo!!!

Internauta: Ele esta se referindo ao lenço...

Lú: há... só o lenço... que sem graça...

Lau: Só eu sou inocente nesse barato! (mentira)

Jack imaginário 1: ...ela tem que se sentir culpada...

Jack: Olhando por essa perspectiva... (abre mais ainda a gola da camisa, e joga os dreads para trás..)

(Olha-se mais uma vez no espelho e vai em direção a porta...)

Jack: Obrigado!

Jacks imaginários: De nada!

Lú: Isso foi estranho!

(Jack sai do quarto e vai até a cozinha...)

Lizzie (olhando para a marca roxa): Eu avisei para colocar gelo...

Jack (coloca a mão no pescoço, e finge sentir dor): Imagina!! Não esta doendo...

Lizzie: é... eu devo ter alguma coisa para diminuir essa marca... vou buscar. (sai da cozinha e vai até o quarto)

(Jack vai seguindo com o olhar, e da um sorriso cínico...)

Lú: E o Oscar vai para... Jack Sparrow!!!...

José Wilker (sentado em uma poltrona de pernas cruzadas): Perceberam como ele conseguiu transmitir com os gestos o que realmente queria... sem dúvida uma grande atuação. ...Além de ser um homem muito bonito... não mais que o Daniel Day-Lewis

Produtor: Esses comentários do Wilker... são sinistros...

Elizabeth (grita do quarto): QUEM MEXEU NAS MINHAS COISAS???? E ONDE ESTA MEU LENÇO VERDE?

Jack: EU NÃO QUERIA FALAR NADA... MAS POUCO ANTES DE ME LEVANTAR PERCEBI QUE WILL, ANTES DE SAIR LEVOU UM PANO VERDE LIMÃO...

(Elizabeth volta a cozinha...)

Lizzie: Eu não disse que era um lenço verde _limão!_

Jack: Seu lenço não é verde limão? Então o pano que estava com Will não era seu lenço.

Produtor: Que drible...

Internauta: Só podia ser meu Ídolo!!!

Lizzie: Bem... era verde. Mas, deixa pra lá depois eu falo com ele... eu trouxe o remédio... (joga uma pomada para ele)

Jack: E você espera que eu mesmo passe?? Eu mal consigo mexer o pescoço... como eu vou olhar no espelho para passar?

Lizzie: E você quer que eu passe?

Platéia: Passa! Passa! Passa!

Jack: Quem foi a responsável por eu precisar passar isso?

(Jack senta em uma cadeira e espera...)

(Elizabeth pega a pomada...)

Lizzie: Vai me jogar isso na cara a vida inteira? (abre o tubo e espalha nas mãos)

Jack: Só até a marca sumir... aí! Cuidado!!... Seja mais delicada... nnão esta contente com o hematoma, quer me matar?...

Lizzie: Você esta exagerando... (chega mais perto)

Lú: Ele vai fazer alguma coisa...

Jack passa o pé por trás dos pés de Elizabeth, discretamente...)

Produtor: Ela vai derrubá-la...

Lú: E ela vai cair no...

(Jack puxa o pé e ela cai... no colo dele)

Elizabeth: Porque fez isso?

Jack: Eu?...vc praticamente se jogou!!!

(Will aparece na sala...)

Will (vem caminhando de cabeça baixa): Jack eu preciso... (levanta a cabeça)...desculpe atrapalhar...(sai da sala)

Lizzie: Will!

Jack: NÃO DESCULPO, NÃO!!!!

Lizzie: me solte, que eu vou atrás dele!!!!

Jack: Eu não estou te segurando...

Lú: Mas deveria!!!!!!

Produtor: Ela disse isso, pra ver se ele se tocava e segurava...

Lú: Mais um momento interessante estragado pelo corno...

Lau: Ele entrou tão cabisbaixo... vocês não acham que foi estranho??? Ou será que é só o peso dos chifres?...

_Na casa..._

Elizabeth: Will... não é nada do que vc esta pensando!!!!

Produtor: Péssima frase!

Will: Não estou pensando nada...

Lizzie: Esta sim!... bom... eu estava na cozinha... aí apareceu com aquele pescoço... fui passar remédio... e...

Will: E acabou no colo... ótima forma de passar remédios. Ele vai se curar rapidinho com esse tratamento, qual seria a próxima fase?

Lú: Will tem uma mente suja!

Lizzie: O que você quer dizer com isso???

Platéia: Múúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúú

Will: Nada! (fecha a porta)

(Elizabeth pensa em bater na porta, mas desiste...)

Lú: Isso... agora corre pra cozinha que o Jack ainda esta lá!!!!!!

(Elizabeth vai para o outro quarto e fecha a porta...)

_Voltando ao estúdio..._

Lú: Briga de casal... bom, ontem vimos que Gibbs, Jack e James venceram a prova da comida...vamos ver o que eles compraram no mercado de luxo... e como os perdedores se viraram na xepa...

_Compras dos vencedores..._

Jack (agarrado com uma garrafa de rum): Que saudade!!...nunca mais vamos nos separar!!! (pega todas as garrafas das prateleiras)...

James (olhando para a cena do Rum): Isso é ridículo!!... (olha para as prateleiras) Chá!!!!!!! Olhe só quantas variedades...erva cidreira, hortelã, camomila... (vai pegando todos os pacotinhos das prateleiras)

Lau: (sem saber se baba pelo Jack ou pelo James, mas acaba decidindo no Jack)

(Enquanto Jack e James estavam alimentando seus vícios, Gibbs pegava todas as besteiras que via pela frente...chocolate, leite condensado, brigadeiro, refrigerantes, hambúrgueres, Doritos, Nescau, M&Ms, bomba de chocolate, rocambole, miojo, pizzas, sorvetes ... etc...)

Produtor: Só coisinha saudável!!!

Lú: As verduras ficam para o pessoal da Xepa!!!

(Para fechar as compras do mercado de luxo...)

(Jack e James compraram também vários tipos de carnes e massas.)

_Compras dos perdedores..._

Elizabeth: O que é isso? (aponta para uma plaqueta)

Will: Buchada de bode!!! É alguma coisa do Bode...

_Opções de compras_: pé de porco, buchada, quiabo, rabada, costela gorda, salsicha, pão, lingüiça... etc...

Elizabeth: Podemos passar a salsicha e pão!!!

(Scarlet começa a chorar!!!!!)

Will: Não esqueçam os esparadrapos..

Lizzie: Para que??

Will: Para suas aulas de enfermagem!!!

Produtor: Melhor levar algemas...

(Elizabeth pega o pão e a salsinha e volta para a casa...)

Lú: Lembrando que um grupo não pode comer a comida do outro...

_Voltando ao estúdio..._

Lú: Será uma longa semana de cachorro quente... mas o nosso programa termina aqui... até a próxima edição...


	21. Adeus, Will

_Abertura_

_Música..._

Lú: Boa Noite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Huuuuuu!!!! Bem vindos... a mais uma edição do BBC... em dia de prova do líder!!!!!!!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

Produtor: Essa platéia só sabe fazer isso...

Lau: Melhor que os bêbados de Tortuga!

Lú: Antes de dar inicio as emoções do dia de hoje, vamos ver como foi o dia...

Telão: (acende...)

_8:00 _

_Na produção_

_Reunião secreta..._

Diretor: Bem, todos devem se recordar de Will!!

Internauta: O ferreiro tapado?

Lú: A barata!!

Diretor: Isso!! Will barata!!!

Produtor: Já tinha me esquecido...

Lau: Pois eu não!! (invisível debaixo de uma barricada contra baratas)

Diretor: Hoje será a primeira missão do nosso agente, ele já esta com um microfone. Para falar tudo...

Drº Dolitle: E eu vou traduzir...como já de costume...

_Casa..._

W. Barata (tradução): Estou me aproximando...

_suspense..._

(música de James Bond!)

Diretor: Que demora!

Lú: Calma!!

Will B: Estou atravessando as enormes barreiras de travesseiros...

Diretor: Ele esta chegando...

Will B: Caí!!!! Socorro, não consigo me virar...

Lau: (aparecendo só os olhinhos por cima da barricada)

Lú: Lute meu filho... força!!!

Produtor: Perdemos contato visual...

Diretor: Will???

Will B: Escuridão total!!!! Opa!!

Produtor: Opa... o que?

Will: B: Não... acredito...

Produtor: O que?

Lú: (não respira...

Diretor: Will esta se aproximando...

Produtor: Tirem nosso agente de lá... antes que...

(Will entra no cafofo...)

(silencio!!!)

Will: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Acho que nosso agente acaba de ser descoberto...

(Will sai...)

Diretor: Ufa!

(Will volta com uma vassoura!!!)

Lú: Não quero nem ver...

Will B: Socorro!!!!!!!!!!

Will: MORRE DESGRAÇADA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diretor: perdemos contato com a barata...

(Silencio)

(Poucos minutos depois o cadáver passa...)

Produtor: Seu assassino...

Lú: Que horror..

Drº Dolitle: Buaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lau: Coitadinha... ela até que era um inseto nojento que transmite doenças legal!!

Diretor: Morreu no comprimento do dever...

(Hino nacional!)

_De volta ao estúdio..._

Lú: Por favor gostaria de pedir um minuto de silencio...

(silencio!)

_20 segundos..._

(estouro de bola de chiclete)

_30 segundos_

(risadinha)

_40 segundos_

(espirro)

_50 segundos_

(um som indecifrável!)

_1 minuto!!!!!!_

Platéia: (respira)

Internauta: Incrível como é difícil ficar 1 minuto quieto!!!

Lú: Eu estive conversando com os nossos leitores...

Produtor: Qualquer dia eu vou aparecer para um papinho no chat BBC!

Lú: Eu esqueci de avisar... a partir de agora os eliminados vão direto para o chat para conversar com os leitores...!!!

_(Nota: para conversar sobre a fic, acesse a comunidade "Jack Sparrow 'coraçãozinho' Elizabeth Swan"! O tópico de BBC está fervendo! Entre e dê suas dicas, opiniões e criticas! Link no perfil da pseudo-beta que está postando aqui, Laura Lovegood Longbotton... entre para a Corte Sparrabeth!!!!)_

Internauta: Oba!!!

Lú: Parece que essa casa esta muito vazia...vou perguntar para eles se eles aceitam mais um participante na casa...

Produtor: Desse jeito esse programa não vai terminar nunca!

Internauta: Acho que é essa a idéia...

Telão: (acende!)

Lú: Boa Noite!!!

Todos: Boa Noite!!!

Lú: Hoje temos prova do líder... nmas antes, tenho uma pergunta para vcs. Estamos pensando em colocar mais um participante na casa, estamos em dúvida entre três...

Produtor: E quais seriam...

Lú: O primeiro Davy Jones!!

Jack e Will: NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Nossa! Por que não?

Jack: Por que não?? A última vez que o vi, esta despencando no fundo do mar para sempre. Deixe me lembrar de alguns minutos antes... há sim, eu o matei!!

Will: Não! Eu o matei!!

Jack: Tecnicamente fui eu!!! Você deveria estar morto, se não fosse pelo meu momento de loucura...

Lú: Já entendi!!!!

Produtor: A outra opção é Calypso. Putz!! Lembrei da Joelma!

Lú: Calypso!!

Lizzie: Nãããããããããooooooooo!!!!!

(Todos olham para ela...)

Lú: Por que não?

James: Boa pergunta!

Lizzie: por quê? Por que... nós... é... não gosto dela...

Internauta: Sem explicação...n suspeito...

Jack: Ela só esta com ciúmes de mim, não precisam fazer essas caras...

Lizzie: O que? Não disse isso...

Jack: Mas não negou!!

Internauta: Quem cala, consente!

Platéia: Ciúme!!!!!!!! Ciúme!!!!

Produtor: A voz do povo é a voz de Deus!!!

Lau: Sinceramente, entre os dentes podres da Calypso e o sorrisinho Colgate da Lizzie...

Lú: Já entendi... Calypso fora!!!Então colocaremos o Barbossa!!

Jack: Hector! Aproveite e mande-o trazer o meu navio...

Lú: Esta semana... (de surpresa!) Barbossa entra na casa...

Platéia: Haeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Voltando ao estúdio_

Lú: Vamos a prova do líder...logo depois do intervalo comercial...

_Comercial_

_(música de Oscar!!!)_

_AMANHÃ!!!!!!! Dia dois de março!!!!_

_1st Sparrabeth Orkut Awards!_

_A premiação mais esperada do ano... em nossa comunidade!!!!!!! Lembrem-se de entrar para a comunidade: "Jack Sparrow (coração) Elizabeth Swan"!! Link no profile da pseudo-beta!_

_Não perca... as inúmeras surpresas... o tapete vermelho... as celebridades... e o melhor, nada de comentários de José Wilker ou algum apresentador americano com piadas decoradas e sem graça...!!!!_

_De Volta ao estúdio..._

Produtor: Só de saber que o José Wilker não vai estar comentando... já é um alivio.

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

Internauta: Acho que vou me candidatar a apresentador... conheço varias piadas do Tiririca!!!

Produtor: "Quem é você????" (ele só tem essa!)

Internauta: Essa é uma das menos ruins...

Lú: Chega!!!!Vamos começar com a prova do líder.

Telão: (acende)

Lú: Todos devem se dirigir ao jardim...

(Jardim com 7 coqueiros, em cima de cada coqueiro um poleiro de madeira para ficarem sentados...)

Produtor: Essa prova foi o cúmulo da pobreza!

Lú: O negócio é simples, o último a descer ganha... boa sorte!!

Internauta: E como eles vão subir???

Produtor: Tem umas cordinhas nos coqueiros...

Internauta: Que horror!!!

**continua **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boletim Informativo!!!

Lembram-se que estávamos falando em fazer um programa especial com o Johnny e a Keira em uma visita ao programa, pois bem decidir fazer isso só na final... sim, um dia vai acabar, e tem que fechar em grande estilo...

Na ATT de hoje confesso que faltou imaginação, mas foi mais uma preparação para a prova do líder nos coqueiros...


	22. A Prova dos Coqueiros

**Continuação da prova dos coqueiros!!**

_Abertura:_

_Música_

Locutor: Ontem nosso programa terminou no inicio da prova do líder...

Lú: Antes de deixar vocês com a prova do Líder...Vou colocar Nosso Macaco de Ouro aqui no Palco... apesar da vergonha que uma certa pessoa me fez passar... Foi uma premiação inesquecível...

_Momento Flash Back (se não fizer questão de entender esse começinho, não leia)_

_Ontem, dois de março, na comunidade _**Jack Sparrow ღ Elizabeth Swann** _houve o_ **Sparrabeth Orkut Awards,** _cerimônia que prestigiou e premiou várias fics Sparrabeth, slogans e etc... mais o mais importante foi que:_

_BBC VENCE COMO A FIC ENGRAÇADA!!_

_E assim, agora 'nós' (não sei se me incluo no 'nós'...) somos os donos orgulhosos do troféu Macaquinho de Ouro! Que aliais, eu criei!!_

_E nosso produtor, na hora de agradecer com a Lú, pagou o mico geral... vejamos o que houve:_

_[(Grito do meio do povo: EU TAMBÉM QUERO AGRADECER!!!)_

_(Produtor (Alex) vem pulando pelas cadeiras, por cima das pessoas...)_

_Lú: Que vergonha!!! Eu não o conheço... (disfarça)_

_Produtor (depois de uma árdua caminhada) (sorrisão no rosto): Obrigado!! Meu telefone para contato é 7569234... beijo, gatas!_

_(Da uma piscadela, manda beijos e sai...)_

_Lú: (desmaia com a vergonha...)_

_Tudo bem que eu também fiz o escândalo quando anunciaram o vencedor, mas enfim..._

_PARA CONFERIR: se você quiser conferir os prêmios, fics e todo o agito do Sparrabeth Orkut Awards, entre para nossa comunidade!! Link no profile da pseudo-beta:_

**Jack Sparrow ****ღ**** Elizabeth Swann**

Produtor: Vergonha para você!! Por que eu estou fazendo o maior sucesso, até a G. magazine já me telefonou me convidando para posar nu!!

Internauta: Imaginando a capa: "Por trás das câmeras...!" ou "O que você nunca Vera no BBC!!" (graças a Deus!)

Lu (engasga): Primeiro: não dirija a palavra a mim, porque eu não estou falando com você... Segundo: VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA!!!!!

Platéia: (em choque!!!)

Diretor: Estamos ao vivo!!!

Lú: (respira... fiquem com as emoções da prova do líder!!!)

_23: 00 hs _

(Participantes olham atônicos para os coqueiros...)

James: Essa é com certeza a coisa mais estranha que eu já fiz na vida!

Jack: É por que você nunca esteve na Disney!

Produtor: O Pateta é sinistro!

(Macaco ainda em choque com um sorriso petrificado no rosto...)

Internauta: Esta assim desde que recebeu a noticia da entrada do Barbosa!

Lú: Eu ia fazer uma campanha para ajudar o macaco cinderelo... mas com o Barbossa ele já fica feliz!

Lau: Eu amo esse macaco... ele não é muito lindo??

(Todos continuam reclamando)

(Will sobe rapidamente no coqueiro...)

Produtor: Nada como uma pessoa com experiência...

Jack: Eu também vou subir... (preparando-se)

Lizzie: Como eu vou subir em um coqueiro de vestido??

Jack (olhando para o vestido): Pensando melhor... vou esperar mais um pouco.

(Lizzie olha para ele com um olhar assassino.)

Jack: Scarlet esta se virando muito bem... (aponta para Scarlet, tentando escalar um coqueiro de vestido)... não é James?...

James: (esta com os olhos vidrados em Scarlet)...

Elizabeth: James???

James: ...há... sim... é... duas colheres por favor!!...

Lizzie: O que?

Produtor: TARADO!!!

Lizzie: Eu não vou subir antes de vocês! (aponta para Jack e James)

James (acordando de seu transe): O que?... hã!! Falou alguma coisa?

Jack: Esta bem... esta bem...(sobe no coqueiro)

(James depois de alguns minutos, sobe no coqueiro... seguido por Elizabeth.)

(Gibbs tenta,... tenta... vai até a metade e cai...)

Produtor: Ele nunca vai conseguir subir...

Internauta: Com todo esse peso, seria desafiar as leis da física!!

(Gibbs olha para o coqueiro,

O coqueiro olha para ele...)

(música de faroeste...)

Jack: Vai Gibbs!!!

Produtor: Agora vai...

(Gibbs se atraca com o coqueiro...)

Paltéia: Cai!!!! Cai!!! Cai!!!

(Gibbs fica roxo...)

Lú: Acho que ele vai morrer...

(Gibbs cai de pernas para o ar...)

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Will: (começa a rir descontroladamente!)

_30 minutos de prova _

(Gibbs desiste...)

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lú: Menos um!!

(silêncio...)

_Uma hora de prova..._

(Jack começa a cantarolar...)

James: Será possível que você não consegue passar algumas horas em silencio??

Jack: Claro que consigo... o Cap. Jack Sparrow pode fazer tudo...

(silêncio)

(3 minutos depois)

Jack: Não consigo!, preciso falar...

Lizzie: 3 minutos!!! Foi um recorde!!!

Jack: Contou o tempo que eu fiquei em silêncio!! Não via a hora de eu começar a falar... não é?

Lizzie (disfarça,olha para os outros coqueiros): Will!!

(Will em silêncio não responde...)

Jack: Falando em Will, isso me faz lembrar que nunca mais vi Will.

Elizabeth: A barata?

Jack: Sim!!!

Lú: Foi brutalmente assassinada...

Will: (Começa a tossir!)

Internauta: E o assassino esta aí, fingindo na maior cara de pau!!

Jack: Não a viu, Willian?

Will: não!!

James: Se Will a visse nós saberíamos... e Caribe inteiro ia ouvir!!!

(Jack e James começam a rir...)

(Elizabeth disfarça...)

Will: há... há... há... hilário...

_5 minutos depois..._

(Gibbs sai de dentro da casa com uma barraca, uma cadeira de praia, um isopor, varias garrafas de Rum, Doritos e Smirnoff...)

Lizzie: O que é isso?

Gibbs: Vou passar a noite aqui!! Dando apoio ao Capitão!

Jack: Belo apoio!... trazendo a tentação para cá...

(Jack olha para os lados... e vê todos com um humor péssimo.)

Jack: ...pelo menos terei com quem conversar...

(silêncio!!)

_Duas horas de prova..._

(Jack cantarolando...)

(Gibbs arrumando suas muambas...)

(Scarlet lixando as unhas...)

(Will emburrado encarando Elizabeth...)

(Elizabeth desviando dos olhares de Will...)

(James fazendo barquinhos de papel com as folhas do coqueiro...)

(Macaco ainda petrificado de alegria...)

Lú: Cada um se vira como pode...

Jack (olhando para o macaco): Será que se eu empurrar ele cai??

James: Claro que não...

Jack (pega um coco da arvore): Vamos ver!!!

Gibbs: Aposto que cai!!!

James: Aposto que não!!!

Lizzie: Que maldade...

Jack (olha para o macaco, mas mira em Will e joga!)

_Paff!!_

(Acerta Will na cabeça!!! Will cai de cara no chão!!!)

(Will Eliminado!!!)

Lú: Na mosca!

Lau: Bela pontaria!

Jack (ironicamente): há, errei... acho que foi o vento...

Will: Que truque mais covarde!!!!!

Jack (pega outro coco...): Agora é vez do macaco...

James (se esconde atrás do coqueiro): O vento pode atrapalhar...

(Jack joga!!!)

(Acerta o macaco... que cai petrificado, com um sorriso no rosto...)

(Todos observam...)

Lizzie: Será que morreu??

Will (olhando para o macaco): Acho que não... esta de olhos abertos...

Jack: Na dúvida enterra logo!... antes que acorde!!!!

(Gibbs corre para buscar a pá...)

(Macaco acorda e sai correndo em disparada... mergulha na piscina... salta sobre os coqueiros... se joga no tanque... e desmaia no sofá!)

Jack: Droga! Tarde demais...

Internauta: Descarregou a adrenalina!

_Quatro horas de prova..._

Lizzie: aaaahhhh... que sono!!! Poderíamos fazer alguma coisa para passar o tempo...

James: O que?

Lizzie: Sei lá...

Jack : Cantar!! Eu adoro cantar!!

Lizzie e James: Não!!!

Jack (pensando): Algo muito irritante que os faça desistir...

Lú: Nada como irritar as pessoas..

Jack: Um elefante incomoda muita gente... dois elefantes incomodam, incomodam, muito mais...Vamos lá Gibbs! Cante comigo...

Jack e Gibbs: Três elefantes incomodam muita gente, quatro elefantes incomodam, incomodam, incomodam, incomodam... muito mais...

Lú: Que golpe baixo...

Produtor: Artilharia pesada...

Lau: Não sei porque o mal humor... eu gosto dessa música! Cinco elefantes...

Lizzie (muito brava): Se você pensa que com essa músiquinha ridícula vai conseguir me fazer desistir, está muito enganado...

**Continua...**

**Amanhã grande final da prova e a escolha do anjo!!!**


	23. Novecentos e sessenta elefantes

**Continuação...**

_3 horas depois..._

Jack e Gibbs: novecentos e sessenta e três elefantes incomodam muita gente, novecentos e sessenta...

(Gibbs engasga e começa tocir... toma um gole de rum.)

Jack: Agora eu me perdi na conta... vamos começar tudo de novo!

Jack e Gibbs: Um elefa...

James: CHEGA!!!!!!! Vou enlouquecer, nem um milhão de elefantes incomodam tanto quanto UM Sparrow!!!!!!!! DESISTO! (pula do coqueiro!!!)

(Scarllet cochila e despenca do coqueiro...)

Produtor: Ela conseguiu dormir com essa cantoria?

Lú: Ela veio de Tortuga... esqueceu?

Jack (olha para Elizabeth) (fala quase sem voz): E só sobrou uma...

Lizzie (retira dois algodões dos ouvidos): Você disse alguma coisa?

Jack (rouco): Isso é trapaça!! De onde sairam esses algodões?

Lizzie: Do forro do vestido...

Jack: me esgoelei três horas para nada...

Lú: Para nada, não!... Eu ouvi e... até gravei!!!

Produtor: Vou colocar um remix e fazer um funk...

Internauta: Mc Jack canta o funk do elefantinho!!!

(silêncio)

(Gibbs pega no sono...)

_5:00 a.m._

Lizzie: Já esta quase amanhecendo…

Lú: Verdade... passei a noite ouvindo Jack cantar... que noite feliz

Jack: Vou lhe propor um acordo... escute... o que acha de descer desse coqueiro, me deixar ser o líder. Em troca eu não lhe mando para o paredão e ainda deixarei você assistir um filme comigo...

Elizabeth (em tom irônico): Você vai "deixar", eu assistir filme com você!

Jack: Sou muito bonzinho...

Lizzie: Como se eu quisesse assistir alguma coisa com você!

Jack: Tudo bem... neste caso convido Scarlet... tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar!

Lizzie: Não!

Jack: Rá!!!! Agora não tem como negar!!!!

Lizzie: O que??

Jack: Esta doida de ciúmes...

Lizzie: EU!! (pega um coco do coqueiro) você só pode estar doido! (joga um coco contra ele)

Jack: Esse ataque só confirma o eu disse... (desvia do coco) Você tem uma mira péssima...

Produtor: As mulheres tendem a fazer isso... "não é meu! Não será de mais ninguém!"

Internauta: é assim que ocorre a maioria dos assassinatos...

(Will vem caminhando tranqüilamente pelo jardim... um coco desgovernado de Elizabeth acerta sua cabeça...Will desmaia!)

Lizzie: Ai!!... Desculpa!

Jack: Belo tiro!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Elizabeth: Chega! Pior que te ouvir cantar... é ter que ficar te ouvindo falar!! (desce do coqueiro)

Jack: O que te incomoda não é me ouvir falar, é não ter respostas para minhas perguntas... e ter que admitir que tenho razão!

Produtor: Humilhou!!

Lau: Por isso ele é _O_ Capitão Jack Sparrow!!

Lú: (sem palavras!!!)

(Jack é o novo líder!!!!!!!!!!!)

Jack: GIBBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Gibbs acorda assustado!!!!)

Jack: Me ajude a descer!!! Porque vai começar o meu reinado.

(Na cozinha Norrington esta tomando chá tranqüilamente...)

(Elizabeth entra bufando na cozinha...)

Lizzie (começa a caminhar e falar quase gritando): Vc não vai acreditar, quando eu lhe contar o que ele falou...

James (calmamente da um gole no chá): tente, nada mais me surpreende...

Lizzie (senta na frente de James): Ele... ele...

James: Chá! (Aponta a xícara)

(Elizabeth entorna como se fosse pinga...)

Lizzie: Argh! O que é isso??

James: Chá de limão com alho!!!!!

Lizzie (corre para torneira): Para que??

James: É para revigorar as energias...

Lú: Argh! É por isso que ainda esta solteiro!!!

James: mas você estava me contando...

Lizzie: Há! Sim, o alho desviou minha atenção... você acredita que ele insinuou que eu sinto ciúmes dele...

James (em tom irônico): Não me diga!!!! Por que ele diria uma barbaridade dessa?

Produtor: Norrie esta zoando com a cara dela...

Lizzie: Por quê?... Porque... só porque eu reclamei dele ir assistir filme com Scarlet... ridículo não acha?

(James fica sério por alguns minutos... e começa a rir...)

Elizabeth (se levanta e sai esbravejando): Você é outro igual a ele...

(Will quase é atropelado por Elizabeth...)

Will (com um saco de gelo na cabeça): O que aconteceu??

James: Ciúmes!!

(Will fica pensativo, e sai rindo todo sorridente...)

James (tenta falar, mas não é ouvido): Não de vo... há... esquece!

Internauta: Touro iludido...

(Horas mais tarde...)

_8:00_

Quarto do Líder: (Cheio de garrafas de Rum!!!!!!!)

Lú: Esta parecendo um bar!!!!

(Jack coloca o roupão preto do líder e desfila pela casa com uma garrafa de Rum!!!!)

(Com Gibbs seguindo como um cachorrinho...)

Internauta: Gibbs esta parecendo um Buldogue!

Lau: Eu _disse_ que ele não tem vida social!

_9:00_

Jack (muito rouco): Rum não deve fazer bem para garganta... (olhando para garrafa)

Gibbs (mais rouco ainda): Precisamos de algo mais saudável!!

Internauta: Agora Gibbs parece um Buldogue com a voz do pato Donald...

(pensam um pouco!)

Jacke e Gibbs: Chá!!

Jack: Eu sei exatamente onde encontrar...

(Alguns minutos depois...)

James: Não!!! Você esta rouco por sua culpa... ninguém toca nos meus chás... (faz uma barreira com o corpo sobre as prateleiras...).

Jack: Amigo!... Você tem chá suficiente para encher todo o oceano pacifico... não vai fazer falta!!! (força passagem)

James: Você sabe o trabalho que deu para conseguir toda essa variedade?...

Jack: Não!! Não faço idéia!! Mas já que prefere assim... depois não reclame... (afasta-se)

James: O que você quer dizer com isso??

Jack: Bom, não sei se você já percebeu... claro que sim... que eu sou o líder, e não seria muito inteligente bater de frente com líder... se é que me entende...

Internauta: Isso é abuso de poder!!!! ...Genial!!!!!

Lau: Jack: the hot bad boy!

James (pensa um pouco): Pode pegar... mas só o de boldo!!

Jack: O que? Mas prefiro mate!!!

James: Só um pacotinho!!!

Jack: Não! Tem que ser bem forte!!! (pega 6 pacotinhos)

Lú: James vai enfartar!!!!

Lau: Coitadinho...

(Jack se afasta antes que Norrington pudesse pular em seu pescoço...)

Lú: E começa a ditadura Sparrow!!!!!!

(trovões!)

_De volta ao estúdio_

Lú: Boa Noite!!!!! Jack como líder promete fortes emoções...

Internauta: Prevejo tempestades!!!

Lú: Recebemos noticias da Velha!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Parece que ela esta passando férias em Acapulco!!!! Mandou pararmos de incomodar...

Produtor: E eu ainda me preocupo com essa velha...

Lau: Velha ingrata...

Lú: Eu também, Alex...

Diretor: Agora ele tem nome!!!

Lú: Descobri no S.O.A.!!!

Produtor: Bem lembrado... e como é o seu??

Diretor: Tiburcio

Alex, Lau e Lú: Tiburcio???

Diretor: Não fui que escolhi...

Produtor: Sua mãe não te amava!!!!

Internauta: É melhor manter o anonimato... do jeito que estava!!!

Lú: Concordo...

Produtor: De volta ao anonimato... nem tanto. Estou dando milhares de autógrafos!!!!

Lú: Metido!!!... Bom,eu resolvi fazer uma surpresa, vamos ver...

Lau: Autógrafo??? (pensando em pedir um quando a Lú não estiver olhando)

_Casa..._

Jack: É isso!... simples, você faz isso... e eu não voto em você!!!

Jack Macaco????

Internauta: Se ele fizer acordos com todo mundo... quem ele vai mandar para o paredão???

Produtor: Esse é o golpe...

Voz: Olá Jack!!

Jack: (susto!!!!) Hector!!!!

Lau: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (tem piripaque e quse invade a casa)

Barbossa: Não estava falando com você!

(Jack macaco pula no pescoço de Barbossa!!!)

Jack: Como vai a vida de ladrão de navios?

Barbosa: Recuperador de navios, você quer dizer!! Por que o Pérola estava em péssimo estado... já ouviu falar em faxina?

Jack: Melhor sujo, do que amaldiçoado, mas fique tranqüilo, depois eu lhe pago a diária!!

Will: Barbossa!!! Como entrou aqui?

Lú: Temos nossos meios...

Barbosa: Tenho uma noticia para vocês, como eu estou entrando agora, fico imune esta semana e sou o novo anjo... (olha para Jack)...

Jack: Grande coisa. Eu sou o Líder!!, melhor que um simples Anjo, sou mais importante! (estufa o peito)... não se meta comigo.

Barbosa: Uh!! Que medo! Agora vai querer ser chamado de líder o tempo todo...

Jack: Ainda estou pensando no nome: "Cap. líder Sparrow", não!, ou "líder Cap. Sparrow"... "Cap. Sparrow o líder!"…

(Barbosa vira as costas e sai para a casa...)

Jack: Não me deixe falando sozinho, eu...

Barbosa: É o líder!!!! Já sei, estou imune não pode votar em mim...

Jack (grita): Mas posso votar no macaco...

Barbosa (grita): Não, se eu imunizá-lo!!!!

Jack: Droga!

_De volta ao estúdio..._

Lú: Agora Temos 8 participantes na casa!!!!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!

Lau: O macaquinho tava tão feliz (realizada)

Produtor: Isso foi idéia de quem?? Do Tiburcio??

Diretor: Já me arrependi de ter falado meu nome...

Produtor: Estou imaginando a lista de chamada "Joaquim!" "presente", "Tiburcio!"... eu me mataria com esse nome...

Diretor (lembrando que ele pesa uns 120 kilos): E eu vou matar você! (levanta da cadeira e parte para cima)

Produtor (olhando para o diretor): Socorro!! (sai correndo sendo perseguido pelo diretor)

Platéia: Porrada!!! Porrada!!!!

Lau: FIQUE LONGE DO ALEX!!! (sai correndo pra bater no Diretor)

Lú: Droga!!! (Sai correndo atrás...)

Internauta: E sobrou pra mim... Beijos! Até o próximo programa!!


	24. Que ciúme o que!

_Abertura:_

_Música..._

Lú: Salve!!!!!!!!!!!!! Salve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

Internauta: Ultimamente essa platéia esté tão sem criatividade...

Lú: Tenho duas noticias para dar... a 1º é que a velha voltou!!! E com um bronzeado estonteante...

Platéia: Uhuuuu!!!! (assovios)

Lú: A segunda... é que a briga aqui do último programa terminou bem para o diretor, e mau para o produtor, que foi atropelado por uma moto na fuga e esta no hospital com a perna quebrada, mas ele vai acompanhar ao vivo do hospital... Boa Noite Alex!!

Produtor: Boa Noite... onde esta o Tiburcio assassino?? Graças a ele estou em um hospital público, usando uma camisola que não cobre quase nada, dividindo um quarto com uma velha tarada e que solta gases!!

Lau: Coitadinho!! (quebrou um braço tentando matar o Diretor, mas veio mesmo assim)

Internauta: (ri descontroladamente)

Lú: Bem feito!!! E o Tiburcio... quer dizer, o diretor, tirou o dia de folga...

Produtor: Há, é bom mesmo se não eu ia dizer umas poucas e boas para ele...

Lú: Urum...sei...

Produtor: E eu quero presente!!!! Só Violeta de vasinho. (Como se eu fosse cuidar). Andei roubando alguns Sonhos de Valsa da velha fedorenta...

Internauta: Eu te mando alguma coisa.

Lú: Um cartão de R$1,99...

Lau: Eu mando um bolo pra ele... (paparicando...)

Produtor: Você tem que me tirar daqui... ou essa velha vai me agarrar. Não estou conseguindo dormir com medo dela!!!

Lú: Chame suas fãs!!!... Nosso programa tem que continuar... Agora vamos ver como foi o dia na casa!

Internauta: Ela é má!

Lau: Eu posso ir lá cuidar dele? Posso? Posso????????

Telão: (acende...)

_12:00 p.m._

Barbosa: Não!!! Jack não será mais escravo de vocês...

(Jack M com os olhos brilhando de alegria...)

Will: Mas ele não era nosso escravo...

Lizzie: Ele fazia as coisas por livre e espontânea vontade...

Barbosa: Não adianta posar de boa moça, porque eu vi todas as fitas antes de entrar. Não temos nenhum inocente, todos são culpados. Mas o grande carrasco não esta aqui...

(Porta da sala se abre, Gibbs vem na frente abrindo caminho...)

Jack (com o roupão do líder): O líder chegou!

Lú: Entrada triunfal!!!

Will (olha para Barbosa): O que dizia??

(Barbosa revira os olhos)

Jack: Vejo que estão todos reunidos, posso saber qual o motivo??

Lizzie: Barbossa estava reclamando da forma como tratamos Jack!!

Jack: A mim?

Todos : O macaco!!

Jack (se joga em um puff): Ele deve estar se referindo a vocês, porque eu nunca fiz nada contra o animal...

Barbosa: Sei... o pobre inocente injustiçado...

Jack: Exato! Finalmente alguém que vê a verdade... (levanta-se com dificuldade) como aqui não tem comida vou ao meu quarto que esta cheio de rum e guloseimas para quem tiver interesse (olha para Elizabeth)...

(Sai da sala seguido por Gibbs...)

Jack (olha para Gibbs): Você fica aqui, é obvio!!...Às vezes vc me assusta...

Produtor: A mim não, sempre suspeitei da ambigüidade de Gibbs!

Will: Vamos ao pão então!!!

James: Felizmente ainda resta a comida da semana passada que eu escondi dos olhos de Gibbs... Elizabeth quer comer?

(Elizabeth voando...)

James: Elizabeth? (grita) ELIZABETH??

Lizzie: Não precisa gritar, eu não sou surda!!! Façam o que quiser com o macaco... eu não ligo... (sai para o quarto)

James: Macaco?

Lú: Sei o macaco???

_1 hora depois..._

Cena: (James lendo alguma coisa, sentado tranqüilamente do lado direito da piscina, Elizabeth caminha pelas bordas, Jack observando da janela do quarto do líder, Scarllet em um sofá completamente alienada...)

(Jack sai do quarto e fala quase gritando para quem quisesse ouvir...)

Jack: Scarlet!... Estou lhe convidando para assistir filmes, você escolhe!! Já que uma certa pessoa, que eu não vou dizer o nome (olha para Elizabeth), não quis...

Lú: Agora o barraco pega fogo...

Lizzie: Eu não aceitei por que tinha planos mais interessantes. (olha para James) Não é "querido"?

James (olha para a esquerda, olha para direita): Esta falando comigo??

Lizzie (com um sorriso forçado): E com quem mais seria?

Jack: Seu marido!! Ainda lembra-se dele... o eunuco chatinho que tem medo de baratas...

Lizzie: Não!... não me esqueci dele...

Jack: Não é o que parece (aponta para James)

Produtor: É ciúme!...

Lau: Ela bem podia engolir o maldito orgulho e ir pro quarto do Jack!!

Lizzie: E com que direito você se intromete na minha vida?

Jack: Com o mesmo direito, com que você se intromete na minha...

James (boiando) acompanha a discussão...

Lizzie: Eu?? Eu nunca me intrometo na sua vida...

Jack (despenca em uma cadeira): Quando for falar coisas desse tipo, me avise antes, porque o choque é muito forte... é melhor deixar você pensando sobre o que acabou de dizer...

(Jack levanta-se e vai para o quarto, bate a porta com força...)

Lizzie: Você viu isso???? É um ridículo...

James: (ainda boiando) (só balança a cabeça...)

Lizzie: Preciso de água!!! (vai esbravejando para cozinha)...

Scarllet (olhando para James): é... ele não tinha me convidado para alguma coisa?

James: Não me pergunte nada... (volta a ler como se nada tivesse acontecido)

(De volta ao estúdio...)

Lú: Daqui a pouco mais um pouco de Big Brother!!! Mas agora vamos para o intervalo comercial...

_Comercial..._

_Locutor: Suas noites andam um tédio? Não sabe como se divertir? _

_Conheça o Bar A noiva Fiel!! Em Tortuga!!!_

_Ótima localização, música de primeira, em um ambiente "super familiar"..._

_Encontre os amigos, afogue as magoas, arrume briga!!!_

_Venha se divertir no Bar A noiva Fiel!!!_

_De volta ao estúdio..._

Lú: Estamos de volta!!!!!

Platéia: (Clap!!!!! Clap!!! Clap!!!!)

Produtor: Eu acho que vou morrer...

Lú: Você apenas quebrou a perna!!!!! Dramático!!!

Produtor: Não estou me referindo a perna... estou me referindo aos gases monstruosos que a velha solta...vou morrer por asfixia...

Internauta: Porque não sai do quarto?

Produtor: Por que essa roupa do SUS, esta cheia de buracos e eu vou mostrar mais do que eu deveria. AÍ essa velha que deve estar na seca há vários séculos vai me estrupa ...

Lú: Você venceu!!! Figurante... continua o programa que eu vou buscá-lo!!!

Lau: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeim???????????????? (indignada) E EU???? Porque EU não posso ir????

Produtor: Oba!!! (olha para o lado)... perdeu, velha...perdeu!!!

Figurante: É...

Internauta: Fala, meu filho!!!!

Figurante (sorriso): Oi mãe!!!!!!

Lau: (emburradésima)

Internauta: Deixa que eu continue... Assistam agora como foi à tarde dos participantes...

Telão: (acende)

_14:00_

(Will caminha até Elizabeth com um sorriso estranho no rosto...)

Lú: Ele vai aprontar alguma...

Will: Olá!!

Lizzie: Oi... (estranhando o tom de voz)

Will: Não precisa mais disfarçar...

Lizzie: Disfarçar o que???

Will: James me contou tudo!!!

Elizabeth (empalidece): Contou? É... não sei o que dizer. Não é nada com você... é

Will: Não precisa continuar... já entendi tudo.

(Will da um sorriso e sai...)

(Elizabeth entra rápido na casa, gritando por todos os cômodos...)

Lizzie: James!!!!!!

James: estou aqui!! (grita de um dos quartos)

Elizabeth: O que esta fazendo??

James: Arrumando as meias pela tonalidade das cores...

Lizzie: Há...

James: Por que estava me procurando?

Lizzie: O que você disse a Will???

James: Eu?? Que eu me lembre, nada!!

Lizzie: Trate de lembrar-se porque alguma coisa você disse... ele veio falando que já sabia de tudo, ai eu pensei que fosse uma coisa, quase abri o jogo... mas aí ele começou com sorrisinhos e eu percebi que não era o que eu pensava...

James (pensa um pouco): Só se foi...

Lizzie: O que??

James: Lembra-se do chá de alho?

Lizzie: ainda posso sentir o gosto... argh!

James: Logo depois que vc saiu esbravejando Willian apareceu e me perguntou o motivo de sua raiva e eu respondi: "ciúmes", ele saiu todo alegrinho depois...

Produtor: Corno burro!!!

Lizzie: Hum, então é isso. Deve estar pensando em uma reconciliação.

James: E vc vai voltar?

Lizzie: Não sei! Estou confusa... (sai do quarto) depois a gente se fala!

Lú: (desmaia)

Internauta: Oh! mulher difícil!!

Produtor: Jack que o diga!

_De volta ao estúdio..._

(Figurante com uma lista na mão...)

Lú: Oi!!! (Falando direto do hospital!!!)

Lau: (tendo uma crise infantil de birra porque a Lú tá no hospital e ela não)

Internauta: O programa já esta terminando...

Lú: Eu sei!!! Quero me despedir...

Produtor: Veio até aqui e não trouxe nada!!! Pelo menos assine o gesso...

Lú: Seu mal agradecido... devia te deixar aqui com essa velha...

Internauta: Então a velha existe??

Produtor: Estava duvidando de mim??

Lú: Eu também estava! Mas não só existe como fede...

Produtor: Eu não disse?

Lú: Nem tem mais lugar para eu assinar, tá tudo escrito. Esta parecendo à bíblia!

Produtor: Agora eu sou famoso... os pacientes fizeram fila ai na porta. Até o pessoal da UTI veio aqui...

Lau: Bando de... (censurado)

Lú: Sei... Obrigado a todos pela audiência. Até o próximo programa... com paredão!

Produtor: Beijos.. .há, já ia me esquecendo. Beijo, Laura!!! Minha fã...

Lau: Ele... ele... ele... (tem um chilique histérico e desmaia)

(Programa termina ao som do Funk do elefantinho...)

_3 horas depois..._

(Estúdio em silêncio... completamente vazio...)

(Figurante liga a câmera, e começa ler a lista que tinha feito...)

Figurante: Oi mãe!!! (acena!) Oi pai!!! (acena!!!) Oi Tia Mariolda!!! (acena!!) Oi Roger!!! (acena...)

(A lista tem mais de 40 nomes...)


	25. O Terceiro Paredão!

**Terceiro Paredão!!!!!!!!!!**

_Abertura:_

_Música_

Lú: Salv... o que é isso?

(Figurante ainda lendo sua lista...)

(Lau ainda em choque)

Internauta: Não acredito... ainda esta lendo... isso é uma família ou um exército?

Figurante: E para terminar... um beijo, vó Marionilda...

Produtor: Esse nome é familiar!!

Lú: Vamos esquecer isso... Salve!! Salve!!!

Diretor: Voltei!!!!!

Produtor: Haaaaaaa!! Que susto...

Lú: Bem vindo! Mas nada de brigas hoje, uma visita no hospital já foi o suficiente. E hoje é dia de paredão!!!

Platéia: CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Internauta: A platéia esta batendo palmas? Que estranho! Acho que trocaram a nossa platéia

Diretor: A nossa deve estar agitando no Maracanã!!

Produtor: E EU ESTOU MELHOR!!! Obrigado por perguntarem...

Lau: (acorda) AHHH, você voltou! (descarada)

Lú: Vamos ver alguma coisa que aconteceu na casa hoje!

Platéia: CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!!!

Telão: (acende)

Jack: Bati!!

Barbosa: O que? Você roubou!!!

(Jack pega o dinheiro da aposta...)

James (senta em uma terceira cadeira e começa a embaralhar as cartas na mesa): O que estão jogando?

Jack: Estávamos jogando Truco, mas minhas habilidades como jogador não estão sendo reconhecidas... Barbosa não sabe perder...

Barbosa: Tenho ótimos motivos para desconfiar...

James (olhando as cartas): É... quantos Azes possui um baralho?

Barbosa: Quatro!!! É obvio...

James (rindo): Esse é um baralho moderno; Com 8 Azes!!

Barbosa: Eu sabia!... ladrãozinho miserável...

Jack (se afastando): Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão...

Lú: Nada como ter cartas na manga!!!

Velha de Copacabana: Jogo Vagabundo!!!

Internauta, Lau e Produtor: VELHA!!!! Ela VOLTOU!!!!!

Platéia: CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

(fogos de artifício!!!!!)

Internauta: Voltou mais criativa do que nunca... com sua celebre frase...

Produtor: O povo adora essa frase!!!

_De volta ao estúdio!!!_

Lú: Como hoje o programa é longo! Não podemos perder muito tempo com essas picuinhas...Vamos dar uma espiadinha ao vivo!!

Telão: (acende!)

Lú: Estamos vendo... as mulheres se arrumando para depois...

Produtor: Falando em mulheres... espero que não saia mais nenhuma, esta casa esta ficando cheia de homem!!

Lú: Eu estou gostando! Por mim só ficaria Elizabeth!!

Produtor: A Scarllet faz o maior sucesso no BBC só para maiores!

Internauta: BBC só para maiores??

Lú: Passa altas horas da madrugada... quando ficar só Jack e Lizzie na casa... faço uma edição para vcs lerem..

Produtor: E sou eu que apresento!!

Lau: Sério??

Lú: Agora estamos vendo nosso líder... bebendo e falando sozinho...

Produtor: Estado normal!

Internauta: Ele não tem muitas opções... de voto

Produtor: Will... James (por ciúme)... e Macaco (se não for imunizado!)

Lú: E para fechar vemos Will fazendo chapinha!!

Produtor: Isso é o cumulo!!!

Internauta: Vai parecer um índio!!

Lú: É melhor começarmos logo com a votação!

_Casa..._

(Tv portátil!!)

Lú: Boa Noite!!! Primeiramente, Barbosa Seja Bem vindo... e Will, seu cabelo esta ótimo!

(Todos olham para trás e encaram Will...)

Lizzie:É verdade... nem tinha reparado, o que você fez?

Will: Nada!

Produtor: Mentira!!!

Lú: Esqueçam o cabelo... Barbosa quem vc imuniza?...

Barbosa: Bem eu estou sendo vítima de uma injustiça...

(música triste...)

Barbosa (fazendo-se de vitima): O nosso líder esta querendo me punir por ter simplesmente recuperado algo que já era meu!... Mas como ele esta impossibilitado de me atacar, com certeza vai cometer a covardia de votar no pobre Jack, me deixando sem escolha, vou imunizar o pobre inocente...

(Macaco da um salto de alegria...)

Lú: Esta bem... e Jack em quem vc manda para o paredão...

Jack (olha para Barbosa): Em primeiro lugar Hector! Confesso que quase me emocionei com esse discurso patético e cafona. Quem foi traído, abandonado, preso, perseguido, morto e roubado duas vezes fui eu!... eu sou a única vitima nessa história...

Internauta: Quem pessoa sofrida!

Lú: E quem vc envia para o paredão?

Jack: Há, sim….Willian!

Platéia: CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Lú: Will esta no paredão!!!

Produtor: Será que vamos perder nosso tourinho de estimação?

Lú: Vamos começar a votação... a primeira hoje é Elizabeth!!

(Lizzie entra no confessionário.)

Lú: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Lizzie: É puramente por uma questão de afinidade... nada mais. Meu voto é para Scarlet!

Internauta: Afinidade... sei...

Produtor: CIÚME!!! CIÚME!!! CIÚME!!!

Diretor: Nem ela acredita no que esta dizendo...

Lú: Obrigado!! O próximo é Gibbs!!!

(Gibbs entra no confessionário...)

Lú: Em quem você vota e por quê??

Gibbs (curto e grosso): Elizabeth!

Internauta: (cai da cadeira...)

Produtor: CIÚME!!! CIÚME!!! CIÚME!!!

Diretor: Gibbs esta com ciúmes de quem?... Jack!

Produtor: Claro! Esse gordo boiola nunca me enganou...

Lau: Se é por ciúme, ele devia ter indicado o Will! É perigoso deixá-lo perto do Jack!!!! Na verdade é perigoso deixá-lo perto de qualquer homem...

Lú: Percebo que vc não esta muito interessado em dar um motivo...

Gibbs: Não!

Lú: Obrigado!... o próximo é Norrington...

(James entra no confessionário calmamente...)

Lú: Em quem vc vota e por quê?

James: Eu não tenho um motivo em especial para votar nessa pessoa... mas faço por Elizabeth... voto em Scarllet!

Internauta: Ele faz tudo por Elizabeth...

Produtor: É um touro adestrado...

Lú: Obrigado!... a próxima é Scarllet!

(Scarllet demora 20 minutos para se ajeitar na poltrona sem estragar o cabelo...)

Lú: Em quem vc vota e por quê? (Isso cansa!)

Scarlet: Voto em Elizabeth! Eu e ela não podemos mais dividir o mesmo espaço...

Internauta: Não é bem o "espaço" que ela não quer dividir!

Lú: Obrigado!... Quem vota agora é Will!!

(Will entra no confessionário...)

Lú: Em quem você vota e por quê???

Will (com um sorrisinho estranho): Bem... eu voto em Scarllet. Eu andei percebendo que Elizabeth tem um certo ciúmes dela comigo...

Lú: Sei...

Internauta: (começa a rir descontroladamente...)

Produtor: Coitado! Corno Iludido...

(música: SOU CORNO, MAS SOU FELIZ!!!!!!)

Lú: Obrigado!... o próximo é Barbosa!

(Barbosa no confessionário...)

Lú: Olá!! Em quem vc vota e por quê?

Barbosa: Eu voto em Gibbs! É insuportável velo andando atrás de Jack feito um cachorrinho...

Produtor: Ele esta com ciúmes de Jack ou de Gibbs???

Diretor: Pra vc todo mundo é gay??

Produtor: Até me provarem o contrario... nunca disse que Jack era gay!

Internauta: Mas que ele tem um jeitão, isso tem...

Diretor: Ele é apenas excêntrico!!!

Lau: É!! O Jack é muito macho!

Lú: Obrigado!!... e o último é Jack Macaco...

(Macaco se ajeita na cadeira...)

Lú: Em quem vc vota e por quê?

Drº Dolitle (traduzindo): Como eu não posso votar em Jack! Votarei em Gibbs que é um pau mandado...

Produtor: hum... para mim esse macaco, tem uma paixão não correspondida por Jack... por isso todo esse ódio...

Diretor: Alex não está bem hoje!

Internauta: É melhor voltar para o hospital!

Lau: NÃO!

Lú: Obrigado... Acabou, o paredão é entre Scarlet e Will!!

Produtor: Mas uma mulher no paredão! Se ela sair, eu me demito!!

Lú: Promete?!

Lau: Se ele se demitir, me demito também!

Diretor: Ele só fala isso da boca pra fora...

Lu (casa): E nós voltamos a nos ver na eliminação!

_De volta ao estúdio..._

Lú: Agora é com vc!!

Para eliminar Scarlet, envie um depo com as palavras BBCperua de Tortuga.

Mas se vc quer eliminar Will mande um depo com as palavras BBCcorno boiola.

Lau: Link para o perfil da autora no profile da pseudo-beta aqui na F.F.!

Internauta: Os códigos mudaram?

Produtor: Agora são características do participante!

Diretor: Eu tenho uma surpresa parA as fãs do BBC, a partir de agora, nosso produtor vai ter mais uma função... a cada programa manda beijo para alguém...

Lú: Finalmente vai fazer uma coisa que preste!

Lau: Da última vez foi tão lindo... ... eu disse em voz alta??

(música romântica...)

(Alex preparando-se para seu momento George Clooney!)

Produtor: E o beijo de hoje vai para nossa leitora assidua, (tambores...) WANDINHA!!!!

Beijo Wandinha!

Platéia: CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!

Lú: Ela é casada... cuidado!

Diretor: Não perca os próximos programas, a próxima a receber um recado pode ser vc!!

Internauta: Que decadência...

Lú: O programa termina aqui... até a eliminação..não deixe de votar. Terão 2 dias para votar... Beijos!!!


	26. O CU

**Eliminação!**

_Abertura:_

_Música!_

Locutor da Globo: Bem vindos a mais um paredão no BBC!

(música de "Uma Linda mulher!")

Locutor: Na disputa pelo seu voto está Willian Turner!

_1º Paredão!_

_Indicado pelo líder!_

E contra ele... Scarlet!

_1º Paredão!_

_Indicada pela casa!_

Quem vencera essa disputa!

(musiquinha do programa...)

Lú: BOA NOITE!

Torcidas: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee!

Lú: Bem vindos a mais um PAREDÃO! Que promete muitas emoções na noite de hoje, os votos foram disputadíssimos...

Torcidas: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lú: Antes de vermos as torcidas, tenho que avisar que agora também temos uma comunidade no Orkut! Créditos ao Cap. Jack nosso fã! (N/B: Link no meu perfil... como sempre!)

Produtor: Valeu, Jack!

Lú: As torcidas estão super animadas... do meu lado esquerdo temos vários homens na Torcida do Will. 

(Torcida formada basicamente por homens com chapeuzinhos simpáticos, com chifres enormes e camisetas com a foto de Will)

Lu (puxando um chifrudo da torcida): Então quem são vcs?... e de onde vieram?

Torcedor: Nós somos o C.U.! 

Lú: C.U?

Torcedor: Cornos Unidos! 

Internauta: Que sigla horrível!

Torcedor: Viemos para apoiar nosso irmão de galhada!... A nossa organização é grande e esta espalhada pelo mundo; tem o C.U do Caribe; que esta aqui hoje! Temos também o C.U do Brasil, o C.U na América...

Lú: Sei... Vários C.U.'s no mundo!

Produtor: Will vai gostar de saber que pode se apoiar no C.U!

Lau: Volto a dizer que sou inocente demais pra esse programa... (detector de mentiras apita: **MENTIRA)** quem ligou essa joça!

Lú: Obrigado pela presença! E desse lado (aponta apara o lado direito) Torcida da Scarlet! 

Torcida: (gritos histéricos!)

Internauta: É a mesma torcida da Gisele...

Lú: A galinhada de Tortuga... Olá!

Torcida: Haaaaaaa! 

Produtor: Torcidas animais! De um lado os Touros do outro as Galinhas...

Lú: Eu desisto de falar com elas...Vamos ver como foi o dia do corn...

(Cornos Unidos metralham a apresentadora com o olhar...)

Lu (sorriso inocente): Quer dizer... vamos ver como foi o dia de Will Turner!

C.U: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Telão: (Acende...)

WILL ESTRELANDO: "PASTANDO COM O TOURO!"

8:00: (Will acorda…. espreguiça lentamente...arruma seu pijama verde –limão...)

8:05: (Vai até espelho fazer seu rabo de cavalo cafona...)

9:00: (Vai para a cozinha depois de demorar quase meia hora para prender os cabelos, mas não antes de umidecê-los, passar creme para pentear, reparador de pontas, e gel. ...)

9:30: (Toma seu café preparado carinhosamente pelo macaco...)

Produtor: Nem vou comentar sobre esse macaco... 

Lau: Deixem o pobrezinho em paz!

10:00 : (Batcorno enfia-se na sua cornocaverna...)

_Tourada:_ _James x Will!_

(música do Rock Balboa...)

13:00: (Will entra no quarto olhando para os lados, procurando alguém para conversar no meio do tédio...)

(James deitado na cama aparentemente dormindo!)

Will: James!... Esta dormindo?

James: Não, estou treinando para morrer...

_Placar: James: 1 / Will: 0_

14:00: (James saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e os cabelos molhados...)

Will: Tomou Banho?

James: Não, eu dei um mergulho no vaso sanitário...

_Placar: James: 2 / Will: 0_

17:00: (Chuva forte no fim da tarde. James esta se preparando para atravessar o jardim correndo...)

Will: Vai sair nessa chuva?

James: Não, eu vou na próxima...

_James ganha!_

Lú: Ooooooléééééééé!

Produtor: James podia escrever um livro!

Lau: Viva o Jaaaaaaaaay! (Jay James)

19:00: (Persegue Elizabeth, que sempre da um jeito de simpaticamente afastá-lo...)

20:00: (Lava seus cabelos com seu _shampoo_ 145 vitaminas, condicionador de abacate e colônia _fresh!)_

_Fim! _

_De Volta ao estúdio..._

C.U: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lú: Esse foi o animado dia de Will... Aqui no palco os cornos estão passando um abaixo assinado para tirar Jack da casa!

Representante do C.U (em cima de uma mesinha): AMIGOS! Vocês não percebem que ele é apenas uma vitima desse aproveitador da bondade e ingenuidade masculina...

Produtor: Também conhecida como boiolagem...

Representante do C.U: ELE NÂO É GAY!

Internauta: Então é emo! (Nada contra!)

Lau: Coitadinho do Jack... e do Jay... eles são ameaçados por esse bix... (fuzilada pelo C.U.) digníssimo corno?

Representante do C.U: Will... não estamos julgando vc... sabemos que vc não é gay! E o C.U. esta do seu lado! Vamos Tirar Jack da casa... Quem esta comigo?

(silencio!)

(Milhares de tomates, cocos e vassouras são arremessadas contra ele!)

(Representante do C.U sai correndo...)

Lú: Isso foi patético! Vamos ver como foi o dia de Scarlet!

Telão: (acende!)

Torcida: (histeria)

SCARLET ESTRALANDO: "ESPELHO, ESPELHO MEU!"

12:00: (Abre os olhos muito sonolentos... olha para o relógio no bidê. "Meio dia! Ainda é muito cedo..." Vira –se para o lado e dorme mais um pouco...)

14:00: (Levanta-se da cama...com a cara lavada irreconhecível...)

14: 05: (Vai até a porta... certifica-se que não há ninguém a vista... passa correndo para o banheiro em uma correria desenfreada...)

(macaco ainda com um pano na mão tenta avisar que o piso esta úmido mas,)

_Pof!_

(Cai no chão, não demonstra dor, sai rolando até o banheiro e fecha a porta...) 

Lú: Antes quebrar a bacia! Do que ser vista sem maquiagem!

Lau: E não queremos chocar os telespectadores com a imagem dela sem maquiagem... é pior que a Paradis!

15:30: (Depois de todo um ritual de camadas e camadas de muito pó! Sai do banheiro mancando, mas com uma maquiagem perfeita...)

16:00: (Caminha pela casa... aproxima-se da piscina. Gibbs vem correndo e se joga. A piscina quase é esvaziada que os litros que foram jogados para fora... Scarlet joga-se no chão para cobrir o rosto e não derreter...)

(Vai correndo até o espelho... confere se tudo esta em ordem. Xinga Gibbs e entra.)

Lú: Isso foi o que aconteceu de mais interessante com Scarlet hoje...

_De volta ao Estúdio..._

Torcida da Scarlet: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(Lú espera com enormes fones nos ouvidos.)

(Lau idem e ainda cantando!)

(Diretor faz sinais exagerados...)

Lú (joga os fones para o alto): É... esse foi o dia da nossa emparedada... Vamos falar com os participantes e acabar logo com o sofrimento...

Lau: (fazendo figa)

Telão: (acende)

(Will e Scarlet esperam o resultado na cozinha...)

Torcidas (apreensão)

C.U: (Faz corrente positiva...)

Mulheres de Tortuga: (Dão chilique!)

Lú: Recebemos muitos votos, e a votação foi apertada. Não importa quem saia hoje foi uma honra tê-los no programa...

Produtor: Vai logo...

Lú: Esta bem...

Alguém grita do meio da Torcida do Will: SE VC SAIR, O C.U VAI TE RECEBER... NÃO SE PREOCUPE!

Internauta, Lau e Alex: (Começam a rir descontroladamente...)

Will: C.U? 

Lú: É uma espécie de fã clube... as siglas não importam... 

(tambores!)

Lú: Com incríveis 99 dos votos!

Internauta: Isso pq foi uma votação apertada...

Lú: Quem deixa a casa é SCARLET!

(Torcida de Tortuga desmaia...)

C.U: (Vai a loucura!)

Will: yes!

Lau: DROGA!

Scarlet: Haaaaaaaaaaaa! Não! Não! Não!

Lú: Não adianta fazer birra... venha para cá...

Produtor: E só sobrou 1 mulher na casa...

Internauta: Vc não ia se demitir?

Produtor: (Assovio!)

Lau: SE DEMITIR É O CARAMBA! Ele fica! (ameaçando)

(Do lado de fora da casa!)

Lú: Enquanto Scarlet não vem... Alex manda o beijo de hoje...

(Produtor pega o microfone...)

Produtor: É... (olha para apresentadora) o que foi?

Lú: Arruma o cabelo!

Produtor: Ah! Sim!... (passa os dedos pelos fios desarrumados)... e o beijo de hoje vai para...

(tambores...)

Alex: Mariana, mais conhecida como Mary! Beijo Mary!

(aplausos!)

Diretor: Amanhã tem mais! 

Lú: Vamos receber Scarlet!

(Scarlet aparece carregando 5 malas e uma pochete...)

Lú: Bem vinda de volta!

(Scarlet se joga em cima da torcida desmaiada e desmaia também...)

Produtor (sussurra): É melhor terminar antes que elas acordem e comecem a gritar...

Lú (procurando os fones de ouvido): O BBC termina aqui...obrigado pela audiência e pelo seu voto.Até o próximo programa...Beijos!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota da Autora: Ficou bom? Mesmo?Adoro sinceridade!Podem descer o pau se quiserem... (estou um pouquinho insegura )...


	27. Elizabeth em apuros I

**Elizabeth em apuros - Parte I!**

_Abertura!_

_Música_

Alex: Salve! Salve! Eu sempre quis dizer isso...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lau: Ele não fica lindo falando isso? (rios de baba)

Internauta: Cadê a apresentadora?

Diretor: Boa pergunta! Está atrasada!

Alex: Enquanto ela não chega... eu faço um bico como apresentador!...

Internauta: Esse programa tem homem demais! Na casa agora só tem 1 mulher e "5" homens!

Diretor: E um animal! Não esqueça do animal!

Internauta: E no estúdio agora só tem homem também..

Lau: Tá ÓTIMO assim!

Platéia feminina: Haaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee!

Platéia masculina: (vaias para o Internauta!)

Alex: Depois da eliminação de ontem... para relaxar os ânimos, nossos confinados curtiram uma festa. A segunda dessa edição!

Internauta: Até que enfim!

Alex: Antes de tudo tenho um aviso. Essa festa deveria ser indígena... mas não teve jeito, de convencê-los a vestir as fantasias... nem por rum, nem com ameaças do Jack Bauer, então tomamos uma medida drástica!

Internauta: O que fizeram?

Alex: É... o diretor conta...

Diretor: A idéia foi sua... péssima idéia por sinal...

Lau: Eu concordo... tão bonito e tão idiota...

Alex: Você aceitou na hora... bom nós... eu... dopei, eles!

(Grito do fundo do estúdio)

Lú: Cheguei! 

Internauta: Chegou? Onde estava?...

Lú: Transito! Uma velha maluca se jogou na frente do carro e disse q eu a atropelei...

Alex (falsamente): Que tragédia! Isso já me aconteceu, vc esta bem?

Lú: Estou... já falaram do doping?

Produtor: Ia falar agora...

Lú: Foi um horror... como o programa vai ser longo e dividido em partes o beijo vai ser já!

Produtor: O beijo de hoje vai para Marian! E a off Renata! Beijo!

Lú: Vamos ver os acontecimentos da casa...

Telão: (acende)

_16:00 _

(Momentos pré-festa... todos na sala)

Jack: NÃO!

Gibbs: Nunca!

James: Não!

Will: Não!

J. Macaco: (Nega com a cabeça!)

Barbosa: Faço minha as palavras deles!

Lizzie: Vcs estão parecendo crianças... o que custa colocar a fantasia?

James (levanta a roupa de índio): Que fantasia? Só vejo alguns retalhos costurados...

Jack (olhando para a fantasia nas mãos de James): Nós não queremos usar... mas fique a vontade...Vai ficar ótima!

Lizzie (bravíssima): JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DE FICAR AGUÉNTANDO A TEIMOSIA DE ALMOFADINHAS, CORNOS E PIRATAS! (bate a porta do quarto!)

(Os quatro ficam se olhando!)

Will: Quem é o?..

Jack: Não olhem para mim... Encaixo-me no "Piratas"!

Gibbs: Pirata! Claro!

Barbosa (fala rápido): Eu também!

(Will Olha para Norrington...)

James: Não há dúvida que eu seja o "almofadinha"...

Alex: É agora!... Will descobrirá a verdade...

(Todos olham para Will!)

Jack: E só sobrou...

Will: O macaco!

Internauta: (cai da cadeira!)

Jack e Barbosa: O macaco?

Will: É claro! Eu me encaixo na categoria pirata, o pobre corno só pode ser o macaco!

(J. Macaco entra em choque!)

Lú: Pobre macaco além de ser escravo, tem q aquentar ser chamado de corno...

Lau: PORQUE TODO MUNDO JUDIA DO MACACO? (indignada)

(silencio!)

_No quarto..._

(Elizabeth anda de um lado para o outro!)

Lizzie (pensando): Eu não devia ter falado "corno", será que Will pensou... não! É muito burro pra isso, se o conheço bem, deve ter pensado que o corno é o macaco!

(20 minutos depois!)

(Todos ainda se negando a colocar as fantasias...)

Diretor: Pelo jeito não vai ter festa!

Alex: Eu tive uma idéia! É meio doida, mas pode funcionar... vamos dopá-los!... 

Diretor: Não sei...

Lú: Não! Péssima idéia!

Alex: É só colocar algum alucinógeno no chá de James, no Rum de Jack e Barbosa, nas garrafinhas de Smirnoff de Gibbs, no conhaque do macaco, no Nescau do Will, mas Elizabeth... vamos ter que apostar na água!

Internauta: hehehehe!

Diretor: Vamos nessa!

(uma hora depois todo o serviço sujo estava feito!)

Alex: Agora é só esperar eles beberem...

(Jack e Barbosa conversando com suas garrafas batizadas na mão!)

Jack (contando sua versão do BBC até agora): E é isso! Assim tudo aconteceu...

Barbosa (olha desconfiado): Sei... esta querendo me dizer que tudo que eu vi antes de entrar não era a verdade...

Jack: Sim... quer dizer não... É uma questão de perspectiva... a sua visão dos fatos pode ter sido um pouco distorcida... a minha visão é sempre a mais confiável...

(Barbosa balança a cabeça em um sinal de deboche e leva a garrafa em direção a boca e bebe um bole...)

Alex e diretor: Vai!vai!vai!vai!vai!

(Barbosa para e olha a garrafa...)

Jack: O que foi?

Barbosa: Não sei... um gosto estranho! Prove!

Jack: Eu não vou beber da sua garrafa! Alguém pode estar tentando te matar... eu não quero atrapalhar...(Jack pega sua própria garrafa q também esta batizada, e bebe)

(Jack para e faz uma careta!)

Barbosa: Parece que não sou o único que estão tentando matar!

Diretor: Só beberam um gole! 

Alex: É o suficiente! O bagulho é forte!Mas demora um pouco para fazer efeito... 

Lau: (quietinha, fingindo que é politicamente correta e que desaprova tudo, mas adorando!)

_Na cozinha..._

(James espera seu chá de ervas drogado esfriar!)

James: E ele disse "o pobre corno deve ser o macaco..."

Lizzie: Eu já imaginava isso... desculpe pelo "almofadinha!"

James: Sem problemas... (leva a xícara à boca)

Lú: É agora!

Internauta: Vira!vira!vira!vira!

(James para de beber bruscamente...)

Lizzie: O que foi?

James: Não sei... esse é o melhor chá que eu já tomei na vida!... Experimente!

Lú: Experimenta! Experimenta! Experimenta! Experimenta! Experimenta!

Lizzie: Não! Obrigado, uma vez já foi o suficiente...

(James se atraca com o bule... vai tomando chá como se fosse água...)

(Will entra na cozinha bebendo seu Nescau batizado, olha para James com espanto...)

Will: O que houve com ele?

Lizzie: Não sei... o chá esta muito bom!

Lú: Agora só falta Elizabeth e macaco!

(Elizabeth levanta-se da cadeira e dirige-se para o quarto...)

Lizzie: Eu vou descansar um pouco.

(Deita-se na cama e dorme...)

_1 hora depois..._

(lizabeth acorda, levanta-se calmamente a vai caminhando até o corredor... não escuta nenhum som...)

(James aparece com uma vassoura na mão, cabelo desgrenhado e uma panela na cabeça...)

Lizzie: O que é... (é interrompida por James)

James: Elizabeth! Vc tem que sair daqui... eles estão chegando...

Lizzie: Eles quem?

James: Não há tempo... venha... vamos para o forte!

(Norrington puxa Elizabeth pelo braço...)

Lizzie: Isso aqui é o banheiro...

James: Os piratas estão chegando... mas fique tranqüila eu vou te defender. Pegue isso! (passa o desentupidor para Elizabeth)

Lizzie: O que eu vou fazer com isso?

James (olhando pela janela): Atire! Fique a postos... (levanta a vassoura em posição de combate)...

Lizzie (percebendo a situação): É... eu vou buscar mantimentos...

James: Cuidado!

Lú: Caro leitor, vc deve estar boiando. 

Produtor: O negócio é o seguinte os alucinógenos eram mais fortes do que eu pensei... e enquanto Elizabeth dormia. As coisas saíram do controle...

Lau: Saíram do controle é pouco! O barato aqui tá preto!

Internauta: Cada participante teve uma reação diferente...

Diretor: A única sã! É Elizabeth!

_Na casa..._

(Elizabeth entra em um dos quartos e fica refletindo sobre o que acabou de acontecer...)

(Ouvi ruídos vindos de um canto...)

(Elizabeth aproxima-se devagar...)

Lizzie: Will...?

(Will enrolado em um edredom com um olhar fixo...)

Will: Elizabeth?... 

Lizzie: Que bom q vc esta bem! James enlouqueceu!

Will: Silêncio! Sabia que eu tinha um cachorrinho?

Elizabeth: É... não...

Will: Ele morreu!... Tive um peixinho também...

Elizabeth: Que bom...

Will: Ele também morreu... (começa a chorar)... tadinho! Morreu tão jovem...

Internauta: Eu disse...Will é emo!

Lau: Hey! Não zombe da dor de perder um peixinho... 

Elizabeth: Eu sinto muito...

Will: (berrando)... Eu tive um gatinho também...

Lizzie: Ele também morreu?

Will: Não! Fugiu! Não gostava de mim... ninguém gosta de mim...

(Elizabeth vai afastando-se devagar... sai, fecha a porta...)

Lizzie: Tem alguma coisa estranha...

(um grito vem da piscina)

(Elizabeth corre... e vê Gibbs em cima do telhado do quarto do Líder...)

Lizzie: Gibbs! O que vai fazer?

Gibbs (abre os braços): Voar!

Lú: Vai dar de cara no chão...

Lau: Uhhh, vou pegar minha câmera! Isso vai ser ótimo!

(Elizabeth olha para trás e vê Jack vindo saltitando em sua direção...)

Lizzie: Jack? Vc…

Jack (olha para ela, da um sorriso simpático): Oi amor! (abraça e da um beijasso!)

Lú: Uau!

Lau: Uau!²

_Continua..._


	28. Elizabeth em apuros II

**Elizabeth em Apuros - Parte II**

_Abertura:_

_Música_

_Continuação..._

(Beijo!)

Internauta: Jack Pegador!

(Elizabeth afasta-se...)

Lizzie: O que vc?...

((Antes que Jack pudesse responder, é atingido na cabeça e desmaia...)

(Elizabeth ergue os olhos... e da de cara com James com a vassoura na mão!)

Lizzie: Vc bateu nele?

James (estufa o peito): Salvei sua vida!

Lizzie (ironicamente): ohhh... quer dizer que agora eu lhe "devo" a minha vida...

James: Sim!... (levanta uma das mãos)... R$0,35! (trinta e cinco centavos!)

Produtor: Tá caro!

(Lizzie fica de boca aberta, esta preste a pular no pescoço de James...)

Lú: Ela ficou brava de mais...

Internauta: Atrapalhou o beijo!

Lau: Eu ficava brava também...

(Jack levanta-se do chão meio tonto...)

Jack: Quem foi o covarde que me acertou pelas costas?

James (aponta o cabo de vassoura): Fui eu!

Jack: Então é assim... (vai até a lavanderia, pega um rodo e aponta para James)

(Jack e Norrington lutam como se estivessem com espadas...)

Lizzie (senta em uma cadeira e fica olhando a luta, suspira): Estou em um hospício... 

Produtor: Acho que um hospício é mais civilizado... 

Gibbs (grita de cima do telhado com os braços abertos): AÍ VOU EU!

Lizzie: Não!

(Elizabeth corre até Jack e James na luta com cabos...)

Lizzie (grita): JACK!Gibbs vai se jogar! Vc não vai falar nada?

(Jack faz sinal de tempo com as mãos!)

Jack: Claro que vou...

(Corre para próximo de Gibbs...)

Jack: GIBBS! Não esqueça de bater os braços...(levanta os braços e começa a bater)

Gibbs: Sim, Capitão!

Lizzie: E você esta o incentivando a se matar?

Jack: Não! Ele não vai se matar... ele vai VOAR!

James: Vai?... (Sai correndo e busca um estilingue)... Vou derrubá-lo!

Lau: Eu amo o Jay!

Lizzie: (olha para James com espanto)

Jack: Sinto lhe informar amigo, mas isso não fará nem cócegas...

(som de latidos aos pés de Elizabeth...)

_HAU! HAU! HAU!_

Lizzie: Quieto cãozinho!

_HAU! HAU!_

Lizzie (para e pensa): Mas não temos um cão? 

(Olha para o chão e vê o macaco latindo e correndo atrás do próprio rabo...)

Produtor: O macaco... pensa que é um cachorro! Sinistro!

Barbosa: Rex!...

(Macaco corre na direção de Barbosa...)

Jack: Finalmente mudaram o nome do maca-cão! 

Barbosa (olhando para Gibbs no telhado): O que esta acontecendo?

Lizzie: Gibbs vai voar... James vai derrubá-lo...Jack esta dando aulas de vôo... o macaco pensa que é um cão e Will esta chorando feito uma garotinha...

Barbosa: (começa a rir!)

Lizzie: E vc? Não me parece doido!

Barbosa: Essas coisas não me afetam...

Lizzie: Que bom...

(Barbosa volta pelo caminho que tinha feito...)

(1 minuto depois...)

Barbosa: O que esta acontecendo?

Lizzie: Eu já lhe disse!

Barbosa: (Começa a rir!)

Lizzie: Eu retiro o que eu disse... vc também esta estranho...

Barbosa: Essas coisas não me afetam...

Lú: Barbosa fica se repetindo...

Internauta: Parece um disco arranhado!

Lau: Melhor que o "pássaro" obeso do Gibbs... ACERTA ELE, JAY!1

(Elizabeth se afasta...)

Barbosa (falando sozinho): O que esta acontecendo?

Lizzie: ESCUTEM! Gibbs! Pq vc não pula daquele telhado... (aponta para a varanda em cima da piscina)... é mais alto,... a visão vai ser melhor

Produtor: Se ele cair, cairá na piscina...

Lú: Haaaa... (decepção)

Lau: Haaaa... (decepção²)

Lizzie (sussurra para James): E vai ficar mais fácil de acertá-lo...

James: VAI PRA LA GIBBS! 

(Gibbs muda de telhado...)

(Will aparece enrolado em um edredom... tomando Nescau, com um boné na cabeça...)

Will: O que Gibbs vai fazer?

Jack e James: VOAR!

Will: Oba! (começa a bater palmas como uma criança de cinco anos)

(Will corre para mais perto...)

Lizzie (Olhando para Will com repreensão): VC fica aqui! É muito perigoso!

(Will senta em um puff emburrado!)

(Gibbs pega distancia...)

(James coloca uma pedra no estilingue, e mira...)

(Jack continua dando dicas para Gibbs...)

(Will espera ansioso...)

Barbosa (perguntando a todo o momento): "O que esta acontecendo?" 

(Macaco roendo um osso...)

(Elizabeth olha para Gibbs... olha para Piscina... arma um guarda –chuva!)

(Gibbs sai correndo e pula...)

(James atira sua pedra!)

(Cai na piscina como se fosse uma bomba!)

_SPLASH!_

(Litros de água inundam o jardim...)

Barbosa (pingando): O que esta acontecendo?

Jack (torcendo o chapéu): O dilúvio amigo!

James: Acertei! Acertei!

(Gibbs com um galo enorme na testa... por conta da pedra...)

Lau: DÁ-LHE JAY!

(Will começa a chorar.)

(Elizabeth desarma o guarda-chuva...)

Lizzie (olha para Will): Porque vc esta chorando?

Will: O passarinho caiu... Buáááááááááá

Lizzie: Aff!

Jack: Se não fosse a pedrada, ele teria voado...

(Elizabeth se joga no sofá da varanda... e começa a falar sozinha...)

James (sussurra): Acho que ela não esta bem?

Jack: Eu não ia comentar, mas me pareceu meio louca...

James: Deve ter sido alguma coisa que ela tomou!

Jack: Essa casa se transformaria em um hospício sem uma pessoa equilibrada como eu...

James: Você viu minha panela por ai? Perdi no meio do ataque ao pombo...

Produtor: Pombo? Parecia uma galinha caipira obesa!

(Algumas horas depois...)

(Os efeitos finais são sonolência... todos dormem.)

(Elizabeth anda pela casa com um cabo de vassoura na mão...)

(James acorda meio atordoado, com a panela na cabeça...)

James: O que aconteceu... (leva a mão à cabeça)... aí!

Elizabeth (aponta a vassoura): Não venha me dizer que não se lembra?

James: Do que? Aí! Estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível...

(Todos acordam no mesmo estado...)

Will: Alguém pode me dizer pq eu estou todo mijado, e sujo de Nescau!

Jack (olha para Will): Pelo que parece... a festa foi boa no jardim de infância... 

Barbosa: O que esta acontecendo?

(Macaco acorda vomitando... depois de suas experiências como cachorro...)

_30 minutos depois..._

Lizzie: E foi isso que aconteceu...

(silencio...)

(Todos começam a rir...)

James: Elizabeth... querida! Você deve ter sonhado...

Jack: É muito comum sonhar com loucos, cachorros, cornos infantis, beijos, vôos...

Lizzie (olha para Jack): Mas eu não tinha falado do beijo!

(Todos encaram Jack...)

Jack: Eu falei beijo?... falei por impulso... está na lista dos mais sonhados... principalmente comigo!

Will: Que beijo... beijo de quem em quem?

Lizzie: Esqueçam o beijo!... como explicam o hematoma em Gibbs?

Gibbs: Eu devo ter caído...

Jack: Muito comum... Gibbs vive caindo de bêbado... 

Lizzie (bravíssima): Está bem... vcs venceram... (sai da cozinha e se tranca no quarto)

(silencio de 1 minuto...)

James: Pobre Elizabeth! Esta começando a imaginar coisas...

Will: É melhor esquecer tudo isso...

Lú: Acho que vou colocar as fitas para eles assistirem...

Internauta: hehehehe...

_De volta ao estúdio_

Lú: É até melhor, que não lembrem...

Produtor: Poderíamos ser processados!

Lau: HEY! Eu sou inocente nessa história, sou só a pobre pseudo-beta... não me inclua...

Lú: O programa termina aqui!Até o próximo BBC!


	29. Noite dos MACHOS

**Noite dos MACHOS!**

_Abertura!_

_Música_

Alex: Boa Noite!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Alex: Bem vindos! Ao nosso campeão de audiência...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Alex: Gente! O doping foi um sucesso... claro, foi minha idéia...

Internauta: Temos que fazer isso uma vez por mês...

Diretor: Nem pensar... dá muito prejuízo...

Internauta: Cadê a apresentadora?... está atrasada de novo?

Alex: Ela foi expulsa!... hoje é à noite dos MACHOS!

Música: _Macho, macho, man!_

Internauta: Que horror... vou sair daqui...

Alex: Vamos ver como foi a madrugada na casa... e vc vai entender o pq da noite dos MACHOS!

Telão: (acende!)

_2: 42 a.m ._

_Na produção…_

Alex: O turno da noite é maçante...

Internauta: Nada acontece...

Alex (olhando para imagem da piscina): Essa piscina é muito pouco utilizada... Elizabeth nem molhou os pés...

Internauta: 1º não fez tanto calor... 2º ela não quer ficar exposta a tantos gaviões...

(Produtor coloca os pés em cima de um botão, painel iluminasse...)

Alex: Opa!... O que isso faz? 

Diretor: Regulador de temperatura...

Alex: Hum... Tive uma idéia... lembram dos edredons? Vou fazer o contrario...

Diretor: Suas idéias sempre são péssimas... já esqueceu do doping?

Alex: O povo adorou! Vou aumentar a temperatura só de um lugar! (girando um dos botões...)

Internauta: Do quarto de Elizabeth!

_Esclarecimento: Jack dorme no quarto do líder, Will na cornocaverna, James, Macaco e Barbosa dividem o outro quarto (são cavaleiros)... e Gibbs dorme em uma rede na dispensa (por causa do ronco)._

_30 minutos depois _

(Elizabeth revira-se na cama sem conseguir dormir...)

_Enquanto isso..._

(James levanta-se, caminha até a cozinha pega um copo da água, passa pela varanda e da de cara com Jack, sentado em uma cadeira e bebendo Rum...)

James: Parece que eu não sou o único que sofre de insônia...

Jack: É o costume... em um navio se dorme pouco...

_No quarto!_

(Elizabeth levanta-se suada dos pés a cabeça...)

Lizzie: Que calor é esse?...

(Ela levanta-se da cama, passa pelo corredor escuro e esbarra em abajur que cai no chão...)

Lizzie: Droga!

Na varanda...

Jack: Ouviu isso? Quem será?

James: Pelo barulho... deve ser Will!

Jack: Está vindo para cá... eu não vou ficar aquentando Willian... é melhor me esconder... 

James: O que?... (pensa um pouco)... Espere por mim...

(Elizabeth abre a porta da varanda...)

(James se joga em uma moita...

Jack (sussurra): Com tantas moitas pelo jardim... vc tem que se enfiar logo na minha?

James: Era a mais próxima... e eu não sabia q vc estava aqui!

Alex: Jack e James em uma moita?

Internauta: É melhor não comentar...

Jack: Saia!... não posso manchar minha reputação...

James (olhando por uma greta): Elizabeth!

Jack: Onde?

(Elizabeth respira fundo, olha para piscina... que lhe pareceu uma opção bem agradável...)

Alex: Ela vai entrar...

(silencio...)

(Elizabeth tira os sapatos...)

Alex: Ela tirou! Tira tudo!

(Jack e James dividindo uma moita 3X4!)

Jack: Não se mexa!

James: Seu pé esta na minha cara!

Jack: Vc agüenta mais um pouco!

(Elizabeth olha em volta para certificar-se que não havia ninguém acordado...)

Produtor: Só a gente!

(Elizabeth passa os olhos pelo jardim silencioso...)

(Jack e James prendem a respiração...)

(Elizabeth passa a mão pelas berradas da camiseta... ) 

Platéia masculina: Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira!

Alex, Internauta e Diretor: Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira!

James e Jack (pensamento): Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira!

(Elizabeth tira a camiseta que cobria uma outra regata...)

Alex: Quantas camadas de roupas ela tem?

James: Isso não esta certo...

Jack: Não se atreva a sair daqui!

James: Me de um bom motivo... Elizabeth vai me odiar se descobrir...

Jack: E como vc pretende explicar o que fazia, em uma moita, comigo, no meio da madrugada?

James: (pensando)... pensando melhor, prefiro ficar aqui!

(Elizabeth senta na beira da piscina, molhando os pés... levanta a regata...)

Platéia masculina: Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira!

Alex, Internauta e Diretor: Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira!

(James e Jack nem piscam...)

Jack: Vc fica ai falando... mas não tira os olhos...

Alex: TARADOS!

James: E para onde mais eu vou olhar? Pra vc? Não sou Will!

Jack: E vc acha que eu estaria nessa moita 3X4 se vc fosse Will?

Internauta: Vão pra moita e nem convidam Will...

Produtor: Ele vai ficar magoado!

De volta ao estúdio!

Alex: Será que Elizabeth vai continuar despindo-se, e Jack e James vão ficar na moita por quanto tempo?

Veremos depois do intervalo comercial... 

_Locutor: Você que é fã do BBC!_

_Nós temos uma surpresa..._

_CD BIG BROTHER CARIBE!_

_Com as músicas…._

_Ser corno ou não ser..._

_Funk do Múúúú!_

_Funk do Elefantinho!_

_Sábado de Sol!_

_E muiiito mais..._

_E não é só isso... Também chega as lojas o Box com os primeiros 10 dias de confinamento para vc rever quando quiser!_

_CD Box somente R$1.500,00!_

_E os pobres podem parcelar..._

_De volta ao estúdio..._

Alex: Vamos continuar a ver...

Telão: (acende!)

(Elizabeth tira a regata e a saia fica só de combinação!)

Platéia masculina: (desmaia!)

Internauta: (Desmaia!)

Alex: Não desmaiem... ela pode tirar tudo!

Internauta: Eu já ouvi essa frase antes...

(James e Jack babando!)

(Elizabeth passa a mão nas costas procurando o feche...)

Alex: Ela vai tirar? Vou cavar meu tumulo... 

(Todos chegam mais próximos de boca aberta!)

(Jack e James se aproximam...)

James: Vc esta ocupando muito espaço... a moita não é só sua... (empurra Jack)

Jack: Isso é hora de falar nisso? E não me empurre... (empurra James)

James: Folgado!. (Empurra Jack com força)

Alex: Eles vão estragar tudo...

(Jack perde o equilíbrio, segura no braço de James que cai em cima dele... ambos saem rolando...)

Elizabeth: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!(corre e cobre-se com uma toalha)

(Jack e James olham para ela sem saber o que dizer!)

Lizzie: Jack?... James?

Jack: Não é nada disso que vc esta pensando?

Lizzie (fala ironicamente): O que eu poderia pensar vendo dois homens saindo rolando de uma moita no meio da madrugada...

Jack: Eu disse...

James: (aponta para Jack em um impulso)... Ele me obrigou!

Jack: Obriguei a que? Foi vc que foi me incomodar na moita!

James: Como se tivesse sido muito agradável... vc não tirou o pé da minha cara

Alex: Que conversa de duplo sentido!...

(Elizabeth olha, contendo-se para não começar a rir...)

Jack e James (bravos!): Do que vc esta rindo?

Lizzie (vira de costas e vai caminhando pela cozinha): Eu estou pensando qual será a reação dos outros quando eu contar essa história...

(Jack e James empalidecem...)

(Elizabeth vai caminhando e os dois a seguem...) 

Jack: Você não vai...

Lizzie (séria): É um desafio?

James (se intromete): Não... querida!... faça isso por todos esses anos que nos conhecemos...

Lizzie: Que vc esqueceu enquanto me espionava... mas eu vou pensar! (fecha a porta do banheiro)

_De volta ao estúdio..._

Alex (desapontado): E foi assim que terminou a noite e é assim que termina nosso programa...

Internauta: Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... A noite dos MACHOS termina com dois homens em uma moita? 

Alex: Um horror! LÚ volte, por favor!

(N/B: E a beta? Sempre esquecem a beta!)

Internauta: Chega de homem... estou traumatizado...

Alex: Até o próximo programa... 


	30. Alarme falso, Jack e James

**Inicio da Prova do líder!**

_Abertura:_

_Música!_

Lú: Salve!Salve!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lú (olha em volta): Onde estão os "MACHOS" desse programa?

Produtor: Sem piadinhas, por favor...

Internauta: Já fomos castigados o bastante...

Lau: Eu não acho! (ainda de mau humor porque ninguém sente falta dela)

Lú: Eu adorei o programa de ontem... mas hoje voltamos a nossa programação normal..

Diretor: Amém!

Produtor: Hoje é dia de prova do líder?...

Lú: Sim, mas antes vamos ver alguns momentos da casa do dia de hoje...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Telão: (Acende!)

9:00 

(Todos sentados à mesa, tomando café da manhã...)

(silencio...)

Will: Não sei se mais alguém ouviu... mas eu tive a impressão de ouvir alguns ruídos vindos do jardim ontem à noite...

Barbosa: Eu também escutei alguma coisa... inclusive um grito... (olha para Elizabeth)

(James começa a tossir...)

(Elizabeth olha para Jack...)

Elizabeth (com tom de excitação): Vocês não vão acreditar quando eu contar...

(Todos chegam mais próximos...)

Produtor: Fofoqueira!... 

(James levanta-se e joga-se no chão fingindo passar mal em uma tentativa desesperada de desviar a atenção...)

Lizzie: Bem, eu...

Jack (Levanta-se rápido): Espere!

(Todos olham para Jack)

Jack: Fui eu! Eu me levantei pq estava sem sono, esbarrei na porta de vidro, fazendo um barulho enorme...

James (acorda do "desmaio"): Pronto, chega desse assunto...

Barbosa: Agora eu fiquei curioso, pq todo esse nervosismo? (Pensa)... E esta faltando um detalhe nessa sua saga Jack...

Jack: O que?

Will: O grito!

(James desmaia de novo...)

Jack: O grito?... Fui eu... cai e gritei... não há mais nada!

(Elizabeth sorri...)

Lú: Ela esta se divertindo com isso...

Barbosa: Não!... era um grito de mulher... nunca me enganaria.

(Elizabeth para de sorrir bruscamente...)

(James começa a ter convulsões...)

Jack: É que...

Lizzie (levanta-se): Deixe que eu conto, Jack...

Jack: Há sim... (senta lentamente na cadeira esperando pelo pior)

(James começa a espumar pela boca.)

Lizzie: Eu não estava conseguindo dormir, decidi dar uma volta pelo jardim...

(Jack vai deslizando pela cadeira, preparando uma saída estratégica por debaixo da mesa.)

(James para de respirar...)

Lizzie: Como estava muito escuro esbarrei no abajur...

Will: Isso explica o barulho...

Barbosa: Continue...

(Jack escondido debaixo da mesa... só escuta)

(Macaco pega uma pá para cavar o túmulo de James.)

Lizzie: Eu fui até o jardim dei de cara com... (para... pensa... respira)

Will: Vai!

Lizzie: Jack veio correndo bateu na porta de vidro... eu me assustei e nós dois gritamos. 

Will: Só!...

(Barbosa olha desconfiado...)

James (ressuscita): Ótima explicação!

Jack (grita debaixo da mesa): Foi tudo que eu disse...

Barbosa: E por que vc não incluiu Elizabeth na sua explicação? Pq James estava tentando desviar a atenção se não tinha nada a haver com a história? E pq vc se escondeu debaixo da mesa?...

Internauta: Barbosa deveria trabalhar para policia!

Jack: Eu não me escondi... meu botão caiu... (mostra um botão na mão)

Lú: Ele acabou de arrancar esse botão do casaco...

James: E eu não estava desviando atenção. Estava mesmo passando mal! ...E obrigado por me ajudarem...

Lizzie: É melhor esquecer essa história...

_30 minutos depois..._

(Elizabeth sozinha na cozinha...)

(Jack dois passos para frente... um para trás...) 

Elizabeth (vira-se): HAAAAAAAA!... que susto! Pq vc sempre faz isso?... vou lhe dar um sininho para colocar no pescoço, como nas vacas, para saber quando esta chegando...

Jack: Vai combinar mais com Will...

Lizzie: Se veio até aqui para...

Jack (interrompe): Não!... vim agradecer por não ter contado nada hoje de manhã...

Lizzie (sorri): Pensou que eu fosse contar, não é?...

Jack: Pensei... não viu eu me enfiar de baixo da mesa?

Lizzie: Vi! Mas não fiz isso por vc... fiz por James! O ataque dele foi mais dramático...

Jack: À parte em que ele revirou os olhos e começou a espumar... fiquei espantado...

(silencio!)

Jack: Mas mesmo assim... se Barbosa descobri-se eu nunca mais colocaria as caras em Tortuga!

Lizzie: Proposta tentadora...

Jack: Por... (é interrompido)

James: ELIZABETH! (abraça Elizabeth)

(Lizzie começa a rir!)

James: Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado!Você não tem idéia do favor que me fez...vou ficar lhe devendo isso para sempre...

Lizzie: Seu esforço se retorcendo no chão me convenceu! Estava falando com... (olha em volta)

James: Com quem?

Lú: Cadê Jack?

Produtor: Saiu de fininho...

Lizzie: Com ninguém...

De volta ao estúdio... 

Lú: Esses dois... sem comentários... Vou explicar a prova do líder...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Internauta: Aleluia!

Lú: A prova que eu vou fazer vai ser bem interessante... o dia de "MACHO" me deu uma idéia...

Internauta: Desde que não seja trazer mais machos para casa...

Lú: Não é uma má idéia... mas não é isso! Todos conhecem aquela maquina da verdade...

Diretor: Utilizada em penitenciarias, FBI e Silvio Santos!

Produtor: Parcelamos uma em 45 prestações para essa prova!

Lú: Mas não será apenas uma prova qualquer... Eu farei uma pergunta sobre a vida da pessoa ,se ela mentir, além de não pontuar vai ter que tirar uma peça de roupa!

Internauta: Eu sabia que tinha nudez no meio...

Produtor: Esse programa é uma pouca vergonha!

Lú: Tem mais um porém... será o novo líder quem tiver tirado mais peças de roupas no final das questões...quem mentir mais!Mas eles não vão saber disso...

Internauta: Eu vou sair daqui...

Alex: Eu também...

Lú: Por quê?

Alex: Vejam a minha lógica. A casa esta cheia de homem... a maioria mentirosos... nem preciso dizer como vai terminar...

Lú: Estou contando com isso...

Platéia feminina: Haaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Diretor: Se vc sair estará demitido!

Alex: Pensando melhor eu posso aquentar!

Lú: Vou falar com eles... 

Telão: (Acende!)

Lú: Boa Noite!

Todos: Boa Noite!

Lú: James! Está melhor? Eu me preocupei com você!

Internauta: MENTIRA!

James: Finalmente!Alguém se preocupando... Estou bem, obrigado!

Lú: Bem, a prova é assim... ela será dividida em duas fazes... na 1º cada participante vai até o confessionário. Responde a uma pergunta. Esse participante estará ligado a um detector de mentiras... se vc mentir não marca pontos e tem que tirar uma peça de roupa!

Lizzie: O que?

Lú: E não vale sair correndo e se cobrir dos pés a cabeça... a 2º fase será cara a cara com os outros participantes... respondendo na cara!

(Todos engolem em seco...)

Lú: Preparados?

Internauta: Muitas verdades serão ditas...

Lú: Espero que não!

Produtor: TARADA!

Lau: Ninguém percebeu a falta dos meus comentários... me sinto inútil! (musiquinha triste) VOU ME MANDAR PRA COPACABANA PORQUE NINGUÉM ME AMA! (que rima horrorosa...)

_Continua..._


	31. Lizzie mentirosa!

**...Perguntas 1º Fase!**

**Continuação...**

Lau: Antes de mais nada, aviso que estou em greve de comentários porque ninguém me ama e ninguém aprecia os comentários... e já estava na hora de eu parar de me enxerir na fica dos outros...

(Alex e diretor chegam e se jogam nas cadeiras...)

Lú: Conseguiram?

Alex: Claro! Andamos pela cidade caçando informações dos participantes...

Diretor: Encontramos cada coisa...

Lú: Vamos começar! Ao confessionário... Jack Macaco!

Alex: Deixa que eu faça essa pergunta...

Lú: Fique a vontade...

(Macaco entra no confessionário...)

(Drº Dollitle prepara-se para a tradução simultânea...)

Alex: Jack macaco... nós presenciamos varias vezes muitas atitudes hostis de vc para com Jack Sparrow...

Internauta: Acho que já sei o que ele vai perguntar...

Alex: Por trás de toda essa hostilidade existiria um pobre macaquinho (música triste) que sofre com amor não correspondido?

(Macaco fica mudo...)

(Diretor liga a maquina.)

J. Macaco (explode): Vc esta pensando o que? Eu sou um macaco espada!

Maquina: MENTIRA!

Alex: Não é o que a maquina esta dizendo...

Chapollin: Suspeitei desde o principio... 

Lú: Vai ter que tirar a roupa...!

(Música de Strip Tease!)

Macaco muito bravo... tira seu coletinho muito à contra-gosto... 

Platéia: Haaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

(Assovios...)

Internauta: As macacas do Zoológico, e os macacos gays foram à loucura!

Lú: Próximo!...Will!

(Will anda lentamente até o confessionário...)

Internauta: Ele me parece nervoso...

Alex: Ele tem motivo...

Lú: Minha vez de perguntar...

Internauta: Capricha...

(Will acena para câmera...)

Lú: Will!... Nossa equipe investigou o seu passado...

Alex: Entrevistei umas oitenta velhinhas...

Diretor: As velhas te adoram...

Alex: Acho que é o perfume!

Lú: Bem... Tem muitos boatos sobre o seu passado...

Alex: Will é muito mal falado...

Lú: De acordo com o clube do tricô de Port Royal vc nunca tinha demonstrado nenhum interesse no oficio de ferreiro. Até os quinze anos, quando chegou a cidade o novo ferreiro Srº Shimit. De acordo com as velhinhas ele era muito atraente. Verdade que implorou para ter aulas com ele?

Will: Como?... Não! Eu não implorei!

Maquina: Mentira!

Will: (com os olhos lagrimejantes) Srº Shimit era um ótimo professor...

Internauta: De que?

Alex: O primeiro amor... (música romântica). 

Lú: Nega também que entrou em depressão depois que Srº Shimit partiu?

Will: Eu estava com dengue!

Maquina: Mentira!

Lú: A maquina apontou que é tudo mentira... Vai tirando a roupa...

Will: Essa maquina só pode estar quebrada!

Lú: Vai ser eliminado...

Will: Esta bem...

(Música de Strip Tease!)

Platéia: Haeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(Will tira a camisa... e deixa a mostra uma regata colada rosa-bebê!)

Platéia: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

_Música: _

_Ele é corno, mas é meu amigo..._

_Ele é veado, mas é meu amigo..._

Lú: O próximo é Gibbs!

Alex: Eu estou torcendo para que ele seja sincero...

(Gibbs entra no confessionário todo animadinho...)

Lú: Sua vez Alex... (joga as fichas)

Alex: Por quê?

Lú: Não quero estar presente se Gibbs mentir!

Alex: Esta bem... nossas fontes... (olha para platéia)

Faixa: CLUBE DO TRICO! 

Varias velhinhas gritando: ALEX!

Internauta: Proibido para menores de 60 anos!

Alex (murmura): Cada coisa que eu tenho q aquentar... 

(Lú no meio da torcida tendo aulas de crochê!)

Alex: Gibbs!Em Tortuga... (para de ler)... Eu não vou fazer essa pergunta... não vou perder a chance de comprovar minhas teorias...

Diretor: Não...

Alex: Gibbs... Toda essa lealdade a Jack e puxa saquismo, é para esconder um comportamento sexualmente ambíguo?

Gibbs: heim?

Internauta: Lento!

Alex: Traduzindo... Você é meio gay?

Gibbs (meio sem noção): Não!

Maquina: Mentira!

Alex: EU SABIA! A maquina não mente...

Internauta: Nossa! Estou chocado!

Alex: Tire alguma coisa!...(vira-se)... eu não quero ver isso...

(música de suspense!)

(Gibbs tira a camisa deixando a mostra todo o horror de suas gorduras localizadas em toda parte!)

Platéia: Argh!

Alex: Estou enjoado...

Lu (pega o microfone): O próximo é Barbosa!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee!

Diretor: Não conseguimos descobrir quase nada sobre Barbosa... seu passado é um mistério...

(trovões!)

(Barbosa entra no confessionário tranqüilamente... )

Internauta: Eu acho que ele sabe disso...

Lú: Barbosa... vc sempre quis ser um rebelde amotinado ladrão de navios? O que sua mãe diria?

Barbosa: (pensa) Sim! E minha mãe me apoiaria, ela sempre dizia "meu filho na primeira oportunidade jogue o capitão em uma ilha deserta e se aposse do navio." Foi o que ela fez com meu pai...

(silencio...)

Maquina: Verdade!

Platéia: Óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóó...

Internauta: Que trauma!

Alex: Ele marca um ponto! E NÃO TIRA A ROUPA!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lú: É ... obrigado Barbosa... a próxima é Elizabeth!

Alex: Minha vez... (pega o microfone!)... Como estou?

Lú: Ela não vai te ver!

Alex: Então eu capricho na voz...

(Elizabeth entra no confessionário...)

Alex (com voz sexy): Oi, Elizabeth!

Lizzie: Oi!

Lú: Eu adoro esse apelido Lizzie!

Internauta: É "Lizzie" por que estamos no Caribe! Se fosse no Brasil seria Beth!

Lú: Bem lembrado!

Alex: Elizabeth, quando Will foi atrás de Jack para pegar a bússola. E vc foi atrás dele. Esqueceu rapidinho do Will enquanto procurava pelo Baú, não foi? É verdade que por dentro você estava torcendo para ele não voltar mais? E quando ele apareceu na praia vc só o beijou com a intenção de provocar ciúmes?

(silencio...) 

(Elizabeth em choque!)

Lizzie: É... Não! Eu fui atrás de Will e me preocupava com ele! E o beijei pq estava com saudades...

Maquina: Mentira!

Alex: A maquina disse MENTIRA!

Lizzie: Essa maquina deve estar quebrada!

Lú: Nunca duvide da maquina...

Alex: E vai ter que tirar algo!

Platéia masculina: Haaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(Lizzie passa a mão na saia... e tira... os sapatos!)

Alex: sapatos?

Internauta: Isso vale?

Lú: Vale! Obrigado Elizabeth!

Diretor: Odiei!

Lú: Agora só falta Jack e James!

Platéia feminina: Haaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lú: Estou torcendo para eles serem bem desonestos...

Internauta (emburrado): E tirarem os "sapatos!" 

Alex: Vocês não vão acreditar no que a gente descobriu sobre James!

Diretor: Vão ficar de queixo caído...

Alex: Temos algumas testemunhas... estão no palco!

Lú: Mas isso só amanhã...

_Continua _


	32. Jay, seu SAFADO!

**Continuação!**

_Abertura:_

_Música.._

Lú: Vamos continuar.

Platéia: Haeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lú: Agora é a vez... (arrepio!...) uh!... para alegria de nossas leitoras, da platéia feminina e a minha... ao confessionário, Jack!

_Música: Sexy in back!_

Platéia feminina: HAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alex: Que escândalo...

(Jack entra no confessionário...)

Lú: Oi!... (Pega a ficha)... Bem... Lembra-se quando estava em Port Royal. Quando pulou no mar para salvar Elizabeth. 

Você, Leitora (lembrando da cena): (suspira...) ai!... ai!

Lú: Depois que você tirou ela da água, por que continuou ali? Vc sabia que os soldados estavam chegando... poderia ter fugido. E mesmo assim ajudou a tirar o espartilho e ficou do lado dela... Por quê?

Alex: Boa Pergunta...

Jack: É... por que... eu nunca levei muita fé nos soldados da marinha. Você pode perceber por Norrigton... são meio burros;eu acho que aquela peruca...

Lú: Então confessa que estava preocupado?

Jack: Preocupado? ...Não!

Maquina: Mentira!

Lú: Yes! A maquina disse o contrario...

Platéia feminina: Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira!

Você, leitora: Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira!

(Jack tira o chapéu...)

Lú: O que?

Internauta: Bem Feito!

Jack: Tecnicamente o chapéu faz parte do vestuário, sendo assim uma peça de roupa...

Lú: Só no seu mundo! Porque aqui não!

Diretor: Isso é injusto...

Lu (brava!): Vc quer que eu escolha?...Tira a camisa!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeee!

Jack: Esta bem...

(suspense!)

Alex: Que drama!

Lú: Invejoso!

(música de Strip Tease... sexy!)

(Jack tira a camisa!)

_Música: Aleluia!Aleluia!Aleluia!_

Platéia feminina: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (gritam por 5 minutos e desmaiam!)

Vc leitora: (desmaia!)

Lu (emocionada): Este momento foi tão esperado... tenho que me recompor... Continua Alex...

Alex (pega o microfone): Vamos ao último participante dessa rodada! James Norrigton!

(Apresentadora volta correndo...)

Lú: Não vou perder o Norrie! 

Alex: Eu e o Diretor descobrimos algumas coisas sobre o passado de James Norrigton!

_Música de suspense! _

Lú: Jura?...Vamos ver!...

(James entra no confessionário...)

Lú: Olá! James!... (lê a ficha e fica perplexa)... É essa mesmo a pergunta?

Diretor: É! E a prova esta esperando...

(James começa a ficar preocupado.)

Lú: James! Você é casado, seu safado?

Platéia: Óóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóh...

Lau: QUE! (desiste da greve)

James: O q?

Lú:Eu sempre gostei de você sabia? Que decepção...

Alex: E tem mais. A esposa esta aí fora!

Lau: NÃO É VERDADE! NÃO PODE SER! (esperanças destruídas)

James: Mas eu não...

Lú: Não tente se defender! Pode entrar Srº (lê na ficha) Fuentes!

(Entra no estúdio uma mulher alta, muito bonita, com roupas curtas passa sorrindo e acenado como se estivesse em uma passarela...)

(James olha chocado!)

Internauta: Ela parece tão abatida...

Lú: Ola, Srª Fuentes!

Srº Fuentes: Pode me chamar de Lola!... Sou cantora e modelo e meu telefone é 88855941...

(Homens da platéia se estapeiam para conseguir uma caneta...)

Alex: Pode repetir, por favor!

Lau: NÃO MESMO!

Lú: É! NÃO!... Lola, vc confirma que é casada com esse homem?... (aponta para o monitor)

Lola (nem olha para o monitor): SIM!

James: Isso é uma calunia! 

Lú: E onde se conheceram?

Lola: Em um bordel no México!

(James desmaia!)

Alex: TARADO!

Internauta: Ele nunca me enganou...

Lau: É MENTIRA! TUDO DIFAMAÇÃO! (indignada)

Lú: Bordel? Será que eu sou a única que percebeu que essa mulher é uma golpista...

James (ressuscita): Até que enfim!

Diretor (olhando para Lola dançando Creu): Ela me parece tão inocente!

Lú: Tirem essa mulher daqui!

(Seguranças invadem estúdio... carregando Lola...)

Lola: ESPERE! EU TENHO UM FILHO DELE!

(silêncio total!)

(James desmaia!)

Platéia: Óoooooooooooooooh...

Lú: Filho?...Volte aqui...

Diretor: E audiência vai às alturas!

Lú: Vc trouxe seu filho?

Lola: Sim! Venha cá, Maradona!

Alex: Maradona?

Lau: Piora a cada instante!

(James chocado olhando a tela...)

(Entra no estúdio um garoto de 1.50cm de altura... coberto por uma capa dos pés a cabeça!)

Lú: Oi! Maradona!

Lola: Ele é muito tímido!

Lú: Tire essa capa! 

Lola: Não! A pele dele é muito sensível!

Lú: Mas temos que ver se existe semelhança...

Alex: Estou sem paciência!

(Alex vem caminhando, agarra o garoto)

Alex: Tira isso muleque! (arranca a capa e sai)

Lú: Obrigado!...

(Um garoto negro tenta esconder o rosto...)

Platéia: Óooooooh...

Lú: Ele é negro!

Lola: A cara do pai!

Internauta: Vejo alguma semelhança...

Alex: O branco dos olhos talvez...

Lú: A senhora esta dizendo que ele é filho daquele homem?... (aponta para o rosto pálido de James)

James: Isso é um absurdo!

Lola: É a cara do pai... não percebem! Idênticos!

(Garoto continuava cobrindo rosto...)

Alex: Espera aí... (caminha até o garoto)... Não é uma criança!... É um anão!

Anão: A gente que se virar pra viver, né cara!

Platéia: (em choque!)

(James em choque!)

Lú: Saiam daqui!

(Seguranças tiram Lola e Anão do palco!)

Lau: SABIA que era difamação! O Jay é muito bonzinho pra isso...

Diretor: Quem diria! 

Alex: Eles nunca me enganaram...

Internauta: Sei...

Lú: (vira-se para James com um sorrisão inocente)... é... bem...

(Alex corre e pega o microfone...)

Alex: PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO!

James: O que?

Alex: Você foi muito bem James a maioria se desespera nessa pegadinha...

James: Pe-ga-...

Alex: Pode sair... e vc ganhou um ponto!

James (meio tonto)...: obrigado! Eu acho...

Alex: Ufa!

Lú: Você acabou de inventar isso?

Alex: Sim!

Diretor: Gênio!

Platéia: (aplaude!)

Clube do Tricô: Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Lau: Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!²

Alex: Obrigado!

Diretor: Essa história do James ocupou o programa inteiro...

Lú: Terminou a 1º fase! Vamos começar a perguntas cara a cara!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_Continua... _


	33. TRAUMA GERAL

**...Segunda Fase! (finalmente!)**

Lú: Boa Noite... bem vindos a segunda fase da prova do líder...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Internauta: Agora o negócio vai ficar bom...

Lú: Vamos ver como estão os participantes. Espiadinha ao vivo...

(Telão Acende...)

Lú: Estamos vendo todos sentados no sofá da sala em silencio...

Alex: James ainda está em choque...

Lú: Jack sem camisa (uh!) esta pensativo olhando para o nada...

Alex: Elizabeth esta secando ele...

Lau: As únicas pessoas que _não_ estão secando ele são o Jay e o Barbossa...

Lú: Will esta fazendo algumas poses sexys. Tentando chamar a atenção de Elizabeth...

Alex: Mas o único interessado é Gibbs!

Internauta: Não! É por que Will esta tampando Jack...

Lau: Num disse?

Lú: Barbosa observa os outros participantes tentando descobrir alguma coisa...

Alex: Eu estou ficando com pena de James...

Internauta: Acha pouco o que vocês fizeram com ele?

Lau: Eu _defendi _ele!

Lú: Nós? Eu apenas li a ficha... mas vamos esquecer isso...

(Telão mostra o Jardim...)

Lú: No jardim foi colocada uma mesa redonda... para eles ficarem de frente uns com os outros... agora vem o diferencial, no meio tem um ponteiro...

Internauta: Interessante!

Lú: A pessoa gira... quem for apontado... Eu faço a pergunta!... se mentir...

Alex: Tira a roupa!

Platéia de Tarados: Haaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 

Microfone da Casa: Todos devem se dirigir ao jardim e tomar seus lugares...

_6 minutos depois..._

(Todos sentados na mesa redonda...)

_música de mistério!_ (Para dar um clima!)

Lú: Vamos começar!... com... (sorteia um nome)

(suspense!)

Lú: Barbosa!

(Todos suspiram aliviados...)

Diretor: Agora as perguntas serão mais curtas...

Alex: A pergunta veio de uma leitora. A Vivika quer saber: "Barbosa, você já se apaixonou alguma vez na vida? E o que aconteceu com a dita cuja?"

_música romântica..._

)Todos se viram para a direção de Barbosa...)

Barbosa (com um sorriso sarcástico): Que pergunta... fácil!

Jack: Então responda, Hector...

Lú: Qual sua resposta?

Barbosa : A resposta é simples... NUNCA!

Lú: nunca... nunca... nunca?

Alex: Nem um namorico adolescente?

Barbosa: Não!...

Alex: É GAY!... só pode ser gay...

Lú: Vamos ver o que diz a maquina...

Maquina: VERDADE

_Momento platéia: _

Anônima da platéia (conversando com a comadre): Credo!... como pode nunca ter se apaixonado...

Comadre: Quem ia querer? É muito feio!

Anônima: Com uns 3 anos de academia, uma lipo, 2 plásticas, um clareamento dental, um bom corte de cabelo... ele seria bem pegável!

Comadre: Sai mais barato comprar um novo!

_De volta ao programa..._

Lú: Como ele disse a verdade... não tira nada... e ganha o 2º ponto!

Internauta: Barbosa está estranhamente honesto hoje!

Lú: Vamos ao próximo...

(Gira o ponteiro...)

(Ponteiro aponta para Jack!)

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lú: Oba!...

Jack: Oh, bugger!

Lú: Outra pergunta da Vivika... "Jack responda-nos, porque você ficou com tanta raiva do Will depois que ele casou com Elizabeth?"

(suspense)

(Will olha para Elizabeth... Elizabeth olha pro Jack... Jack olha para o nada!)

Lú: Jack!

Jack: É... eu não tenho raiva do Willian, apenas não me misturo com eunucos de jeito duvidoso...

Lú: Então nega que essa repulsa aumentou depois do casamento?...

Jack:. É... casamento, que casamento? Para acontecer um casamento tem que haver um padre... e Barbosa esta longe de se tornar um. Ou ser feito pelo capitão do navio... e eu não me recordo de ter realizado nenhum casamento... sendo assim não teve casamento...

(silencio!)

Platéia: (aplaude!)

Alex: APOIADO!

Jack: (acena...) Obrigado!

Maquina: Verdade!

Lú: Verdade?

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaa... (decepção)

Leitora: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (decepção)

Lizzie (pensamento): Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (decepção)

Lau: Haaaaaaaaaa... (decepção)

Lú: Ele não tira nada!

Platéia masculina: Haaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

(Elizabeth gira o ponteiro...)

(ponteiro passa por Jack, que assopra para empurrar o ponteiro... passa por Will que fecha os olhos e começa a rezar... passa por Norrie, ainda chocado com o anão... e para em... GIBBS!)

Platéia feminina: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (decepção)

Lau: Ouw ouw... isso não vai dar em coisa boa! (se esconde atrás do Alex) pronto! A vista daqui é melhor...

Lú: Gibbs?...

(Alex e diretor correm para porta se preparando para correr...)

Lau: Hey! ME ESPEREM! (corre atrás)

(Na casa todos puxam a cadeira para trás...)

Lú: Gibbs!... Essa pergunta veio do fabricante de remédios para emagrecer... "Você sempre foi gordo assim ou foi aumentando com o tempo?"

Internauta: Que pergunta boba!

Alex: Estávamos sem criatividade...

Gibbs: (pensa um pouco)... Não... quando eu era rapazote era bem esbelto, com varias garotas correndo atrás... 

Maquina: MENTIRA!

James: Que parte é mentira? A do rapazote esbelto ou das moças correndo atrás?

Jack: As duas!

Lú: Mentira... Óh não!

(Platéia entra em pânico...)

(Gibbs estranhamente não fica nem um pouco abatido... sobe todo feliz em cima da mesa...)

Internauta: Acho que ele esta fazendo de propósito!

Diretor: Com que propósito? Mostrar seus atributos em rede nacional?

Alex: Outro gay...

Lau: Atributos? Que atributos? Ele não tem atributos! Só se for gordura, mas desde quando BANHA é um atributo?

_Na casa..._

Jack: Eu não vou ficar aqui... (olha em volta)... onde esta aquela moita?...(olha para James)...Você fica aqui!

James: Engraçadinho... (James entra em outra moita)

(Elizabeth sai da mesa... olha aonde vai se enfiar... já que a casa esta fechada... quando é puxada pelo braço para uma moita...)

(Barbosa e Macaco caminham se fecham no quarto do líder...)

(Will também entra em uma moita...)

_No estúdio_

(música de Strip Tease começa...)

(Gritos, correria, desespero...)

(Repórter da CNN invade estúdio e começa a entrevistar os feridos...)

Lú: Socorro!

Internauta: Eu sou o único a salvo nessa loucura!

_Na casa..._

_Na moita 1..._

Lizzie: Hai!... Quem esta aí?

Jack: Oi amor!

Lizzie: Jack!... você me puxou?

Jack: Não precisei puxar... você praticamente caiu sobre mim...

(Lizzie prepara-se para sair...)

Jack: Se eu fosse vc não faria isso...

Lizzie: Me dê um bom motivo...

Jack: Vamos analisar a situação... Gibbs já tinha tirado a camisa... só lhe restava as calças... e no mar não se costuma usar muita roupa de baixo. Muito calor e umidade...

Elizabeth: argh!

(Lizzie parou para analisar aquela informação e começou a fitar Jack com um olhar interrogativo...)

Jack: O que foi?

Lizzie: Nada...

Jack (sorri): Tentando descobrir se estou usando alguma coisa por baixo das roupas... Elizabeth! O que as pomposas damas da sociedade diriam se soubessem disso...

Internauta: TARADA!

Lau: Todo mundo é tarado por aqui... NÉ LÚ?

Lizzie: Eu não estava tentando nada... não me importa o que vc pensa... (dá as costas emburrada)

_Na Escuridão da moita 2 _

(Norrington tenta se acomodar...)

James (pensamento): A outra moita era maior...

(James senta-se tranqüilamente quando sente um peso sobre suas costas...)

(James olha para trás...)

GRITO: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

James: WILLIAN! ...

Will: JAMES!

)James sai correndo da moita e se joga na piscina...)

Alex: Na moita com Will... que trauma!

Lau: Pobrezinho do Norrie...

(Will continuou na moita...)

(James no fundo da piscina se recordou do motivo pelo qual entrou na moita. E ficou trancado a respiração o máximo que pode...)

Lú: Chegaaa!

(Todos param de correr...)

Lú: Gibbs, pare!

(Gibbs para com as calças na mão...)

Lú: Você é o novo líder!

Alex: Ainda bem que acabou...

Lú: O programa termina aqui... até o próximo... BBC!

(Gibbs sai correndo peladão e se joga na piscina!)

Internauta: Não tinha alguém dentro da piscina?

James: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	34. A Trama da Cama!

_Abertura:_

_Música_

Lú: Boa Noite!

Platéia: Haeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lú: Estava observando que em várias fics da comu a Lizzie engravidando...

(N/B: A Lú tá falando das fics da comu **Jack Sparrow ****ღ**** Elizabeth Swann**, onde a fic foi originalmente posta e blá, blá, blá... _não se esqueçam de entrar!_ Vejam os links no meu profile aqui da F.F.)

Internauta: Só falta a nossa...

Platéia de tarados: Haaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lú: Acho difícil!

Produtor: Mas não impossível!

Lú: Hoje a casa teve um dia comum... finalmente nenhuma loucura...

Internauta: Um pouco de rotina não faz mal a ninguém...

Lau: Exceto a audiência!

Lú: Vamos ver...

Telão: (acende!)

(Jack entra no quarto e se joga em uma das camas...)

(Elizabeth entra rápido com uma expressão pouco amigável...)

Lizzie: O que é isso? 

Jack: Você já é bem grandinha, deve saber...

Lizzie: O que?... Eu estava me referindo a essa folga toda...

Jack: _Love_, tem varias camas no quarto...

Lizzie: Eu sei! Acontece que essa é minha!

Jack: Jura?... Só pode ser um sinal...

Lizzie: Sinal de que?...

Jack: Que o meu lugar é nessa cama... No momento que eu entrei no quarto foi o primeiro lugar que eu olhei... dá azar tirar um homem da cama que o atrai... 

Lizzie: Sei... a cama que o "atrai", o fato das outras camas estarem cheias de tralhas e essa ser a única cama de casal... não influenciou em nada...

Jack: Eu nem tinha percebido... desde que eu entrei minha única atenção foi essa cama... com algum desvio claro... (olha para Elizabeth)

Internauta: TA-RA-DO!

(Elizabeth tenta falar alguma coisa, mas é interrompida por James entrando apresado no quarto...)

James (olha para Jack): O que você esta fazendo na cama de Elizabeth?

Jack: Elizabeth acaba de me convidar para dividir a cama com ela...

Lizzie: Eu...?

Jack: Pode falar amor... mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria que saber. (olha para James)...Guarde segredo!!...

James: Vejo que estou sobrando... com licença...

(James sai do quarto...)

Lizzie: O que? James!... Ora, seu... porque mentiu?...

Jack: Na minha filosofia uma mentira torna-se verdade quando é aceita... não vi você esforçar-se muito para me desmentir... a prova disso é que ainda esta na minha frente. Em vez de ir atrás de James. Você quer que ele pense o pense que tudo que disse é verdade...

Lú: Anotaram isso?

Produtor: Sim!

Lizzie: Você esta errado!...(sai pela porta tentando alcançar James)

(Jack se joga na cama com um ar de vitória...)

Internauta (olhos brilhando): Meu ídolo!

(No cozinha James esta sentado em uma das cadeiras com uma expressão amigável...)

Lizzie: Eu posso explicar...

James (sorri): Não precisa explicar nada... até foi bom!

Elizabeth: Bom? 

James: Sim! Eu sempre pensei que se um dia visse uma cena como essa explodiria de ciúmes... há algum tempo atrás até teria acontecido...

Lizze: mas...

James: Hoje eu percebi que há única coisa que sinto por você é preocupação... não ciúmes. 

(Elizabeth escutava em silencio...)

(James aproxima-se...)

James: Vou falar isso baixo para ele não ouvir... prefiro você com Jack, do que com Will...(deu as costas e saiu!)

(Elizabeth ficou pensativa... olhando para o nada!)

Lú: Três vivas para o Norrie!

Platéia: Viva!...Viva!...Viva!...

Lú: Ele acaba de subir uns 50 pontos no meu conceito...

Lau: Eu _sempre _disse que esse cara era do bem!

Produtor: Perceberam que Elizabeth não desmentiu a história de Jack!

Internauta: Oba!

(De volta ao estúdio...)

(Lú vestida com camiseta do fã clube do Norrington e peruca branca!)

Lú: Hoje estou fazendo uma homenagem ao Norrie!

Lau: Cortesia do fã-clube do Jay! Do qual eu participo (com a mesma roupa da Lú)

Produtor: É um dos mais sofridos... mas ainda sim, fala coisas sensatas!!

Platéia: Norrie! Norrie! Norrie!

Lú: Vamos ver agora como foi à noite na casa...

Platéia de tarados: (começam a rir descontroladamente...)

Telão: (Acende!)

(Elizabeth revira a dispensa jogando coisas para todos os lados...)

(Will sentado à mesa... estranha a movimentação!) 

Will: Elizabeth? (se aproxima de Elizabeth com um certo receio)

Elizabeth (murmurando palavras sem nexo): ...quem ele pensa que é... esta enganado...

Will: Elizabeth o que esta fazendo??

Lizzie: O QUE FOI?

Internauta: Esta brava...

Will (da um salto para trás): O que... vc esta... fazendo?

Lizzie: estou procurando... achei! (tira uma vassoura do meio do armário)...

(Elizabeth vai caminhando para o quarto...)

Will: Vai fazer faxina essa hora??

Lizzie: Não! É só por segurança...

Will: Hein?

(Elizabeth entra no quarto com a vassoura na mão...)

Jack(observa): Preparando-se para voar?

Lizzie: Engraçadinho!... Saia da minha cama...

Jack: Pensei que já tivéssemos superado isso...

Lizzie: Você esta ouvindo os absurdos que esta dizendo?... Durma no chão... se quiser... se não...

Jack: Se não você me dará uma vassourada!

Lizzie: Não... vai dormir na sala com Will!

Jack: (pensa)... O chão não é tão ruim...

(Will entra no quarto... olha para Elizabeth... olha para Jack na cama...)

Will: Porque Jack esta na sua cama?

Platéia: Múúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúúú!

Jack: Willian!... na sua idade eu já sabia... mas levando em conta sua condição de eunuco corno... eu vou te explicar. O negócio é o seguinte... 

Lizzie (interrompe Jack): O que? Negócio, que negócio??...

Internauta: Eu devo ser um pervertido... por que estou maliciando cada palavra desse dialogo...

Lau: Você não está sozinho... só tem tarado nesse programa... exceto eu! (maquina apita: MENTIRA!) EU JÁ MANDEI DESLIGAR ESSA JOÇA!

(Jack dá como resposta um sorriso irônico... do tipo "como se você não soubesse")

Produtor: Estamos traduzindo sorrisos agora?

Lú: Não podem esconder nada!

Lau: Essa máquina não desliga! (apertando botões aleatórios)

Lizzie: Will... Jack vai dormir aqui hoje... mas não na minha cama... no chão!

Lú: Veremos...

Will (senta-se na cama): Deixe me ver se eu entendi.

Produtor: Will esta pensando! Protejam-se!

Will: Ele (aponta para Jack) que neste momento você queira ou não, esta na sua cama... vai dormir aqui (aponta para o quarto)... com você (aponta para Lizzie)... E eu, que ainda sou seu marido, durmo em uma cabana na sala... é isso?!

Lizzie (meio confusa): Sim!... quer dizer não... não como você esta sugerindo...

Chaves: Que burro! Da zero pra ele!

(James aparece do nada... percebe a situação.)

James: Willian! Você esta aqui… sua cabana despencou!

Will: O que? (sai correndo)

Lizzie (percebendo a mentira): Obrigado!

James: Disponha! (faz um reverencia)... com sua licença tenho que domar um touro!! (sai em direção a sala)

Lú: San Norrigton!

Platéia: Amém!

Lizzie: Voltando ao assunto anterior...

Jack: Do negócio na cama?? 

Platéia de tarados: Uebaa!

Lizzie: O que! Não!... há... esqueça... eu não quero mais discutir!

Jack: Sabia decisão!

_De Volta ao estúdio..._

Lú: Amanhã! Veremos o desenrolar dessa história...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Lú: Até o próximo programa...

Lau: E feliz páscoa a todos!

Em razão do feriado... o BBC não será exibido sábado e domingo! Segunda voltamos com nossa programação normal!


	35. Pesadelos

Abertura:

_Abertura:_

_Música_

Lú: Salve! Salve!!...

Platéia: Haaeeeeeeeeee!!

_Música: "Coelhinho da páscoa que trazes pra mim..."_

Lú: Que meigo... clima de páscoa...

Lau: Finjam que ainda é Páscoa, leitores... é que eu tive uns probleminhas pra betar!

_(Varias crianças entram vestidas de coelhinhos pulando em volta do estúdio...)_

Internauta: Que amor!

Lú (pega um piralhinho): Oi!

Pirralhinho sem nome: Quelo manda beijo para minha mãe, pro meu pai... e outro especialmente pra você!

Lú: Estou me sentindo a Xuxa!

(Produtor e diretor invadem o programa com uma vassoura)

Produtor: Chega!! Xô!! A audiência esta caindo!!

Lú: Chega desse clima inocente. Vamos ver como foi à noite na casa...

Platéia de tarados: UHU!!

Produtor: Ainda bem que as crianças saíram...

Telão: (Acende!)

_2: 00 a.m._

(Casa em um silêncio sepulcral...)

_Na produção..._

Lú: Par!

Diretor: Impar!

Lú: Par!... Ganhei!

Alex: Temos uma vencedora! Da 25º rodada da competição de par ou ímpar!

Lau: O que eu estou fazendo aqui em plena noite de Páscoa? (com chocolate até os cabelos...)

Lú: Que tédio...

Internauta: Jack está acordado!

Lú: Jura?

(Todos se apóiam nas cadeiras para ver melhor...)

Diretor: Está acordado, pensativo, olhando para o teto...

(Elizabeth começa a se revirar na cama violentamente...)

Produtor: Acho que alguém esta tendo pesadelos...

(Jack só observa...)

Jack: Será que deveria acorda-la?

Jack 2: Acorde! Vai deixar a coitada se revirando...

Jack 3: Porque você faria isso? Ela vai reclamar...

Jack: Tem razão! E se eu estiver no pesadelo dela?... vai ser pior..

Internauta: Deve estar meu caro Jack... mas não nos pesadelos.

Produtor: Nos sonhos eróticos!

Lú: Vocês falam cada coisa!

Jack 2: Por outro lado... pode ser que não!... A menos que esteja com medo!

Jack: O capitão Jack Sparrow não tem medo de nada... Eu vou lá! (Levanta-se lentamente de seu colchão no chão)

Lú: Oba!!

(Jack volta e pega uma almofada...)

Jack: Só por garantia!

Internauta: Sei!

Elizabeth continua suando e se revirando na cama...

Jack: Elizabeth!!

Jack 2: Fala mais alto!

Jack: Lizzie!

(Nada!)

(Jack senta na cama respira fundo!)

Jack : ELIZABETH!!

(Elizabeth acorda no susto e se agarra na primeira coisa que esta na frente... melhor dizendo quem esta na frente!)

(Jack que esta sendo agarrado nem se mexe. Elizabeth também não...)

Internauta: Eles vão ficar assim por quanto tempo??

Diretor: Calma!!

Lú batendo fotos!

Lau: Lú, porque raios você tá batendo fotos se estamos gravando isso??

Jack: Elizabeth... é... esta bem?

Lú: Isso foi o melhor que ele conseguiu pensar!

(Elizabeth abre os olhos...)

Lizzie: Jack?

Jack: Pensou que fosse quem? Willian?

Internauta: (cai da cadeira!)

Lú: Isso é hora de falar do pamonha!

Lau: É ciúme!

Lizzie: Não!... (olha para Jack)... quer dizer... sim! Claro!

Jack: Está bem... (afastando-se)... Já que sou tão indispensável, com licença. Will deve estar na sala... Quer que eu o chame?

(silencio!)

Lizzie: Não!... fique!

Lú, Lau, Diretor, produtor e internauta:

HAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEE!!

(Fogos de artifício!!)

Sparrabeths: Haaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

(Jack pára, e fica apenas observando...)

Jack: Acho que o Rum esta fazendo com que eu ouça coisas... poderia repetir, por favor!

Lizzie: Pois não! Pedi que ficasse mais um pouco...

Jack : Ótimo! (se joga do outro lado da cama)

Elizabeth: Não!... Eu não quis dizer isso!

Jack: Pediu que eu ficasse. Não espera que passe á noite sentado na beira da cama.

Internauta (em choque): Cama... Cama... cama...

Produtor: Que palavra linda!

Lau: Alguém joga água fria pra acordar esse internauta tarado?

Lizzie: Eu sei! Mas...

Jack: Sem "mas"! Fique tranqüila eu não mordo... a menos que você peça...

Lú: (morre!)

Lau: (desmaia em cima da Lú)

Diretor: Anotaram isso também!

Produtor: Sim!

Lizzie: ...não vou "pedir"!.. Durma ai... Mas se der uma de engraçadinho, eu te chuto para fora da cama!

Jack: Huuuu!!...

Elizabeth (vira-se para o lado contrario): Boa Noite!

Lú: Boa Noite??

_1 "longa" hora depois..._

(Jack dorme tranqüilamente...)

(Elizabeth continuava acordada. De costas para ele.)

(Jack vira-se para o lado de Elizabeth passando o braço por cima dela.)

Internauta: Até dormindo ele vai ao ataque!

Lizzie (olha para o braço): Era só o que faltava... folgado! (da uma cotovelada)

(Jack nem se mexe.)

(Joga o braço dele para trás...)

(Jack chega mais perto e recoloca o braço no mesmo lugar.)

(Elizabeth respirou fundo tentando controlar a raiva...)

(Desisti de se livrar do braço e acaba dormindo...)

Lú: Perceberam que ela ficou até agora sem conseguir dormir... mas com o braço em cima, ela dormiu...

Produtor: Se o braço faz um milagre desses, imagine o resto!

Internauta: Com... "O resto" ela dormiria menos ainda...

Diretor: Nossas conversas sempre tomam caminhos maliciosos...

Lau: O público gosta...

_Na manhã seguinte _

(Vários ovos de páscoa na casa. Em especial um Kinder Ovo Maxi para Will!)

(Todos na cozinha tomando café menos Elizabeth, Jack e Gibbs.)

(Will diverte-se com seu brinquedinho do Kinder Ovo, quando nota a falta de Elizabeth.)

Will: Elizabeth ainda esta dormindo?...Vou chamá-la! (Levantando se da cadeira indo em direção ao quarto)

James (temendo pelo pior, corre na frente): Will! Espere... Elizabeth sempre acorda com um péssimo humor, e não vai gostar de te ver. Deixe que eu chame!

Will: (pensa um pouco):Você bate na porta... depois eu entro!

James (afastando Will, para poder entrar antes): Espere ai!

(James bate na porta, não escuta resposta... abre a porta. Ele vê Jack e Elizabeth na mesma cama, com o braço safadinho do nosso capitão em cima dela... não preciso dizer o que ele imaginou!)

Produtor: TARADO!

(James começa a tossir, fecha a porta rápido dando de cara com Will...)

_No quarto..._

(Elizabeth acorda muito mais perto de Jack do que estava quando dormiu na noite anterior.)

Lú: Que cena linda!

(Não demonstra nenhum interesse em se levantar. Quando escuta a voz de James na porta.)

James: WILL! VOCÊ NÂO PODE ENTRAR! ELIZABETH ESTÁ TERMINANDO DE SE ARRUMAR!

Will: Por que esta falando tão alto? Eu não sou surdo!!

James: TEM CERTEZA?

Will: Tenho?!

(Elizabeth levanta-se rápido, coloca um roupão por cima da camisola. Prende os cabelos.)

(Will preparava-se para entrar... quando Elizabeth abre a porta.)

Lizzie: Oi Will! Bom dia! (com o mais inocente dos sorrisos)

Will: Bom... Dia... (tenta olhar por cima dos ombros de Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: O que foi? (fechando a porta)

Internauta: Ciúmes...

Lau: Ele tá com ciúmes dela ou dele??

Will: Nada...

James: Que ótimo! Vamos tomar café... (Vai empurrando Will até a cozinha)

James (sussurra para Lizzie): Da próxima vez, tome mais cuidado. Eu posso não estar aqui para te ajudar!

(Lizzie não responde, apenas abaixa a cabeça...)

Internauta: James já esta pensando na próxima vez!!

Produtor: É um pervertido!

_De volta ao estúdio _

Lú: Mais uma missão bem sucedida de James "bond" Norrigton!

_Música do 007!_

Internauta: Não que eu seja uma pessoa má. Mas espero que Elizabeth tenha muitos pesadelos...

Platéia: Amén!

Produtor: Essa história de pesadelos para mim não passa de desculpa!

Diretor: Façam suas apostas!

Lú: Hoje não! Porque o programa acabou... Amanhã PAREDÃO!!


	36. Essa foi por pouco!

Votação

**Votação**

_Abertura:_

_Música_

Lú: Salve! Salve!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Lú: Bem vindos a mais um BBC!!... Antes de qualquer coisa quero pedir uma salva de palma em homenagem a burrice da produção desse programa!

Platéia: Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf!

Produtor: Nem vão perguntar por quê?

Internauta: E perder essa chance! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf! Plaf!

Lú: Mas eu digo, acontece que hoje é dia de votação e nós esquecemos de escolher um anjo!...

Internauta: ...e agora?

Produtor: Calma, calma, não criemos pânico!! Já resolvemos...

Lú: Durante à tarde fizeram uma prova ridícula para escolher em cima da hora o novo anjo...Vamos ver o resumo...

Telão: (Acende)

_Prova do Anjo: Campeonato de Jogo da Velha! _

_Como não temos tempo só vou colocamos os resultados:_

_Placar:_

_1º James x Barbosa: Barbosa_

_2º Elizabeth x Macaco: Macaco_

_3º Jack x Gibbs: Jack_

_4º Will por falta de dupla foi automaticamente para semifinal..._

_Semifinal!_

_1º Barbosa x Jack: Jack!_

_2º Will x Macaco: Macaco._

_Final:_

_Jack x Jack M!: Jack Macaco! _

Produtor: Esse macaco é uma fera nos jogos…

Lú: Ele é o anjo!

_De volta ao estúdio..._

Produtor: Que prova mais sem graça!

Lú: Era para economizar tempo... vamos dar uma espiadinha ao vivo. Antes da votação...

_Telão:_

Lú: Estamos vendo Elizabeth se arrumando. Jack deitado na cama.

Internauta: Só secando Elizabeth...

Lú: Vamos ouvir...

(Elizabeth vira-se para Jack com um vestido em cada mão...)

Lizzie: O que acha? Rosa (aproxima um vestido longo) ou Verde? (aproxima um vestido mais curto do corpo)

Jack (olha para os lados): Esta perguntando isso a mim??

Lizzie: Esta vendo mais alguém aqui? E eu preciso de opinião...

Jack: Eu não entendo nada de costura feminina... mas se quer minha opinião. Não gostei de nenhum dos dois... por mim você não usaria nada!

Internauta e Produtor: APOIADO!

Elizabeth: Tem razão!

Internauta (cai da cadeira...)

Platéia de Tarados: Uêba!!

Jack: Tenho??

Elizabeth: Você não entende nada de costura feminina...

Jack (suspira): Há...

Platéia masculina: haaaaaa... (decepção)

Lizzie: Vou procurar alguém que entenda... (sai do quarto)

Lú: Vamos segui-la...

(Elizabeth caminha até a sala com os vestidos na mão... pára na frente da cornocaverna.)

Lizzie: Will! O que acha? Rosa ou Verde? (mostrando os vestidos)

Will: Verde!... Realça sua cintura!

Lizzie: Obrigado!

Lú: Mais um dom oculto de Willian...

Produtor: Se as carreiras de ferreiro e pirata não derem certo. Pode tentar ser estilista!

Lú: Vamos ver o líder... Gibbs esta pensativo atirando algumas pedrinhas na água...

Produtor: Ele esta atirando pedras na piscina??

Diretor: Alguém avisa pra ele que isso não é um lago, e as pedras vão continuar ali dentro!

Lú: Quem será que ele vai enviar para o paredão?

Internauta: Vou apostar em Will!

Produtor: Acho que todos já sabem minha opinião...

Lú:Vamos começar a votação e saber! Logo depois do intervalo comercial...

_(Beta enxerida enfiando comercial próprio no meio, já que a Lú não pôs nenhum)_

_Onze anos se passaram desde a grande luta pirata. Jack ainda é o mais temido (e gostoso) pirata dos sete mares. Lizzie abandonou a vida no mar...  
Mas quando o destino de duas pessoas é unido, nada mais conseguirá separá-lo, e o passado não pode ser enterrado; ele sempre reviverá...  
Jack jamais esperaria a volta do próprio passado, na forma de uma criança insolente e intrigante, que pode representar sua única chance para o amor..._

_ALEXANDRA – fic original na comu Sparrabeth! Link no profile da pseudo-beta..._

_De volta ao estúdio..._

(Na casa, todos esperando pela votação...)

Lú: Jack Macaco quem vc imuniza?...

Drº Dolitle (traduz): Eu imunizo por razões obvias Barbosa!

Lú: Que amor!

Produtor: Macaco o melhor amigo do homem... cachorro é passado!

Lú: Barbosa esta imune... Gibbs quem você indica?

Gibbs (respira): Elizabeth!

Lú: Elizabeth?

Lau: Elizabeth?

Jack: Elizabeth?

James: Elizabeth?

Will: Elizabeth?

Gibbs (enfrentando os olhares assassinos): Sim!... Elizabeth!

Produtor: Eu sabia!!

Platéia: Ciúmes! Ciúmes! Ciúmes! Ciúmes! Ciúmes! Ciúmes! Ciúmes! Ciúmes!

Internauta: Gordo Ciumento!

Lú: Gibbs já ta marcado!...

(Elizabeth em choque!)

Platéia: huuuuuuuuu!! (vaias!)

Lú: Vamos ver quem vai enfrentar Elizabeth... Will ao confessionário!

(Will entra no confessionário.)

Lú: Will, em quem você vota e por quê??

Will: Jack! Eu não vou muito com a cara dele...

Internauta: Sei... só porque ele não te deu mole...

Produtor: Dor de cotovelo...

Lú: Obrigado! Pode sair!... O próximo é Barbosa!

(Barbosa entra no confessionário...)

Lú: Barbs... quer dizer Barbosa... quem você vota e porque?

Barbosa: Meu voto é para Jack! Por uma questão de afinidade...

Platéia: Nããããããããããoooo...

Diretor: Afinidade? Desculpa esfarrapada...

Internauta: Será que vai ser um paredão de Jack e Elizabeth?

(Produtor e Diretor batem três vezes na madeira!)

Lú: O próximo é Jack!

(Jack entra no confessionário...)

Lú: Oi! (sorrisão) Em quem você vota e por quê?

Jack: Votaria no Barbosa... eu posso apostar que ele votou em mim... mas como esta imune, voto naquele Macaco puxa-saco...

Internauta: Também não vou com a cara daquele macaco...

Lau: Pobre macaquinho... é amor não-correspondido, gente!! Quem é que consegue _não amar_ o Jack (humano)?...

Lú: Obrigado Jack... (que emoção falar isso)... a próxima é Elizabeth!

(Lizzie entra no confessionário...)

Lú: OI!! Tudo bem?... tirando os problemas para dormir...

Lizzie: Heim?? há! Sim... nada grave...

Lú: Nada que o sonífero Sparrow não resolva! ...Mas deixemos as fofocas para depois. Em quem você vota e por quê?

Lizzie: é... no macaco! Eu e ele nos distanciamos muito durante esse tempo na casa...

Internauta: Oba! Jack e Macaco empatados!

Lú: O próximo é Jack Macaco!

(Macaco entra no confessionário...)

Lú: Em quem você vota? E por quê?

Drº Dolitle: Eu voto em Jack, como sempre...

Produtor: Droga!

Internauta: Tudo esta nas mãos do último... James

Lú: O próximo é nosso herói James!

(James entra no confessionário...)

Lú: Em quem você vota e por quê?

James: Bem, eu estava observando e tentando adivinhar os votos dos outros... se eu estiver certo. Nesse momento estaria Jack e Elizabeth. E eu quero evitar isso...

Lú: Vai Norrie...

James: Voto no macaco!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Internauta: Meu ídolo não me decepcionaria...

Lau: Preciso de um autografo!

Lú: Muito obrigado James... pode sair! E temos um empate!!

(tensão!)

Lú: O líder vai ter que decidir... Jack ou o macaco!

Gibbs(sem pensar duas vezes): O macaco é claro!!

Platéia: HAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEE...

(Jack respira aliviado!)

Produtor: Uma prova de amor... (música do Titanic)

Lú: Agora é com vc leitor... para tirar o macaco me envie um depo com as palavras BBC Macaco cinderelo. Mas se quiser eliminar a Lizzie as palavras são BBC Loira fatal... VOTE!

Lau: No perfil da Lú lá no orkut! O link tá no meu profile aqui da F.F...

Internauta: Já acabou?

Lú: Já! Até a eliminação... Beijos... Thau!


	37. A volta do CU

(Nota da Beta: o PC da Lú quebrou por esses dias, então a demora na att, dessa vez, não foi preguiça minha

(Nota da Beta: o PC da Lú quebrou por esses dias, então a demora na att, dessa vez, não foi preguiça minha...)

**Eliminação**

_Abertura:_

_Música_

Lú: Salve... Salve!!

Platéia sonolenta: hae!...

Lú: Voltamos!! (olha para platéia) Isso que dá ficar quatro dias na mangüaça!...

Internauta: Até que enfim! Que demora!

Lú: Como todos sabem, nosso programa passou por problemas técnicos... esses dias de férias forçadas foram bem aproveitados pelo pessoal aqui do programa na farra caribenha!

Platéia: ¡¡ARRIBA!!

Lú: Quero agradecer a todos pelas orações para recuperação do meu PC... ele recebeu muitas flores e chocolates durante a internação.

Internauta: Onde estão produtor e diretor?...

Lú: Estão jogados aqui no chão... sofrendo com a ressaca...

Produtor (com pacote de gelo na cabeça): shiuuuuuu!... fale baixo!...

(Diretor cambaleia pelo estúdio dopado de analgésico.)

Lú: Nosso programa volta em dia de eliminação!

Internauta: Eu tinha até me esquecido...

Lau: E eu estou em crise emocional... como ninguém me ama, e eu sei que ninguém vai perguntar porque, já digo: eu não sei quem eu quero que saia da casa!!

Lú: Recebemos muitos votos... nossos leitores devem estar impacientes... mas antes veremos as torcidas...

(Torcidas entram empurrando a platéia para fora!)

Internauta: Pelo menos esses estão animados...

Lú: De meu lado direito a já conhecida torcida do macaco, formada pelo Zôo!!

(Animais fazem o maior barulho...)

Lau: (babando, porque adora animais)

Produtor (serrilhando os olhos): Eu ainda devo estar bêbado... porque estou vendo chifres por toda à parte... (aponta para torcida do Zôo)

Internauta: Eu também vejo... mas pensei que fosse uma boiada torcedora!

Lú: É o CU!?

(Representante do CU, Cornos Unidos, salta da torcida...)

Lú: O que fazem aqui?? Não me diga que o macaco também é um de vcs?

Internauta: Nem os animais são fiéis!

Representante do CU: Não estamos aqui para apoiar o macaco...

Lú: Então...

Representante do CU: Viemos ficar contra Elizabeth! Torcer por sua saída!! Will precisa livrar-se dela!

Lú: Sei...

Torcida de Elizabeth: (vaias!) Huuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!

CU (em resposta): MÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ!!

Lú: Daqui a pouco conheceremos a torcida da Elizabeth... mas antes vamos ver o dia do macaco na casa...

Lau: Ebaaa! (kit completo pra torcer pelo macaco)

Telão: (Acende!)

_O DIA DE UM MACACO CARONEIRO..._

(Caro leitor você deve estar esperando a narração do dia do macaco; hora-hora...mas para desapontÁ-los... o macaco virou um PREGUISOÇO!! Vive andando de carona no ombro de Barbosa...)

(Depois que Barbosa entrou... ele passa o dia no ombro dele...)

Esses são os dois momentos mais "excitantes do dia":

_8:00 a.m._

(Macaco acorda... espera alguns minutos. Sobe no ombro de Barbosa...)

_...muitas horas depois..._

_10:00 p.m._

(Desce do ombro de Barbosa e dorme!)

_...FIM!..._

_De volta ao estúdio..._

Lú: Agora vamos conhecer a outra torcida... que me parece ser formada basicamente por mulheres?

Público masculino: Haaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

(Uma representante da torcida desce ao palco.)

Lú: Quem são vcs?

Representante da torcida: Somos a associação das Mulheres Insatisfeitas com seus Maridos Pamonhas... basicamente, somos responsáveis pelo CU!

Representante do Cu: Oi amor!!

Representante da torcida (ignora o marido corno): Viemos mostrar solidariedade a nossa parceira Elizabeth!, que apenas é mais uma vitima de seu marido molenga... e que foi à procura da felicidade com outro...

Produtor: APOIADO!

Internauta: Será que quando Jack estiver no paredão virá a associação dos Ricardões??

Lú: Tomara!

Representante do CU: Temos uma surpresa!!... nosso coral fez uma canção de apoio!

Lú: Vou chamá-los depois de vermos o dia de Elizabeth

Lau: (troca o kit de torcer pelo macaco pelo kit de torcer pela Lizzie) hehe...

_ELIZABETH EM: TEMPO PARA MATAR (TPM)..._

_8:00 a.m._

( Elizabeth acorda... da um ponta-pé em Jack, para afastar-lo e poder levantar-se da cama.)

Internauta: Ponta-pé de amor não dói...

_Obs: Suponho que todos ainda se lembram que eles estão dividindo a cama..._

_8: 05 a.m ._

(Senta-se na beirada da cama... olha para porta, imaginando o desgastante dia que terá pela frente... olha para cama... Jack dormindo, não demonstrando nenhum sinal que acordaria em breve...)

_8: 10_

(Respira fundo e levanta-se em um solavanco... caminha até a porta e a abre.)

_8: 11 _

(Da de cara com Will que estava esperando a porta...)

Will: Finalmente...!

(Elizabeth da uma olhada para trás...)

Internauta: Dá um soco nele, e corre... que ainda dá tempo de voltar pra cama!

Elizabeth: Bom dia Will...

_8: 15_

(Desvia de Will... e segue para o banheiro...)

Will: Como foi à noite??

Elizabeth: Porque a pergunta?

Produtor: Inveja!

Will: Curiosidade!

(Fecha a porta do banheiro na cara...)

(Lembrando que a casa esta cheia de homens... uma mulher não consegue ficar tanto tempo sem extravasar seu lado feminino, principalmente na TPM. Na falta de uma amiga... vai James mesmo!)

Elizabeth: (tagarelando por 20 minutos)... e depois ele jogou aquele maldito chapéu a 5 metros de distância...

James (não prestando atenção em nenhuma palavra): Não!... Jura!

Elizabeth (caminha nervosa pela cozinha): Sendo que o cabide estava a meio metro!! (pega um pacote de balas de goma e começa a comer compulsivamente)

James: (comete um o erro fatal de dizer...) Você não esta exagerando??

(Elizabeth pára de caminhar...)

Elizabeth: E-xa-ge-rando! EU!... ESTOU EXAGERANDO! Então você deve estar querendo dizer que eu estou errada!

James: É...

Elizabeth: Claro!... Os homens se protegem... espalhar as coisas por ai é normal...

(Will entra desavisado na cozinha...)

Elizabeth: E VOCÊ!!

Will (da um passo rápido para trás): Eu o que??

(James pega uma caneta e escreve alguma coisa em uma placa...)

Elizabeth: VEIO ME JULGAR TAMBÉM??

Will: ...

Elizabeth (senta na cadeira e começa a chorar...): Eu não aquento mais...!!

(Jack entra lentamente na cozinha...)

(James levanta a placa pelas costas de Elizabeth... "PERIGO!")

(Jack lê e tenta voltar sem ser percebido...)

Elizabeth: HAAAAAAAAA!! Apareceu quem faltava!! O que eu fiz para merecer isso??

(Elizabeth levanta-se da cadeira, abre todos os armários pegando chocolates, balas, Doritos e sorvete. Leva alguns DVDs bem "depre" da estante. Caminha duramente até a porta do quarto...)

Elizabeth: EU ODEIO VCS! (Bate a porta!)

(silêncio!)

Jack: O que foi isso? (aponta para o quarto)

James: Não me lembro muito bem... mas... começou com um chapéu?!

(O resto do dia... Elizabeth passou trancada assistindo filmes românticos, chorando e comendo porcarias...)

_10: 00 _

(Todos indo dormir...)

(Jack caminha para varanda...)

James: Vai dormir na rua?

Jack: Sim! Meu instinto de sobrevivência diz que não devo entrar naquele quarto hoje!

(James começa a rir... tenta escutar algum som do quarto de Elizabeth. Abre a porta lentamente.)

(Lizzie dorme tranqüilamente agarrada em um ursinho Puff gigante!!)

_De volta ao estúdio!_

Lú: ...PODE ENTRAR O CORAL CORNO DO CARIBE!!

(Vários homens com chapéus de chifre, bandanas do "ORGULHO CORNO" e camiseta com foto do Will!)

_...1 ...2 ...3.._

(Na casa todos sentados no sofá assistindo...)

Lú: O coral vai cantar uma paródia com a música "Admirável gado novo!'".

_Coral: _

_Êeeeeh! Oh! Oh!_

_Vida de gado_

_Touro marcado_

_Êh!_

_Corno feliz!...(2x)_

_Êeeeeh! Oh! Oh!_

_Vida de gado_

_Touro marcado_

_Êh!_

_Corno feliz!...(2x)_

(Coral levanta uma grande faixa e começa abrir...)

Faixa: "APOIO AOS CORNOS WILL..."

(Will fica em estado de choque...)

(James começa a rir descontroladamente...)

Faixa: ...E JAMES!"

(Norrigton para de rir bruscamente...)

Lú: Tadinho de James!

Lau: É! Ele é um corno do bem...

Internauta: Teu passado te condena!

Coral: _Êeeeeh! Oh! Oh!_

_Vida de gado_

_Touro marcado_

_Êh!_

_Corno feliz!...(2x)_

(Coral saúda e sai...)

(Aplausos!)

Produtor: Bravo!!

Torcida da Elizabeth: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!

Lau: Eu achei bonitinho eles se unirem... o que seria de homens perfeitos como o Jack se não pudéssemos compará-los aos cornos?!

Lú: Vamos saber quem é o eliminado de hoje!!

(tambores!!)

(Torcidas nem respiram...)

Lú: Com 100 dos votos... quem deixa a casa é ...Jack Macaco!!

CU: Nããããããoooooo!!

Torcida de Lizzie: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_Na casa..._

Jack: Yes!!

(Elizabeth levanta-se e começa a gritar e pular de alegria...)

(Will levanta-se e abre os braços esperando um abraço...)

(Elizabeth vira-se para Will... corre... passa por baixo dos braços dele e abraça James...)

(Will disfarça...)

Internauta: Mais um mico na listinha de Will...

(Macaco se despede de todos... principalmente de Barbosa!)

_Do lado de fora..._

Lú: Vamos receber JACK M!!

(Macaco sai da casa... e se joga no colo da Lau!)

Produtor: Esta se sentindo um popstar!

Lau: Nada!! É que eu adotei ele oficialmente enquanto o Barbossa tá na casa! (com o macaco no ombro, toda happy)

Torcida de Elizabeth: LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE!

Lú: Eu adoro dia de Eliminação!!... Bom, o programa termina aqui!... Bons ventos marujos! Até o próximo BBC!!


	38. FESTA NA LAJE!

FESTA NA LAJE

**FESTA NA LAJE!!**

_Abertura:_

_Música_

Lú: Boa Noite!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Lú: Mais um BBC!... e hoje é dia de festa!

Produtor: 3º festa! Espero que seja melhor que as outras...

Internauta: As festas sempre são interessantes... na egípcia tivemos o apagão e os agarramentos!

Diretor: E na indígena foi o doping! ...Duas catástrofes!

Lau: Podia ter sido pior!... (com o Jack M. no ombro) ok, não podia não.

Jack M.: (concorda balançando a cabeça)

Internauta: E qual será o tema dessa festa??

Lú: "CHURRASCO NA LAJE!"... Para que nada desse errado eu preparei tudo... Vejam só os detalhes...

Telão: (Acende!)

_Detalhes da festa..._

_Traje Feminino (Elizabeth):_

_Mini-saia curtíssima, blusinha C&A, chinelo ou tamanco._

_Traje Masculino:_

_Chinelo Rider, bermuda de uma calça jeans cortada, camiseta de time de futebol jogada nas costas, óculos de camelô R 5,00 ou Bermuda de nylon sem camisa e descalço._

_James: Camisa do São Paulo_

_Will: Sem camisa (para não ofender nenhum clube)_

_Barbosa: Camisa do Internacional_

_Jack: Camisa do Flamengo (pq é a maior torcida)_

_Gibbs: Palmeiras._

_Comida: _

_Vinagrete cortado em pedaços, farofa, salada de maionese, muita asa de frango com as pontinhas queimadas e lingüiça com pão. Outra opção de carne seria a tradicional costela escorrendo óleo e fraldinha de promoção._

_Bebida:_

_Cerveja Belco e Kaiser, geladas no tanque de lavar roupa. Quem fica tonto mais rápido bebe, intercalado, água da torneira, Baré Cola, Fly ou Guaraná Sarandi. Não pode faltar a tradicional caninha da roça com limão._

_Serviço:_

_Nos tradicionais pratinhos de plástico ou papelão, fila para comida. A bebida é servida no copinho de plástico (compra-se o nº. exato de convidados) ou aquele de requeijão ou geléia para convidados mais chegados: familiares, compadres ou algum cabo da PM, Corpo de Bombeiros, Escrivão da Polícia Civil, etc (os vips!)._

Internauta: Essa festa esta parecendo com as aqui de casa!

_Música:_

_Aquele pagodão de cair suor. Zeca Pagodinho e Jorge Aragão são os reis. Só CD pirata de 4 por 10,00 (mídia azul). O importante é tirar a galera do chão. Também é organizado após umas 3 horas de churrasco o batuque nas panelas, mesas, latões ou quaisquer objetos disponíveis (músicas do Almir Guineto e sambas-enredo do passado). _

_Churrasqueiro:_

_É um cara barrigudo que fica suando com uma toalhinha na mão (ele usa para enxugar o suor, para limpar as mãos e para qualquer outra coisa que ele precisar). Adora ficar jogando cerveja na brasa para mostrar fartura!_

Lú: O churrasqueiro é irmão do diretor!

Lau: Dá pra ver a semelhança familiar...

_Decoração:_

_Jardim com uma laje improvisada, sol quente na cabeça, se for chuva para apagar o fogo (então é improvisada a cobertura de lona somente para a churrasqueira), cadeira de praia para quem chegar mais cedo. _

_Piscina Mor 2000 litros, churrasqueira de latão soltando fumaça preta por toda vizinhança._

Lú: O que acharam?

Produtor: Adorei! Idêntico a um churrasco de pobre!...

Internauta: Pra mim parece tudo normal!

Lau: Como é que esse cara tem internet em casa??

Lú: Vamos ver como foi a festa!

(Telão acende!)

(Jack mergulhado no tanque com gelo...)

(James observa intrigado.)

James: O que esta fazendo?

Jack: Procurando alguma coisa mais saudável que Cerveja Belco e Kaiser!

James: Boa sorte!

(Barbosa caminha pela laje, quando pára bruscamente ao observar o churrasqueiro... o cara barrigudo suando, limpando a testa com uma toalhinha e jogando cerveja na brasa!)

(Churrasqueiro coloca umas lingüiças em um pirex. Corta em pedaços e joga farinha por cima...)

(Gibbs vem correndo guiado pelo cheiro de carne e devora tudo...)

(Barbosa observa horrorizado)

_Enquanto isso..._

(Elizabeth se aventura com uma latinha de Kaiser...)

(Will se diverte em redor da piscina 2000 litros...)

_1 hora depois..._

(Pagode rola solto...)

(Elizabeth já sofre os efeitos da terceira lata de Kaiser e se arisca em uns passinhos ao som de Zeca Pagodinho!...)

(James e Will também demonstram os primeiros sinais de embriagueis...)

(Elizabeth joga os tamancos plataforma com tira de plástico para longe)

(...os tamancos voam e acertam Will que caí dentro da piscina 2000 litros...)

Produtor: Elizabeth esta animadinha demais...

Internauta: Já viu festa de pobre sem bêbado?

Lau: Não olhe, Jack (tapa os olhos do Jack pra não traumatizar o pobre macaquinho de novo) vai sair besteira!!

(Churrasqueiro continua entupindo Gibbs de Costela engordurada...)

(Will começa a se debater e pedir por socorro!)

(Elizabeth olha em volta visivelmente bêbada...)

Lizzie (grita): JACK!!

(Jack do outro lado do jardim olha e vê Elizabeth rindo e acenando...)

(Will continua se debatendo em 40 centímetros de água!)

Platéia: MORRE!! MORRE!! MORRE!!

Lau: MORRE?? Que morre o que!! Se ele morrer, o CU nos processa!!

(James cambaleia e estica o braço para Will...)

(Will segura no braço de James, puxa... James cai dentro da piscina...)

James: Afaste-se!!...

Will (olha em volta, só vê as bordas da piscina): Pra onde??

James: SOCORRO!!

(Barbosa aproxima-se lentamente da piscina...)

Barbosa: Porque não experimentam ficar de pé?

Produtor: GÊNIO!

(James e Will se olham e levantam-se, deixando a água pelas canelas...)

James (sem graça): É... de pé... eu já ia fazer isso...

Will: Eu também...

Barbosa: Sei...

Jack: O que foi?

Elizabeth: Preciso falar com vc! Siga-me... (atravessa o jardim em direção a casa)

(Jack ameaça dizer alguma coisa, mas prefere seguir em silencio...)

Produtor: Prevejo um bom momento...

(Elizabeth atravessa a sala e entra na cornocaverna...)

(Jack para de caminhar...)

Jack: Aí?? No covil do corno??

Diretor: Não temos câmeras lá!!

Internauta: Não entre Jack!!

Elizabeth: VAI ENTRAR, OU NÃO??

Lú: Nããããaããããooooooooooooooo!!

(Jack entra...)

(Platéia desmaia...)

Produtor: Não podemos ver o momento mais esperado desse programa!!

Lú: Seus maliciosos! Pode ser apenas uma conversa inocente...

(silencio...)

Lú: Esta bem... nem eu acredito nisso!

Produtor: Podemos escutar! Se é que me entendem...

Diretor: Não dá!... O pagode esta muito alto!

Lú: Droga! Maldito Corno metido a construtor!!

Diretor: Vamos ter que esperar...

(Enquanto isso no Jardim...)

(James, Will, Gibbs, Barbosa e Churrasqueiro bêbados em redor da mesa em um pagodinho nervoso, a essa altura já partiram da Kaiser para caninha da roça com limão!)

(James no batuque nas panelas, Will com um balde, Barbosa e Churrasqueiro batendo na mesa, e Gibbs com um latão.Cantando sambas-enredo do passado.)

Internauta: O negócio aqui ta animado!!

Produtor: No cafofo esta mais!!

Lú: Nem fala...

_...alguns minutos depois..._


	39. Pagando de Espião

Continuação da festa na laje

**Continuação da festa na laje...**

_...alguns minutos depois..._

(Produtor e diretor batendo nos equipamentos e câmeras do estúdio acompanhando o pagode...)

Lú (vidrada na telinha que mostra o cafofo): Vou enlouquecer!! Tenho que saber...

Lau: Eu também!! (segurando o Jack no colo e olhando feito um zumbi)

Internauta: Suas pervertidas!!

Lau: XIU!!

Lú: Sou mesmo! ...E minha saúde mental depende de saber o que esta havendo naquele cafofo!!

Diretor: Podemos mandar alguém lá... com uma micro-câmera... ou microfone!

Produtor: Ótimo! Quem vai?

Lú: O figurante?

Diretor: Não! Ele é muito burro... vai chamar atenção...

Produtor: EU VOU!

Lú: Jura?

Produtor: Meu lado "inocente" esta gritando...

_1 minuto depois..._

(Alex pronto, com equipamento dos pés a cabeça...)

(Produtor entra pela dispensa...)

Diretor: Já esta na casa!!

Lú: Oba!!

(Música de missão impossível para dar um clima)

Alex (sussurra): Estou chegando... acho que ouço alguma coisa...

Internauta: O que?

Lú: De-ta-lhes! Preciso de detalhes...

(Alex sai rolando pelo chão da cozinha...)

Internauta: Ele esta se esquivando do que??

Diretor: Deixem a criança se divertir um pouquinho...

Lú (olhando para tela): Ele filma muito mal...

Lau: Porque não enviamos um câmera man??

Alex: Faça melhor!

(Produtor vai se arrastando, e finalmente chega próximo do cafofo...)

Lú: E então?

Alex: E então o que??

Diretor: Esta ouvindo alguma coisa? Criatura!

Alex: Não ouço nada!...

Lú: Coloque a micro-câmera...

(Produtor empurra a micro-câmera por de baixo das paredes de edredom da Turnercaverna...)

Diretor: CUIDADO!

Produtor (ansioso): Estão vendo alguma coisa??

Lú (virando a telinha de cabeça para baixo): Bem... é...

Diretor: Tem algum movimento...

Internauta: Ueba!

Lú: Não esse tipo de movimento...

Internauta: Haaaaaaaa... (decepção)

Diretor: Acho... que tem... um pé!!UM PÈ!! AQUI! (faz o contorno na tela)

Lú: Pelo encardido das unhas... são de Jack!

Internauta: Pés!?... Tanto trabalho para ver um pé!!

(Produtor respira decepcionado...)

Lú: Vejo movimento!!

Internauta: Alguém vai sair!!

(Produtor se joga por trás do sofá para não ser visto...)

(Elizabeth sai... detalhe; vestida com a camisa do Flamengo!)

(No estúdio todos com sorrisos maliciosos...)

Lú: Hum... ela saiu com a camisa do Flamengo...

Internauta: SAFADONA!

(Elizabeth vai até o jardim e se junta a galera do pagode que estão bêbados que nem percebem a troca das camisas...)

(No estúdio todos fazem festa!!)

_Música: CRÉU!!_

Lau: NÃO!! CRÉU NÃO!! (se esconde)

Alex: O que esta acontecendo??

(Lú ainda vidrada na tela...)

Diretor: Lizzie já saiu... o que esta esperando?

Lú: Jack !! Que deve estar sem camisa...

Platéia feminina: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Produtor: Alguém pode me dizer o que esta acontecendo??

Lú: Elizabeth saiu... vestida com a camisa do Flamengo...

Produtor: Hum... (sorriso malicioso)... Droga! Perdi toda ação...

Internauta: Que demora para o Jack sair...

Produtor: Elizabeth acabou com ele!

Internauta: Depois da decepção na ilha com o marido eunuco...

Diretor: O beijinho no joelho resolveu tudo...

Lú: Como vocês são maus!...

Produtor: Vamos esperar para ver o estado da pessoa...

Lú: Você tem sair daí!!

Produtor: É mesmo...

Produtor levantasse...

Internauta: Jack esta saindo!!

Platéia feminina (vai a loucura): HAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(Lú secando Jack pela telinha... procurando algum indicio de arranhões...)

Internauta: Tirando o dreads que estão ala carnaval baiano... e a falta da camisa. Ele me parece bem...

(Jack levantasse, caminha para porta, ouve um ruído... e volta em direção ao sofá.)

Diretor: Isso não é bom!

(Jack se aproxima do sofá...)

Produtor: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Jack: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Jack: Quem é você??

Alex: Eu?... eu!!... (pensa) Sou sua consciência... isso tudo é um sonho...

Lú: Resposta idiota!

Jack: Minha consciência??... E o que a "minha consciência" faz atrás do sofá?

Alex: Eu sou o lado bom e inocente da sua consciência... não poderia ficar lá dentro com você... MUITO PECADO!

Jack: Faz sentido!

Alex (se aproxima): Escute, você precisa se libertar do PECADO!... e a melhor forma é me contar todos os detalhes...

Jack: Todos??

Alex: Todos! Não me poupe! Pode falar... eu aquento!

Jack (rindo): Boa tentativa, amigo! (vai se afastando até o quarto)

Alex (seguindo): Há! ...Está bem... não precisa ser todos os detalhes... só uma coisinha ou outra...

Jack (pega sua camisa branca e vai caminhando para o jardin): Me dê um motivo!

Alex: Fazer a felicidade de milhares de fã!!

(Jack não responde...)

Platéia feminina: Haaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee!

Alex: Não pode negar fatos... ela saiu com a "sua" camisa... o Caribe inteiro já esta pensando o pior mesmo...

Jack: E você espera que eu confirme...

Alex: Exato!... Nem precisa dizer SIM, é só dar uma piscada ou dar um sorriso... (olha para os outros participantes no jardim)... Eu não posso continuar...

Diretor: Não pode mesmo!

Jack: Você bebe?

Alex: O que?... é... sim!

Jack: Venha!... estou lhe convidando... eu não posso andar por ai sem o lado "inocente" da minha consciência...

Alex (pára e olha para uma câmera) (sussurra): Jack Sparrow me convidou para beber! Morram de inveja!!

(Internauta cai da cadeira)

Lú: QUE RAIVA!!

Lau: NOJENTINHO!!

Diretor: Eu devia ter ido lá...

Lú: Ele vai jogar isso na nossa cara por anos...

(Produtor senta todo animadinho na mesa...)

_Fim de festa..._

(Will cai ... fica desmaiado de bêbado no gramado...)

(Alex e Churrasqueiro entram em um Fiat 147, ligam o som alto, pagode é claro, e saem buzinando, bêbado sorrindo e gritando: Valeu maluco!)

Jack: (o único menos bêbado, por incrível que pareça) (ajuda Elizabeth a encontrar o caminho da casa...)

Lú: Que romântico...

(James e Barbosa e seguram um no outro, andando e parando, em zigue-zague conseguem chegar até o sofá...)

(Will dorme no gramado mesmo...)

Diretor: A previsão do tempo esta marcando chuva...

Internauta: he, he, he, he, he!!

Lau: Eu podia jurar que a casa era toda fechada… e que o jardim era coberto!

Lú: Vamos embora antes que o produtor chegue se achando...

Diretor: Boa idéia!

Lú: O BBC termina aqui! Até o próximo programa!

(Na casa todos dormindo...)

(Para as mentes pervertidas, Jack dormiu SOZINHO em sua cama...)

_30 minutos depois..._

Produtor: CHEGUEI!!

(silencio...)

Produtor: Safados invejosos! Fugiram!... Vou esperar aqui até amanhã...

--

As ATT do BBC a partir de agora serão de 2 em dois, em 2 dias. (um dia sim, um dia não!).

Motivo: Falta de tempo da escritora...

N/B: Lembrando que a postagem aqui na F.F. depende exclusivamente do humor e dos professores da pseudo-beta...


	40. Que feio, Lizzie! :O

Abertura:

_Abertura:_

_Música _

Lú: SALVE!! SALVE!!

Platéia: Haaaeeeeeeee!!

Produtor: Aleluia!!... Até que enfim começou!

Lú: Boa noite a todos!!... Todo mundo feliz aqui no estúdio...

Diretor: Haaaaaeeee!!

Produtor: Não tanto quanto eu...

Lú: Vocês estão ouvindo alguma coisa?

Internauta: Não!... Não estou ouvindo nada!

Diretor: Nem eu!

Lau: Muito menos eu! Jack?

Jack M.: (nega com a cabeça)

Produtor: Vão me ignorar! Que golpe baixo!... eu vou parar de falar... o programa inteiro!

Internauta: PROMETA!

Lú: Vamos ver como foi à manhã pós-festa na casa... que é mais interessante do que essas picuinhas de estúdio.

Telão: (Acende!)

_10:00 a.m ._

Jack (no meio da sala, batendo em uma frigideira com uma colher): BOM DIA!! Bando de ratos dorminhocos!!

Barbosa (jogado no sofá, levanta os olhos lentamente): Que hora são??

Jack: 10 horas!!

Barbosa (nervoso): COMO SE ATREVE A ME ACORDAR ÀS 10 DA MADRUGADA!! (enfia a cabeça em uma almofada)

Internauta: 10 da madrugada?!

(Jack começa a bater a frigideira com mais força...)

James (da um salto do sofá gritando): SALVE-SE QUEM PUDER!!

(silencio!) (James se recompondo)

Jack: E para fechar com chave de ouro...

Jack: (liga o sprinter)(regador de gramado)

(James observa ainda meio tonto...)

Will: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (sai gritando e correndo pelo jardim)

James: Começaria a rir se não estivesse pedindo para morrer... (cai novamente no sofá)

(Will aparece na porta todo enlameado e pingando...)

Will: Foi você (olha para Jack), seu desgraçado!!

Jack: Eu apenas estava regando as plantas... não tenho culpa se você gosta de dormir ao ar livre...

(Will tenta responder, mas é interrompido...)

Jack: ...Não tenho tempo para discutir com você, tenho uma coisa mais interessante para fazer... (vira-se em direção ao quarto)

Platéia: UEBA!!

Will: Eu só não vou atrás dele, porque estou com capim em lugares que não me permitem movimentos bruscos...

James: Argh!.. Poupe-me dos detalhes... (vira-se de costas e volta a dormir)

_No quarto... _

(Jack abandona a frigideira no corredor, entra pela porta lentamente, esta se fecha a suas costas. Coloca-se ao pé da cama, respira fundo...)

Jack: BOM DIA AMOR!!

(Elizabeth da um salto da cama...)

Lizzie: MULHERES E CRIANÇAS PRIMEIRO!

Jack: Você anda passando tempo demais com Norrington!

Lizzie: Há, é você...

Jack: Quanta empolgação em me ver!!

Elizabeth (deita-se na cama): Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível!!... se não se importa...

Jack: Me importo! Na sala tem mais dois no seu estado ou até piores... e no banheiro, nem vou comentar em que estado se encontra Willian. Em resumo, não tenho nenhum lugar melhor para ir... (deita do outro lado da cama)

Internauta: Isso aí! Na cama a gente filma tudo!!

Elizabeth: Eu bebi muito??

Jack: Não se lembra?

Elizabeth: Mais ou menos... até um certo ponto...

Jack (franzindo a testa): Até que ponto especificamente?

(Apresentadora, pseudo-beta e diretor chegam mais próximos para escutar...)

Elizabeth (pensa): Até... há! Quando acertei Will com o tamanco!

Jack: Tamanco?? ...Só até ai? Mais nada?

Elizabeth (pensa): Mais nada!... Por que?... tem alguma coisa que aconteceu depois que eu deveria me lembrar??

Jack: É...

Elizabeth: Não me diga que dei algum vexame... do tipo: subir em alguma mesa e começar a dançar...

Lú: Ela não se lembra do melhor da festa!!

Jack: Não... digamos que foi mais particular...

Platéia: Conta!... Conta!... Conta!... Conta!... Conta!... Conta!... Conta!...

Elizabeth: Como assim?

(Antes que Jack pudesse responder, James entra no quarto...)

James: Elizabeth! Que bom que esta acordada... onde esta o Engove??

Internauta: Propaganda gratuita!

Elizabeth: Está no armário da cozinha...

James: Não esta!

Elizabeth: Incrível... Como os homens não conseguem encontrar nada sozinhos!

Jack: E é incrível como as mulheres reclamam de tudo...

James: Apoiado!... Como se fosse tão difícil ser mulher...

Lú: Hu! Isso vai começar uma guerra!

Elizabeth: Me de um motivo, pelo qual você acredita que ser mulher é melhor!

(Jack e James se olham...)

Jack: A mulher pode cruzar as pernas sem ter que "arrumar as coisas" e dar um tapa na cara de um homem em público com a certeza de que todo mundo em volta vai achar que ela tem razão.

Platéia masculina: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Elizabeth: Há é... pois bem, os Homens pode andar de peito nu pelas praias

da Tunísia sem ser apedrejados até à morte, não precisam se lembrar de onde deixaram

suas coisas e pode comer banana na frente de peões de obra.

Platéia feminina: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Lú: Isso aí!!

(Jack e James ficam em silencio...)

Elizabeth: Tem mais... É bom ser homem porque se pode comprar nabo e pepino sem constrangimento.

Jack: Eu não tenho argumento contra isso...

James: Me dou por vencido...

Platéia feminina: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Elizabeth (levanta-se triunfante): Vou buscar o remédio...

(James a segue...)

(Jack enfia a cabeça no travesseiro...)

Lú: Está decepcionado...

Produtor: Eu acho que ela esta fingindo!

Lú: Resolveu falar!

Produtor: A audiência estava caindo!

Diretor: Mentiroso! ...mas concordo! Acho que ela esta fingindo!

_Na cozinha..._

Elizabeth: Esta aqui!! (esfrega a caixa na cara de James)

James: Não estava ai, agora pouco!... É uma conspiração !

Elizabeth: sei!... Mas não tome todos, também quero!

James: Entre na fila... ainda consigo sentir o gosto da maldita caninha da roça!

Elizabeth (rindo): Estou fedendo a fumaça do Fiat 147!

(James começa a rir, e para bruscamente!)

James: Lembra do Fiat 147??

Produtor e Diretor: EU SABIA!!

Elizabeth: É... não... eu falei Fiat...?? Acontece que...

James: Pode parar!Eu escutei sua conversa com Jack... você acha que pode me enganar?

Lú: Bisbilhoteiro!

Internauta: E nós! Somos o que?

Elizabeth: Não vai contar, vai?

James: Não!

Elizabeth: Prometa!

James: Prometo!... mas uma hora ele vai descobrir...

Elizabeth: Obrigado!

Lú: Eu vou lá contar para ele!! (levanta-se da cadeira!)

Produtor (segura pelo braço): Ta doida mulher!!

Lú: Elizabeth esta doida!!

Internauta: Deixe que eles se resolvam...

(Lú senta emburrada...)

_De volta ao estúdio_

Lú: Eu ainda estou com vontade de ir até lá!!

Diretor: Mas não vai!

Lú: Mandar uma carta anônima!

Diretor: Temos um problema maior! Colocar uma câmera na cornocaverna!

Internauta: Podemos dar um presente a ele...

Produtor: Mas tem que ser uma coisa que ele leve para o cafofo...

Lú: Algo que tenha medo de ser roubado...

Diretor: Estamos aceitando sugestões!!

Lú: O BBC termina aqui!! Até Domingo!


	41. BBC PRA MAIORES!

BBC SÓ PARA MAIORES

**BBC SÓ PARA MAIORES**

_Hora: 02:00 a.m_

Locutor: Depois de tanto esperar... finalmente o primeiro BBC só para maiores!!

Alex: BOA NOITE!!

Platéia de tarados: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Internauta: Oba!! Hehehe... BBC para maiores!!

Alex: Esperem! Tenho que falar uma coisa... SALVE SALVE!! Sempre quis falar isso...

Lú: Eu falo melhor!

Lau: Mas ele fica bem mais lindo falando... sem ofensas, Lú! (deixou o Jack M. em casa, porque se o coitado voltar mais traumatizado, Barbossa mata ela)

Alex: Hoje é o primeiro BBC só para maiores!! E eu sou o apresentador!!

Lú: E eu, sou o que?

Diretor: Produtora! Foi rebaixada!... veja pelo lado bom... fica só comentando e se intrometendo em tudo... incomodando o apresentador

Produtora (Lú): Vendo por esse lado!

Alex: Eu ouvi isso!

Internauta: Mas porque BBC só para maiores?? Teve algum agarramento...??

Alex: Nossa produção juntamente com o Drº Chapatin, Bob Esponja e Harry Potter construiu um "leitor de pensamentos com codificador de imagens!!"

Diretor: Em outras palavras podemos ver o que as pessoas pensam...

Padre Quevedo (invade o estúdio): Isso no ecziste!!

Lú: Haaaaaaaa! Desenterraram o padre Quevedo!!

(Platéia faz o sinal da cruz...)

(Padre Quevedo é expulso...)

Internauta : Harry Potter??

Lú: Precisava de um pouco de Mágica!

Internauta: Certo... e o Bobo Esponja?

Alex: Um pouco de I-MA-GI-NA-ÇÃO!

Internauta: E o Drº Chapatin?

(silêncio!)

Alex: Ele vem correndo com aquele saquinho e estoura na cabeça das pessoas...

Internauta: Pra que?

Alex: Sei lá! Nem tudo tem explicação!

(Platéia dormindo!)

Diretor: Vamos ao que realmente interessa!

(Platéia acorda rápido!)

Alex: Ah, sim... Nossa produção passou horas observando os pensamentos dos participantes... alguns realmente assustadores... esperamos até Jack ou Elizabeth pensar no CAFOFO e Cahan!

(Platéia vibra ao ouvir a palavra CAHAN!!)

Lau: É incrível como "cahan" vira algo pervertido na boca desse povo...

Alex: Vamos ver!

Telão: (Acende!)

_Na produção..._

Lú: Ligue o fio vermelho no bocal...

Alex : Vermelho forte ou vermelho fraco?

Lú: Só está escrito: vermelho!

Alex: Mas tem vários fios vermelhos!!

Lú (lendo o manual): Próximo ao fio azul que passa pelo gerador de energia térmica...

Diretor: Estamos montando uma maquina ou uma bomba??

Lú: Odeio manuais de instrução!!

Alex: Vou enfiar em qualquer lugar...

(silencio!)

Alex: Na ma-qui-na... em qualquer lugar na ma-qui-na!

Internauta: Eu não pensei nada...

Lú: Nem eu...

Diretor: Isso vai demorar...

Lau: Se é que algum dia conseguiremos..

_...Três horas depois _

Lú: Ligou!!

Platéia : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

(Testando...)

(Na casa...)

(Will sentado comendo alguma coisa que parece um pão francês...)

Alex: Vamos testar...

Pensamentos de Will...: (Silencio!...) Crick! Crick! Crick!... (som de grilos ao fundo)...

Lú: Nada!

Internauta: Sempre suspeitei...

Diretor: Jack! Vamos atrás de Jack...

(Jack no quarto olhando para o teto...)

Lú: Espero que ele esteja pensando algo bem interessante...

Pensamentos de Jack: Hum... como será que as moscas conseguem ficar grudadas no teto de cabeça para baixo??

(Internauta cai da cadeira...)

Lau: (cai também de tanto rir)

Alex: Uma questão Cientifica!

Pensamentos de Jack: ...Isso me faz lembrar do Pérola, não que uma mosca tenha algo haver com meu lindo navio... assim que recuperá-lo tenho que mandar arrumar as escadas do porão... acho que deveria reformá-lo todo! Colocar todo o rum na minha cabine, assim não precisaria andar muito para ir buscar... Isso! Genial!... pensando melhor... a tripulação ficaria entrando a todo o momento, e isso não é bom... a tripulação não pode ficar sóbria!

Lú: Os homens só pensam em seus carros ou barcos...

Diretor: Elizabeth deve estar pensando no momento CAHAN!

(câmera perseguindo Elizabeth...)

(Elizabeth esta no Jardim sentada em uma cadeira lendo... na maior preguiça, nessa casa o que não falta é gente na ociosidade... estão começando a engordar!)

Pensamento de Elizabeth...: Meu cabelo está péssimo! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa nele, mudar o corte... não!... talvez a cor...

Lú: Pensamentos femininos...

Diretor: Temos que atiçar a sua mente... com mensagens subliminares...

(Começa a uma músiquinha romântica...)

(Nada!)

(Uma foto do Brad Pitt aparece na tela da TV em poses sensuais...)

Lau: O que ele faz aí?! Coloquem uma foto do Johnny Depp!!

(Nada)

(Um perfume afrodisíaco é jogado no ar...)

(Leve reação...)

(Uma foto de Brad Pitt com dreads, roupa de pirata comendo banana é mostrada na tela...)

(Reação!)

Platéia: Ueba!

(Pensamentos de Lizzie...)

_MINI FLASHBACK GIGANTE! _

(N/B: alguém entendeu isso? Mini flashback gigante... eu heim)

…_..Festa na laje….. _

Jack: O que foi?

Elizabeth: Preciso falar com vc! Siga-me... (atravessa o jardim em direção a casa)

(Jack ameaça dizer alguma coisa, mas prefere seguir em silencio...)

Produtora: Isso nós já vimos!

(Elizabeth atravessa a sala e entra na cornocaverna...)

(Jack para de caminhar...)

Jack: Aí?? No covil do corno??

Elizabeth: VAI ENTRAR, OU NÃO??

(Jack entra...)

(Agora momentos inéditos...)

(N/B: Avisando aos leitores inocentes que pulem isso...)

_No cafofo..._

Jack: Você esta bem?? Não que eu esteja reclamando...

Elizabeth: Estou octema!! (muito bêbada!)

Jack: Não esta fingindo de novo...? (olha desconfiado) Como na ilha??

Elizabeth: Você fala como se tudo fosse fingimento na ilha...

Jack: Há!... não fingiu...

Lizzie: Diverti-me muito correndo em volta da fogueira e cantando... Não estava fingindo!

Alex: Menos papo e mais pegação!

Lú: Cale a boca!!... Eu quero escutar...

(Jack não reponde, só observa...)

Elizabeth: Jack... você esta muito lento hoje!!... (Parte para cima como uma tarada leoa africana!)

Internauta: Uau!

(Vou narrar os acontecimentos na Linguagem Romântico e na Linguagem Popular...)

**Linguagem Romântica**: Muito devagar, passou a língua sobre seus lábios, convidan¬do-os a se abrirem. Os lábios de Jack eram macios, quentes, insistentes.

**Linguagem Popular**: Elizabeth deu um beijo de "desentupir pia" no cara!

Internauta: Gosto do Estilo Romântico! Transforma um simples beijo em algo sensual!

Alex: O popular é mais rápido!

(Continuando... Agora o negócio vai ficar bom!)

**Linguagem Romântica**: Elizabeth se colou mais a ele, sentindo a volúpia daquele contato que a embriagava. Colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Jack, sentindo os músculos fortes das costas, e não protestou quando ele enfiou a mão sob sua malha, acari¬ciando seu estômago e subindo até encontrar o redondo macio de seus seios. Ela quase perdeu o fôlego ao sentir que o desejo crescia em seu corpo, ao receber as mãos de Jack em seus ma¬milos rijos.

**Linguagem Popular**: Elizabeth o agarrou pelo pescoço. Ele já colocou a mão por baixo da camiseta apalpando tudo! TARADO!... E ela deixou... TARADA!

Alex: Calor!... água!...

Platéia: (Sem reação...)

Lú: Respira... inspira... respira... inspira...

Lau: (tendo um ataque cardíaco)

Internauta: O Estilo romântico quase me matou agora!

**Linguagem Romântica:** Entreabriu os lábios e ele pôde sentir a suavidade úmida de sua boca, seu corpo se arqueava para ficar ainda mais perto do dele.

**Linguagem Popular:** Agarrou pra vale agora!!

**Linguagem Romântica**: O contato de seus corpos se tornava mais íntimo, mais pos¬sessivo... Elizabeth correspondia às carícias com prazer e excitação, as mãos sob a camisa dele, sentindo sua pele, seus mús¬culos, sua presença.

**Linguagem Popular:** Amassos!

(No estúdio todos acompanham as imagens completamente inertes...)

_Continua..._


	42. Continuação do BBC PARA MAIORES!

Continuação BBC só para maiores

**Continuação BBC só para maiores...**

(Platéia de Tarados completamente louca... gritando sem parar...)

Alex: Todos se recordam que o programa ontem terminou com a narração dos pensamentos de Elizabeth pela visto na nossa maquina de Pensamentos 2000!

Platéia: (Impaciente!)

Internauta: Continua a narração logo!

Alex (Na frente de um ventilador): Calma meu povo...

Lú produtora (temporária!): Elizabeth imagina essas coisas em plena tarde!

Platéia: TARADA!!

Alex: Não se esqueça das mensagens subliminares!

Diretor (se refrescando com um pano úmido): Esse programa esta pegando fogo...

Lau: Eu estou morrendo aqui...

(Continuando a narração dos pensamentos de Lizzie: )

**Linguagem romântica**: Desistiu de lutar contra as sensações intensas que experimentava e entregou-se às carícias cada vez mais íntimas, surda à própria voz que, como um ente independente, mur¬murava palavras de prazer e súplicas eróticas, encorajando-o a dar vazão à febre que o queimava.

**Linguagem popular:** Huu! ...Palavras "inocentes" estão sendo profanadas!

Alex: Gelo! Preciso de gelo!

Platéia: (sorrisão!)

Vc Leitor: (sorrisão inocente!)

Internauta: A escritora desse programa é uma pervertida! ...

Alex: E só agora vc percebeu isso?

Lú: Prefiro não comentar...

**Linguagem romântica**: Elizabeth doía por dentro, ardendo pelo calor daquelas mãos em cada recanto de seu corpo, an¬siando para tocar sua pele e acariciá-la, explorando-a e des¬cobrindo sensações novas que jamais julgara-se capaz de sentir

Tentou dizer tudo o que sentia e lutou para articular os pensamentos, transformando-os em palavras. Ele a despiu e abraçou-a com carinho, beijando-a com uma febre que a fez esquecer todo o resto.

(Escritora tremula ao escrever uma coisa dessas...)

Linguagem Popular: Agora F!

Internauta: Ti-ti-ti-ro-ro-ro-u-u-u a ro-ro-upa!

Lú: (Sorrisão!)

Platéia e Lau: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Diretor: Ainda bem que estamos no BBC Só para maiores! Nenhuma criança a vista...

Velha (Tarada) da esquina: Roupa vagabunda!

Internauta: Nada como um comentário cheio de cultura!

**Linguagem romântica:** Despido, era como a estátua de um deus grego, perfeito e poderoso, ameaçador e, ao mesmo tempo, irresistível... (Essa parte ela não pensou, mas é o que eu imagino...)

Internauta: Sua sem graça... sua opinião não vale!!

Lú: Eu não posso opinar?

Diretor, Alex e Internauta: NÃO!

Lú: Estraga prazer!

Alex: Não diga as palavras "estraga" e "prazer" na mesma frase. Dá azar!

Lau: Deixe a mulher em paz, Alex...

**Linguagem romântica:** Ele segurava seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijava, o corpo rígido e quente movendo-se num ritmo constante e erótico.

Jack: Lizzie, eu não pretendia ir tão longe. Sei que devia parar, mas...

Ela o silenciou de maneira inesperada, mordendo seu lábio com delicadeza e sensualidade e abraçando-o com força, ofe¬recendo-se tão completamente e sem restrições, que um tremor intenso o sacudiu, demonstrando o quanto a tentação de possuí-la o dominava.

Como podia falar em parar naquele momento, negando a satisfação que seus corpos exigiam com verdadeiro desespero?

**Linguagem Popular:** Elizabeth é uma TARADA!!

Lú: Parar? Que parar o que!

Internauta: Tudo isso acontecendo dentro do cafofo do Will! Estranho...

Diretor: Me admira ainda conseguir andar sem colocar em risco a camada de ozônio!

Lau: QUIETOS!!

**Linguagem romântica:** O cérebro e o raciocínio pareciam paralisados e indefesos, não só pelo que ele estava fazendo, mas pelas coisas estranhas que sentia, mas o corpo...

O corpo vencia todos os medos e apreensões, mergulhando num prazer incontrolável e progressivo.

**Linguagem Popular:** Preliminares!

Platéia: (Sem ar!)

Diretor: (Sem ar!)

Alex: (Sem ar!)

Produtora : (Sem ar!)

Vc leitora: (Sem ar!)

Lau: (asfixiada)

Velha (Tarada!) da esquina: Sem ar!

Internauta: (Fora de serviço!)

**Linguagem romântica**: Sem afastar os lábios dos dele, Elizabeth moveu os quadris... Interferência

(Gibbs aproxima-se de Elizabeth, olha para tela com a foto de Brad Pitt...)

Gibbs: Um homem com uma banana??... Isso deve dar azar!...

(Elizabeth acorda, infelizmente de seus pensamentos...)

Lú: Nããããããããããoooooooooooooooo!!

Internauta: Justo agora! No ponto alto!!

Platéia: (Xinga Gibbs!!)

Lau: (cai num choro compulsivo)

Alex: Maldito! Eu vou lá matar ele...

Lú: Eu ajudo!

(Platéia levanta rápido...)

Diretor: Não! Sem assassinatos...

(A Maquina desvia para os pensamentos de Gibbs...)

Pensamentos de Gibbs: Como eu ficaria se sai-se na rua assim... (aparece na tela a medonha imagem de Gibbs vestido com as roupas de Brad Pitt com uma banana na mão!)

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaa! (gritos de terror)

Alex: Para fechar com chave de ouro!

Internauta: Terei pesadelos com essa imagem!

Lau: meus olhos queimam!!

Lú: Não, não, não, eu odeio Gibbs!

Will: Elizabeth? Esta bem?

Lizzie: Will? De onde vc veio?

Lú: Boa pergunta??

Will: Já estou aqui há alguns minutos... vc estava com os pensamentos longe...

Diretor: Will, o corno! Tinha que aparecer...

Internauta: Sentiu o cheio da traição em pensamento!

Lú: Eu acho que ele sentiu o peso da galhada que estava aumentando!

Elizabeth: Eu estava pensando em papai!

Internauta: Argh!!

Alex: Essa Elizabeth é uma pervertida!

Diretor: A imagem daquele velho de peruca não quer sair da minha mente...

Lú: Foi só uma desculpa! Vocês queriam que ela dissesse o que? "Estava me lembrando dos momentos no cafofo com Jack!"

Lau: Ou melhor, "estava me lembrando como eu chifrei você bonito de novo"?

Alex: Mas meter o pai no meio... Argh!

Internauta: Meter o pai no meio! Que horror!

Diretor: Esta conversa esta tomando rumos maliciosos!

Lú: Foi só o que nos restou...

Internauta: Não tem comercial nesse programa?

Alex: Às duas da manhã! O nível é baixo!

Lau: Só as duas da manhã? Sei...

(Maquina continua ligada mostrando os pensamentos de Gibbs. Que continua pensando, estranhamente, em Brad Pitt!)

Platéia: (em choque!)

Lú: Alguém desligue isso!

(Maquina desvia para os pensamentos de Will):

Pensamentos de Will: Ufa! Que pressentimento horrível!! Ela esta só pensando no pai, sentada em uma cadeira de jardim... nenhum perigo a vista!

Alex: 6º sentido corno!

Internauta: Deve funcionar como as anteninhas de vinil do Chapollin de detectam a presença do inimigo.

Pensamentos de Will: A menos que ...(olha para Gibbs) ..não! será ?? (coça a cabeça)

(começa a lembrar de alguns meses atrás quando Gibbs saiu do quarto de Lizzie de forma suspeita...)

Lú: Ele esta mesmo pensando que Elizabeth e Gibbs têm um caso??

Alex: Argh!

Internauta: Taí uma coisa que eu não gostaria de ver!

_De volta ao estúdio..._

(Clima de decepção!)

Alex: O BBC só para maiores termina aqui... e eu sei lá quando será o próximo...

Lú: No próximo programa voltamos a programação normal!

Alex: A menos que Elizabeth volta a pensar... em coisas!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Alex: Beijo!! Thau!


	43. Boa forma?

Boa forma

**Boa forma??**

_Abertura:_

_Música._

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Estúdio: (silêncio.)

Platéia: ??

(Apresentadora entra correndo...)

Lú: Cheguei!!... Salve! Salve!!

Diretor: aleluia!

Lú: O BBC SPM acabou comigo... estou morrendo de sono!

Produtor: Bem vinda ao clube! (boceja!)

Lau: Não reclamem! _Vocês_ não tiveram três prova no mesmo dia! É, eu disse _três!!_

Lú: Depois dos calores do SPM voltamos com nosso programa normal.

Platéia: Aaaah...(decepção)

Internauta: Bando de pervertidos!

Lú: Bem, estávamos muito preocupados com toda essa vida mansa dos participantes... já estavam ficando rechonchudos!

Internauta: Estão mesmo!

Lú: Mandamos um _personal trainer_ para casa hoje!

Diretor: O cara topou com um precinho camarada!

Lú: Vamos ver!

Telão: (Acende!)

_8:00 a.m._

(Na academia...)

Um moreno alto forte (muito forte) entra na casa usando um calção curto e uma regata branca colada!

Platéia feminina: HAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEE!!

Produtor: Esse programa esta virando uma pouca vergonha...

Lau: Eu não vejo o que há de tão legal nesse cara. E você, Jack?

Jack M.: (silêncio)

Lau: Deixa só o Barbossa saber disso! Vai ficar enciumado!

(_Personal_ chega irritantemente animado tentando empolgar o pessoal...)

Personal: Oi pessoal!! (dá alguns pulinhos) meu nome é Pakitão! E eu sou _personal trainer!_

Internauta: Pakitão? Isso lá é nome??

Lau: Helloooo, não é bem como se _personal trainers_ fossem humanos _normais._

(Todos parecem super desanimados com exceção de Elizabeth e Will!)

James (sussurra): O que é um _personal trainer?_

Jack: Pergunte!

James: Pergunte você!

Jack: E quem disse que eu não sei?... mas não me sinto disposto a explicar-lhe essa atividade tão complexa...

James: (dá um sorrisinho) Você também não sabe... e esta com vergonha de perguntar...

Barbosa (se adianta): É senhor Pakitão?... não é?

Pakitão: Correto!

Barbosa: Na condição de pirata ignorante, me responda... o que seria um personal trainer?

Lau: Só o Hector é macho nessa casa!

Jack M.: (bate palmas!)

(Jack e James se aproximam...)

Pakitão: Bom vcs já devem ter observado que a casa possui uma academia...

James: Aquilo? (aponta para os equipamentos de ginástica, musculação, etc) pensei que fosse um calabouço moderno... com instrumentos de tortura!

Diretor: Não deixa de ser...

Lau: A diferença é que você paga pra sofrer.

Pakitão: Bom, uma academia serve para pratica de exercícios físicos...

James, Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Will e Barbosa: ??

Lú: Isso vai demorar...

(Meia hora e muitas explicações depois...)

Jack: Deixe-me ver se eu entendi... (faz alguns gestos com as mãos). Você quer que eu (aponta para si mesmo) corra durante horas feito um desesperado em cima disso (aponta para esteira) sem sair do lugar, suar feito um cavalo e cair de cansaço?

Pakitão (todo animado): Isso mesmo!!

Jack: Não! obrigado...

Elizabeth: Espere!... Pakitão (sorrisinho) quais os benefícios desse exercício??

Pakitão: Os exercícios em geral fazem muito bem a saúde, e ajudam a manter a forma!

Elizabeth: Jura! (demonstra muito interesse)

Pakitão: E define os músculos (mostrando o bíceps) Toque!

Elizabeth (apertando o braço): Incrível!... bem fortes...

Jack (tira a mão de Elizabeth): Já tocou demais!...

Pakitão: Toque você também!

Jack: O que? Não!

Elizabeth: Ora! Não seja bobo! (pega a mão de Jack e coloca no braço do Personal)

Jack: Argh!!

Elizabeth: ...Sinta a firmeza!

(Jack puxa sua mão rápido e a mantêm longe do corpo...)

Jack: Argh! (olha para mão)... Com licença! Vou desinfetá-la... (sai em direção à cozinha)

James: O que houve?

Elizabeth: Jack é um idiota!...Venha aqui James, você tem que tocar!

Will (vem correndo): Eu!... Eu!... Eu!!

Pakitão: Nada como uma pessoal que se interessa pela saúde física!

Produtor: Interessa pela saúde física? Sei...

Lau: Deixem a criança ser feliz. Eu disse criança? Quis dizer bixa. Peço desculpa as crianças.

Internauta: Novo casal! Que tal Wikitão ou Pakill ??

Lú: Que horror!

(Alguns minutos depois...)

(Elizabeth vestida com um colan lilás, meias de ginástica, faixa e rabo de cavalo...)

(Will com uma regata colada e um calção curtíssimo.)

(Os outros só observam...)

Pakitão: 1, 2, 3, 4!... vamos lá!! (fazendo alongamentos)... 5, 6, 7, 8!!

Alex: Pq esses caras tem que ser tão irritantes??

Lau: Boa pergunta! (vendando o Jack M.) não quero que ele veja o Will com esse calção obsceno!! Ele já foi bem traumatizado com esse boi cornudo, né Jackie?

Jack M.: Ic! Ic! (_Você nem imagina!)_

_2 minutos depois..._

(Elizabeth e Will de quatro no chão, levantando as pernas para o alto...)

Pakitão : 1, 2, 3, 4!... 4, 3, 2, 1!! (arruma a perna de Elizabeth)

Jack (analisando a cena): Qual o nome disso??

Gibbs: Aeróbica!

Barbosa: Em Tortuga tem outro nome...

Jack: E esse cara ganha para fazer isso?

James: Acho que sim!

Jack: Estou pensando seriamente em abandonar a pirataria...

James: Bom... eu estou desempregado, se estiver precisando de um sócio? (observa)

Pakitão (batendo palmas): 1, 2, 3, 4.. 5, 6, 7, 8!!

James: Não me parece difícil? Será que exige alguma coisa?

Jack: Você sabe contar até quanto??

Lú: Isso!... Isso!... Isso!... Se James e Jack virarem _personais_ já tem trabalho garantido!

Pakitão (só rondando Elizabeth...): Você esta fazendo errado!... Deixe-me ajudá-la... (vai sequinho com as mãos e...)

Jack: Hooo!... Se ela esta fazendo errado, Willian também esta!! (aponta para Will)

Pakitão: Ele consegue se virar sozinho!

James: Não consegue não!! E ele esta bem mais desesperado que Elizabeth...

(Pakitão respira fundo e vai ajudar Will...)

James (sussurra): Pensando melhor... essa profissão é muito perigosa, sabe-se lá quantos Turners existem por ai??

(Elizabeth, visivelmente brava, fuzila Jack!)

Lú: Nunca atrapalhe a aeróbica de uma mulher!

_1 hora depois..._

_Musculação!_

Pakitão: (pegando um dos pesos com muita facilidade)... Levantar peso é a melhor forma de definir os músculos (faz poses como se fosse um fisiculturista)

(Todos olham com uma cara de "Argh!" menos Will, q esta bem animadinho)

Pakitão: Esse peso tem 150 kg, mas como vcs são iniciantes devem começar com 30 kg!

Jack: Não! Se você (faz um gesto de desdenho) consegue levantar 150 kg eu também consigo!

James: Dúvido!

Pakitão: É bem pesado...

Jack: Vocês esquecem... vocês sempre esquecem de uma coisa...

Palitão: O que?

Internauta: Lá vem a frase épica...

Jack: Que eu sou o Cap. Jack Sparrow, savvy??

Pakitão: Tudo bem! (joga o peso)

Jack: Espere!... Gibbs!! Levante o peso!

James: Por que Gibbs?

Jack: É só para testar... saber a intensidade da força...

(Gibbs da uma cuspida em cada mão e pega na barra...)

(Gibbs puxa!)

(Puxa!)

(Puxa!)

(Tranca a respiração e puxa!!)

Jack: Ande homem!!

James: Você consegue!! Vai!!

Barbosa: Vai morrer, isso sim...

Internauta: Ele esta começando a ficar roxo!

Alex: Ele ficar roxo não é o maior dos meus medos... todo esse esforço...

(Algumas veias da testa e do pescoço saltam assustadoramente!!)

(Gibbs levanta os pesos em um único solavanco e apóia nos ombros...)

Jack e James: Haaaaaeeeeeee!!

Jack: Nada de mais levantar esses monte de ferro...

(Gibbs continua imóvel com o peso... caindo duro no chão!)

(Todos olham...)

Pakitão: O que você dizia??

Jack: É... próximo exercício!

James: Ótima idéia!

(Depois disso, nossos "heróis"passaram momentos terríveis... James caiu de boca na esteira, Jack levou um golpe certeiro do saco de areia, Gibbs continuou inconsciente e Will quebrou a unha fazendo abdominais... se é que isso é possível...)

_De volta ao estúdio_

Lú: Dia animado... Muitas calorias queimadas... muitas dores musculares no dia seguinte!

Diretor: Felizmente tem bastante Gelol na casa... (música de comercial)

Lú: O programa de hoje termina aqui! Até o próximo com a prova do líder!


	44. Apertados!

Apertados

**Apertados!**

_Abertura:_

_Música!_

Lú: Boa Noite!!

Platéia: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Lú:Bem vindos!! A mais um BBC!! E hoje é dia de prova do líder!

Produtor: Até que enfim! Nem lembro qual foi à última!

Internauta: Quem é o líder nesse momento?

Diretor: Gibbs? Eu acho?

Lú: (lembrando) Ah sim, é Gibbs... ele ganhou o jogo da verdade lembram?

Internauta: Já faz um século!

Diretor: A festa na laje, o BBC-SPM e _o personal_ atrasaram as coisas...

Lú: Desse jeito esse programa não terminará nunca!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Lú: Vamos... (música de suspense invade o estúdio!)

Datena (o cara do Brasil Urgente da Band!) invade o estúdio!

_Denúncia!_

Datena: Esse é o país da impunidade mesmo!!... Nós descobrimos um caso sério de abandono!... um pai!... isso mesmo!... um pai!... (respira e aponta para câmera)... abandona seu pobre filho... o coitado come o pão que o diabo amasso durante a vida... vcs não sabem o que esse cara sofreu, não é brincadeira... enquanto o safado se diverte em um _realit show!_

Lú: Pó para!! Outro filho bastardo??

Lau: Apoio minha sócia!! Já não bastasse a farsa do suposto filho do Norrie??

Datena: Dessa vez temos provas!!... Vc! (aponta para câmera) verá a foto! A semelhança é indiscutível!!

Diretor: Eu vi! É verdade!

Internauta: Conta!! Conta!! Conta!!

Diretor: Só no final do programa!

Platéia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... (decepção)

Produtor: Minha curiosidade vai me matar!

Lau: Tô pressupondo que isso vai dar merda.

Jack M.: (concorda com a pseudo-beta)

Lú: Antes de partir para mais uma desgastante prova do líder e saber quem é o filho bastardo e o pai monstro vamos ver o que aconteceu hoje na casa mais vigiada do Caribe!

Platéia: (palmas!)

Telão: (acende!)

_7:30 a.m._

(Todos dormindo...)

(Um embrulho dourado é colocado próximo a cornocaverna...)

Internauta: Que embrulho é esse?

Diretor: Nosso "presente" para Will!

Internauta: O que??

Lú: A câmera disfarçada seu idiota!

Internauta: Já tinha me esquecido...

Produtor: Encontramos uma forma infalível para ele aceitar o presente e levar para o cafofo!

Internauta: Qual?

Lú: Olhe!

(Will acorda meio sonolento, sai de seu "ninho" e dá de cara com o embrulho nada discreto!)

(Observa. Pega o cartão):

_Cartão: _

_De: Pakitão _

_Para: Will._

Internauta: Colocaram em nome do Pakitão! Genial!

Lú: Obrigado!

(Will observa o cartão estranhando o presente. Abre o embrulho...)

Will: Um passarinho amarelo??

Lú: É o Piu-piu! Seu burro!

Produtor: Como ele vai saber?

(Will pensativo com o Piu-Piu na mão. Quando escuta vozes vindo do corredor...)

James: SAIA!... Já faz meia hora!... o combinado era 10 minutos!!

Jack: Nãããããooooo... eu preciso de mais tempo... medimos o tempo pela quantidade de cabelo... seu cabelo... meu cabelo... (pausa)... preciso de mais tempo de banheiro!

James: O que? Mas vc só coloca o chapéu em cima!

Jack: Isso é o que você pensa! (fecha a porta)

(James vem pisando firme em direção a sala...)

(Will joga o piu-piu dentro do cafofo juntamente com o embrulho dourado.)

Diretor: Pui-pui esta dentro!... Missão Cumprida!!

Lú: Ueba!!

(James passa rápido em direção a cozinha sem nem olhar para cara de Will!)

_De volta ao estúdio..._

Datena: É um safado! O filho dele é famosíssimo!... sofreu pra caramba! Todos conhecem sua história...

Lú (tentando descobrir): Pelo que vc diz o filho já é um homem... então não pode ser de Will ou Jack ou Norrie.

Internauta: Sobram Barbosa e Gibbs!

Jack M.: _É DO GIBBS!!_

Lau: (já entende o que ele fala e está traduzindo) Não é bonitinho? Defendendo a honra do "pai" dele!

Produtor: Saber que é filho de um desses dois já é um castigo!

Jack M.: (fuzila com o olhar)

Lú: Vamos esquecer essa história por enquanto... e partir para prova do líder, que será... estou em dúvida! Encher balões ou corrida de avestruz!

Internauta: Os balões vão deixá-los bochechudos!

Diretor: Tivemos problemas com os avestruz... o IBAMA considerou nosso programa impróprio para animais... eles precisam de um ambiente mais saudável!

Lau: O Jackie que o diga!

Lú: Ótimo!... Plano C! Luta do Gel ou na espuma!

Internauta: Elizabeth de biquíni??

Platéia masculina: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lú: Ééééééé... Jack... James com pouca roupa...

Produtor: 5 homens, 1 mulher, luta de duplas... isso não vai ficar meio gay??

_1 minuto de reflexão!_

Lú: Esqueçam a luta no Gel!

Diretor: Plano D!

Produtor: Uhu! O D é bom...

Lú (pensando em um plano D): é... hum... bem...

Produtor: Resistência!

Lú: Isso!

Produtor: Colocamos eles dentro de um Fusca apertadíssimo e abandonamos eles lá!

Internauta: 6 pessoas dentro de fusca??

Diretor: Alguém vai no porta malas!

Lú: Onde conseguiremos um fusca?

_10 minutos depois..._

(Fusca azul colocado bonitinho no jardim!)

Lú: Como conseguiram??

Produtor: Fusca é que nem pobre... Em cada esquina tem um!

_Microfone da casa:_

(Resumo: Apresentadora manda todos irem para o fusca...)

_No jardim... _

Barbosa: Eu vou ficar no banco da frente!!

Will: Porque VOCÊ??

(Todos olham malvadamente...)

Barbosa: Pedi primeiro!

Internauta: Bom argumento!

James: Três no banco de trás! Um no passageiro e um no porta malas...

Elizabeth: Banco do passageiro!

Jack: Não!... Se vc for no banco do passageiro eu ficarei espremido atrás com Gibbs e mas alguém! Se Gibbs for atrás não caberá nem mais uma agulha ali!

James: Pensando melhor, Gibbs vai no porta malas!

Elizabeth: Eu vou atrás?

Will: Vou com Elizabeth!

James: Não quero Willian tão próximo de mim...Vá no banco da frente...

Jack: Concordo!

Elizabeth: Vou ficar aqui atrás com Jack e James??

Jack: É isso ou Gibbs e Will??

Elizabeth (pensa): Esta bem! Mas eu fico no canto!

Jack: E eu fico do lado!

Elizabeth: Não! !! James!!

James: Eu não ligo!

Jack: Resolvido!

Will: Mas eu ligo!

Internauta: Ninguém perguntou!

James: Elizabeth vai no meio! Não quero ficar perto de Jack...

_Alguns minutos depois.._

Lugares: James, Elizabeth e Jack atrás!

Will e Barbosa na frente!

Gibbs espremido no porta malas aberto (que fica na parte da frente do Fusca!)

_Continua!_


	45. DE QUEM É ESSE FILHO?

Continuação da Prova

**Continuação da Prova**

_Abertura:_

_Música_

Platéia (alucinada): CONTA!! CONTA!! CONTA!! CONTA!! CONTA!! CONTA!!

Internauta e Produtor: CONTA!! CONTA!! CONTA!! CONTA!!

Lau: (perfeitamente calma dando banana pro Jack M. e alheia a todo o fusuê)

Datena (o cara do Brasil urgente da Band, se caso vc esqueceu!) entra no palco...

Diretor: Nããããããooo!!

Lú: Por quê??

Diretor: Temos que segurar a Audiência!!

Produtor: Se aparecer mais um anão doido tentando aplicar um golpe... vai rola pancadaria!

Platéia: PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!

Diretor: Calma... não vai ter nenhum anão... eu prometo!

Lú: Enquanto o mistério do filho não é revelado vamos ver como foi a prova do líder...

Telão: (acende)

_23:00_

_No fusca..._

Elizabeth: O que é isso??

(Jack tenta fazer alguns contorcionismos no banco.)

Jack: O sangue precisa circular... não sinto meus dedos dos pés! (Jack tenta puxar a perna e chuta o banco da frente, jogando Barbosa contra o enorme volante do Fusca!)

Barbosa: Faça o favor de para de se mover!

(Jack apóia uma das pernas no meio dos bancos, de modo que o pé ficasse na cara de Will.)

Jack: Pronto! Bem melhor!

Will: Para você!... Tire esse pé daqui!

Jack: Os incomodados que se retirem...

Platéia: Ih, FORA! Ih, FORA! Ih, FORA! Ih, FORA! Ih, FORA! Ih, FORA! Ih, FORA!

Will: Não!... Não é sua bota encardida que me vai fazer desistir!

Jack: Sem problemas! Eu tiro...

Elizabeth, James e Barbosa: NÃÃÃÃOOO!!

James: O ar já é pouco!... Will agüenta a bota...

Elizabeth (olha furiosamente para Jack): Folgado!

(Jack sorri no melhor estilo cafajeste...)

_No porta-malas..._

(o porta-malas do Fusca mais parece um porta-luvas!... Para Gibbs caber ele teve que permanecer aberto...)

Internauta: Ele me parece bem...

Diretor: Bem apertado você quer dizer!

_23:30 _

(Todos em silêncio...)

(Will remexe nos bolsos do forro do casaco...)

Lú: O que ele vai pegar??

Will tira o piu-piu do casaco. (O ursinho de pelúcia!!)

Produtor: Não acredito que ele anda com o Piu-piu por ai!

Internauta: Como foi que ninguém percebeu o volume no casaco??

Produtor: Eu percebi, mas tive medo de perguntar.

Elizabeth (olhando o Piu-piu na mão de Will): Que bonitinho... deixe-me ver!

(Will passa o piu-piu para Lizzie.)

(James e Jack observam...)

James: Que animal é esse??

Elizabeth: Acho que é um filhote de pássaro!

James: Amarelo??

Elizabeth: Um pintinho... (de galinha!!)

James (vira o boneco de cabeça para baixo): Aqui esta escrito Piu-piu!

_No porta-malas _

(Gibbs escuta apenas alguns trechos da conversa... sobre Piu-piu de Will... James e Elizabeth analisando...)

Produtor: Gibbs tem uma mente suja!

_No Fusca..._

Jack: Hum... Vamos analisar... (pega Piu-piu)... Um pinto, com uma cabeça desproporcional ao tamanho do corpo com nome "Piu-piu"!... E Will anda com isso dentro do casaco!!

Will: Há... há... há... Hi-lá-rio!

Internauta: Eu acho que vi um gatinho?

Jack : Argh! (joga o Piu-piu por cima de Elizabeth acertando James).

James: Ei!... (Pega o Piu-piu pela cabeça e joga contra Jack)

(Jack e James começam a jogar o pássaro um contra o outro ferozmente ignorando Elizabeth e Will que tentam fazê-los parar...)

Produtor: Vão estraçalhar o Pinto!

_No porta-malas..._

(Gibbs sente o balanço de carro, a primeira idéia que lhe vem à cabeça é pervertida e se amaldiçoa por não esta lá dentro também...)

_No fusca..._

(Will salta do banco da frente agarrando Piu-piu no ar e caindo sobre o três!)

(Barbosa desvia das pernas de Will que passam por cima de sua cabeça... os pés saem pela janela...)

James: Quatro! Aqui atrás! Eu não consigo respirar...

Elizabeth: Haaaaaaaaaaaaa... Saia, Will!!

Will: Estou tentando! (tenta apoiar as mãos em algo)

Jack (em baixo de Will desviando suas mãos de lugares perigosos): Cuidado onde coloca essas mãos!!

(Barbosa apenas observa pelo retrovisor e começa a rir!)

(James sobe por cima de alguém... joga-se no banco da frente; caindo de pernas para cima...)

(Will se ajeita no lugar que era de James ao lado de Elizabeth...)

Elizabeth: Eu odeio vocês...

Will: Uoooouuu! Sentei em cima de alguma coisa... (puxa o Piu-piu que a essa altura mais parece um boneco de macumba!)

Jack: Argh!!...

Internauta: Eis os lugares por onde o Piu-piu anda!

Elizabeth: James?? Pq mudou de lugar?

James: Não tenho vocação para vela!

Will: Vela? Mas eu estava aí na frente...

Internauta: Tão inocente, o pobre...

Elizabeth: Você vai ficar aqui atrás??

Will: Algum problema??

Jack: Todos!...

Elizabeth: É, nenhum... (dá um sorriso sem muita empolgação)

_No porta-malas _

(Gibbs escuta alguns gritos, tenta ver alguma coisa e vê os pés de alguém saindo da janela...)

(Gibbs escuta):

James: Quatro... (ruídos!) Eu não consigo...

Elizabeth: Haaaaa...

Will: Estou tentando!

Jack: Cuidado onde coloca essas mãos...

Lú: Nossa! Não quero nem imaginar no que Gibbs deve estar pensando...

Lau: (tapou os ouvidos do pobre Jack a meia hora atrás) CHEGA! De agora em diante você fica em casa!! Esse programa não é adequado pra você...

Jack M.: (pensando que a Lau acha que é mãe dele)

(Gibbs se tenta ver alguma coisa se contorcendo pelo lado do carro... segurando-se no retrovisor...)

Internauta: TARADO!!

_No fusca..._

(Todos discutindo...)

James: Foi ele que jogou primeiro (aponta pra Jack)

Elizabeth: Mas você revidou!

James: Então a culpa é minha?

Jack: Claro!

Will (olhando para o boneco estraçalhado): Pobre Piu-piu!

Barbosa: Jack!

(Continuam a discutir...)

Barbosa: JACK!

Jack: O que foi??... estou tratando de algo sério aqui!

Barbosa: O Pinto pode esperar!... Seu cachorrinho puxa-saco enlouqueceu!

Jack (pensando): Meu cachorro puxa-saco?? Não tenho cachorro... ou será que tenho??

Elizabeth (vira o rosto de Jack): Na janela Jack!

Jack: Gibbs??

(Todos observam Gibbs agarrado ao retrovisor com cara de tarado!!)

(O retrovisor estrala...)

James: No que ele esta pensando??

Jack (grita pela janela): O que esta fazendo??

(Gibbs tenta falar algo, mas o retrovisor quebra e ele se espatifa...)

Lú: GIBBS ELIMINADO!! Afaste-se do Fusca!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

(Gibbs tenta levantar... mas o máximo que consegue é sair de quatro.)

(Todos observam em silêncio.)

Elizabeth: Devem ser os efeitos de anos de bebedeira, combinados com uma vida sedentária. Com o tempo acaba afetando o raciocínio levando a atitudes insanas.

(Todos se viram e encaram seriamente Elizabeth.)

Jack: Tenho que parar de beber!...

_De volta ao estúdio.._

Lú: Por hoje é só, até...

Platéia: Nãããããããooo!!...

Internauta: O filho!!

Lú: Há... é!

Datena: Eu não tenho muito que falar... uma imagem vale mais que 1000 palavras... vejam a foto e comparem:

(tambores...)

_(Nota da pseudo-beta: Infelizmente, a F.F. não permite que se postem links nas fics. Então o link está no meu profile. A culpa não é minha, a culpa é do SITE!! Se vocês não quiserem ir até meu profile ver, não precisam, é só continuar lendo. Mas com a foto é mais legal!)_

(Tempo para a foto carregar...)

Platéia: Hóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóóoóóó

Internauta: (Começa a rir descontroladamente!)

(momento de reflexão.)

Diretor: Gibbs é o pai??

Lú: Estou mais chocada com o filho...

Internauta: Wolverine??

Produtor: Wolverine, Gibbs...Gibbs, Wolverine... vejo alguma semelhança...

Lú (toda animadinha): Temos que trazê-lo aqui!! Promover um encontro de família...

Platéia Feminina (grito histérico): Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Internauta (pensamentos malignos): Quem sabe ele aproveita e coloca as garras em Will!

Datena: Isso não é uma vergonha!!...

Lú: Pior que o Wolvie é sofrido... Odeio Gibbs!...

Produtor: Tanta espera para isso!...

Seguranças expulsam Datena!)

Lú: Chegamos ao fim de mais um programa... amanhã continuação da prova do líder... e quem sabe encontro de família...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

(Diretor metralha a apresentadora com o olhar.)

Lú: Beijosssssssssssss!! Tchau!


	46. Madrugada no Fusca

Madrugada no Fusca

**Madrugada no Fusca!**

_Abertura:_

_Música_

Lú: Estamos de volta com mais um BBC!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Lú: Hoje eu estou realmente muito feliz! Todos se lembram da revelação do último programa... Wolverine e tal!

Internauta: Não me diga que conseguiram trazer o Wolverine??

Platéia femenina e Lau: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Lú: Ééééééééééééé... Não!

Internauta: Então porque a alegria??

Lú: Porque o Tiburcio (diretor) e o Alex foram atrás dele... e voltaram esfolados!

Internauta: hu!

Alex: Eu me sacrifico por esse programa!! Literalmente!

Diretor: Dane-se o filho de Gibbs!

Lau: Coitadinho do Alex! Já que o meu Jack ficou em casa (não vou mais trazer o pobre macaco aqui, ele se traumatiza!!) eu cuido do Alex por hoje... hehehehehe

Lú: Eu ainda tenho esperança... Mas agora vamos ver como foi a madrugada no Fusca!

Telão: (acende)

_01:00 a.m._

(Escuridão total no fusca e muita chuva!)

(silêncio!)

(Ruídos vindos do banco de trás):

(um estridente tapa!!)

(James acende a fraca lâmpada do fusca!)

James: O que esta acontecendo aí atrás??

Elizabeth (visivelmente brava): ALGUÉM PASSOU A MÃO!!

(silêncio!)

Elizabeth: ...Aonde não INTERRESSA!

Internauta: Interessa!...

Produtor: ..E como interessa!

(Todos olham para Jack, com o rosto ainda marcado com os 5 dedos vermelhos no rosto!)

Jack: Eu desisto de tentar entendê-la!... (encara Elizabeth)... Quem veio me provocar foi você!!

Lú: Nada como a escuridão de um fusca!

Elizabeth: Do que você esta falando??

(Will fingi tossir timidamente...)

James: Acalme-se Elizabeth!!

Jack: Eu estava quieto aqui no meu canto... quando você veio com essas mãos pervertidas... (faz um trejeito com a mão)

(Will tosse mais alto...)

James: Elizabeth! Você tem que acalmar esses hormônios...

Internauta: (começa a rir descontroladamente!)

Lú: Adoro o Norrie!

Elizabeth (pasma): Eu não toquei nele!!

(Will tem um ataque de tosse como se tivesse engasgado com uma bola de tênis!)

James e Elizabeth: O QUE FOI WILL??

Will (sussurra algumas palavras): F...

Elizabeth: O que?? Fale mais alto!!

Will: Fui !!

James: "Fui "o que??

Produtor: Alguém dê um soco nas costas!

Lau: Ai, como vocês são lerdos!! Não se tocaram... (é interrompida pelo grito bixinha do Will)

Will (respira fundo): FUI EEEEEU!

Lau: ...disso?

Jack: Você o que... (interrompe as próprias palavras) Argh!!

James: Turner... agora estou realmente assustado!

(Elizabeth encara Will de uma forma estranha...)

Will: Não me olhem assim... meu alvo era Elizabeth... (gagueja um pouco)... pensei que fosse ela... infelizmente percebi do pior modo possível...

Produtor: Argh!!

(James e Barbosa começa a rir...)

Internauta: Pior modo possível??... OMG!

Elizabeth: Vocês estão pensando o que? Que podem chegar passando a mão??... Como se fosse a festa da uva...

Jack (falando consigo mesmo): Isso tem que ser apagado da minha biografia...

Barbosa: Nem pensar!! ...Essa se tornara a melhor das histórias de sua vida...

(James começa a chorar de rir!)

Jack: Eu vou matar esse eunuco Tarado! (tenta acertar Will por cima de Elizabeth)

Elizabeth: Não!!

Will: Tente! (protege o rosto com os braços)

Platéia: PORRADA!! PORRADA!! PORRADA!!

Produtor: Oba!

Lau: Eu disse que era um perigo pro Jack deixar o corno nessa casa! Mas alguém me escuta? NÃO!! Me sinto a diarista!!

James: Haaaa... o espaço já pequeno!!

Will (grita atrás dos braços): Cale a boca Norrigton!

Internauta: Uhhhhhh... Eu não deixaria barato!

James: Quem é você para me mandar calar a boca? Minha paciência esta esgotada! Turner!

(James elegantemente tira as luvas, a peruca, o casaco, dobra o casaco, levanta as mangas da camisa... solta um grito de guerra e pula por cima do banco...)

Lú: Nem para brigar James perde a pose!

Produtor: Aposto 20 xelins em James!!

Internauta: Jack! Aposto em Jack!!

Diretor: Vou apostar em Will... quem sabe um azarão!

Elizabeth: Haaa, não... (se espreme, passa pelo meio dos bancos e se joga no lugar de James)

Produtor: É um troca-troca de lugar!

Elizabeth (olhando para trás): AGORA PODEM SE MATAR!

Internauta: James e Jack vão linchar Will!

(No banco de trás...)

(Socos, pontapés, chutes)

(cabelo, piu-piu de macumba, botas, voam pelos ares...)

(O fusca balança violentamente...)

(No banco da frente...)

Barbosa (calmamente): Então Srª Swan, como vai a vida?

Elizabeth: Tirando um marido ambíguo, um amigo almofadinhas e um pirata tarado que não deixa em paz... Muito bem obrigado!

Barbosa: Ou!...

(Continuam conversando como se nada tivesse acontecendo...)

_Na casa, alguns minutos antes..._

(Gibbs anda solitário pela sala sem entender direito o que aconteceu antes no fusca, pega uma cadeira e senta na varanda observando a chuva...)

(Começa a ouvir alguns sons vindo do fusca!)

James: (ruídos) ...esta acontecendo aí atrás??

Elizabeth (visivelmente brava): (ruídos) ..PASSOU A MÃO!!

(A chuva aumenta e não consegue ouvir mais nada, levanta-se da cadeira e tenta chegar mais perto...)

Internauta: Esse cara é um maníaco...

Jack: Eu estava (ruídos) aqui no meu (ruídos)... você veio com essas mãos pervertidas...

(ruídos)

James: Elizabeth! Você tem que acalmar esses hormônios...

Produtor: Confesso que eu também maliciaria esses diálogos...

(Algum tempo depois...)

Will: FUI EEEEEU!...

(Gibbs faz uma cara de espanto! Fica eufórico... andando de um lado para o outro...)

(O fusca começa a balançar violentamente... e alguns gemidos são ouvidos!)

Gibbs (com um sorrisão): A-I-O SILVER!!

Lú: A-i-o silver??

Internauta: Ele pensa que esta aonde? Em um rodeio??

Produtor: ...Eu diria uma "Montaria!"...

Lau: Vocês tem a mente poluída demais

_No fusca..._

(A briga termina...)

Jack: Chega! (levanta os braços pedindo tempo)

James passa elegantemente os dedos pela testa para arrumando os fios de cabelo.)

Jack: Isso esta muito estranho!... parece que estou perdendo minhas roupas...

(Elizabeth olha rápido para trás...)

Internauta: TARADA!

Lau: Deixa a mulher olhar! Quem não olharia?

(Will tenta falar alguma coisa, não consegue, cospe um dente, e diz):

Will: Não olhem para mim!

Lú: Estou adorando isso... os três com as camisas rasgadas...

Elizabeth: Terminaram?... (ironicamente)... Estão sentindo-se melhor, depois dessa demonstração inútil de irracionalidade??

Jack: Para falar a verdade... sim.! Os homens precisam brigar de vez em quando!

James: Sinto-me revigorado! (respira fundo)

Elizabeth: Como se apanhar fosse bom? (olha para Will)

Will: Apesar de ter perdido um dente... Sinto-me muito bem...

Produtor: Quem ganhou??...

Lú: É melhor perguntar quem perdeu?

(Elizabeth respira fundo, tira um espelhinho do decote e arruma os cabelos.)

(James pega o espelho. Violentamente.)

James: Haaaaaaaaaaa... estou parecendo um mendigo... e o pior, estou despenteado!! (começa a passar os dedos desesperadamente nos cabelos para arrumá-los)

(Todos observam incrédulos...)

Elizabeth: Será que é tão difícil assim fazer silêncio por um tempo? Só um pouquinho de paz!

Jack: Claro!

_10 segundos depois_

Jack: Por falar em silêncio

(Elizabeth respira fundo...)

Jack: ...Não ouvi mais os comentários amáveis de meu "querido" amigo Hector!

Will: Tem pessoas que conseguem ficar quietas...

(Elizabeth olha para Barbosa.)

(Barbosa se mantém inerte de olhos abertos olhando para o nada!)

Elizabeth: Ele já esta assim faz um tempo... será que morreu??

Jack: Não tenho tanta sorte! (começa a cutucar)

Will: Acho que esta respirando...

(Todos se aproximam silenciosamente...)

Barbosa (acordada violentamente gritando): AO CONVÉS! LANÇAR ANCORA A BONBORDO!!

(Todos saltam para trás...)

Jack: Estava dormindo??... de olhos abertos??

Barbosa: É uma técnica para enganar a tripulação... o capitão nunca dorme.

Lú: Que sinistro!

Diretor: Isso é contra as regras!

Lú: Barbosa está eliminado!!

Barbosa: Maldição!

Jack: Isso! Adeus !... Xô!

(Barbosa sai do fusca...)

_Na casa _

(Gibbs percebe um movimento e levanta ansioso...)

(Babosa cruza a varanda rapidamente.)

(Gibbs o segue com cara de taradão!)

Barbosa (olha para Gibbs): O que foi? Esta me assustando...

Gibbs (com um sorrisinho cínico): Saiu... não aquentou?

Barbosa: hum?...(pensa na briga)... há! Aquilo estava uma loucura!

Gibbs (todo animado): Humm... o que mais?

Barbosa: Bom... Will perdeu um dente!

Gibbs: Então o negócio foi selvagem!!

Barbosa: É... depende o ponto de vista...

Gibbs: Sei... o ângulo de visão!!

Internauta: Isso esta ficando cada vez pior...

Lau: EU vou me traumatizar aqui...

(Barbosa sai e deixa Gibbs perdido em seus pensamentos pervertidos!)

_No Fusca _

(Barbosa sai...)

(música de faroeste)

(Jack olha para o banco vazio... olha para o James)

(James olha para Jack... olha para o banco...)

(Os dois se jogam ao mesmo tempo...)

James: Saia!!

Jack: Não!... Não vou ficar ali atrás com Will... e correr o risco de ser novamente assediado!

(James e Jack continuam se empurrando...)

Elizabeth: Eu VOU para trás!!

Jack: NÃÃÃOOOO!!... Fique ai mocinha!.. Eu tenho uma idéia! ...Will e James ficam na frente e eu e Elizabeth atrás!!

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

James: Ótimo!!

Will: Não!!

Jack: Elizabeth??

Elizabeth: Se vocês pararem de brigar! Tudo bem...

Jack: Will é voto vencido!

_Novos lugares: _

Frente: James e Will

Atrás: Jack e Lizzie!

_Continua..._


	47. Splash!

Splash

_Splash!_

_Abertura:_

_Música_

Lú: Boa Noite!! Bem vindos a (finalmente!) final da prova do líder!

Coral: Aaaaméééém...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Lú: O final da prova foi... como posso dizer... inesperado!

Lau: Não use eufemismos, foi uma bagunça geral!

Produtor: O diretor ainda esta em choque!

Internauta: O que aconteceu?

Lú: Vocês verão...

Telão: (acende!)

_4:00 _

(Silêncio mortal...)

_Bancos da frente.._

(Will observa o painel...)

Will: Hum... Como será que isso funciona... sem cavalos... sem velas...

James: De que mato vc saiu??... Funciona com um motor que funciona por combustão de combustível!

Will: Hã!... Como sabe disso?

James: Eu LEIO!... Não tem mais nada para fazer! Só leio!

Will: E sabe como funciona?

James: Teoricamente... Talvez...

Lú: Hahaha... como se fossemos tão burros a ponto de deixar a chave lá!

Produtor: (assovia!)

Lú: Não me diga que deixaram a chave no carro?

Lau: Depois são as _mulheres _gostosas que são burras!!

Produtor: Estávamos com presa!... Mas eles não vão conseguir ligar!... espero...

_Enquanto isso no banco de trás..._

(Jack se encosta-se em Elizabeth...)

(conversa sussurada):

Lizzie (sussurra): O que está fazendo?

Jack: Por enquanto nada...

(Jack dá um leve sorriso e começou a fazer carícias sensuais nos pulsos dela.)

Lizzie: O que você quer dizer com "por enquanto"?

Jack: Nem venha com esse discurso puritano para cima de mim!... quer dizer para cima de mim pode vir.., mas sem discursar... quer dizer...

Lizzie: Hã!?

Internauta: Ele começou tão bem...

(Elizabeth dá um risinho leve, frio, de zombaria. Procurava com isso se manter indiferente ao que ele dizia.)

Jack: É... esqueça essas últimas palavras... ou melhor chega de palavras!

Produtor: Sábias palavras...

(Jack se aproxima puxando-a com força para junto de seu corpo quente, viril...)

Lú: Que pegada!

Lau: Porque eu tenho a impressão que isso vai dar em merda?

(Elizabeth olha rápido para os bancos da frente... antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Jack com movimentos selvagens a prendeu em seus braços, chegando aos lábios dela, apertando-os, forçando-os a se abrirem e corresponderem, reavivando memórias, despertando em as lembranças.)

(Ambos jogando-se para trás do banco de Will...)

_Bancos da frente _

Will: Fale... fale.. Por favor!

James: Desista!… Você não vai conseguir dirigir mesmo!

Diretor: Ufa!

James (olha despercebidamente para o banco de trás... vê Jack e Elizabeth no maior agarramento!): OMG!

Will (olhando para expressão pálida de James): O que foi? (prepara-se para olhar para trás)

James (o segura pelos ombros): Não!... Willian... Willian... Willian...

Will: O que foi? Esta me assustando...

James (diz automaticamente): Puxe o freio de mão... dê a partida... engate a 1 º marcha... de um leve toque na embreagem e acelere!...

Produtor: Isso não é bom!

Diretor: Meu fusca!! Ao resgate! (sai correndo)

Lú: O fusca é seu?

Chapollin: Suspeitei desde o princípio...

Will (sorri): Obrigado!

(Will tenta ligar e dá um tranco para frente... troca à marcha e sai a toda com o Fusca pelo jardim...)

(Elizabeth empurra Jack para trás...)

James: Pare!!... Solte o acelerador!!

Will: SOLTE O QUE??

Lizzie: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

(O Fusca passa por cima de todos os canteiros, moitas, hortaliças, cebolinha verde indo em direção a casa...)

Internauta: Acabaram com o canteiro de salsinha!!

James: PAREDE!! PAREDE!! (aponta apara casa)...VIRE!

Jack: Sou muito jovem para morrer... (se joga e vira o volante com tudo)

(O Fusca fica em duas rodas...)

Todos: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Produtor: Will podia tentar a carreira de piloto de racha!

Internauta: Só se for "racha o crânio!"

Elizabeth (aponta para frente...): PISCINA!!

Will: Haaaaaaa... Onde é o freio??

James: FREIO?? Não cheguei nesse capitulo!

(O Fusca salta e mergulha na piscina!)

(SPLASH!!)

Platéia: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEE!

Lú: Alguém chame a guarda costeira!

Lau: O Will já deve ter morrido pelo peso dos xifres...

(Alguns segundos depois Jack aparece com Elizabeth agarrada aos ombros!... Seguidos por James...)

Internauta: Ufa!... Todos que interessam estão a salvo!

Jack: Onde esta o corno suicida?

James: Nada disso teria acontecido se certas pessoas não ficassem agarrando-se no banco de trás!

(Elizabeth disfarça e abaixa a cabeça...)

(Will aparece praticamente roxo!)

Platéia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (decepção)

Will: Eu fico preso no cinto e ninguém para me salvar?

(Diretor entra correndo na casa...)

Diretor: AO RESGATE!!

Jack: Tarde demais amigo!

Will: Finalmente alguém querendo me salvar!

Diretor: Salvar vcs?? (olha para piscina)... Talvez não tenha chegado ao fundo

ainda! (mergulha para tentar salvar o Fusca!)

(James e Will observam atônitos a tentativa de resgate ao Fusca.)

Jack: Hã... Quem é o líder??

Lú: Ha é... bem... as regras dizem... o líder é o último a sair... o último a sair foi...

Elizabeth: WILL!

Platéia: Nããããããããããããããooooooo...

(Will começa um choro patético de emoção...)

Jack: Willian??... Acho que vou voltar para o fusca...

(De repente enormes bolhas começam a emergir...)

James: O que é isso?

Produtor: O diretor ainda esta lá em baixo!

Diretor (aparece ofegante): Desculpem!

Lizzie: Argh!!

(Todos saem nadando a toda velocidade!)

Produtor: Esse é o nosso diretor!... Super discreto!

Internauta: Ele esta se vingando pelo que fizeram ao seu fusca!

(De volta ao estúdio!)

Lú: Esse foi o desfecho da prova do líder!... Com Will como novo líder!

(Diretor sentado em uma cadeira olhando fixamente para o nada! Repetindo): "Slplash!"

Lú: Bom... não conseguimos salvar o fusca...

Produtor: Faremos uma homenagem com os "melhores momentos do fusca" em breve...

Lú: Até o próximo BBC!

--

Lú Eu não sei dirigir!... a partida no carro foi feita com base em pesquisa (com pessoas que mal sabem dirigir) qualquer erro!... Podem corrigir!... (até rimou )


	48. Ás

BBC – O Retorno

BBC – O Retorno

(Niver do programa, 5 de Maio, 4 meses da fic! – lembrando que isso é pelo horário da autora, não da beta)

_Música de abertura!_

Locutor: Depois de um recesso finalmente voltamos!

Lú: Salve!! Salve!!... O que é isso??

(Estúdio tomado por uma multidão de pessoas...)

Internauta: Que saudade desse programa!...

Lú: O que ouve com o estúdio?...

(Produtor sai correndo do meio do povo...)

Lau: (perdida na multidão) alguém! Socorro!

Alex: É... bem... muito tempo de folga... decidimos comemorar o aniversário do programa...

Diretor: Programa especial de Aniversário...

Alex: Com entrevistas e convidados...

Lú:Jura?... Quem está aqui?

Diretor e Produtor: (sorrisinho inocente!)

Lú (olha para um estranho no canto): não acredito... não pode ser... é ele?

(Um estranho de cabelos louros, sentado escrevendo alguma coisa e falando sozinho...)

Alex (sussurra): É! ...ninguém tem coragem de se aproximar...

Lú (grita): MORT!?

Lau: (ainda presa na multidão) (grita também) MORT?! Meu psicopata mais amado!!...

Diretor: Fala mais alto... acho que ele não ouviu!

Lú: Será?...

Lau: Grita com vontade, Lú!!

Lú: (respira fundo)... MORT!!

Produtor: NÃÃOOOOOOOOO!... Desde que chegou ele já matou dois caras do CU!

Lau: Meu herói! (tirando fotos)

Internauta: Isso foi legal!... Já coloquei no Youtube!

Lú: O CU também esta aqui!... quem mais está aqui? (olha para outro lado)... Edward!... (sai correndo atrás)

Lau: DUDUUUU!! (tentando sair da multidão) AI! Algum xifre enroscou na minha roupa!!

Produtor: O Edward fez sucesso na Dança do Quadrado!

Diretor: Na parte de derrubar o inimigo... não sobrava um!

Lú: Eu estou no céu!... (olha para o palco)... Roux!! (desmaia!)

Lau: ROUX?? (dá um berro fenomenal, se livra da multidão e abraça o Roux)

Produtor: Bem... Até a apresentadora se recompor... fiquem com um super resumo dos dias na casa... E Bem vindos a Festa de aniversário do BBC!!

(Apresentadora desesperada tentando subir no palco!... Pakitão se adianta, Roux sai correndo!)

(Lau é levada junta porque não quis soltar o Roux)

Telão (todo pixado): acende!

_Sala:_

9:00 a.m.: (Will tirando suas coisas da corno caverna e levando para o quarto do líder...)

Jack: Willian... (sorriso diabólico)… agora que vai "se mudar" para um lugar mais espaçoso, e tudo mais...imagino que não vai mais precisar desse muquifo...

Will: Por enquanto não, mais penso em voltar para cá depois... (pausa)... por que essa pergunta?

Jack: Nem toda pergunta tem um motivo...

Will: Não as suas... hum... (olha para o cafofo)... por acaso não estaria interessado?

Jack: Eu!... Interessado nisso!... Nun...Talvez, por que?

Will: Eu sabia... hum... Tenho uma proposta... que tal uma aposta... se vc ganhar fica com o cafofo...

Jack: E se vc ganhar?

Will: Se eu ganhar... você vai dormir na rua pelo resto do mês... bem longe de Elizabeth...

Produtor: Elizabeth pode ir lá!

Jack: No jardim! Cheio de insetos... e frio e chuva...

Will: Bom já que esta com medo... deixa pra lá!

Jack: Aceito!... qual é o jogo?

_De volta ao estúdio... _

(músiquinha do programa do JÔ!)

(Edward sentado completamente indefeso ouvindo conselhos do produtor...)

Alex: Fique calmo... só tem que responder as perguntas... e olhar para câmera...!

_...Entrevista com Edward!..._

Platéia: (aplausos!)

(Lú entra dançando... ao som da bandinha do Jô. Senta e toma um gole de Smirnoff colocado estrategicamente dentro da caneca.)

Lau (aparece esbaforida): Voltei! Voltei! Oi, Dudu!

Lú: Hoje vamos entrevistar (pausa)... Edward mãos de tesoura!!

(Ed da um sorrisinho tímido...)

Platéia: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lú: Então Ed!... algum projeto?

Edward: Não...

(silencio!)

Lú: Ainda esta solteiro?...

Edward: ...sim...

Lú: Hummm... (sorriso malicioso)... Vc sabe né que a Kim (Winona) ficou velha pacas!... E vc está o maior gato!

Ed: (silêncio...)

Lú: O povo quer saber! Pq vc nunca pediu para alguém pentear seu cabelo??

Ed: É...

Internauta: Aff... é só olhar para o cabelo do Tim!

Lú: Deve ser isso... Ed! Estamos recebendo varias perguntas por e-mail... Alex leia uma pergunta de nossos internautas!

Alex: O Negão-da-Jamaica de Ponta Grossa pergunta: Edward, todos nós sabemos que vc foi um homem "feito", e tudo mais... mas deve ter tudo! (se é que me entendem). Como vc faz para urinar sem se castrar?

(silencio!)

Lú: Que tipo de pergunta é essa?...

Internauta: Não da para levar a sério alguém com apelido Negão-da-Jamica!

Alex: Eu fiquei curioso!

Lú: Vamos voltar a casa... depois voltamos com a continuação da entrevista!

_De volta a casa _

Jack: Cartas?? Não sou bom com cartas...

Barbosa: Não é um jogo... é simples... cada um tira uma carta... quem tirar a carta maior vence...

James: Que coisa mais cultura...

Barbosa: Prefere uma luta sanguinária de espadas até a morte?

Platéia: SIM!!

James: (sorriso diabólico) talvez... seria mais honrado!

(Todos o encaram com olhar de reprovação...)

Internauta: Piratas!

James: Não sei porque eu ainda tento...

Jack: Eu aceito a idéia das cartas...

Will: Ótimo!...

(Cada um senta de um lado da mesa...)

(música de Ban-bang!)

(Will prepara-se para tirar uma carta...)

(tensão...)

(tambores...)

Platéia: Vaia!!

(torcedoras com pompons pink entram no estúdio...)

Galvão Bueno: Aja coração!

(Will tira carta...)

Elizabeth: E então?

Will: 8!... bem, não é das piores...

Barbosa: Agora é Jack... (levanta o baralho)

Platéia: (silencio!)

(Jack retira uma carta...)

(Apresentadora cercando Edward...)

(Tambores!)

Jack: (Da um sorriso...) Ás!...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

(Will sai gritando e comemorando...)

Jack: Espero que esteja comemorando a minha vitória...

Will: Sua vitória!... Minha vitória!...Eu ganhei..!

Jack: Eu tirei Ás... Valete, Dama, Rei, ÁS!

Will: As... dois, três, quatro!

(Jack e Will olham para os outros participantes...)

Gibs: É... o Ás é a maior obvio!

Jack: Ouviu!... venci!

Will: Gibs não sabe de nada... alguém pode dizer a ele que eu ganhei!

Elizabeth: Não entendo nada de cartas.

Internauta: Onde estão os caçadores de mitos?

Barbosa: AFF... tirem de novo!

_...Continua.._

No próximo programa: Resultado da aposta!

E entrevistas exclusivas!

(N/B: Depois de uma assídua (?) discussão na nossa comu, ficou decidido que o Ás é maior mesmo, hehe)


	49. O Retorno!

_**BBC_ O RETORNO**_

(música, assovios, gritos, câmera gira 360°)

Lú: Salve ! Salveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Platéia: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Depois de loooongas férias, estamos de volta! E...

Platéia: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: Como eu ia dizendo...

Platéia: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lú: É...

Platéia: HAAAAAAAAAAA...

Kiko: CALEM-SE! CALEM-SEEEEEE! VCS ME DEIAXAM LOUUCO!

Lú: Obrigado... (sorrisinho)

Internauta: Kiko é o filho perdido do Chuck Norris...

Diretor: Eu tenho medo daquelas bochechas...

Lú: É..... bom estar de volta! Você, caro telespectador, finja que não se passou um ano, e tudo continua do jeito que estava quando o programa parou...

Alex (produtor:) Ignorar tudo que passou esse ano?

Diretor: Por que não?

Produtor: Obama presidente!!!!

Platéia: HAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Lú: Hugh Jackman rebolando no Oscar!

Platéia feminina: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diretor: "Mutantes" da Record!

(silêncio)

Diretor : O que?...

Internauta: Nem vou comentar isso!

Jack M.: (levanta plaqueta escrito "2 Votos")

Lú: Chega de papo! Vamos ao que interessa, ver nossos participantes!!

Platéia: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

(Kiko olha torto para platéia, que se cala imediatamente.)

[b](Telão 2.0 acende!)[/b]

Barbosa: AFF.... tirem de novo!

Gibs: Não! Jack ganhou!

James (olha confuso...): Baseado em que?

Gibs: ehhh... nada...! Isso basta! JACK GA-NHO-U!

James: Eu não sou re-tar-da-do!

Lau: agora, além de não ter vida social, esse gordo maldito não tem argumentos...

Will: Pensem comigo, Às é a menor carta!!!

James (murmura): Fidumégua!

(todos ficam em silêncio)

(Elizabeth olha estranhamente para James)

Lizzie: Fidu..... o que?

James: Sabe como é "[i]broto[/i]", eu dei uma pesquisada em algumas gírias, para ficar mais moderno... (dá uma piscadinha)

Lizzie: Vc bebeu?

James: ...um pouco... (dá um sorriso largo)

Lú: "[i]Supimpa![/i]"

(Elizabeth revira os olhos.)

Barbosa: Pois bem, o Às é.... me...

Gibbs: JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

James (indignado): Quanto que ele te paga para ser tão [i]bocó[/i]?

Lizzie: Will. Vc já é o líder, tem o quarto, deixa essa porc...

Will: NÃO!

(Eles recomeçam a discutir, até se exaltarem...)

James: Mas...

Gibs: JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

Will: EU!

Gibs: JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

JACK GANHOU!, JACK GANHOU!

Lizzie: Aff...

Internauta: Alguém dê um tiro no Gibs!

Lau: serve um dado envenenado? Eu me voluntario!

Barbosa: O QUE?

(Elizabeth vai até um canto da sala, levanta um vaso ameaçadoramente)

Lizzie: SILÊNCIO!!

(discussão)

Lú: Ela vai matar alguém!

Diretor: Oba!

Internauta: Com um vaso?

Diretor: NÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(Elizabeth joga o vaso contra eles, mas acerta a parede.)

Lú: Ufa!

Produtor: Droga!

Lau: bem que podia ter acertado o Gibs...

(silêncio)

James (exclama com um sorriso de orelha a orelha): [i]Cabuloso![/i]

Elizabeth (olha para os lados): Onde esta o Jack?

Will: Todo esse escândalo para perguntar isso?

James: Ainda bem que eu não sou o marido dela...

Gibbs: CAPITÃO!!!!!?

(depois de um breve silêncio, ouve-se uma risada alta)

(silêncio)

(risadas)

Gibs: Jac...

Will: HÁ NÃO!!!! (caminha até o cafofo) SAIA DAÍ JÁ!!

Lú: Ele esta onde eu penso que ele esta?

Internauta: No cafofo?

(Will entra no cafofo desesperadamente, seguido por Elizabeth...)

Barbosa: Então... (olha para James, que esta encarando a parede estranhamente) esperamos?

James (começa a rir): Vai dá [i]Rebú[/i]...

Internauta: Dicionário!

Lú: O que esta acontecendo? (dá pulinhos)

Produtor: Dá para acreditar que tem 3 pessoas dentro daquele cubículo?

(barulhos)

(Jack ainda ri histericamente!)

Will: SOLTE!!!

Elizabeth: PAREM!!!!

James: ????

Barbosa: ?????

Gibs (cara de tarado): (sorrisão)

(Jack atravessa a sala correndo, com algo nas mãos... seguido por Will e Lizzie)

(Barbossa e James se olham...)

James (grita): [i]" Sebo nas canelas!!!"[/i] – e corre para o jardim.

**Continua...**


End file.
